We Met Again (in Tomoeda) 2: The Final Dawn
by Enchanted Revelation
Summary: Newly assembled as The Phoenix Fighters, the 10 teens (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Trunks & Chibiusa) strive to uncover their enemy's identity. Jealousies and hormones flare as they face epic battles, drama, school, angst, rivalries and romance while living together in one house. (Anime X-Over - ft. appearances from Pokemon, Digimon, Naruto etc)
1. Recommencement

**Chapter 1: The Recommencement**

Draco's day started out rather mundanely. He had woken up, dressed and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He groaned irately as he glared into the refrigerator. Foreign Muggle food. Foreign Muggle fridge. So much _Muggleness!_ He sighed and grabbed a can of 'Cola Pop Fizz', closed the door and snapped the can open. He chugged its contents and tossed the can on the floor as he strode to the living room in search of a certain raven-haired beauty.

Upon leaving he faintly heard the familiar 'Kuso! Kono yarou!' and 'Baka shonen!' of Nanako and Akira, the housemaids. Since the housemaids had returned from holiday, they had made their presence known more and more throughout the household as the weeks progressed, often noted in highly polished vases and floors. Considering this as an opportunity to get something 'properly' done, Draco had tried to train them into making his favourite sandwich: braised beef, haloumi, relish, rocket and bell peppers on rye. However, his 'approach' was much in a similar fashion as he would instruct a house elf. The maids had not responded favourably to this treatment and took to calling him crude names and cussing after him in response. It really didn't help that he also made bigger messes, dirtying the floors just after they had cleaned them.

Syaoran, Harry and Ron sat in their usual spots in the living room, reading Owls, letters and watching the news. Syaoran looked up from the couch.

'…Malfoy…'

'Li.' Draco replied shortly, looking around noticing that the only other people in the room were Ron and Harry.

'Hey, Rat-face…did you chuck your Cola can on the floor again?' Ron smirked, pointing at the kitchen with his thumb.

'Shut up!' Draco snapped, turning away and ignoring Ron. It was true. It was a fizzy drink for breakfast everyday. And sometimes he did not care enough to actually use the rubbish bin. After all, that's what he did at home. Well, not Cola cans. They did not have those back home. Yet, he did make a mess. Then the halfwit house elves would trot along fearfully picking up his trash and often begging for more things to do. Of course, this was beside the point.

'Where's –?'

'Meiling?' Syaoran grumbled, fumbling with his school tie. He still could not adjust to _Malfoy_ and his cousin being so painfully close. Sadly enough, he had no control over the situation. 'Outside.'

'What's going on out there?' Draco wondered aloud, as he approached a window to look out.

'Trunks is teaching her to fly. I daresay, she's rather good on her first attempt.' Harry said, a malicious smirk etched on his face as he flicked through the channels with the remote controller.

'Maybe because she's got such a _magnificent_ teacher…' Ron drawled, mimicking Draco's usual tone, smirking once.

'I thought I told you to shut up!' Draco snapped and made way to the front door.

He did not hesitate to go outside and see for himself what was going on. Another one of Trunks' so called 'Flying Lessons'! He could not take this nonsense anymore. He stomped into the backyard and there he saw Tomoyo eagerly videotaping Meiling, and Hermione sitting under the tree cheering her on.

'Like this?'

'Exactly!' Trunks exclaimed. 'Remember what I told you before— let all the energy out. Control that power within you and allow it to lift you higher, but don't lose the concentration…'

Meiling nodded, gusts of aura breezing around her, as in a matter of seconds, she was levitating upwards. In no time she was in midair, and flying around. Draco glared at her airborne body and then at the lavender haired freak encouraging her. Since the 'giant underpants incident', Meiling and Trunks had gotten on fairly well, as she had readily defended him.

'Hello, Draco!' Meiling called from the air, waving to the heated blond.

Draco glared at her and stomped off into the house.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa sighed dolefully as she pulled the school top over her head. Once she had adjusted the collar, she freed her matted hair and took to brushing it hastily. The humid weather wasn't helping; her hair was fuzzy and untameable. She decided to leave it in a high ponytail rather than dwelt with the painful process of doing it up in two cone-buns.<p>

The other night she had met Hotaru in her dreams, a meeting arranged by her beloved Elios, who didn't want her to be in absence of her first real friend. The Princess of Saturn was doing well, soon to attend the city's annual Milky Way Ball, where they would skate on a field of stars. It was quite a spectacle even for such a beautiful establishment such as Crystal Tokyo. Hotaru had nearly mentioned the King and Queen, but Chibiusa had quickly cut her off to avoid it. She didn't want to know.

Elios had sighed softly but not pushed her into contacting her parents. But he did say that he loved her and that if she was ever feeling sad, she could contact him through her heart. He was always there. She knew he'd always be in her heart; her one, true love, only second in friendship to Hotaru.

Something had passed the corner of Chibiusa's eye; she quickly glanced out the window. The same thing again: Meiling flailing her arms clumsily like an awkward marionette set against the overcast sky. She must have gotten up early, before six, because she was already dressed in the uniform, her hair done up in its usual "copycat" style, writhing about in the air.

It irritated Chibiusa. _She_ could fly better. She hoped that Tomoyo would be more successful, because Meiling didn't _deserve_ to fly. Meiling had also started learning how to concentrate energy into blasts, and had set Chibiusa's hair alight more than once, which was suspicious. Sharing their room was insufferable, but Chibiusa somehow managed to often find sleep, anchored mainly by the prospect of seeing Elios.

Meiling flew by once more, surprisingly with a hint of refinement. She was followed shortly by a procession of two owls and Kero. Chibiusa rolled her eyes as she headed down the hallway to go have breakfast. The morning rituals of the household were very different from that of her home. It was much simpler. She didn't have to be manhandled by her personal servants to bathe, dress her and do her hair. She was respectfully free.

Harry came out in front of her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reapplying his glasses. Dressed in the uniform, he turned and gave her a pleasant smile. He was much kinder than the other boys.

'Good morning,' he said just as Tomoyo came out of the room beside his, fully dressed, her hair done back in a pretty French braid. She smiled at both of them.

'French toast today?' she asked.

'In a French mood this morning, are we?' Harry teased.

Tomoyo giggled softly and winked. 'Only if you want.'

Harry backed up slightly, looking a bit indecisive.

Tomoyo instantly looked a bit uncertain herself and quietly stepped down the stairs.

Chibiusa smiled to herself. They were getting notably closer each day, but neither seemed to realise the other's feelings. It reminded her of Elios and herself, long ago … she shrugged off the thought and entered the living room to indulge in zabuton-sitting and French toast-eating.

About half an hour passed and everyone hurried inside to put on their shoes. Syaoran ruffled up his hair, as it looked best messy, Hermione fussed over the wrinkles in Ron's top as Draco brushed stray strands of fair hair from his face, checking himself in the reflection of a compact mirror. His hair had always been slicked back, but Meiling had convinced him he would be handsomer with it combed out in front of his face for a change. They were all ready to leave, Meiling just getting through the front door from her morning flight-training, Kero and owls following.

'Can I call Suppi, today?' Kero asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled. 'Of course you can. There are no expenses for friendship. But be careful. The maids are back in this afternoon. Akira will be readily at work, cleaning the study.'

Kero pumped his tiny arms and smirked. 'I am the master of enigma!'

'And meal on wheels!' Diana exclaimed as she chased after the bumbling flying beasts, Chi-Tun yapping after them.

'Can you imagine your maids finding all these feathers, fur and droppings in the house?' Hermione asked Tomoyo.

'That's right. We haven't cleaned it in weeks,' Tomoyo said thoughtfully. 'Sakura and I are usually rather clean, but I've just been so distracted. My apologies.'

'Nothing that a simple Scouring Charm wouldn't help,' Hermione said, waving her wand meaningfully. 'Good point,' Harry said, also producing his wand.

They briskly skirted the bottom floor and performed cleaning charms until all remnants of animals were gone.

'Wonderful, thank you!' Tomoyo sighed. 'They will puzzle over such a clean, tidy place. They may also wonder whether pet owls are legal, though.'

'You can hide them in my room,' Ron offered.

'Thank you, Ron,' Tomoyo said as he grinned.

Ron nudged Harry, who adjusted his glasses and didn't look Tomoyo's way. He was being shy again. It was adorable to note all the amusing interactions between people. Hermione fixed her hair quickly. Meiling flung one ponytail over her shoulder, looking haughtily at Chibiusa who was still putting on her shoes.

As Chibiusa stood, her head brushed lightly against Trunks' arm. She tensed up rigidly and edged away. Trunks looked at her with a blank expression and went to pick up his book-bag. He was always looking at her. She didn't know what to make of him. He must have been a pervert … the way he stared at her, and the way he was so outrageously erotically inclined and obnoxious. But there were times when she felt something gentle emit from him. His clear eyes met hers once more before he reached the knob and opened the door.

'We're all set?' Tomoyo asked.

'Yes!' everyone chorused.

'Ok, here we go …'

They all headed out the door, down the path and towards the front gate. Suddenly, something of a realisation fell over them. They stopped and turned dauntingly towards the house. A prolonged sigh could be heard from all of them.

'Sakura,' Syaoran groaned.

They filed into the room to find Sakura sound asleep in bed, her hair spread around her face like an ornate fan of gold.

'Sakura,' Syaoran said softly, touching her face. Sakura's eyes squinted as her mouth wound in a small grimace. 'Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We'll be late.'

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at them impassively. She blinked and sat up stiffly. 'Kero didn't wake me up!'

'You need more than three alarm clocks,' Meiling said observantly, eyeing the cartoon character alarm clocks resting against her headboard.

Sakura nodded gingerly and threw back the covers. 'I'm on it!' she wailed unconvincingly.

'Ehem,' Chibiusa felt she needed to clarify, 'Sakura's about to get dressed …'

The boys went slightly pink and scuttled out of the room. Tomoyo and the others volunteered in dressing Sakura, since she kept fumbling for the hairbrush and school tie and blazer, though it was still a touch warm out for one. Once they dressed her, they crammed a breakfast bar down her throat, shoved on her shoes and coat and hurried out the door. Sakura was almost airborne as Tomoyo and Syaoran gripped her arms to rush towards the school.

It seemed rather hectic a morning. But it was like this everyday. It was ordinary, typical and routine and it was actually rather comfortable. Chibiusa was only there about a week now, but she felt like she had known everyone for so much longer.

They arrived at school as was the daily ritual and went to their homerooms. Chibiusa sat at her usual spot to the left side of the room near the windows, where she would often gaze out when the teacher was taking role call. She had the same homeroom as Trunks, who had tried to sit near her once, but had failed once she had accused him of being a stalker. The teacher had requested he sit near the front to keep a close eye on him.

For first period that morning they would be going down to the science labs to make honeycomb as a treat for the second week back. It was her worse nightmare that the teacher would assign her and Trunks to be lab partners. Despite it being a simple exercise, she hated it! It was not just the simple fact that Trunks happened to be really good at mathematics and science, even better than her when she had always thought she was brilliant. No. It was knowing he'd find some way of being perverted, and she would scream at him. This time, he found it in the brown sugar that they applied to the concoction.

'You're as sweet as sugar,' he said in a very sly way, making her go bright red. 'But you know, you have a real bad temper. Why don't I just put you right into this Bunsen and simmer you? Maybe that'd make you calm down.'

Unrestrained, Chibiusa rounded on him, her mouth drawn back in a snarl. 'How _dare_ you, you disgusting freak!' She flailed her arms and knocked the bag of citric acid into the Bunsen burner. Before she knew what had occurred there was a "pop" followed by a "bang-splat!"

The entire room was covered with a yellow, sticky substance that stunk up the entire room with a sickly sugary scent, reminiscent of molasses. Trunks, whose face was shining gold with the substance, gave her a disgruntled look.

'CHIBA! BRIEFS!' Toyota-sensei, their science teacher, roared. 'I REALIZE YOU'RE QUITE NEW TO THIS WAY OF WORKING, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!' Toyota took out a handkerchief and wiped her face roughly, only making her face filthier. 'You're going to clean this all up after class.'

Trunks glowered at Chibiusa, who had her arms folded, fuming. What a wonderful start to the school day.

* * *

><p>The morning was a mild one for Syaoran. It was still warm, and he liked this a lot since he was strongly opposed to any cold weather.<p>

Syaoran kissed Sakura on the cheek and then he, Ron, Harry, and Trunks met up with Takashi, Sumi and Fondu. Draco had disappeared, but no one really paid mind to this.

They stood in the halls talking for a while, discussing their classes and what had occurred that week. Soon the bell had rung and it was time for morning classes to begin.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they had arrived at school. Draco departed from the group and trailed behind the others. When he was very much out of sight, he found an empty corridor. With a finger, he swept his fringe from his eyes and examined the redness formed on the inside of his arm. This was making him grumpy all morning. It was painful and he had an inkling he knew what it meant. Suddenly, he heard the bell ring. Groaning irately, he rolled down his sleeve and headed to his class.<p>

* * *

><p>Takashi could not understand how Ron had managed to live for so long without hearing of a computer. He determined that Ron truly needed to get far away from that odd, rigid British boarding school. There was even a slight bounce in Ron's step as he and the others approached their third class. Physical Education.<p>

Today it was in a classroom because they were studying sex education. Ron wondered how _sex_ could be legally taught in school. Fondu and Sumi, two of Takashi's friends, promised it would be a worthwhile lesson, so Ron was rather anxious to meet the one teaching the subject.

Their regular teacher Mitsubishi-sensei was absent that day. Harry on the other hand was sickened by the whole deal, as he had a feeling sex education was not what Ron suspected . Once they had arrived, Ron took his regular seat between Sumi and Harry.

Sumi Gachou was a mild sort of guy. He had dark brown hair, with natural beige highlights that barely met his shoulders. He was an overly nice person, and he could often be mistaken for a girl. Fondu Tapioka, who they later discovered to be Sumi's elder half-brother (by nine months), was very boyish in appearance and had shorter, darker, messier hair and sharp eyebrows. They both made an interesting pair, since despite their contrasting looks; they both shared identical deep indigo eyes, a tendency to be rebellious and disregard for formalities. As such, they were freely on first-name basis with them all.

After several more minutes passed, the class door creaked open. Every single boy in the room had abruptly stopped speaking and each of their heads jerked up to find a striking, young woman enter the room. She was dressed in a loose t-shirt marked 'Seijou' with the typical Seijou High school crest and her hair was tied back in a thin brown ponytail, secured with a red ribbon. She approached the front of the room and smiled at the class.

'Hello,' she began, 'My name is Datsun-sensei. I will be in for Mitsubishi-sensei who is away today.'

Many of the guys nudged each other and gave each other glowing looks. Some others looked very nervous and uncomfortable. Ron grinned expectantly at Harry. Harry looked about ready to throw up.

Running a hand through his red hair Ron made a glance towards Sumi who seemed unusually out of place.

'Hey what's the matter, Sumi?'

Sumi turned up his nose, his eyes round as whispered, 'I don't want Datsun. It's going to be so awkward.'

Ron looked confused. 'Why? She seems rather attractive.'

Sumi looked at Ron with purpose and shook his head. 'Well sure, but it's going to be so uncomfortable. It's far more sensible to have a teacher of the same gender.'

_Why was Sumi affected?_ Ron wondered curiously. He thought it would be fantastic to have an attractive young teacher in sex education.

Datsun-sensei had suddenly put on a video, which projected onto a pull-down screen.

Ron's ears went bright red as his eyes reflected the animated movie before them.

* * *

><p>Syaoran stared up at the board avidly, his writing hand dancing feverishly across lined paper as he paid every bit of attention. School was a breeze. He could absorb every piece of information within seconds, not to mention that this was also his most beloved subject. He stopped writing only to raise his hand confidently.<p>

'Li?'

'The answer to the quadratic relation is 45.2, Daihatsu-sensei!' Syaoran said with great confidence.

'Excellent.' The teacher grinned, scribbling the answer on the board.

Syaoran nodded while he cracked his knuckles and returned a confident smile. Yep. This was how class was everyday. He came in, sat down at his desk in the middle row of the class, and when the teacher taught a lesson, he raised his hand and answered correctly. Although he appreciated the structure of the lesson, it was much more laid-back than his strict tutoring with the Elders. It was also refreshing to have a tutor who responded affirmatively to him when he gave a correct answer.

'All right now, it is time to work independently. Page 121, questions 1 to 50.' Daihatsu instructed as he turned and sat down at his large, wooden desk, which was strangely covered with ornamental glass fruit. Daihatsu's favourite appeared to be a green apple, which he polished often during class.

Syaoran was about to return to his notes when came the familiar poke of a pen in the middle of his back. With a groan, he turned his head and there she was once again.

'_Yes_, Hana?'

This was something else that happened everyday. He did not know what it was about Daffodil, but something about her irritated him. A lot. Painfully so.

And then she did what she did everyday. She blinked those large hazel-brown eyes that glinted with hues of gold and green as she spoke in that sickeningly drippy voice.

'Sorry to bother you, but I really need help. What's the answer to number two?'

He had to bite down a frustrated groan as he rolled his eyes. Turning more fully in his chair, he tapped her paper with his pen.

'92.'

And then he turned his head and resumed his own work. Now it was time for the countdown. 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …

'Excuse me, Li?'

'Yes, Hana? What is it?' Syaoran repeated through clenched teeth as his eye twitched irritably.

'I'm sorry to bother you again, but can you explain how you got that answer?'

Syaoran sighed and then explained hastily, 'You examine the equation given, and then find the square root of—' Then he stopped as he looked at her. There she sat, gazing at him adoringly.

'Pardon me, but … are you even listening?'

Daffodil blushed with a quick brush-back of a stray strand of her bright hair. Sometimes Syaoran questioned if the colour was natural. He knew she at least had to have had a perm.

'I'm _so_ sorry, _Syaoran_, but I just get _so_ distracted by your good-looks. Has anyone ever told you that you have gorgeous eyes?'

That was too straightforward even for her. Syaoran glared at her, blushingly slightly. 'Yes. Plenty. And please don't call me "Syaoran". It's very informal.'

She pouted like a pampered child, her bottom lip glistening with pink gloss. He turned around and faced the front stiffly. He'd had enough for one day. He did not even bother to turn around the three other times she prodded him in the back. It was far too routine.

He could still reluctantly hear the giggles from Rika and Chiharu two rows down. It was great that he was in a class where at least there were two people he was comfortable talking with, but they did not help the situation much at all. Syaoran groaned and hoped the others weren't suffering nearly as much as he was.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo sighed once more as she felt the gaze of a particular blue-haired boy some distance away. She would have much preferred Harry staring at her, but to that affect, she wasn't certain.<p>

Sakura smiled towards Sanrio awkwardly and continued to copy notes.

'Kamenosuke is quite fond of you.'

'He's looking at me again, is he?' Tomoyo whispered edgily, holding a hand weakly to her head. 'I don't know why he's here anyway. He hates Home Economics. In fact, he once regaled to me about his allergies to pretty much every core ingredient in cake.' She shuddered at the thought.

Sakura snorted and looked thoughtfully at the chalkboard, and then began sketching a quick picture of a small double-layer cake.

'I wonder how the others are coping…I'm a bit worried for Harry and the others. Our school is really different from anything they're accustomed to. Draco and Chibiusa seemed especially bitter.'

Tomoyo grinned, sweeping back a lose strand of her wavy hair from her face.

'I'm sure they'll do fine. After all, they're magical beings and I'm sure they'll get through it.'

Sakura nodded slowly. 'Yes…'

'Guraibenu!' Sanrio squealed, raising his hand but almost jumping out of his seat with what looked like bursting excitement.

Sakura giggled a bit, as this reminded her of Hermione.

The teacher, Mazda-sensei, gave a weary moan and reluctantly turned to address him with a forced smile which seemed to suit her tightly wound bun.

'Kamenosuke?'

'I could not refrain from pondering if, we, in the future, will be examining the scientific dissimilitude of the baked provisions we shall be concocting.'

A small frown formed on Mazda's face as she buried her face in her hand.

'No, Kamenosuke-san. We will not analyse food. And for the last time, we do not _concoct_ cakes, we _mix _cakes. Analysing is for chemistry or biology class, I've told you this before.'

The rest of the class (primarily girls) giggled as Sanrio groused in displeasure. Tomoyo sighed and continued to write more notes. Once again, Sanrio had signed up for a course just because she was in it. He was never going to quit.

* * *

><p>Honda-sensei's Japanese Language and Calligraphy class had gone on for 45 minutes, but it seemed so much longer.<p>

Up until a few weeks ago, Hermione could not believe there could exist in this world a subject she hated more than Divination. She was a hard-working student, and a great learner. Yet the class was much more than just learning Japanese— it was more of building upon grammar and handwriting. The first couple days, she survived without using magic. Time passed though, and try as she may, she was confused, and the more she took the effort to learn the more confused she got. Before long, after warring with her conscience, she resorted to using magic once more. Her scores were high, her calligraphy strokes perfect and she did well.

Yet shame haunted her.

Meiling on the other hand was thoroughly pissed off, and her struggle with a new language made her want to crawl into a corner and hide. Speaking and learning Japanese was the simple part, but learning to write katakana or using kanji that looked the same in both languages but meant something else – was more than she could handle. After two weeks of Japanese, she began to almost forget her own language. For brief moments she actually became uncertain about whether she was actually writing Chinese instead. Sometimes she subconsciously wrote entire articles that were a combination of Chinese and Japanese that confused even her when she tried to reread it. Ron dubbed her new "language" Chinapanese, which made her terribly bitter and her desire to possess magical powers just that much greater. As much as she hated language study, she took refuge in knowing she at least could survive English class, since she had mastered it back in Hong Kong.

* * *

><p>Draco glared up at the chalkboard as Mr. Cadillac, their current English teacher, scribbled onto the board. He leaned in so close his bristly eyebrows were coated with a fine white dust from the chalk.<p>

'Now, can anyone tell me what "neko" is in English? Narukana Botan?'

'Uh…dog?'

'No…'

Draco rolled his eyes. They were such imbeciles. He still could not understand why he had to take English. He _was_ English! Why, in his mind, he practically invented the language!

He groaned as he watched the others totally screw up on every second guess with simple words and sentences. He prodded the table with his pen as he glared harder into the chalkboard. Twenty minutes had passed, and Cadillac went back to scribbling other random pieces of useless phrases on the board.

Draco had given up on making notes days ago and decided he would not do anything. So the teacher was scolding him, reminding him that just because he was a new student, he was not getting a break from class participation. Draco nodded, but he did not care. He knew that if he wanted to, he could curse the ground that Cadillac stood on and turn him into a toad.

Draco groaned, because he knew without checking, that all eyes were still on him. Many of the students still could not seem to accept the fact that he was from England or even his pale hair colour. But in reality, it was his attitude that made him stand out and compelled them to stare at him until the ringing of the bell.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch, and still Trunks couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. He hated the residual stickiness on his face from the explosion, which seemed to mount on top of the already annoying tightness of his uniform. The school had given him a larger size, and yet it still stretched taught against his muscled arms, making him perpetually uncomfortable. Though he supposed he hadn't a right to complain. Ron, Harry and Draco were tall by most standards, and only magic could make their uniforms fit them adequately. He supposed it was the same spell they used for their 'Underpants Prank'. In retrospect, it was a pretty amusing one, even if it was at his expense. Chibiusa had thought it was amusing too...she had laughed <em>hysterically<em>.

Trunks groaned. He thought despairingly about how Chibiusa had to go and get him into trouble. She had no sense of humour _this time_. They'd spent all of the second period cleaning up, making them miss English studies. The teacher wouldn't be pleased on Monday.

He walked down the hall on his way to the cafeteria, where he was to meet up with Takashi, who had said he wanted to talk to Trunks about something important. As he ambled along, he glanced out the window. Something caught his eye. A peculiar black bird with beady amethyst eyes was perched on the tall fence separating Seijou High from Tomoeda Elementary. He decided to get a closer look. He opened the nearest door and dashed onto the school grounds when suddenly…

'Yo, heads up dude!'

Trunks spun around and caught the football just as it whooshed towards him with proximity. It went "poomph" as he caught it steadily in his hands. He stared down at it curiously as the football team members ran over across the intensely green field, their mouths ajar.

'Whoa, dude!' one of them gasped. 'You're good!'

Trunks blinked. 'I am?'

A short, muscular man, who was evidently the coach, approached Trunks with a definite look in his eyes. 'That's it! You're our next star!'

Trunks inclined his head. He was their next "star"?

'How does quarterback sound?' the coach continued.

'But coach!' another groaned. 'I'm the quarterback! Isn't that a bit too quick a decision? I mean, all he did was catch the ball.'

'Hush up, boy! I know what I'm doing!' the coach retorted, silencing the boy.

Trunks chuckled nervously. What was 'quarterback'?

* * *

><p>The guys met up in the cafeteria. Ron, Harry, Takashi, and Fondu talked intently about their day. They had just finished their computer class and were playing casually with their implements. It had been a much-needed distraction from the uncomfortable experience of health and P.E. class. Ron had anticipated something much more exciting, but he had learned more about the messy and disturbing aspects of reproduction, much more detail than his mother and father had been willing to divulge when he had first started puberty.<p>

'Hey guys! Sumi's so cool!' Ron chimed. 'He taught me everything about those compooters! I think I can finally figure out how to successfully type my name now.'

Harry and Takashi turned red, straining not to laugh

'Hey, hey. I wouldn't get _too_ close to Sumi, if I were you.' Fondu grinned, turning to wink at Ron.

'Why not?' Ron wanted to know. Sumi was such a pleasant person that he could not see what could possibly be the harm in his friendship.

Takashi laughed, 'He plays both fields, Weasley!'

'He plays rugby..?'

'Er...you could say that.' Fondu chuckled giving Takashi a secret smile.

Takashi started chuckling too. 'Sure hope he doesn't play rugby with _me_ though!'

Ron looked mystified at this when suddenly Sumi had returned with his lunch.

'Hey, I'm here!' Sumi tittered as he sat down with the others.

'Hey there, player!' Fondu greeted, slinging an arm around his brother.

'So how did you like that health class?' Harry began in attempt at diverting the conversation away from Sumi before it started.

'It was all right today,' Sumi grinned maliciously, 'Ah…the miracle of life.'

Fondu nodded perversely. 'Reproduction!'

Takashi grinned. 'Yes! That's what the _teacher_ said. But did you know that the ancient nomads of Manila used to impregnate themselves by—'

'Don't even go there!' Harry interrupted, definitely not wanting to hear any more.

'Well I really thought sex education was something different,' Ron muttered into his upturned palm.

'Don't worry,' Fondu began, patting him on the shoulder, 'all us guys share that disappointment when we realized it wasn't what we thought it was.'

'I'm more less relieved,' Ron muttered, starting on his lunch.

Fondu clearly enjoyed it vigorously, whereas Harry and Ron flustered.

'I never realized there were so much details involved,' Ron added sickly. 'I mean, sure, I get the one part but then … what goes on inside …'

'Ron!' Harry exclaimed in disgust, full aware that his friend's mouth tended to wander when he was nervous. 'Nobody wants to hear it. NOBODY.'

Ron blushed slightly. 'Well, it's not like we haven't …'

'You and that Granger girl, eh, Ron?' Sumi asserted with a sharp nudge to Ron's ribcage. Fondu and Sumi seemed to be enjoying some inside joke as they chortled, eyes beadily on Ron.

Ron went an even deeper red, his head lowering. 'What's the big deal! Isn't it expected –'

'Shut it, Ron!' Harry cried. He was glad that Draco wasn't there to hear it all: he'd never leave Ron alone.

'Hey, at least he gets some,' Fondu teased Harry, who blanched.

Sumi and Fondu chuckled darkly as Trunks approached them. They all turned around to greet him.

'Hey there, we were discussing sex ed,' Fondu explained to as he sat down. 'Ron here …'

Harry quickly intervened. 'Nothing!'

Takashi gave a sly look at Ron, who looked away anxiously. 'Hey, that reminds me …' He turned to Trunks. 'We'll be right back. I need to talk to Trunks about something.'

Harry watched intently as they walked over to a table nearby. He also noticed that as Chibiusa walked by them, Trunks gawked after her, his eyes seeming to follow the natural swaying gate of her walk. Amusing.

* * *

><p>After a long day of Muggle academia Draco paraded down the halls in search of the high school cafeteria. He glared at the glossy linoleum floors, furiously lamenting the absence of the dark corridors, towers and switching staircases of Hogwarts. He was heading to the school cafeteria to eat this so-called 'lunch'. No Great Hall. No Slytherin table. No bountiful feasts. No treats from his mother.<p>

He sometimes considered sending an owl, pleading for his mother to send real food so he wouldn't have to eat rubbish. But at the same time, he could not take the risk of letting her know where he was…

As he thought of this, he heard a loud strangled squawk of a bird. Draco turned his head and regarded a wide open window. There, on a fence dividing Seijou High from Tomoeda Elementary, a night-black crow perched, its beady amethyst eyes on him with a hypnotic blaze. Draco did not know what it was, but he knew that this bird was not normal—that it was something almost human. This creature was angry with him. His books fell with a scatter of papers. Chills latched onto his spine. Draco rubbed his pained forearm. Could it be...?

Its eyes glinted red.

Suddenly terrified, Draco grabbed his books and ran down the halls, his dress shoes clacking as he rounded a corner and busted through the main school doors. Now on terrain, he kept running hoping to find a deserted part of the grounds, where he could mull over what he thought he saw. He, however, did not anticipate what he saw next. Standing in the dappled shade of a tree, stood a group of three teenaged boys and a short girl who sang softly.

Draco gaped, all air escaping his lungs, as he froze on the spot. The four teenagers looked up at him with equal surprise.

They were not only completely out of uniform, but were dressed rather oddly. Two of the boys wore long, black robes adorned with chains, hooks and buckles, and their eyes were winged with black eye liner. One's hair was long, blonde and spiky but the other had long slicked hair resembling that of Professor Snape. The third boy was gangly-looking, and wore what seemed to be a brown Victorian suit, complete with a large silver cross necklace dangling from his neck. The girl was the most startling of all. She wore a short Victorian-style black dress, complete with a laced up corset. On her legs she wore fishnet stockings trailed by a pair of Mary-Jane platform shoes. Her hair was brought up in long ringlets secured with a frilly headband. Her face was pale, with eyes similarly outlined heavily in black. Her lipstick, bright blue.

After minutes of staring, the four shrugged and continued what they were doing, whether it be smoking, staring into space, reading or singing. Feeling completely embarrassed, Draco turned around and began to walk away.

'Where are you going?'

Draco froze, sweat prickling the back of his neck as his head turned slowly.

'Wh-What?'

'You lost or something?'

Draco noticed that it was the boy that looked like Snape that was speaking to him. All of them regarded him once again.

'No.'

'Snape' smiled and folded his arms.

'You must be. Nobody comes way out over here but us.'

Draco blinked, and decidedly told the truth.

'I wasn't lost. I just didn't know people hung out here…'

'You must be new then. Welcome to Seijou,' muttered the spiky haired boy in a husky voice as he tossed his cigarette and crushed it with his toe, before lighting up another.

Draco's face contorted in further surprise. 'You…go to school here?' he spluttered. 'Then why are you dressed like that?'

'We're skipping school today…and this is how we dress. '

Draco wondered for a moment if this was normal.

'You're not from around here. Are you an exchange student?'

'I guess you could say something like that…'

After another moment of silence, the girl put down her headphones and thick magazine entitled _The Gothic Lolita Bible_. She had been staring at Draco with deep interest for a while now, peeking over her book occasionally. But, he never really noticed. Not until now.

'Your hair is so light and pretty…can I touch it?' she asked.

Draco looked at her with a deep loss of words, and before he knew what was happening next, she and two of the other boys were stroking his hair. Draco was so bewildered, he was unable to show the anger he usually felt when 'unauthorized' people touched his hair.

'Wow…that feels cool.' burbled the girl, her gloved hands clasped together. 'It's soft. I wish I had pretty golden hair. _Right_, Hachi?'

The spiky haired boy in the black robes nodded., 'It's so expensive to dye.'

'Yes, my hair is nice, isn't it?' Draco responded haughtily. 'It's something we Malfoys are deeply proud of. A true royal trait for a pure-blooded w—'

Draco stopped, noticing his accidental slip. Yet, they hadn't noticed and their eyes were still on him with yearning interest, dying to hear more of his story. He decided he should change the subject quickly. '—w…well…anyway I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco is fine.'

'Mitsu!' the girl replied, her voice expectedly as small as she was.

'Right, Mitsu,' Draco replied after registering that this was her name. 'So um…what were you listening to?'

Mitsu seemed to be thinking this question through before finally replying. 'It's a mix CD. Malice Mizer, Gackt, Miyavi, Deathgaze...it's Edward's though. I'm just borrowing it, but we all love them.'

'Well except Kane. He's more into Western Goth now,' the boy in the Victorian suit, Edward, muttered absently, gesturing towards the boy Draco thought looked like Snape.

Kane stroked his chin thoughtfully realizing Draco's apparent lack of knowledge of Japanese rock bands.

'So Durako,' he began, a strong Japanese dialect in his speech, '…what are you into?'

Draco scratched his head. He couldn't really recall if he even listened to music but figured he'd take a stab at it. 'Um... the Weird Sisters…"

Instantly he saw that look of hungry yearning in their eyes, which made him think instantly he must speak before they did.

'Yeah…they're really famous back home. Some…really dark stuff. I've been to their concerts millions of times. I even met them in person, but of course only a select few get such opportunities.'

He knew it was all a lie, but it sounded good. After all, he only heard them at Hogwarts once. But his story was working, and the four were listening eagerly.

'Well anyway…I better head back inside.'

'Well, come see us again!' replied Hachi, waving to him with a cigarette wedged between his fingers.

Draco nodded and left, wondering whether he actually meant it. They went back to their usual selves: smoking, reading, staring and Mitsu singing:

'_Beast of blood! Along with the scream from the death throes…'_

After all, they were unique, different, yet somehow familiar. Their smiles were friendly, yet at the same time dark and deeply mysterious.

'_Sharp claws are shining brighter, dually obscene breaths continues…'_

And although he knew them very little he knew somehow that they were in a way like him, unlike others with the desire to rebel. Something Draco craved every moment of his life.

'…_And rips apart the silence of the night crossing the uplifting life…'_

Even their style and their dress, in its odd old-fashioned style, reminded him of the wizarding world he had left behind.

'…_get down, limitless night…'_

_Yes._ He thought to himself. _I will see you again._


	2. Temptations, Teacups & Tiaras

**Chapter 2: Temptations, Teacups and Tiaras**

As Tomoyo and the others removed their shoes at the front entrance, they were quickly overcome by the tantalizing scent of food wafting from the kitchen. Their mouths watered as Nanako and Akira cooked an assortment of pasta dishes for dinner. With the housemaids now charged with preparing meals and maintaining the general upkeep of the house, Tomoyo and Sakura were now free to focus on their study. After dinner, and after committing two hours to study each night, everyone descended to the training room for practice.

That evening after an hour into training, Trunks and Harry were slumped against a metal bench, each perspiring from their rigorous training drills. After taking a deep swig of water from a drink bottle, Trunks turned to Harry with a meaningful gaze.

Sensing his stare, Harry inclined his head, in the midst of mopping his head with a towel. 'What's up?'

'I just wanted your opinion on something,' Trunks started, taking another sip from his bottle, his eyes narrowed. 'With each enemy that shows, there is a reoccurring trend: a "hero" from the same realm also appears. Why do you suppose that is?'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'It is strange, I guess,' he said, puzzled. 'You'd think that the enemy would be quite strict on the conditions of bringing these opponents from other worlds.'

'That's what I thought,' Trunks replied, nodding slowly. 'What I had noticed the second time 'round, was that the heroes left through a separate portal.'

'They arrived as separately to the enemy, as well. Maybe...maybe someone is helping us?' Harry muttered, realisation dawning on him. 'Dumbledore did say something about aid during these times. Maybe someone with the same or a similar ability to the enemy.'

'Dumbledore?' Trunks said pensively, trying to recall who this was. He had had it explained to him several times by Hermione and Ron, 'He seems to know a lot about what's happening. You don't suppose he could be involved somehow?'

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, 'In the back of my mind, I assumed Dumbledore might have been sending the others, like how he sent _us_ to Japan. But it doesn't seem quite like that either. Unless he's holding back from telling us something.'

Harry had always thought Dumbledore had all the answers. Indeed, the elderly headmaster seemed to really know everything, being a great source of wisdom and guidance to both himself and Sakura throughout the years. But now there was so much amiss, Harry really was not sure of anything or even Dumbledore. Dumbledore was often strangely allusive, and even more so now.

'And you guys said something about some Var…durmart?' Trunks sputtered awkwardly, 'He's the one we're fighting against? Some evil wizard?'

'Voldemort.' Harry corrected,

'Right,' Trunks began, wearily, 'It's hard to remember 'cause the others keep telling me not to say his name.'

Trunks briefly recalled the moment he, along with Chibiusa, had the entire story explained to them. Hermione had scrawled the wizard's name on a slip of paper and handed it to him shakily. Trunks, who instantly read it aloud, was swiftly ambushed with frantic hand movements and over-dramatic shushing noises by a petrified Hermione, Ron and Sakura. He couldn't remember the odd nicknames they used to address Voldemort, so he ended up consistently referring to him as "What's-His-Name" and "That-Guy".

'Well, he's had a vendetta against us for a long time. But the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that this is not Voldemort's way. Sending these minions to kill us. Ridiculous ones at that. I'm not sure he even has inter-dimensional powers.'

Trunks furrowed his brow. It seemed even with all these weeks in Tomoeda, they were no further at defeating this enemy, let alone properly identifying him.

Harry caught Trunks' expression and sighed.

'Seems like all of this has been on your mind too. Have you spoken to Syaoran? Well, since you share a room and all.'

Trunks scowled as he shook his head slowly. 'I'd rather not talk to him.'

'I understand,' Harry said, and he meant it. Even after attending the same school for weeks, Trunks had spoken with Syaoran the least out of the others. Harry threw the towel about his shoulders and got to his feet. 'I'll talk to Hermione then.'

'Thanks,' Trunks said as he stood to return to his training.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa grinned as she and Sakura sparred, using their respective abilities to attack and defend against one another. She had found this more effective than even the <em>Chamber of Diamond Hearts, <em>as she had someone to debrief with after the session. She was also impressed by Sakura's general athletic ability, as she seemed more in tune with her body and powers.

Chibiusa jumped high as she dodged a torrent of water erupting from Sakura's Watery card. She spun and quickly released a 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!' which sliced through the water and seared a line of heart-shaped marks into the cement floor, with a few beams deflected as Sakura summoned The Shield Card.

Sakura landed squarely on her feet and held out her arms in a 'time out' manner. They giggled as they walked over to sit at the base of the wall to cool off. Chibiusa's cat guardian, Diana, had padded over to join them.

'I saw your sparring, Small Lady! You're much improved!' she mewed happily.

'Really?' Chibiusa beamed.

'It's been a while since you've used your powers in battle. Elios would be delighted.'

Chibiusa's expression softened as she looked shyly down at her feet, 'You think so?'

Diana nodded, but then averted her gaze suddenly. A glint of golden fur and wings caught her eye.

'Hey Sak—Oh no! _You're_ here, too?' Kero squeaked, his arms folded as he glowered at Diana.

'Well, if you excuse me.' Before anyone could act further, Diana had bounded out of the training room chasing a retreating Kero. Though, not before scampering between the legs of Hermione and Draco who had been immersed in wizard duelling. Both of them tripped and fell over in an awkward heap, limbs flailing and wands flying. Ron scurried over to help a bewildered Hermione, deliberately shoving a disgruntled, expletive-spewing Draco out of the way. The others giggled in amusement.

Once Sakura and Chibiusa had overcome their laughter, Sakura turned to Chibiusa with a glowing look. She remembered what Diana had said.

'Chibiusa, forgive me,' she began, looking eager, 'but I can't help but think that Pegasus – Elios – is someone dear to you?'

Chibiusa looked surprised at first, but blushed and nodded slowly. 'Then you'd be right,' she replied, smiling, 'I've loved him for many years.'

'Wow,' Sakura said distractedly as she turned to regard Syaoran, who dodged an attack spell from Ron, who seemed to be becoming more skilled. 'That is very romantic.'

'What about you and Syaoran?' Chibiusa ventured, detecting the tone of Sakura's conversation. 'You seem really happy.'

Sakura stuck her tongue out and giggled. 'I guess we've been "together" for about three years. But most of that time was long distance.' She smiled sadly. 'We're still learning about each other.'

'Ah yes, I know all about long distance,' Chibiusa sighed thoughtfully, placing her chin into her hands. 'Do you know what you two will do?'

'I don't know,' Sakura also sighed, now playing absently with a strand of hair. She frowned then gave Chibiusa a hopeful look. 'But I hope we'll share as long and meaningful a relationship as you and Elios.'

Chibiusa smiled kindly. 'I'm sure you will.'

* * *

><p>Syaoran was the last to leave the training room that night. He was on his usual rounds to ensure that the training equipment was in good repair. Once he was certain, he flicked off the light and shut the door quietly behind him. He started down the hallway, and regarded Chibiusa who was walking in the opposite direction, having returned from having a shower. Her hair was tied back in a knot and she looked refreshed. He stared at 'the knot' edgily, still wondering if hair could <em>actually<em> be such an obnoxious shade of pink…

She cocked her head, noticing him. Their eyes met briefly. Syaoran suddenly felt a jolt of electricity surge down his spine. He felt it instantly — the blood crept to his cheeks. Looking similarly baffled, her face also went red.

Syaoran frantically spun on the ball of his foot and bolted in the opposite direction. For a flashing moment, he had been attracted to Chibiusa, almost drawn to her like opposite magnetic ends. Retreating to his room, he slammed the door and locked it. He leaned bodily against the door, his mind racing, his heart still hammering in his chest.

He suddenly thought with horror, did he _like_ Chibiusa? _What about Sakura?_

Like a tell-tale heart, the silver engagement ring throbbed ominously under his bed.

Back when he had bought it, knowing that he wanted to propose, he was sure that Sakura was the one. But what was it that had just happened? He was sure he had felt _something_.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, panting as he despairingly looked up to the ceiling. Perhaps Ron was right; he and Sakura had spent most of their time apart, and they were only just starting to be properly together, in person, like a _real_ couple. Maybe it was normal to be attracted to someone else. Even if that were so, Syaoran couldn't shake the unbearable feeling of guilt that had nestled like a barb in his chest. How could he possibly propose to her now?

'I'm sorry, Sakura,' he worded inaudibly into the dark.

He suddenly heard the rapping of knuckles on the opposite side of the door.

'Syaoran,' Ron said in a casual tone, 'everyone's meeting in the living room to read our Owls and letters before bed. There's quite a few piled up now.'

Syaoran heaved a groan and opened the door to follow Ron into the living room, where everyone lounged around leisurely.

* * *

><p>Pig twittered frantically close to the ceiling as Errol-Number-Two sat limply beside Hermione.<p>

Harry groomed a snow-white owl with a gentle gaze. Syaoran looked at him curiously.

'Sirius sent a letter with Hedwig,' Harry explained and pulled the parchment from her clawed foot. Harry had sent Hedwig to live with Sirius at his place, to ensure that he had an alternative means of contacting others. However, this letter was signed by Dumbledore.

_'Dear Harry and company,_

_'Thank you for keeping us well-informed. The manner of these battles seem highly peculiar, as we continue to investigate the reasons behind these odd occurrences._

_'However, from what we can ascertain, the enemy possesses the ability to summon entities from other realms, as you have witnessed. It is also certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the authority of these assaults has a relationship, of a former and current nature, to You-Know-Who.'_

Harry looked up from the letter to consider everyone's faces, drawn with weary, shifting glances.

_'We endeavour to expose their identity. In the meantime however, please continue your training, for it is vital to refine the skills to fight. We will be in contact in due time._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

Harry placed down the letter and looked at Hermione. 'That was the shortest letter from Dumbledore yet.'

Hermione took this as a prompt to speak. 'Harry and Trunks have pointed out that for every battle, there is also an ally, a _hero_, summoned, but this is always done through a different portal.' She stroked her chin thoughtfully. 'It appears that someone is attempting to aid us. Not only that, but these allies may not even exist in the same timeline.' She turned to regard Trunks.

Trunks gulped and spoke, 'At the ice skating rink... those people – Yamcha and such – they were friends of my family. But they didn't recognise me, and they seemed a lot younger.'

Everyone looked surprised.

'Bloody hell,' Ron muttered, eyes round like dinner plates as he swatted at Pig around his head. 'Inter-dimensional time travel? It's like in Muggle movies.'

'All we can think of,' Hermione continued hastily, 'is that there must be another force, or individual, with a similar ability to the enemy, who is sending these allies to aid us. I've looked into these abilities, but I can't find anything in wizarding history about it.'

Chibiusa cleared her throat. 'Maybe I can look into this. In my realm, my friend, Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, guards the Gates of Time. Perhaps she has crossed paths with that kind of person.'

'That would be great,' breathed Syaoran suddenly, standing and regarding Chibiusa with awe. 'We need as many leads as we can get.'

Chibiusa glanced at him with surprise. They noticed each other's gaze and looked away quickly

Sakura looked confused. She had been kneeling beside Tomoyo, observing them all speak, catching a glimpse of Syaoran, Chibiusa and their reddened faces.

'I'll get back to everyone on this,' Chibiusa finished, looking at her hands that were now buried in her lap.

'In other news,' Ron interjected, eye-balling a letter in his hands, 'another Owl from Mum.'

'_Another_ Owl?' Harry said with amusement, setting Hedwig to perch on the couch arm. Syaoran chuckled.

Ron grimaced as he started ripping open the letter. 'She sends one practically every day. You know. To make sure I'm still alive and such.'

'Sirius sends me one about every week. Last week he asked me if my scar was all right now and he told me about Buckbeak.' He leaned to whisper to Ron and Hermione. 'I'm hoping he comes out of hiding by the end of this year.'

'That'd be wonderful!' Hermione said as she stroked her hair.

Syaoran sighed, scanning the letter from his mother. 'My mother wants to know about the enemy.'

'Her guess is as good as ours,' Draco snorted as he reclined in his seat, inspecting his nails.

Meiling leaned over and placed a hand on his left arm. Draco immediately winced and tore his arm away.

'Are you all right?' Meiling asked, looking hurt. 'Oh, haven't your parents tried to contact you?'

Draco cringed as he held his forearm, and forced a weak laugh. 'Uh…well, uh… they just said hello.'

Suddenly the telephone rang.

Sakura slowly rose to her feet and left the room to take the call.

Draco seemed to take this as a cue to leave himself. 'I'm off.' He seemed uncomfortable as Meiling followed.

'I'll call it a night,' Chibiusa muttered as she also left. 'Good night, everyone.'

Syaoran nodded, dittoing her as he stood, 'Yeah, and it's been a long day. Better get some sleep.'

'Already ahead of you.' Trunks grumbled, passing him as he headed towards the staircase.

Hermione, Tomoyo, Ron and Harry were left.

'Hold on,' Ron said suddenly, 'I missed this one. There's a note...from Ginny?'

He scanned the neatly scrawled note.

'Blimey! Ginny says she's just made Quidditch captain! Oh, and Dean Thomas has taken my spot on the team. Heh, I reckon those two...' His eyes darted briefly and then he looked up with glee. 'She's put together a great team, and they'll win for sure. How good is that?' He winked at Hermione and then turned to Harry. 'Good news, isn't it? Looks like they'll be fine without us.'

Harry folded his arms, looking gloomy. Hedwig ruffled her feathers as though mirroring his mood.

'Do you reckon the rumours are true?' Ron continued, attempting to engage Harry in conversation. 'Mum reckons they're dating.'

'Shut up!' Harry snapped suddenly, looking crossly over at Ron. Hedwig flitted from her perch and sat beside Pig and Errol-Number-Two.

'What's up with you?' Ron asked, looking surprised. 'It's not like you've _just _broke up. It's been what—an entire year?'

Hermione gave him discerning look, 'Ron—'

'You prattle on like an idiot,' Harry replied heatedly, rising to his feet with his fists clenched. 'I don't want to hear anything about her.'

Ron also rose to his feet. 'She's my sister, I can ruddy well talk about Ginny any time I want.'

'If you want to talk about it, do it when I'm not in the room!' Harry snapped and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't bother putting on his shoes as he opened and slammed the door behind him. The night air was cool, but did not alleviate the heat in his face.<p>

He recalled that in his sixth year, when the rumours had started spreading, he had tried his best to deny them. But they had become a frequent thing, almost like a sentient being that had encroached every bit of his confidence until he had finally confronted Ginny. To his surprise, Ginny had never begged for his forgiveness or even denied the rumours, but had only yelled at him over her disappointment and broke off their relationship. They had not spoken since then. What lingered in his mind about that day was his unrelenting doubt. Maybe he was the biggest idiot in history, and maybe he had been wrong. But what Ron's letter had cemented to him was that he and Ginny were not going to get back together.

He had to move forward, he insisted to himself, now feeling the coolness of the footpath seep through his socks and into his bones as he passed through the front gate.

'Harry!' a gentle voice chimed.

Harry slowed his walk and cocked his head around.

Tomoyo stood behind him, looking concerned.

'Hey,' Harry greeted quietly. 'Are you all right to walk for a bit?'

Tomoyo nodded wordlessly and met his stride. They walked side by side in silence for a while.

At last she spoke, 'Are you okay?'

'It's...hard to talk about it,' Harry replied, rubbing the back of his arm. 'I guess I just kind of miss Hogwarts...and playing Quidditch.'

'Oh, I've read up on the rules of that game,' Tomoyo said conversationally. 'It seems like an amazing experience.'

'It is,' Harry sighed, turning to face the front as they passed under a lamp, his lenses illuminated by the yellow light. They stopped suddenly. 'You're just in the zone the whole time, your heart rushing, the air streaming all around you. All of your senses come alive.'

'Sakura said that you're an exceptional Seeker,' Tomoyo said softly. 'I'm sure that no matter what, your legacy will not be forgotten. You will always be a namesake at Hogwarts.'

Harry chuckled slightly and kicked slightly at the ground, aware of the grit under his dirtied socks. 'I suppose so. There'd surely be local Quidditch teams. I know Japan's got the Toyohashi Tengu. They're an interesting team. Ron's always said…' he trailed off not wanting to direct the conversation back to Ron again. 'Well, er—Sakura's never taken you to a game?'

Tomoyo nodded, her hair dancing in the night breeze. 'The opportunity never really came up. When Sakura returned from Hogwarts, she rarely spoke of her time there, or the wizarding world, in fact.'

Her countenance was sad, contemplative.

'Perhaps, then ... we could go together?' Harry said, trying to be encouraging.

He saw a light glitter behind her eyes as she smiled and clasped her hands together. 'Oh, that would be wonderful!'

His heart flopped uncomfortably in his chest. 'We'll make it happen then,' he replied.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo felt a strange prickle in her chest as she met Harry's eyes. His gaze was steady, and seemed to hold hers for a little too long.<p>

His green eyes reminded her of Sakura. The familiarity was comforting. She felt warm when she was around him and she always thought it was because of this. But no, _this_ feeling was different. She had never felt the discomforting tightness in her chest.

Tomoyo had been confused about his behaviour towards her recently, how he had avoided her, only speaking to her when necessary or out of politeness. But now it made sense. He was scared. _She was like his guardian angel, _a treasured friend that comforted him, providing solace in his time of need. Perhaps they were a mutual support for one another as well. He was her guardian angel too. It wasn't easy confiding in someone, opening one's heart, exposing vulnerabilities, lending an ear and extending a hand to what was essentially a stranger; yet, they had done so. And it came naturally.

'It's getting late. Let's go back, shall we?' she ventured, touching his arm lightly.

Harry seemed to jolt at her touch. This both delighted and terrified her. 'Sure.' he said.

* * *

><p>Sakura placed the phone back on the receiver. Her father had called to ask about school and the general household. He would be visiting in the coming days.<p>

She walked back into the living room to find that everyone had left. Sighing, she took her original seat on a floral zabuton on the floor, and leaned her face into her hands.

It had only been brief, but she had sensed it. A subtle spark of energy passing between Chibiusa and Syaoran. The sudden redness in their faces. She wanted to deny it to herself but it was obvious. They were attracted to each other. _But why?_ She wondered. _And when?_

Sakura brought her knees towards her chin and buried her face in her arms, breathing heavily. She suddenly recalled the time she had first seen Trunks. She had felt attracted to him, with his kind face and friendly demeanour. But it passed quickly.

'You have no right to feel this way,' she said to herself suddenly, lifting her head and looking blurrily into the ceiling light. 'You thought Trunks was cute, right?'

But she couldn't brush off the painful feeling, like a steel trap had ensnared her heart.

Her thoughts drifted to Draco, and how she had foolishly gone on a date with him years ago to spite Syaoran. She had felt nothing romantically for Draco then or now, but it nonetheless hurt Syaoran deeply. She had only felt guilty then, but now she truly understood his pain. She stared blankly, the analogue Hello Kitty wall clock ticking away like anti-climactic background music to her musings. _It's time for bed_, she thought. Yet, she couldn't will herself to move.

'Did I really see it? Do you actually like her, Syaoran?'

* * *

><p>After Harry and Tomoyo had left the room, Ron remained standing, his jaw rigid with anger. Hermione had tutted and gently coaxed him down to the training room so that he could let off some steam. After half an hour of practising counter curses, Hermione tried to start a conversation.<p>

'Ron, I'm worried,' she started levelly. 'Harry hasn't been himself recently.'

'Tell me about it,' Ron replied tartly as he tapped his wand impatiently. 'He's a short fuse.'

_Speak for yourself_, Hermione thought glumly. 'No, I mean...I don't think he's quite over –'

'That's his own problem,' Ron cut her off. 'I'm tired. I'm going to bed.' He stalked heatedly out of the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even though they'd been together for a few years, and Ron had shown capacity for kindness and drive, he was still privy to being lazy and self-serving. She wondered, almost despairingly, if he would ever grow up. If only he were more receptive to other people's feelings rather than caught up in his own. If only he weren't so quick to give up and give into his emotions.

* * *

><p>'Draco,' Meiling said as she glanced up at his face.<p>

They lay comfortably on his bed on top of the covers, his arm wrapped loosely around the incline of her waist. She enjoyed the familiar feeling of his warmth against her body. She liked that they would lay like this, not speaking much. But lately, she had felt a niggling pressure in the back of her head. If there was a word for it, she wanted to know what _they _were… what _this _was.

'Mm?' Draco replied sleepily, unconsciously touching her cheek with his free hand.

'What would you call us?' she said carefully. This made him open his eyes. 'I mean, we've sort of "hung out" for a bit, and I'm wondering...are we –'

Draco cut her off, pulling her face into a deep, lingering kiss.

She felt delirium, warm and heady, overcome her as her fingers threaded through his hair, drawing him closer. She was lost to the kiss.

* * *

><p>Unable to sleep, Hermione ventured into the living room with a book, hoping it would draw her into at least a light slumber. She found Syaoran seated there on the floor, peering down at what she recognised as Dumbledore's letter. He looked up suddenly.<p>

'Oh, hey,' he greeted her, setting the letter down at his feet. 'Couldn't sleep either?'

'No, my mind is too busy,' she replied, sitting across from him on a couch. 'I was thinking. What Dumbledore said, about the enemy having a "former and current" relationship with You-Know-Who. I was thinking about Peter Pettigrew.'

Syaoran looked confused. Hermione explained to him briefly about how Pettigrew had been friends with Harry's family, and had betrayed them, and how he had lived for many years as Ron's pet rat.

Syaoran looked slightly revolted. 'Ugh, poor Ron. Okay, so we're supposing it's his supporter?'

'Well it makes sense,' Hermione whispered animatedly, 'Pettigrew escaped to reunite with You-Know-Who. We haven't heard from him in years but now this—'

'Do you think Pettigrew _is_ the one behind the attacks? After all, Vol—_You-Know-Who_ is dead. At least he should have been.'

'Well he managed to somehow worm his way into Hogwarts by possessing Sakura. There's no evidence Pettigrew was involved that time.' Hermione frowned, seeming now perplexed by her own theory.

'But maybe since the time Sakura defeated You-Know-Who,' Syaoran crossed his arms, 'maybe Pettigrew caught up with him then? Or is he acting on his own?'

Hermione shook her head slowly, 'That's not quite it. It has to be someone much more powerful. Especially with that dimension aspect.'

Syaoran nodded slowly. 'Maybe Pettigrew has allies helping him?'

'Right,' Hermione replied. 'I've been trying to get in contact with Remus Lupin. Hopefully he'll have some clue.'

'The old DADA Professor? Great, I'm not sure I can do much more,' Syaoran said, looking deflated. 'Maybe Chiba's lead will help.' Inadvertently, at mentioning Chibiusa, his face tinged pink.

Hermione didn't see the blush as she yawned at the precise moment. 'You two never really got on,' she mumbled, removing her hand from her mouth. 'But it's good to see that you're talking more.'

'I guess she's not so bad,' Syaoran said dismissively, shaking his head slightly as the blush faded.

Hermione rubbed an eye as another yawn took hold. 'I think I'm ready to sleep. Goodnight, Syaoran.'

'Night, Hermione.'

* * *

><p>Ron quickly retreated to his room just as Hermione passed by. He had seen her talking alone with Syaoran in the living room though he hadn't heard a word. Yet, he was sure had seen the slightest blush on Syaoran's face. The two had seemed closer lately, the way they instructed the training sessions, almost in sync with one another.<p>

Ron didn't like the looks of this one bit.

* * *

><p>It was late September, fast-approaching Hermione's birthday. Everyone was chatting excitedly.<p>

'Oh, no!' Sakura shrieked. 'It was Tomoyo's birthday a few weeks ago!' She turned to Tomoyo and clasped her hands. 'I'm so sorry, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo giggled softly and waved it off. 'The circumstances being what they are, I'm not surprised.'

'I'm sorry!' Sakura stammered again, looking devastated. 'I'll make it up to you! How about...I plan a party?'

Everyone looked up with interest.

'Oh?' Hermione said, looking excited. 'That would be lovely. Why don't we have a joint one, Tomoyo?'

'Sounds delightful,' Tomoyo replied happily, and then looked somewhat sinister as she formed a steeple with her fingers. 'Although, because you did _forget, _I get to choose what the theme is, and what everyone will wear.'

Everyone gulped audibly.

During the week they had hastily put together invitations and handed these out to Takashi, Chiharu and the others. The party was to be held in Tomoyo and Sakura's home, based on the themes of fancy-dress, and _Alice in Wonderland_. Naturally, Sakura fretted what Tomoyo had planned; the girl was crafty.

Harry felt guilty that he had not gotten Tomoyo a present. Not only had he not known it was her birthday, but he hadn't the slightest idea what to get for a girl from a wealthy family. She seemed to have everything. This was especially evident in the hour before the party, as she gleefully revealed the flamboyantly decorated home, lined with glistening streamers, stars and moons suspended from the ceiling. The couches had been replaced by large, stuffed fabric mushrooms, while a long clothed table that bore a spread of sweets and food. He had noted the little sugar cookies with 'Eat me' written in baby blue icing on them, adding to the magic of the theme.

Tomoyo had adorned herself in the aptly chosen Mad Hatter costume, her top hat, jacket-style bodice and long pleated skirt an intense lime green trimmed with pink. She gleefully filmed the others as she presented each elaborate costume. She had fashioned a blue and white _Alice _costume for Sakura, complete with an extra flouncey petticoat; a large purple cat costume for Draco; a red waistcoat, grey pageboy pants and rabbit ears for Chibiusa as the _White Rabbit_; blue suits and caps for Syaoran and Trunks as _Tweedle Dee_ and _Tweedle Dum_; Harry in a muted green suit as the _Caterpillar_; Ron in a rose-red suit with a white heart as the _Knave of Hearts_; Hermione in a sweeping white gown embellished with pearls as the _White Queen_; and Meiling, who was well suited in a red and black gown for the _Queen of Hearts_.

'What's with all the frills?' Kero remarked with a dark chuckle, gliding lazily around them, admiring Tomoyo's crafty work.

_'Tomoyo…'_ Sakura moaned. She blushed profusely in the puffy blue and white ensemble, embarrassed and feeling very childlike as she pulled at the ribbon in her hair.

Tomoyo giggled evilly, her camera an extension of her face. 'My, you all look so cute!'

Chibiusa blanched as she felt the fluffy tail stitched into the back of her pants. She wondered if Tomoyo had a sick sense of humour, making her the White Rabbit.

Trunks and Syaoran were confused by their oddly coupled costumes, edging away from each other.

Draco was livid in his cat costume, feverishly adjusting the cat head that turned lopsided.

Ron chuckled darkly, having been relieved that at least his costume had a semblance of normal attire. 'Hah! The Cheshire Cat suits your sly grin, Rat.'

'Even so, Weasel,' Draco replied, disgruntled, 'the look doesn't much help your cause. Also Daidouji said that there'd be no alcohol.'

Ron sighed, aggravated. 'But we'll need the hard stuff to get through the night in these get-ups.'

Draco nodded and turned his head to observe the others. He looked annoyed as he noticed an elegantly dressed Hermione smiling pleasantly, bashfully fiddling with her necklace_._

'Closest to real royalty the Mudblood is ever going to be,' Draco muttered to himself bitterly.

Hermione looked up as an ecstatic Meiling mirthfully glided towards her.

'Daidouji is amazing! She chooses costumes so well!' Meiling remarked, passing a weary eye over Chibiusa who was clearly agitated at her markedly less-feminine attire.

Kero whizzed towards Meiling with a bemused look, a takoyaki snack dangling in his right paw.

'What—_you're_ the Queen of Hearts? But this isn't even _your_ birthday.'

Meiling ignored him, crossing her arms indignantly, 'Shouldn't you be leaving some food for the _actual_ guests?'

Kero pulled a face at her before swallowing the takoyaki and flying off elsewhere.

Syaoran stumbled over to where Ron and Draco were, noticing their mutual frustration.

'You think anyone will notice if I just hide out upstairs all night?'

'Too late now,' Harry said gloomily, pointing at the clock on the wall. 'Everyone will be here any minute.'

It was no sooner than he had spoken when the buzz of the gate intercom sounded.

'They're here,' he said tonelessly.

Soon their home was full of people, chatter and music. Takashi, Sumi and Fondu arrived, each dressed in a white t-shirt with an Ace card stapled to the front. They were on Ron like a pack of rabid dogs, slovenly howling with laughter.

'The birthday girl's outdone herself,' Takashi laughed, slapping Ron on the back.

'Daidouji's always been a bit of an eccentric,' Fondu said, giving a low whistle as his eyes scanned the room. 'Like the Mad Hatter, mad indeed.'

'It's _her_ birthday, too,' Ron said tersely, throwing a look towards Hermione, who was complimented and praised by a passing Chiharu, Naoko and Rika, who were dressed as fairies.

'Trouble in the world of Weasley?' Sumi ventured, grinning.

'Ask _her_,' Ron snapped, glaring at Hermione as she was now chatting animatedly with Syaoran.

* * *

><p>Sakura hovered at the entrance until she was sure everyone had arrived. She then ambled slowly into the main room to see everyone enjoying the decorations and food.<p>

She absently played with the ribbon in her hair as she scanned the faces. She saw Chibiusa in one corner, eating a handful of candy. She then saw Syaoran in the other corner moving towards Hermione's turned back. But then there were the quick glances he stole in Chibiusa's direction. Chibiusa seemed determined to not meet his gaze.

She sighed sadly and decided to move over to Tomoyo, Meiling and Draco. Perhaps they would like to talk.

'Thank you, Tomoyo,' Meiling was saying, swishing around in her dress. 'This is the best costume.'

'I was quite selective about the characters,' Tomoyo said, giggling.

Draco frowned. 'May I take this off?' he muttered irately to Meiling as he pulled at the cat costume tail. 'I am feeling a bout of unpleasant chaffing.'

Meiling laughed as Sakura approached. 'Hey guys!'

'Sakura,' Tomoyo greeted her, 'everyone seems to be here. Thank you for keeping an eye on the door.'

Inconveniently enough, their butler, Oki, was away for the weekend.

'No problem,' Sakura said and looked over at the others. 'I like your costumes, Meiling. Draco.'

Draco stopped pulling at the costume tail and blushed slightly. 'You look good, yourself.'

Meiling looked a bit annoyed at this, and Draco waved his arms reassuringly. 'But you're a queen,' he amended, regarding Meiling with a seductive gaze.

Meiling smirked wickedly and clung to his arm. 'Oh look, everyone's starting to dance.'

Sakura looked out into the crowd, her gaze distant.

Meiling noticed and then nudged Draco. 'Ask her to dance,' she whispered.

'What?' Draco snapped, then saw the sad look on Sakura's face. Getting an encouraging look from Meiling, he stepped before her. 'Sakura, let's dance.'

Sakura's eyes shifted consciously to Meiling. 'Oh, Meiling?'

Meiling shook her head and smirked. 'Go for it.'

Sakura and Draco stepped out onto the floor and tried dancing to the strange cacophony that was called music. They didn't touch.

'I meant it,' Draco said with a genuine tone as he looked at Sakura meaningfully. 'You do look nice.'

'Thank you, I meant it too,' Sakura replied, taken aback but smiling. 'How are you finding everything?'

'Oh, it's a bit tacky, but I commend Daidouji for the effort,' he replied dryly, but with a touch of humour.

Sakura grinned weakly. 'I meant, in general. School. Living here.'

Draco sighed and looked tired. He seemed to wrestle with his thoughts before he responded.

'It's a lot to take on. I'm sorry if I have been abrupt. You're about the only person I can stand in this place — besides her.' He eyed Meiling. 'But the real question is: how are you?'

Sakura was surprised. 'Fine. Fine.' She glimpsed over at Syaoran and Hermione.

* * *

><p>'That was very kind of you,' Tomoyo said observantly, her camera poised towards Sakura and Draco as they danced.<p>

'Yeah, well, she seemed a bit down,' Meiling said, throwing her arms behind her head. 'Besides, there's no real competition for Draco. I'm amazing.'

'That you are,' Tomoyo agreed, giggling. 'Although...I do wonder what is concerning Sakura. She's been sad.'

'Well, if it's Syaoran, I'm going to raise hell,' Meiling said determinedly.

'Oh?' Tomoyo said inquisitively.

Meiling nodded resolutely. 'If I had to give him up, for him only to give her up, that is just ridiculous.'

'I'm sure they are all right,' Tomoyo said reassuringly.

* * *

><p>'Having fun, birthday girl?' Syaoran asked as he approached Hermione.<p>

'Yeah, this is fantastic,' Hermione said, taking a sip of punch. 'This music is pretty catchy. Do you think people will dance?'

'We could make a start,' Syaoran said, offering her his arm gingerly.

Hermione laughed and took his arm as he led her into the middle of the floor. The music was a fluting melody, accented by thrumming drums in the background and what sounded like crickets chirping. It felt like they were a myriad of bugs dancing amongst grass and toadstools.

Syaoran and Hermione started dancing clumsily in time with the music. This gradually compelled others to take to the floor, moving awkwardly to the strange music.

Hermione noticed that as they danced, Syaoran was looking vaguely over at Chibiusa, who was chatting with Harry over a bowl of sweets.

'You seem distracted,' she said mildly. 'Is something bothering you?'

'Hermione, you're smart,' Syaoran said unsteadily, seeming about to broach an awkward topic. 'I need your advice.'

'Of course,' Hermione said openly.

'Do you think...people's feelings change over time?' he asked shyly, his dance movements now obviously out of time to the music. 'I mean, at least, is it normal to be attracted to others?'

Hermione snorted and laughed.

'Oh, Syaoran!' She composed herself, not wanting to seem belittling. 'Is that what's concerning you?'

'Yeah,' Syaoran muttered, looking haunted. The music changed to a more slow-paced one. He clumsily offered his hand to her, and she brought it to her shoulder.

They swayed slowly for a while.

'Well, let me assure you, that's perfectly normal,' Hermione went on reassuringly. 'We're always going to find other people attractive—it's simple biology. It's not so much the attraction we feel, but the actions we take, that are most important.'

'Thanks, Hermione,' Syaoran said, looking visibly relieved. He then turned to notice that Sakura and Draco were dancing together and talking candidly. 'Hope it's ok, but I need to talk to Sakura.'

'No problem,' she replied, smiling as she watched him intervene in Sakura and Draco's dance.

* * *

><p>Ron idly noticed that Takashi was giving Trunks a pep talk about something. He brushed the thought aside and returned to watching Syaoran and Hermione.<p>

'Li and Granger are good dancers,' Sumi said observantly, munching on a sugar cookie.

Ron felt annoyed as his pulse quickened. 'Not really,' he grumbled.

'Be careful,' Takashi quipped, smirking at Sumi, 'you might shrink if you eat the whole thing.' He implied this, keeping true to the theme of _Alice in Wonderland_.

'Heh, I wouldn't mind, as long as I don't shrink in the place that counts,' Sumi countered suggestively, devouring the whole cookie with pure delight.

Fondu and Takashi guffawed.

Ron made a huffing noise. Syaoran and Hermione were now awfully close. 'I'm going over there.'

'All right, good luck,' Fondu chuckled.

Right at that moment, Syaoran left to walk over to where Sakura and Draco were dancing.

'Hermie,' Ron said playfully as he approached his girlfriend.

Hermione didn't reply, seeming distracted as she took a thoughtless sip of her punch, spilling a bit on her white dress. He followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Syaoran, who was dancing slowly with Sakura on the floor.

'Hermione?' he pressed, which seemed to awake her from her reverie.

Her gaze shifted over to Ron. 'Oh — hi. Enjoying yourself?'

'Suppose,' he replied, pulling at his necktie. 'Do you want to dance?'

'Oh, no thanks, I'm a bit flustered,' she said absently, smiling faintly.

Ron felt a cold rush through his belly. _Did she like Syaoran?_

* * *

><p>'Sakura,' Syaoran said suddenly from over her shoulder.<p>

Draco scowled at him. 'What do you want, Li?'

'Get off it, Malfoy. I need a word with _my_ girlfriend,' Syaoran replied curtly. 'Sakura?'

Sakura smiled hesitantly between them. 'Oh, thank you for the dance, Draco.' She turned to Syaoran. 'You wanted to talk?'

Syaoran exchanged a glare with Draco and led Sakura up the stairs and into the dark hallway. They stood at the centre of the hallway, which was dimly lit by strobe lights along the wall. Sakura could almost make out the heavy thrum of Syaoran's heart, even over the sound of the music downstairs.

'Nice bow, Sakura,' he said suddenly, gently tugging at the ribbon in her hair, 'It's cute.'

Syaoran grinned. Sakura's cheeks brightened, but she didn't smile.

'I just want to say something,' he said quietly, the grin fading. 'I'm sorry if I've been acting strange. I've been ... distracted.'

Sakura nodded silently, letting those words sink in. 'I have been worried,' she finally said, staring hard at the bowtie about his neck as a lump formed in her throat.

'A lot's been happening,' he whispered, and brought his hands to her face so that she was now looking into his eyes. 'A lot of things. A lot of terrifying things. It's been hard to have a private moment. It's been hard trying to act normally in the face of an approaching threat. But even so, you deserve better than that. More than that.' He pressed his lips to her forehead. 'What I said back then, years ago ... hasn't changed.'

Sakura's eyes widened, brimming with tears. 'Syaoran ...'

He brushed his lips softly against hers and pulled away, still cupping her face with his hands. 'I love you. I love you.'

Sakura drew him into a kiss, which tasted of salty tears.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa had been tempted many times to relieve her head of those fluffy bunny ears. But a more considerate part of her did not want to cause offence to Tomoyo. Not only because it wasTomoyo's<em> birthday,<em> but also because she was actually _letting her live in their house._

Chibiusa had been exchanging cat-and-mouse glances with Syaoran for about a week now. When she had previously considered him (and his weird obsession with her hair colour) with annoyance, she now considered that he was perhaps not so bad. He had acknowledged her contributions to their discussion, and hey, he was certainly not bad looking. But she still felt that burning loyalty to Elios, and that twinge of guilt when she had an earlier conversation with Sakura about Syaoran. She had to admit that since she had landed in Tomoeda, she had being going through the whole spectrum of emotions.

She snorted into her punch when she saw Trunks shifting at the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him more fully. He was changing his weight restlessly from one foot to the other, while Takashi whispered something in his ear. He then appeared to take a deep breath and started to make a beeline towards her, a determined look on his face. In his blue suit and cap, he appeared purely frightening.

She felt a jolt of terror and quickly ran into the thick of the dancing crowd, hoping she could be lost. But it was impossible not to be seen with her annoying rabbit ears flailing over the throng.

'Hey,' someone said to her side. She turned to see Sumi, a boy she noticed was very pretty. In fact, at first glance, she had mistaken him for a girl. She smirked for a moment, appreciating the Ace of Spades card stapled to his white t-shirt. 'Would you like to dance?'

'Sure,' she said, and moved him slightly so that he was standing in front of her, shielding her from Trunks' view. 'There you go. Perfect.'

'Avoiding someone?' Sumi inquired, his eyes round with curiosity as they danced.

'You have no idea,' she replied with a groan. 'We don't talk much, right? Tell me about yourself.'

'Well...I have two eyes, a nose, and a mouth,' Sumi replied with a straight face.

This made Chibiusa laugh. 'That's great,' she replied in a sarcastic tone. 'What else?'

'I have impeccable taste in fashion,' he continued, bobbing his head for a moment to the music then looking her squarely in the eye. 'And I can say right now that you are rocking that tomboy look.'

Chibiusa chuckled. 'Thanks, Tomoyo's,' she said to which he nodded knowingly. She had been doubtful about her appearance the whole night but was reassured by his compliment.

He continued, 'I also have an impeccable taste in men,' he nodded towards Trunks, who was now moving dangerously close to them, his eyes wide with hope. 'Briefs is pretty good looking, don't you think?'

'Ugh!' Chibiusa said with disgust and quickly moved away from Sumi, who she suspected was trying to set her up with Trunks. 'Nevermind. I'm gone.' She turned to leave.

Sumi waved after her excitedly, a large bubbly grin on his face, 'Ah! Then you agree!'

She groaned heavily, not daring to look back.

* * *

><p>'GURAIBENU!' someone yelled from the middle of the dance floor.<p>

They turned suddenly to see Sanrio Kamenosuke gallivanting at the centre of the crowd, dressed in a sweeping red cape, britches and a golden crown.

Tomoyo instinctively reeled back in horror, bumping into the table and toppling over a bowl of sweets. Meiling grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her fall.

Sanrio stopped before them and made an awkward bow. 'My queen,' he said in a nasal voice. 'Your gracious presence leaves me asphyxiated, as to compel me to lean upon the miraculous invention of thy inhaler.' He peered through his thick glasses, suddenly realising that he had not said this to Tomoyo, but Meiling. 'YOU'RE the Queen of Hearts?'

Meiling placed her hands on her hips haughtily. 'And how is that so hard to believe?'

Sanrio spun to regard Tomoyo, who was still leaning her back on the table, looking frightened.

'Oh, alas, my queen is a Mad Hatter...no matter...I have a backup.' He immediately dived out of the room and re-entered moments later dressed in a gigantic blue foam teacup costume, spinning violently towards Tomoyo, his lips puckered.

'Nothing would flatter me more than to be your teacup, to have the honour of Daidouji-sama's lips sip—' He was cut off abruptly by Harry's hand pressed to his lips.

Sanrio recoiled briskly like a vampire to sunlight, his foam teacup frame bumping into other guests who grimaced and grumbled agitatedly.

'Behold, my rival!' he proclaimed, his finger pointed accusingly at Harry. 'I challenge thee to a duel...TO THE DEATH!'

Tomoyo groaned and clapped her hands over her face.

Harry crossed his arms, looking bemused. 'Who invited you?'

'It was forwarded to me via email!' Sanrio wheezed back. 'I have a right to stand in the shadow of my dearest Daidouji-sama.'

'Sakura!' Tomoyo called to her friend, who walked over. 'How did Kamenosuke get inside?'

'I'm sorry, I don't know,' Sakura replied as she approached holding hands with Syaoran, who looked bewildered at the sight of Sanrio.

Takashi ambled over with Sumi and Fondu, who positioned themselves on either side of Sanrio and grabbed his arms. He tried to fight back, but this was made difficult by the bulk of his costume.

'Unhand me, you cretins!' he exclaimed with a whine. 'Wait! I bear a gift!'

'Oh?' Harry asked, eyebrow raised. 'What is it?'

Sanrio was released briefly to hand Tomoyo a package. 'A beautiful crown for a beautiful queen.' He faltered slightly, hand still outstretched, 'Well…you were supposed to be—I mean I _hypothesized_—'

Tomoyo took it feebly, looking sick. 'I guess...thank you?' She looked at the vibrant blue packaging – the same colour as Sanrio's hair — and passed it to Sakura.

Sanrio looked crestfallen at her reaction. He pushed Sumi and Fondu away weakly. 'Very well, then...I will make my departure...'

'Wait,' Sakura said, now holding the gift awkwardly. 'You can stay. After all, a gift is such a thoughtful gesture.'

Sanrio looked animatedly relieved and started twirling with his arms in the air. 'Oh gracious Daidouji-sama's friend, I thank thee!'

Harry grimaced and turned to Tomoyo. 'Do you want to move away?'

Tomoyo nodded frantically and they went to stand on the opposite side of the room as Sanrio continued to rotate maniacally in the centre of the dance floor, making people drop their glasses or scream in surprise and horror.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sanrio bumped roughly into Naoko, which made her silver tiara topple to the ground.<p>

'Excuse me!' Naoko snapped.

Sanrio attempted to battle the girth of his costume to retrieve the tiara, resulting in them both knocking heads. Gingerly rubbing his head, he returned it to her. 'My apologies,' he said through his nose.

'It's no problem,' she replied tartly. She frowned slightly. 'You know that you should leave Tomoyo alone. It's her birthday!'

'I cannot!' he sighed, looking forlorn with a hand placed dramatically on his chest. 'She has captured my heart.'

Naoko rolled her eyes. 'At least try and enjoy yourself. Let loose.' She hesitantly took his clammy hands and moved them back and forth in a stiff gesture, imitating dancing.

Sanrio's eyebrows shot above his glasses frames in surprise. He clasped her hands in kind and started flinging them about wildly. 'WE SHALL DANCE!'

Naoko immediately regretted her decision.

* * *

><p>Harry touched Tomoyo's arm idly and pointed towards the back garden. 'Let's head out there for a bit.'<p>

Tomoyo was visibly grateful as they pushed past the crowd and slipped outside. The small globes, which were placed strategically throughout the garden, gave it an ethereal quality. The tiny pale flowers smattered across the hedges appeared to glow like stars in the night.

Harry turned to her. He observed that even in the top hat, she had a calm, quiet grace about her. He really liked that. 'I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday,' he said, looking embarrassed.

'Oh, now that you mention it,' Tomoyo said slyly, as she produced a notebook and pen from behind her back. 'I did want your autograph. I've actually been meaning to ask for a while.'

This unsettled him slightly, reminding him of Colin Creevey. He blushed slightly, took the pen and notebook and scribbled his signature on a blank page. He handed it back to her. 'Uh, actually, I was thinking of something more _magic._'

He drew out his wand and waved it in a complicated flourish. Red light shot out from its tip and went fizzing into the atmosphere. From above the house, fireworks suddenly erupted, emitting echoed crackles as they exploded and faded, to be immediately replaced by brighter and more colourful explosion of light.

'Happy birthday,' he said, grinning lopsidedly.

Tomoyo let out a gasp and laughed melodically as their forms were illuminated by the fireworks. 'Oh, Harry!' she cried, her hand now resting gently in the crook of his arm. 'This is amazing. Thank you.'

They were shortly joined by the other party guests, their fancy costumes and regal attire appearing surreal under the flickering glow of the fireworks.

'This has been a most memorable birthday,' Hermione said as she stood beside Tomoyo.

'Oh, can we get a photo?' Tomoyo asked, now gripping Hermione's arm.

Trunks brought out a camera, Tomoyo had left laying about. 'Ok, you two, say cheese!'

Tomoyo and Hermione smiled broadly into the camera.

Harry brushed the place on his arm where Tomoyo had touched him.

* * *

><p>The following school day, everyone could not stop talking about Tomoyo and Hermione's birthday party.<p>

Draco had arrived late for school that day wearing his black wizarding robes brazenly over his uniform. Everyone gawped at him as he stalked down the corridor, his robe flapping like a livid shadow behind him.

Takashi had told them that he had seen Draco hanging out with the Gochikku-kei at the far end of the oval. They were an eclectic group of social stragglers who dressed in dark attire and listened to gothic music.

'Well, at least he's found friends,' Harry muttered to Ron, who smirked. 'So much for Purebloods.'

Syaoran's eyes darted over to Meiling who looked overtly disappointed that Draco was associating with 'weirdos'. He scoffed.

'Wouldn't be the first or last time Malfoy's proven himself to be a total hypocrite.'

* * *

><p>Draco admittedly enjoyed himself, as Mitsu and the others admired his wizarding robes.<p>

'Durako,' said Hachi, looking longingly at his clothes, 'where did you get those?'

'From an exclusive boutique in Diagon Alley,' Draco replied lazily. He did not have to pretend around them, they did not know anything of what he spoke of. '_Quite_ expensive.'

'_Cool!_' they all sighed adoringly. Except perhaps the gangly-looking Edward, who looked slightly miffed about something as he took a drawn out swig of his cigarette.

'Are you into cosplay?' Kane asked inquisitively. 'I think you'd make a great Edward Elric.'

Draco eyed him, not understanding. He cleared his throat. 'Oh, I've dabbled a bit, but I much prefer to dress like this all the time,' he replied, lying.

They gave him admiring looks.

'You should come to Harajuku one weekend,' Mitsu said happily, clapping her hands together. 'I think you'd really like the shops there.'

Draco grinned absently. He continued this routine each lunch time, and occasionally during class, when he felt like skipping.

* * *

><p>The weather was beautiful, enticing the students to cluster about the grass under the sun during lunch. As the time passed, warm days were fleeting and it wouldn't be long before the mild autumn would give way to a cool winter. Sakura and the girls sat outside under a tree, eating their bento lunches as they discussed the upcoming Okinawa trip in October. Okinawa was a common location for student holidays, and offered many opportunities for exercise and fun.<p>

'The thing I look forward to most of all is the beach,' Chiharu said, sighing wistfully. 'It'll be warm there at least.'

'I'm just excited about the campfire stories,' Naoko chimed in, her eyes glinting. 'I've picked up a few online recently that I have to test on the boys.'

'It'll be great,' Sakura agreed, munching happily on ebifurai. 'I think Harry and others will especially enjoy it. They don't have the best beaches in England.'

'We do have that British "pallor",' Hermione joked.

'I'll be able to test my new camera,' Tomoyo said happily. 'It comes with a new lens.'

Meiling looked thoughtful, her arms folded. 'Four days off of school, hm? It'll just be nice to get out of class. I can't stand language class.'

'But your Japanese has improved phenomenally,' Tomoyo complimented her. 'You're practically fluent already.'

'Oh, thanks,' Meiling replied shyly, then looked thoughtful. 'I suppose it will be a great opportunity to buy swimwear. There was this one mokini I'm dying to find…' Meiling looked starry-eyed, lost in a daze.

'_Mokini?'_ Hermione whispered confusedly, exchanging similarly confused looks with Chibiusa.

Sakura beamed, 'I simply can't wait to go swimming!'

Rika nodded, finishing the last of her onigiri, 'Oh yes, Sakura! You're quite good!'

'Sakura is a natural in the water,' Chiharu added, explaining to Hermione and Chibiusa.

'It's been a while since we've seen the ocean…' sighed Tomoyo.

'Hurray, Okinawa!' Naoko and Chiharu cheered happily, hands raised.

They all giggled and resumed eating their lunch.


	3. The Cave of Blunders

**Chapter 3: The Cave of Blunders**

Tomoyo invited Sakura into the living room to look at some swimsuit designs for the upcoming Okinawa trip. Sakura could not believe that Tomoyo had the time to sew amongst school, extracurricular and their training.

As Sakura pored over the many beautiful sketches, her eyes wandered to the far end of the room. Upon the floor sat Sanrio's discarded present, still wrapped in its bright blue packaging.

'Oh, you never opened it?' Sakura asked, inclining her head.

Tomoyo shuddered. 'It's probably cursed.'

Sakura understood that Sanrio's strange fixation on Tomoyo was off-putting, but it seemed such a waste. Setting down the sketchbook, she idly lifted the present and gently tore at the wrapping. Inside was a beautiful ornate headdress with golden prongs fanned across the top, wings, a luminous green stone and orange ribbon. It had the quality of an old treasure, possibly an antique.

Tomoyo peered at it, looking baleful. 'I suppose it is pretty,' she said unevenly. 'I'd much rather you have it.'

Sakura held it above her head, the ceiling lamp light catching in the stone so green spots of light danced over them. 'It's lovely! Where did he get such a thing? It_ looks_ expensive. And very old.'

'It will not go with your swimming costume,' Tomoyo said insistently, bringing Sakura back to the concept sketches. 'I was trying to design a mokini for Meiling. Do you think the base colour should be red, or peach?'

Sakura consciously slipped the headdress into her book bag away from Tomoyo's view. She would admire it later. 'Definitely red,' she replied, giggling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Third Month: October<strong>_

* * *

><p>The group flew out to Okinawa in Tomoyo's mother's private jet.<p>

The prospect of air travel to the island, being only the second time on a plane for both Harry and Ron, made them edgy. Three months ago, the 11-hour flight from London to Tokyo had been particularly hard on Ron who had vomited, not once, but _three times_. His airsickness was such that Hermione, beginning to feel ill herself, demanded the flight attendant allow her to move seats. She questioned how he ever managed a broomstick or piloting a flying car.

During that flight, Harry was forced to sit with a stranger; a portly woman who was eager to engage Harry in a wanton discussion about her love of parakeets. She reminded him of Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, but under the influence of a powerful Cheering Charm. Harry responded with polite interest, but after an hour it became aggravating. Even after the first five hours, when she had finally fallen asleep, her snore grated at him like a bullhorn. For the remaining six hours, it took all his willpower to stop from blowing her up exactly as he had Aunt Marge. Of course, the flight itself was nothing compared to the embarrassing experience of going through Customs...

So it couldn't be helped that the trio was overjoyed to know they wouldn't have to relive that experience again.

Tomoyo's mother happened to be the owner of a large and successful toy company. The occasional reminder of Tomoyo's wealth irked some, as she seemed so humble. However, the flight was an enjoyable affair, with movies on demand and a selection of finger foods and drink. Ron had almost forgotten to feel nauseous as he busied himself with nostalgic chatter and a small bit of wizarding sweets his brother, George, had sent to him the day before. It was almost disappointing once they landed, having to leave a haven of free entertainment and edibles.

Upon departing the jet, they were greeted by a dazzling sun and the familiar cheers of Takashi and the others. Once they had set their luggage in their lodgings, they were thrust full-swing into the week's activities, with many anticipating the beach.

'Well, I'm ready,' Draco said nonchalantly as he burst forth from the changing stall and flung a white towel over his shoulder. 'Let's do this.'

Syaoran and the other boys looked at him, exchanged glances, and promptly hollered with incredulous laughter. Draco wore nothing but a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses and a shining black Speedo.

'Ugh, keep it to yourself, Malfoy!' Ron exclaimed, dressed in a pair of maroon swim shorts.

Draco scowled, sneering over his dark lenses. 'I've nothing to hide. Though I suppose _your _garb is hiding something quite unpleasant.'

Ron went red in the face and muttered under his breath.

'I don't suppose Meiling would mind,' Harry quipped darkly to Syaoran – who made a gagging gesture –as they regarded Draco. They respectively wore a pair of dark blue and black shorts.

'Hey, looking hot!' Meiling cried as she and the other girls walked over, all dressed in Tomoyo's creations.

Draco pulled down his sunglasses to get a full view of the group.

Meiling wore a dark red mokini, which had fabric cut-outs in all the right places; Sakura wore a pink spotted two-piece; Hermione a sleek, purple racer-back; Chibiusa a white string bikini; and Tomoyo a simple dark blue one-piece with a ribbon detail.

Sakura toddled shyly over to Syaoran. He smiled at her and deliberately looked past Chibiusa at Meiling, who sauntered to Draco.

'Ooh,' she cooed, twirling a finger on his bare chest, 'I think you're the only one who can pull off this look.'

'Likewise,' Draco purred, his lips curling into a devious smile as he grabbed her waist.

Ron, Harry and Trunks blanched. Horror-struck, Syaoran tore his eyes away abruptly with his lips pressed into a thin line. He wished he hadn't heard.

'Oh, this is so appropriate,' Takashi said, eyeing Trunks in his sky-blue swimming shorts decorated with tropical motifs. 'Trunks wearing...trunks.'

Trunks blushed uncomfortably, particularly because Chibiusa was the only one who laughed.

Takashi looked extinguished that no one else had taken to his joke. 'It's certainly heatstroke,' he muttered to Sumi, who shrugged.

In the distance they could hear laughter and excited chatter. Among a crowd of students was Daffodil dressed in a black, floral bikini with a ruffled skirt.

'Ugh...' groaned Syaoran loudly.

'Daffodil's here,' chimed Sumi exchanging looks with his brother. 'She looks great!'

Hermione gave a withering look at Ron who didn't seem to notice his prolonged staring at Daffodil.

'Well, we didn't come all this way to waste time, did we?' exclaimed Meiling suddenly, who noticed Draco was in a similar stupor to Ron. 'Let's go build sand castles.' She tugged Draco sharply, forcing him to stumble after her.

'She's right! Come on, into the water!' Fondu exclaimed, coaxing the others to follow.

The boys took to the water like fish, plunging into its cool depths. Harry, Syaoran and Ron floated on their backs and had lazy conversations until Takashi dive-bombed them, making them turn to wrestle him. Sumi somehow found himself in the thick of the foray, and looked pleased.

In the water now, Trunks could demonstrate his prowess. He was a formidable swimmer, his strong arms propelling him at a high speed through the crystalline water that shimmered in the sunlight. He tried to see if Chibiusa was watching him, but he was suddenly overtaken by an electric blue blur.

Sanrio whizzed by wearing goggles as thick as his glasses, a plug over his nose as he stroked his arms manically, wheezing with every breath, 'Must ... impress ... Dai ... dou ... ji-sama!'

Though Sanrio who was donning a silver sleeveless wet suit was a member of the Swim Club, he appeared nothing of the sort, his scrawny arms and legs struggling, but mysteriously managing, to keep his body afloat.

As far as Trunks could tell, Tomoyo was keeping as far from the water as possible, as though Sanrio's very immersion had turned it to poison. It was creepily similar to the way that Chibiusa was avoiding him. Since Takashi's pep-talk Trunks had attempted to make polite conversation with her, trying to gauge her attention with seemingly intellectual observations and regard to 'feelings'. But she was becoming an expert at avoidance. As he peered out to the shore, he saw that Chibiusa had her back deliberately to the water. He slowed to a leisurely dog-paddle and set to shore, feeling deflated.

* * *

><p>Following swimming activities, the girls were laying around on the sand under a large yellow umbrella, applying sunscreen and chatting. Sakura was talking with Hermione when she suddenly felt the presence of a powerful aura. She shot to her feet and squinted as she inspected the horizon. Not quite able to pinpoint the source, she carefully extended her senses across the area, until her senses brushed the furthest part of the caves to the far end of the coast, separated by a narrow stretch of shimmering ocean.<p>

'Oh, Sakura,' Tomoyo said, looking up at her. 'Are you ok?'

Sakura nodded weakly and smiled. 'I was just wondering about those caves.'

'Oh, that's part of the trip schedule actually,' Naoko said, her eyes shining. 'There's a legend about those caves ...' She went on to tell a creepy but gripping tale that relied on suspense, assisted by the furtive imaginations of her listeners.

Sakura gripped her shoulders and quaked. 'It's broad daylight, and that was still terrifying!'

'I'm thinking of a way to work that legend into a novel I'm writing,' Naoko said, grinning broadly.

'Oh, I'm a bit of writer, myself,' Hermione said.

They started a conversation about their preferred genres.

Tomoyo touched Sakura lightly on the shoulder. 'You still seem shaken.'

Chibiusa raised herself so that she rested on her elbows and gazed over at them. 'Is everything all right?'

Sakura regarded her hesitantly then admitted quietly, 'I think I sensed something... from those caves.'

Chibiusa's eyebrows rose slightly. 'Maybe we should check it out.'

'We should probably wait until the others get out of the water,' Tomoyo said, who for the entire period of which they had been speaking, had videotaped the watery battle that had unfolded. It seemed that Takashi was victor, peace-signing as he used Trunks as a raft.

* * *

><p>Now out of the water, the students breaked for lunch before joining their classmates for the rest of their scheduled tour.<p>

Sakura took Syaoran by the hand, leading him away from the others. Tomoyo and Chibiusa noticed the enquiring glances of Chiharu and Rika and knowingly busied them with chatter to redirect their focus.

'What's up?' Syaoran whispered in response to Sakura's anxious face.

'Syaoran, over there. Do you sense it?' she whispered back, nodding over at the caves.

He stared into the distance. His body tensed. 'Oh, wow,' he muttered, his eyes squinting against the sun's sharp rays. 'I hadn't sensed it earlier.'

Sakura bit her lip. 'Syaoran, we have to take a look. There must be something in there.'

He looked at her apprehensively. 'But it's on our scheduled tour. Our classes are supposed to go in there tonight, aren't they?'

Sakura shook her head slowly. 'Not if there's something dangerous. We have to figure out a way to delay the cave tour.'

'Yo!' yelled Fondu, waving over at them. 'You lovebirds gonna join us for lunch?'

Syaoran waved his hand breezily. 'Go on without us. We'll meet you later.'

Fondu returned his gesture with a thumbs-up before joining the others as they ambled from the shoreline. Leading the way towards the cluster of restaurants further along were the P.E. teachers and trip leaders, Sentou and Mitsubishi.

'We have to let the others know, and find a way to get to that cave before they do,' Syaoran said, staring after them.

Sakura nodded, fiddling distractedly with the key about her neck. 'Have any ideas?'

* * *

><p>Following lunch, day one in Okinawa continued as planned, and this meant a visit to the massive aquarium before dinner and the evening cave tour. The students bustled into the expansive aquarium, which had an entrance framed by large glass columns through which colourful fish glided lazily. Five sets of shark jaws, starting from the smallest to the largest, were suspended like a morbid Christmas tree just over the front desk. Once the students were standing at the start of the exhibit, they stared into a large dim room, with viewing windows stretching from roof to floor, glowing with the vibrant colours of aquatic life.<p>

'This is so elementary school. I can't wait until tomorrow,' sighed Meiling in a bored tone. 'I'm more interested in shopping in Naha City.'

Hermione sighed, glancing at her excursion itinerary. 'Well, I'm more interested in the old castles and museums we will be visiting there. It seems quite fascinating.'

'But sea creatures are fascinating too,' Chibiusa said somewhat defensively.

Trunks nodded emphatically in agreement, grinning at Chibiusa. She turned her nose up at him.

'What's so interesting about staring at a bunch of Muggle fish?' Draco grumbled with folded arms.

The others whirled to look at him as Sumi and Fondu looked at him strangely.

'What's a "mugglefish"?' Takashi asked, looking bemused.

'Um,' began Sakura, 'hey! Look! Jellyfish.' She linked arms with Naoko and Rika. 'Let's take a look, shall we?'

Chiharu nodded in agreement and grabbed Takashi's hand in kind. 'Yes! Let's!'

'Wha? But who cares about—' Before Takashi could finish she had yanked him down the aisle towards a faraway row of tanks, zooming past the others. Noticing Takashi leave, Fondu and Sumi shrugged and tagged along.

Sakura winked over her shoulder at Syaoran just as Ron and the others followed. 'Syaoran, why don't you show the others _something interesting_, then meet up with us later?'

Syaoran rounded on the remaining group. 'Hold on. You guys aren't going anywhere.'

Ron looked openly agitated as he too wanted to see the jellyfish. Syaoran explained to them how he and Sakura had sensed an uncomfortable presence at the caves.

'That's just great,' Ron groused. 'Can we really never have a holiday?'

'This isn't a holiday,' Hermione reminded him. 'It's a school trip.'

'So we need to get in there, then?' Harry asked, refocusing their attentions. 'It could be the enemy.'

'But that can't be right! They've only appeared through portals so far, haven't they?' queried Chibiusa.

'Either way,' continued Syaoran, addressing Harry (instead of Chibiusa) as though he had last spoken, 'we can't wait until the tour or we risk putting everyone else in danger, or having them find out more than they need to.'

The others nodded in agreement.

'We need to create a diversion,' Meiling said thoughtfully.

They quickly located Sakura. After throwing around suggestions they determined Sakura would use the Storm Card to create a heavy downpour, forcing them to remain inside for the rest of the evening. For added emphasis, Syaoran summoned his own elemental powers.

The sky became blackened, and the sudden heavy winds and flashes of lightning caused a rattling of concern amongst students and staff.

'That's strange,' muttered Mazda-sensei, the science teacher who led the aquarium trip. 'Rain wasn't in the forecast.'

'What are we going to do about the cave tour?' asked a student, his face pressed against the glass walls of the building as he watched the rain pelt violently against it.

'We must not cancel the tours!' bellowed Sentou-sensei, the trip leader and, incidentally, Trunks' belligerent football coach.

'But we require a ferry to go over there,' Mazda said. 'I hardly think it will be safe or wise in these conditions.'

Sentou stroked his stubbled chin with a thick, hairy arm. 'We didn't come all this way to waste time, did we?'

* * *

><p>It was now dinner, and they only had two hours until the tours would begin.<p>

'I don't believe it,' Syaoran whispered to the others. 'I thought for sure the storm would do the trick.'

Trunks sighed, 'Sentou is insane. You'll need something more than rain to hold him back.' He had had daily training sessions since his second week at Seijou High School and knew from experience that even a great typhoon wouldn't induce Sentou into cancelling a practice session.

'What if—what if Sentou came down with something?' Ron started suddenly.

'Like, if he caught the flu?' Trunks began thoughtfully. 'Well, if he's physically incapacitated, it might be the only way.'

'The Curse of the Bogies,' Draco offered helpfully, a smirk on his face. 'That should put him out for a bit.'

Harry frowned at him having been reminded of their first year and Quirrell's DADA class. _Can't put it past Malfoy to know a Dark Magic spell when you need one_, he thought.

Halfway through dinner Sentou got up from his table with fellow teachers to use the bathroom. Draco edged out from behind a wall, peering as he passed. Harry and Ron stood on opposite sides of each other making sure the way was clear. When they were certain no one was in sight, and just as Sentou rounded the corner, Draco aimed his wand and muttered the curse. A greyish cloud of energy engulfed the teacher. Sentou stopped instantly. It seemed like it all happened in slow motion: his eyes narrowed as he brought his hands to his mouth, his nose twitched, and without further warning he let out a great, wet sneeze. Making eye contact, Draco and the other boys grinned and dashed away.

* * *

><p>Sentou wheezed behind a useless face mask, his arms filled with used tissues, two already emptied tissue boxes littered on the floor. Wait staff at the restaurant edged towards him carefully, snatched up the boxes then scampered away. Teachers and students stared at him in horror as he sat glaring back at them defiantly through watery eyes.<p>

'Sensei…' muttered a fearful girl with hair pulled back in a single braid, 'are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine!' he roared, though his voice was muffled behind the mask.

'No, you're not!' snapped Mitsubishi. 'You are in no condition to proceed with the tour.'

'You can't tell me what I'm…I'm…I'm—' The thunderous wet sneeze shot out from his mouth and nostrils with such intensity, _such gusto_, it completely destroyed the mask, sending it and the remnants of his wet sneeze spraying in a decorative arc against a wall. Several people screamed and recoiled in terror.

'Gross!' Chibiusa gasped, a hand covering her mouth. The others shared a similarly revolted expression.

Trunks on the other hand, though disgusted, looked slightly amused. 'Well, I'll hand it to you, guys,' he started, his brows raised as he regarded Draco and Harry, 'magic is quite something, isn't it?'

Chibiusa gave him a sickened look before turning her head sharply and moving towards Tomoyo.

Noticing this, Trunks faltered, waving his hands repentantly. 'Erm—I mean—it's gross! I-I'm just saying it's amazing what can be done with…' he trailed off, giving up as he noticed her engage another girl at a table beside them.

'I don't know what's come over me,' Sentou snivelled, rubbing his reddened nose with a handkerchief now that he was out of tissues. 'I was fine before,'

Mitsubishi started, 'Well, we'll just have to—'

'No!' Sentou interrupted dramatically. 'We can't cancel the tour. You must go on… without me.'

Deciding not to argue, and agreeing they would rather go anywhere else so as to avoid confinement in the same space with the ailing teacher, they decided to continue the tour, now to be led by Datsun-sensei. The students were waved off by Sentou, who had bundled in three layers of clothing and a fresh mask, his handkerchief dripping. Once they had all boarded several buses, it would only be about thirty minutes before they would reach the ferry dock leading to the caves on the adjacent island.

'Ridiculous!' sputtered Hermione, looking at the others incredulously. 'Now what do we do?'

They looked over their shoulders to make sure no one was listening. In the neighbouring seats, Chiharu, Fondu and the others were thoroughly rapt in one of Takashi's tall-tales. Further back, Sanrio sat by himself as he fumbled gleefully with a Rubik's Cube.

'What's going to happen when we go into the cave?' whispered Tomoyo.

Harry caught her eye. 'How about the ferries? What if somehow we could stop the ferries from crossing over?'

Draco scratched his chin thoughtfully, the usual smirk on his face. 'Well, there are Exploding Charms.'

'Are you mental?' Ron hissed. 'You want us to blow up the ferry? How the hell do you reckon we do that subtly?'

Draco looked at him dully. 'I don't see _you_ coming up with anything, Weasel.'

Meiling folded her arms and stared at her freshly painted toes sticking out of her white sandals. 'The only way we could prevent that lot from noticing anything is by putting them in a coma.'

Sakura's head shot up suddenly. 'Meiling, you're a genius! I can use the Sleep Card!'

Meiling looked chuffed as Ron groaned, 'You mean you have a card that can do that, and you're only remembering it _now_?'

Sakura blushed slightly as she began to twiddle with her thumbs. Syaoran looked at her, his face serious as he thought carefully. 'But if Sakura uses Sleep on everyone, it will use a lot of her energy, won't it?'

Sakura considered his words, shaking her head slightly. 'It'll be fine, as long as it's only for a short while.'

As the bus had slowed to a stop, Sakura quietly summoned her Sealing Staff and the Time Card, taking care to exclude Tomoyo and Meiling from its effects. She then called upon Sleep which appeared as blue dust that sparkled across the other students and staff in the bus. Once everyone was asleep, Sakura and the others alighted from the bus, and again sent forth Sleep to the remaining buses and everyone else in the vicinity. She then withdrew the Time but maintained Sleep. Once it was certain that no one was around or in motion, they turned their attentions onward, staring across the narrow expanse of water to the caves.

They realised quickly that they would need to travel further to the cave, and as none of them knew how to operate a ferry, Harry quickly suggested that they simply levitate themselves to the cave entrance. He, Ron, Hermione, Syaoran and Draco used a fusion of _'Ascendio'_ and '_Levicorpus'_ (an invention they stumbled across during training) to transport themselves, while Trunks guided the awkward flight of Meiling and Tomoyo. Sakura summoned the Fly Card and carried Chibiusa across the water.

Using the Wand-Lighting Charm, Harry and the others wordlessly entered the leaky cave. Sakura and Syaoran tensed as they realized that the presence seemed to drift in and out of intensity. Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to quake, at first a subtle rumble, but then turned into a violent shake as dust and grime flew all around them.

Before them appeared strange creatures of various shapes with large, slit-pupil eyes and gnashing teeth, looking like nothing they had seen before, even during Care of Magical Creatures. They advanced on the group with ferocity, seeming to shift in and out of the shadows with ease. So intense, it almost seemed as there was no sound, save for the guttural grunts of the creatures.

Syaoran sent a thunder attack at the creatures, which only deterred them briefly. This however shattered the fragile stability of the walls, as stones dislodged, followed by large boulders. Screams and shouts rang out as they all scrambled over each other, desperately avoiding the collapsing walls.

* * *

><p>Sakura's entire body ached. Her ears rang as she raised her head slowly. The Glow Card had instinctively been summoned, appearing as a gently lit orb suspended above them like a simple chandelier. When her vision cleared she saw that Tomoyo was several feet before her, kneeling, covered in dust but otherwise unharmed.<p>

'Sakura!' Tomoyo gasped and shuffled over. 'You're not hurt?'

Sakura shook her head slowly. 'Are you?'

Tomoyo shook her head once. 'Oh dear, do you think everyone is all right? It happened so quickly.'

'And too conveniently,' Sakura muttered, leaning on Tomoyo for support as they both rose shakily to their feet. She briefly extended her senses beyond the cave walls. She counted the gentle flames of her friends' auras. She quickly subdued her senses, unable to hold focus on her friends' energies while she maintained the Sleep and Glow Card spirits. They would need to find them manually.

'I don't know what those creatures were, but they seem to have gone. I can sense Syaoran and the others nearby. Everyone is okay. We've got to keep going; we've got to find that presence.'

Sakura thought back to her card captor days. Back then she would have been scared, even anxious in such a circumstance relying heavily on Tomoyo and others. Now, her powers were much stronger, and her ability to sense energies much clearer had made her more confident.

They walked quietly for awhile, their forms dancing along the cave walls under the swaying light of the Glow Card. Sakura saw the fear etched in her friend's face, and took her hand comfortingly. 'They'll be okay. We'll find them soon.'

'Oh, I do hope Harry is well,' Tomoyo blurted, gripping Sakura's hand tightly. 'What if a rock hit his head and he passed out?'

Even after Sakura's several attempts of quelling Tomoyo's mounting concerns, she was unrelenting in her fear for Harry's wellbeing. Sakura realised then that the concern that Tomoyo had harboured for her now weighted heavily on Harry. Suddenly she realised that Tomoyo was carrying a bag.

'What's that?' Sakura asked.

Tomoyo seemed temporarily distracted as she brought out her new camera. Her eyes glittered even in the dark. 'I thought it would make an interesting adventure. I wanted to test out the new lens.'

Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>'Ruddy hell, you're the worst person to be stuck in a dark cave with,' Ron groused, his arms folded as he and Meiling tromped behind Harry, who had his wand raised to light their way.<p>

'Oh, the sentiment is shared!' Meiling snapped back. Her frustration seemed partly due to the unsightly state of her hair, now caked with grime after the cave collapsed.

They were acting too casually for just having encountered those strange creatures, which seemed to have disappeared during the onslaught of cave walls falling. After several more minutes of this general exchange, Harry turned and snapped, 'Shut up, the both of you!' This surprised them.

'We've got to figure out how to find the others, then get out.'

It was quiet for awhile, and Harry was relieved, as the dampness and almost airlessness of the cave irritated him. But suddenly Ron let out a scream. Harry turned ready to yell, but saw that a large, hairy spider that landed on Ron's shoulder, at which he swatted violently, his mouth open in terror.

'_Arania Exumai!_' Harry shouted, sending a wave of magic at the spider to send it spinning into the dark.

Ron grasped at the cave walls, breathing and shuddering heavily. Meiling rolled her eyes.

After this encounter, Ron had taken to the annoying habit of humming under his breath. Harry realised that he was perhaps not well equipped to handle enclosed spaces, his red hair occasionally brushing against the cave ceiling. It was like being trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, yet this time, even more so, unsure of what lay before them.

Suddenly, Ron stopped, looking like he'd seen a ghost. 'Harry,' he said, his voice quivering, 'd'you reckon Hermione got trapped with Syaoran?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't think it matters, as long as everyone is okay.'

Ron's eyes rounded. 'D'you think...that Hermione might be... fond of Syaoran?'

Harry stopped walking to stare at him. 'What are you on about?'

Ron rubbed his head, visibly uncomfortable. 'They've been closer lately, haven't they? And I think—well I suppose maybe they have a lot in common...'

Harry realised that his friend was sometimes insecure, but this sounded like madness. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen about the place.

Meiling shook her head once, her eyes narrowed. 'Don't be daft!' she said, sounding insulted. 'Syaoran would never go for a know-it-all like Hermione. Besides, _she_ has extremely poor taste, so it makes sense that she would be with you.'

The odd look on Ron's face indicated to Harry that he was both relieved and offended. 'Oh,' he said after a while, although not smiling, but looking more calm. 'Right.'

Meiling made a 'hmph' sound as though putting something to rights. After that they seemed less hostile towards each other, much to Harry's relief.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa couldn't believe it. First, those hideous beasts had manifested from nowhere. Second, just as the cave walls started to collapse, Trunks had swiftly pushed her out of the way as a large boulder fell hard where she had stood. Under normal circumstances, she would have been relieved, but that guy had showed her up by saving her <em>again. <em>She didn't want to owe _him_ anything.

Before she had noticed that the others were missing, she had rounded on him through the dust and debris, crying, 'You freakin' crazy bastard! Don't touch me!'

Looking innocent, as he had lately, his eyes were wide as he spluttered, 'What? But-But I—'

When she finally realised what had happened, she realised that they were alone, blocked off from the others by a thick wall of rocks, suspended in darkness, save for the gentle glow emitting from Trunks' hand as he held his phone light before them.

_They were alone..._

She swallowed hard as her heart raced. She had faced many feats, but this was creepy and claustrophobic. The last time the two were totally alone together, she had seen a lot more of him than she was comfortable with. She shuddered. _She didn't want to remember._ And now that they were trapped in a dark and dangerous cave, that "incident" was the least of her problems.

Chibiusa felt a stab of irritation as Trunks muttered to himself about the 'frailness of the cave' and 'ki blasts would cause further wall collapses.' He strolled along with hands on his waist, looking far less worried than her. He in fact made an amused grin as he watched Chibiusa look mortified.

'Don't be scared, Small Lady … I'll protect you,' Trunks whispered in a teasing way, addressing her the way Diana spoke. He placed a hand on his chest, like a knight swearing to defend his kingdom.

'I am not scared!' she replied impulsively as she stuck her nose high in the air. 'And you have no right to call me that. I'm Chiba-Tsukino to you, you freakish—'

A thunderous pounding noise was heard. With a loud squeal Chibiusa flung herself into Trunks' arms. 'I WANT TO GO HOME!' Her eyes brimmed with tears, as her head dug into his torso.

Trunks blushed, surprised at first, but then he grinned smugly. 'Hey … I thought you said you didn't want my protection?'

Chibiusa looked up at him, stunned. Had she really run to him? 'I-I …'

Trunks' grin grew even more cunning as his eyes lowered from her face to her top, taking in her rather "impressive cleavage".

Chibiusa shoved away from him and stumbled backwards, placing her arms consciously across her chest. 'Pervert!'

'Whoa! Hey, you're the one who threw yourself at me.' He rubbed the back his neck, looking up to the ceiling. Perhaps he was mildly embarrassed, but it didn't stop him from smirking like an idiot.

Chibiusa felt her glare soften realizing how right he was. She did run to him. _WHY?!_ She retorted angrily, 'DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF THIS!'

'Speak of what?' he said innocently, running a hand through his hair. 'You running into me crying "I WANT TO GO HOME!"' Trunks imitated her high-pitched cry almost perfectly.

'Just shut up!' she snapped and stormed off like the insulted princess she was, her face hot. 'Come on! We need to find the others.'

Trunks shook his head as he followed after her. 'Whatever you say, Milady. I live to serve.'

'I am going to pretend you didn't say that,' Chibiusa grunted through clenched teeth. She couldn't stand his sarcastic comments, the way he berated and teased her, and the way he ultimately made her feel so insecure about herself. He truly brought out the worst in her. She moved over to a pile of rubble at the base of a collapsed wall. It made sense to attempt to shift it to find the others. The sooner they located them, the better. 'Hey! Help me move these boulders.'

'Nah, I think you can handle it on your own,' he muttered, his toothy grin still apparent.

'Fine!' She promptly bent over and began to pick up the boulder, however it was far heavier than she expected. Her face grew red as she strained to lift the enormous stone. 'Ugh! Stupid rock!' She slumped to the ground. 'I quit.'

Trunks sighed heavily as he set down his phone so that the light shone about them and walked over to the rubble. 'If you want someone to do something for you, the least you can do is say "please".' He leaned over and easily lifted and tossed them as if they were no more than grains of sand.

Chibiusa sat on the cold ground, wide-eyed. He hadn't even broken a sweat. She couldn't imagine how he could actually be so strong.

_What kind of person was he?_

* * *

><p>Draco fumed as he stomped ahead of Hermione and Syaoran, who walked at a distance from behind him. He hated to think he was paranoid, that they might try something now that they were alone. But the abrupt appearance and then disappearance of those creatures had unravelled his wits, as he swore one of them resembled the dragon that had attacked him and Sakura in the Shrieking Shack years ago, triggering unpleasant memories. Furthermore, it really wasn't comforting recalling that both Hermione and Syaoran had boldly struck him, square in the face, on separate occasions.<p>

'Calm down,' Syaoran said exasperatedly from behind him. 'It's not like we're going to hex at you. We came here to check out the presence. We need to be careful, those creatures might come back.'

Draco turned and rounded on them. 'Now listen up, Mr. and Mrs. Know-It-All! I've had it up to here with all the crap that's been happening, and I'm not going to stand you two fraternizing against me!'

Hermione looked at him strangely, then her lips tugged into a very devious smile. 'Whatever you say, Malfoy …'

Draco groused under his breath but did not respond.

* * *

><p>As they wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours, Harry had started to panic. Surely they would have located the others by now. What had happened to them? To Tomoyo?<p>

Ron seemed to sense the frantic nature of Harry's movements as he adopted a cheesy grin. 'You're worried about Tomoyo …'

_How had Ron known?_ Harry felt the heat creep into his cheeks. He roughly grabbed his glasses to wipe the dust from their lenses. 'Sh-She should be all right on her own. She's not stupid …'

'And she's not strong, either,' Ron added, his smile broadening. 'She needs someone who is brave and strong to defend her. Wink, wink!'

Meiling looked at them both, slightly puzzled. 'Are you talking about Tomoyo?'

Ron gave her a withering look. 'Oh no, I was talking about Frieza in drag.'

'Oh, you mean the space lizard we swore to never speak of again? Well, it seems that way,' she sniffed.

Ron glared at her. 'What's it to you, anyway?'

'Well, she is my friend!' Meiling retorted. She turned to Harry, flicking a dusty ponytail over her shoulder. 'Do you really like her that way? You seem like a decent person, so you should go for it.'

Harry went bright pink. _Where had this all come from?_ He stared at Meiling for a long time and quickly turned away. 'We should try finding the others,' he said quickly and walked ahead.

Ron and Meiling stared after him before following. Harry thought with relief that they had finished their fighting, but it seemed rather they were simply making _him_ their new topic of discussion. Harry groaned.

* * *

><p>Growing increasingly unnerved, Draco had let Syaoran and Hermione pass and walk ahead of him so he could keep them within sight. Yet, as time went on, he couldn't stand it much longer. The two in front of him were whispering.<p>

'Hey Malfoy, again I assure you we are not going to hex you,' Syaoran said and laughed. 'It's not like we're Death Eaters, or something.'

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold. _The way Syaoran turned and looked at him … the way he'd just said it … did he suspect?_

'Hm? What's wrong?' Hermione asked, her brown eyes round with curiosity.

Draco quickly composed himself, although a thin layer of sweat had formed on his forehead. 'Forget it.'

They shrugged and walked on. But suddenly, there was a great rumbling that shook the entire cave and made them stumble and lean against the sides for support. Suddenly a great light shone, blinding them momentarily as a vehicle roared into the tunnel and screeched to a stop. A young man and a group of scantily-dressed girls marched out of the vehicle and began dancing to upbeat hip-hop music that blasted from speakers in the vehicle.

The boy stopped dancing then turned to acknowledge them. He had red-brown hair gelled in a high cowlick and tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed in a leather jacket and wore a pair of flashy sunglasses. He looked like some sort of biker punk.

'Hey there, I'm Gary Oak!'

Hermione clutched Syaoran's arm, slightly startled as the girls sporadically brought out orange pompoms and gave a cheer: 'Gary! Gary! He's our man! No one fights like Gary can!'

Draco gawked at the fool. How had he managed to obtain such a large mass of fit girls? Who would be rooting for such a self-assured loser?

* * *

><p>When Trunks had lifted the last boulder, he retrieved his phone and shone its small light through the hollow opening and turned to her with a questioning look. 'Are you coming?' he asked, cocking his head slightly, his right hand on his hip.<p>

Chibiusa, still stupefied, took a while to respond. After the message seemed to register in her mind she got up and stood beside him. Trunks was about to go through but then thought about what Takashi had told him.

'Er … ladies first,' Trunks said, bobbing his head awkwardly.

Chibiusa stared at him in what might have been disgust but strode past him wordlessly. With another sigh, Trunks followed. Takashi's advice was consistently failing. _What was he doing wrong?_

This tunnel was a darker one, and far more jagged than the others. Cobwebs in this tunnel were more rampant, and it was even more difficult trying to find their way through it.

'Ew,' Chibiusa muttered, biting her lip as she seemed to fight tears. 'I really hate it here …'

Trunks eyed her uneasily as he wondered how he could improve the situation.

'It's so dark,' Chibiusa squeaked, her voice echoing shrilly as she crept along the edges with Trunks tromping behind.

'Why are you walking so slowly?' Trunks groaned, with an impatient roll of his eyes. Part of him wanted to comfort her, while simultaneously a small part of him that found her annoying wanted to strangle her.

Suddenly there was an unexpected squawk from a bat, which had fluttered past her face.

Chibiusa came to a rapid halt, pale as a ghost. 'Um … B-Briefs …'

'Just call me Trunks.'

'Er …' Chibiusa blushed slightly. 'Would you … please … go first?' She scurried frantically behind him, her eyes glistening with tears. 'I'm scared of the dark. I hate spiders, and rats, and I hate this stupid cave! PLEASE GO FIRST— I'M NOT AS BRAVE AS YOU!'

Startled, Trunks breathed sharply as she gripped his upper arm forcefully and trembled against his back. After recovering, he proceeded through, uncertain to where the tunnel was leading. They could hear creaks and drips. The perpetual hollow drips seemed to be drowned out by the steady drumming of Chibiusa's heart against his back, as she followed tightly behind him. In spite of their bickering, it was a comforting feeling, knowing that she was with him.

'Uh …' Chibiusa stuttered. 'M-Maybe we should go back.'

'No,' Trunks whispered. 'It's too late to turn back now.'

'B-But it's so dark … '

'Well … are you sure you don't have any magic for the dark?'

'No … I don't think so … do you?'

'No … I don't have magic …'

Chibiusa blinked. 'What do you mean? Then how are you able to…'

Trunks quickly turned away. _Of course she didn't know._ Trunks frowned deeply. He could level up to Super Saiyajin. His flaring aura could easily light the way. _But what did it matter at this point?_ The day he properly introduced himself to everyone, she was busy _laughing_ at him. He didn't want to remember. He cleared his throat and his voice trembled as he spoke.

'Um … look, I think we're almost at the end. Let's keep going.'

Chibiusa looked uncertain but did not resist as he led her onwards.

* * *

><p>Ron's restless humming had escalated to singing off-key as he swung his arms like pendulums, which seemed to deliberately flick at Meiling's long ponytails.<p>

'78 jugs of Butterbeer on the wall … 78 jugs of Butterbeer … we take one down, pass it around, 77 jugs of Butterbeer on the wall!'

'SHUT IT, WEASLEY!' Meiling shrieked, pulling her hair around her face.

Harry scratched the back of his head wearily. It had been a while since they had had any or even been to Hogsmeade. He missed those warming sips of frothy goodness during the cold evenings. Soon it would be the Halloween Feast, and they would miss that too.

Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing. 'I miss Hogwarts, eh, Harry?'

'Yeah…' Harry sighed wistfully, 'I was thinking the same thing.'

'…Butterbeer…Chocolate Frogs…Every Flavour Beans…'

'Mmm…and Fizzing Whizbees…'

Harry felt relieved for a moment realising that Ron missed Hogwarts as much as he did. He was wrong to think he was the only one.

Meiling stared at them both looking confused and then folded her arms in aversion. 'Well, I miss hot pot and dim sum.'

Ron and Harry glanced at her for a brief moment and instantly it fell awkwardly silent as they walked on.

Ron, again, inadvertently burst into song: 'I've got a lovely bunch of Hippogriffs, fiddly-dee-dee. There they are all standing in a row – come on Harry, you make the chorus.'

Harry gave into boredom: 'Bum, bum, bum, bum …'

'Big ones, short ones, some as big as your head …'

'ARGH! NOT YOU TOO, HARRY!' Meiling cried irately.

'I didn't know Hippogriffs could be that small,' Harry said quietly.

Ron shrugged and commenced singing, driving Meiling batty.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be hours, Sakura and Tomoyo came to the entrance of a big tunnel that reached far greater height and length than the others. It was like the Great Hall of Hogwarts carved into the middle of the Earth. They walked in slowly. It was relatively clearer than the other tunnels, and so they could breath easy. Glow floated up to the roof of the opening and multiplied into a grapevine of light so they could inspect it thoroughly. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except the entrance in the opposite wall, which was even bigger.<p>

'Let's go,' Sakura said as she took her best friend's hand again and walked in.

Tomoyo had turned off the camera to conserve her battery power, but now felt it was timely to turn it on. 'I wonder what this'll be like … ooh, this is so exciting.'

* * *

><p>The earth trembled. Harry, Meiling and Ron all stood up in an instant and tried to maintain their composure. The trembling stopped then there was a flash of light. They heard feet crunching on the dry, pebbly ground and looked up to see a group of teenagers around their age.<p>

One girl stood out from the group with short auburn hair and a whistle around her neck. 'Hello, I'm Hikari. We're the Digidestined. We're investigating these tunnels because some rogue Digimon digivolved and escaped from the Digital World into these tunnels. Are you three all right?'

Harry glanced at Ron: he was absolutely livid. 'You're joking?' he roared. 'Digimon? Digi-destined? Digi-volved? Pokémon! Pokéball! Pokédexes! … Lemme guess, are there Digidexes too?'

Hikari blinked as a blonde boy came to stand beside her. He shook his head. 'No, but there are Digivices!'

Ron stared at them for a moment, then shook his head emphatically and wailed, 'THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!'

Harry realised that these people were likely the 'heroes' that appeared when an enemy was summoned. They seemed more reliable than the previous. He had to engage with them quickly.

'Hey, Takeru was just saying,' Hikari said reassuringly. 'No need for hysterics. But we need to get you guys out of here.'

Takeru nodded. 'You see, a colony of Digmon manifested due to dark spores and digivolved into their rogue digivolutions. They managed to create a portal in the fragments of the Digital World and transported here. They're the ones who caused the tunnels to collapse. They're a powerful species and unless we do something about it, the cave will collapse entirely and others could suffocate.'

Harry nodded, gripping his wand tightly. 'We have to find the others, now!'

Hikari nodded and turned. 'Gatomon and the others are searching another tunnel. We should meet up with them.'

* * *

><p>After some time was taken to absorb the situation, Syaoran tried to talk with Gary, who seemed too intent on posing for Hermione, who was as indifferent as a tree was to a bee.<p>

'So, what's your reason for being here?' he asked slowly, trying to get through to the 'pimp boy', as Draco had so colourfully branded him. Gary was dressed rather provocatively in tight pants.

'Well, we were just cruising the highway to go pay out Ash …'

_Ash? _Syaoran, against his will, remembered someone named Ash from the forgettable battle with Team Rocket. Was this the s_ame_ guy? He smiled weakly. He wasn't looking forward to another bout of Pokémon. 'So, you just sort of appeared?'

Gary adjusted his tinted glasses and smirked. 'I guess so.'

Syaoran groaned.

* * *

><p>Finally they had reached the end of the tunnel but still found no sign of the others. Tired and famished, Trunks and Chibiusa rested in a damp corner of the tunnel. The only sound they could hear was the vexing sound of continual dripping and squeaking.<p>

Trunks sat, his legs spread out and his head propped up against the wall as he stared up at the tunnel's leaky ceiling. Chibiusa crouched across from him, cross-legged with her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.

'So … what now?' Chibiusa mumbled, now feeling relatively bored, rather than afraid.

'Dunno,' Trunks replied bluntly as he tapped his finger onto his knee.

'What does that mean?' she retorted, her eyes flaring. _What was that tone? Why was he so casual, calm and hopeless?_

'It means … I don't know,' Trunks shrugged, bobbing his head up and down slowly as if he was listening to silent music.

'I'm _starving,'_ Chibiusa whined exasperatedly.

'I'm hungry as well,' Trunks replied. 'I'm also bored, and tired, and I also wish you would stop complaining. But sometimes, we can't get what we want.'

Chibiusa stuck her lower lip out and folded her arms. 'Well … what am I going to eat?'

'You mean "we"?' Trunks insisted, now playing with a tiny pebble before flicking it into the opposite wall.

Chibiusa shrugged her shoulders angrily.

Trunks' eyes drooped slightly as he leaned against the wall once more. 'Well, then … for all I care, you can eat the rats. And the bats. Maybe even the spiders, too.'

Chibiusa leapt up and threw a small stone at him, which only served to bounce pathetically off his muscled thigh. 'You're such a jerk!'

Although it did not hurt, Trunks instinctively winced then glared at her. 'What the hell was that for?'

But she only answered him by pelting several more stones, each greater in size and force than the last, until she seemed to strike with pain. Trunks jumped up and dodged the last few, furious.

'Stop it, you idiot!'

'I'm not an idiot! You're an idiot!' Chibiusa shouted as she stopped throwing stones. She quickly advanced towards him and shoved him squarely in the chest, making him sway slightly in surprise. 'I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you!'

Trunks gawked at her. 'What's wrong with you?'

Chibiusa stared back at him, into his clear eyes, feeling uncertain. For an instant, the cave seemed entirely quiet and she didn't hear the dripping. A small tear fell from her face, down her cheek, and splashed to the ground.

'I … I don't know …' Chibiusa sheltered her face with her hands and broke down in tears. She leant her head onto his chest, the tip of her head barely brushing his shoulder. A wet spot formed on his shirt.

Trunks looked down at her, confused. _A girl crying at his shoulder?_ He could hear Takashi's voice in his head badgering him to put his arm around her. But he couldn't. He just stood still and awkward, like a frozen statue.

'It's just … I'm cold and … it's so dark … and …I don't want to be here, in this world ...I wish I were home.'

Chibiusa rambled on, sniffling as he stood staring blankly ahead into the obscure distance of the tunnel. His heart raced. She had never touched him, at least voluntarily. Her words tumbled out clumsily, some making no sense. But he knew how she felt, how they both had been thrust into a strange dimension to fight a strange enemy. They both led happy, peaceful lives up until this point and now they were here. Against their will, they were _here_. He realised it in that moment... they were much the same.

Suddenly in the faint darkness was a flicker of light.

'Look, that light! At the end of that tunnel!' Trunks exclaimed.

Chibiusa blinked twice and then turned to see what he was pointing at. Floating orbs of light were progressing closer to them with every passing moment.

'Someone else is in here!' Chibiusa whispered frantically, while she suddenly latched onto his arm again. Trunks responded instinctively, pulling her in close. He stared ahead with a solemn expression.

'Who—Who's there?' Trunks said in a low voice, trying to sound braver than he really felt. A face quickly fogged into view as the being advanced towards them. They audibly gasped in relief at the person standing before them.

'SAKURA!'

'Chibiusa! Trunks!'

Sakura appeared in the distance, illuminated with a brilliant glow from her card spirit. Tomoyo soon appeared at her side, holding her camcorder and a failing effort to suppress a giggle.

Chibiusa let go of Trunks' arm as he immediately released her from his grasp, and she ran over to hug the both of them. Sakura hugged her back, chattering excitedly.

'Oh! I'm so glad to see you!'

Tomoyo giggled. Chibiusa drew away from them, confused. She had been in Tomoeda long enough to know what that laugh meant.

'What? Tomoyo?' Chibiusa eyed her pressingly.

Tomoyo smiled, her eyes glittering evilly in the partial darkness. 'You and Trunks seem very close? What's this I had just seen, with you clutching his arm so amorously?'

Chibiusa's eyes widened. Trunks coughed and quickly looked in the other direction.

'You think — no! It's not what you thought it was! We—I didn't —'

Tomoyo laughed again. Sakura approached Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey,' she said friendlily. 'That whole thing was strange. How did you guys cope?'

Trunks shrugged with a small smile. 'Okay, I guess. We lived, didn't we?'

Sakura sighed. 'Where do you think the others are?'

Tomoyo looked around curiously. 'Do you hear that?'

Sakura gasped as she pointed at a number of falling rocks. 'Look!'

* * *

><p>He closed his violet eyes, focusing his energies. He felt all the darkness surround him as he emitted a golden glow. He held the deck of cards close to his heart, silent, waiting. He opened his eyes.<p>

'A Duel Monster is near … I can feel it.'

He bounded forward. He must find it quickly before someone was harmed.


	4. The Cave-Drilling Demon

**Chapter 4: The Cave Drilling Demon**

There was a rumbling all around them and a glint of silver appeared to their left. The dirt wall crumbled open to reveal a large hole. Another glint of silver. A large drill spun rapidly and emitted an ominous 'whir'. It was attached to the large nose of a giant mole, embossed with dark symbols and flaring red eyes.

It crawled heavily out of the wall, thundering down into the tunnel with its massive claws and glared at them. The girls screamed in surprise and terror. Trunks jumped in front of them and began throwing ki blasts at the creature. It simply repelled the blasts with its rotating horn and tossed its head into the wall.

The entire cave trembled around them.

* * *

><p>'Gary! Gary! He's the best! He can beat and compete the rest!'<p>

Gary nodded confidently and struck random poses. His entourage cooed and touched his arms as he flexed.

Syaoran stumbled back with Draco and Hermione ogling in confusion.

Suddenly, Syaoran sensed movement close by. It wasn't the usual. It was something supernatural. He turned and gave Hermione and Draco a knowing look and they ran towards the source of disturbance.

'Hey, wait for me!' Gary cried and hurried after them, tailed by his entourage.

* * *

><p>The group looked up, dust covering them as they lay among a mess of rubble. Trunks dusted himself off and looked them over.<p>

'You okay?' he whispered to the girls as the beast tore another section of the tunnel apart.

Tomoyo was videotaping (how her camera survived was a mystery) the scene before them and placed it down to talk.

'What do you suggest we do?'

Chibiusa sat huddled against the wall, staring acidly at the monster that had attacked them. 'I think I should transform…Sakura, you have your cards…and er…'

Sakura jetted upwards. Before Chibiusa could finish, Trunks had sprinted forward and charged the digging monster.

'Hey, you!' he called, releasing a hurl of ki blasts as a distraction towards its undulating beak. The monster reared its head towards him, appearing enraged. Quickly Trunks leapt out of the way, throwing more blasts while doing so.

'What are you doing?' Sakura screamed, not seeing the logic to his actions. 'You're just making it angry!'

At that moment Trunks levitated into the air, and the monster lunged after him, causing the ceiling to cave in directly above it. It was swiftly buried in rubble. It had all become clear at last. It was a distraction.

'Okay, let's get out of here!' Trunks raced towards the group and led them through another tunnel.

'Good thinking!' Tomoyo complimented, continuing to videotape as they ran. 'Oh! And now the running will give a natural, volatile feel.'

Chibiusa had transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon and Sakura's Sealing Staff was out. They were about to turn to move when suddenly, Sakura collapsed to the ground.

'Sakura!' Chibi Moon and Tomoyo called in unison as they rushed to her side. She winced slightly, peering at them through squinted eyes as they helped her up.

'It's the Sleep Card,' Sakura muttered with a weak smile. 'How long have we been in here?' Her magic was slowly waning.

'It's been at least two hours,' Trunks began hastily, crouching down beside her. 'Here, let me carry you. You can conserve what energy you have left.'

Sakura nodded, flustering slightly as she climbed onto his back. Tomoyo looked on anxiously while Chibi Moon observed Trunks keenly.

He had acted swiftly, coming to Sakura's aid. _Was he always this kind?_ She shook her head, refocusing her thoughts as she remembered the demon-like creature buried beneath the debris behind them.

'Before it escapes— we have to move, now!' Chibi Moon ordered, running ahead of them. Trunks and Tomoyo followed without hesitation.

* * *

><p>The group came to a halt, panting and bending over feeling winded. Syaoran slowly brought himself upright, and noticed he couldn't sense the direction of the disturbance any more. Yet, now they were in an open space, like an atrium. Before them were three large and dark openings to a series of tunnels. Draco and Hermione looked bewildered, as Gary and his entourage stood gaping helplessly.<p>

'Well, what was the point of that?' panted Draco, sounding annoyed.

'All that running,' Gary moaned, seeming to share his sentiment. 'Ugh. _Why_ did I leave the car behind?'

'I don't understand,' Syaoran frowned as his eyes darted anxiously between the three tunnels. 'I sensed something this way, but… now I don't.'

'Surely we have to go through one of these tunnels,' Hermione quipped wearily, 'but we haven't a clue where they'll lead us.'

The group exchanged glances among themselves, not having long to think before they heard the echoing of footsteps coming from the tunnel furthest to their left. They peered through it uneasily, strange light shining back at them as they tried to make out the figures.

'You guys!' Chibiusa called, dressed in her sailor suit as she ran towards them. Hermione, Syaoran and Draco's eyes widened with surprise and relief as behind her came Tomoyo, then finally Trunks with Sakura mounted on his back. Hermione ran over to embrace Tomoyo while Trunks gently let Sakura to her feet. Syaoran rushed over and pulled her into an embrace. Sakura smiled at him reassuringly as he looked her over, verifying she was not injured.

'What happened?' Hermione asked, catching the distracted look in Trunks' eyes.

'Back there, we were attacked by a monster with weird drills. It's been subdued… for now.'

'A monster with drills?' Gary muttered thoughtfully, his eyes to the ceiling as he stroked his chin. 'Could it be… a Pokémon?'

The group looked over at him abruptly, their eyes wide at his words. Sakura and Chibi Moon gaped at Gary with baffled expressions, only at that moment really noticing his presence.

'What?' Syaoran bellowed incredulously, a vein visibly pulsating at his forehead.

'That _thing_ is a Pokémon?' queried Hermione. She remembered the last time they had seen any kind of Pokémon, it had been the most irritating of experiences, and the creatures themselves seemed positively useless.

Either way, Gary didn't seem to hear her as he continued, 'Yes! It must be! I will capture it and be the King of Pallet Town! Ha! Take that, Ash!' He turned on his heel to run through the tunnel in which the others had just come, in the direction of the monster. Syaoran and Trunks hastily snatched him by the scruff of his collar, his sunglasses slipping off his head and onto the ground, snapping with a loud crack. He slouched backwards as they restrained him.

'Where do you think you're going?' Syaoran grunted. 'It seems like you're the only one who knows what's going on, so unfortunately, we can't lose you.'

'What is a Pokémon?' Trunks asked curiously, letting go of Gary. He wasn't present at the battle against Team Rocket.

Gary stopped fighting Syaoran's hold and opened his mouth to explain. However, just at that moment, they heard the splash of puddles and the reverberation of footsteps. They jerked their heads towards the source of the disturbance, Syaoran's grip fully loosened on Gary. It was Harry, Ron and Meiling, followed by several others they did not know.

'There you are!' Harry yelled, his tone fretful but with a hint of relief. 'We have to get out of here! There's a Digimon destroying this cave.'

_'What?'_ Syaoran bellowed again. He rounded on Gary who simply shrugged, eyebrows raised and expression clueless. The others watched on feeling queasy, numb and speechless.

Harry breathed heavily, cocking his head as he indicated towards the strange teenagers behind him. 'These people said something escaped from the Digital World. It's incredibly dangerous.'

Takeru cleared his throat, brandishing a strange device as he looked poised to speak. It was at that moment that Gary brushed past Syaoran and Trunks, having finally regained his composure, his lips pulled into a smirk as he slicked back a stray tuft of hair.

'I don't know what you lunatics are jabbering on about, but it's clear to me that that "thing" is an incredibly rare Pokémon.'

As if on cue, loud cackles resounded throughout the cave with spine-tingling echoes. Thick clouds suddenly spilled out from the tunnel , and three shadows were cast out along the wall as a single voice came from the centre tunnel.

'Did someone say _rare_ Pokémon?'

Hermione shook her head slowly, backing into Ron and Meiling. 'Oh no…you've got to be joking.'

'PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!'

_'NO! '_ Syaoran nearly tore his hair out, a second vein on his forehead throbbing dangerously.

It was Team Rocket.

The Phoenix Fighters, consumed with their griping and groaning, did not hear them as they continued the rest of their introductory speech, all to the confusion of Gary, his female entourage, the Digidestined, and Trunks.

'Why are you back?' Ron demanded, his wand out and pointed threateningly towards them.

'We're here for the Pokémon, of course!' Jessie exclaimed snootily, her eyes scanning the crowd for Sakura's winged guardian.

'That's right,' drawled James, 'and we're not going to let that _witch_, Karasu, boss _us_ around—'cause we do what we want!'

Hermione and Syaoran exchanged a brief glance. _Karasu?_

Jessie quickly rounded on James and thumped him on the head with her fist. He winced like a cornered mouse, whining and rubbing his head gingerly.

'Shut up, you clod!' Jessie snarled.

Meowth, who stomped in front of the bickering pair, took over the duty of addressing the crowd.

'So anyway, about that Cerberos! Hand it—' unthinkingly, his eyes fell on Trunks, and his mouth tugged into a grin, 'Hey! Hey James—this guy has your hairstyle and colour! Isn't that odd?'

Jessie and James stopped bickering to observe Trunks. As though by reflex, Trunks ran a hand through his hair looking mildly insulted. He blushed slightly as, unconsciously he glimpsed for Chibi Moon who to his surprise, was looking at him, but, was not laughing.

James folded his arms swiftly, turning his nose up at them.

'Don't be ridiculous, Meowth. My hair is clearly periwinkle blue.'

'Your hair is clearly PURPLE,' Meowth hissed in return, and pointed a bloated paw at Trunks. 'Just like _that_ kid.'

'IT'S LAVENDER!' Trunks and Chibi Moon barked. Trunks gawked at her. Chibi Moon blinked then turned her head away sharply, staggered by her own innate response.

Tomoyo giggled heartily in the background.

Without warning, there was a loud rumbling. The walls of the cave shook, and bits of rubble tumbled down in thick, uneven chunks. Without a moment's hesitation, the entire massive group broke into a run. They followed Syaoran and Harry's lead, hands extended and wand's illuminating against the murky walls. They chose a tunnel and bolted anxiously through it, the ceiling crumbling behind them. Syaoran turned his head, passing a fleeting look over Sakura, sensing her slowed pace and weakening aura. It was at that instant that he ran headlong into someone.

_'Argh!'_

The group of 22 came to a sudden halt as Syaoran did; he grimaced in pain as he looked down at a figure that had fallen onto the ground. Harry whirled towards the assailant, wand light shining in the person's face. A short, innocent-looking boy squinted up at them nervously.

'Who are you?' Harry asked.

Syaoran did not speak; rather, he glared icily at the boy's tall, spiked hair, which was a cosmopolitan of yellow, black and magenta.

'Yugi Muto,' the boy responded, his shrill voice shaky as he spoke and violet eyes round with alarm as Harry lowered his wand. 'I sensed a Duel Monster.'

'What in the fricking hell?' Ron shouted, storming to take a forced spot between Syaoran and Harry. 'What exactly are we dealing with, then? A Pokémon, a Digimon or a Duel Monster?'

As if on cue, an explosion of rocks blasted from the side of the tunnel. Thrusting out its large golden head towards them was a monster; its green eyes flared while its gleaming, silver drills for a mouth and arms thrashed about ferociously. The group leapt back in sheer terror, stooping and huddling behind each other and mounds of rock. Syaoran leapt in front of Sakura, shielding her from another layer of gravel tumbling heavily from above them.

'Syaoran!' she screamed. Syaoran cringed as rocks tumbled down his back. He shook his head, tossing dust and grit from his hair.

'I'm fine,' he whispered, 'but you, Sakura — the Sleep—'

'Hikari! Takeru! There you are!' a boy with goggles suddenly shouted, sliding unexpectedly from behind the beast, 'It's Digmon!

'Tai!' the pair cried in response. 'Gatomon!' A small white cat with large green eyes and golden paws appeared behind him.

'We've been tracking it in this cave for a while now,' Tai shouted as he and another two teenagers joined them, all ducking fearfully, though not taking their eyes off Digmon. 'We've managed to return a few other Digimon, including one buried under rock. But this one…' The thing called Gatomon began attacking Digmon, striking down her steely claws with great energy unexpected from such a small body. Another set of creatures accompanying the Digidestined joined in as well, each vaguely resembling an animal.

'They're no match for Digmon!' shouted a girl dressed in a flowing dress, her long pink hair sparkling with star clips.

Hikari turned to regard the Phoenix Fighters, recalling their ignorance. '_Digmon_ is an insect type Digimon.'

'But there's something else,' Tai said, looking seriously at them, 'There's some weird snaky kinda creature back there. I thought it was something like Gotsumon but it's not listed in the Digivice.'

The creatures holding off Digmon were failing, as their bodies were flung backwards. Digmon began firing drills at them like torpedoes, more rock crashing around them. Team Rocket was crying and blabbering idiotically in a corner. Chibi Moon swiftly jumped and unleashed a strong blast of Pink Sugar Heart Attack on Digmon. This was aided by Sakura's Wood Card, which formed thick thorny vines around Digmon. Gary rushed forward wielding a red and white ball.

'Arcanine, go!' he shouted, propelling the ball forth.

From the ball emerged a large beast, resembling a cross between a fox and lion with tiger stripes. The beast bounded on its haunches with dazzling speed and from its jaw spilled forth a torrent of flames, lapping hot over Digmon's hide and the Wood Spirit's tendrils. Digmon snarled angrily, its head whipping around, unable to move. Gary's entourage cheered.

'You see that,' muttered Team Rocket with greedy eyes. 'An Arcanine.'

_'HARDLY THE TIME AND PLACE!'_ Harry snapped at the trio, noticing that Digmon's wild, frantic movements were causing the tunnel to corrode at an alarming rate, and Wood's hold was weakening. Again there was another heavy crumbling. Ramming and ploughing through the tunnel's roof was yet another monster, its enormous boulder for a head creating a large cavity in its wake. Its round eyes leered at all of them as its deep voice roared profoundly, _'ONIX!'_

'That's the thing!' Tai cried, huddling among his Digidestined peers.

'We're doomed!' screamed Meiling. The Phoenix Fighters were by now muddled into a large cluster, as Team Rocket and Gary's entourage were whimpering, consumed with hysterics. Arcanine was dodging around evasively as Digmon continued setting forth more drills at it. Yugi simply stared about helplessly.

'I thought you were the _determined_ one,' Ron mumbled to Meiling, before peering around at the others. 'I'm stumped. What do we do?'

'Determined, not foolish,' retorted Meiling, pointing shakily at Onix. 'That thing looks like it's made from rock! What destroys rock?'

'Well…Blasting Charms,' Draco began, glaring unwaveringly at the creatures.

'No!' Trunks shouted. 'If we use _any_ kind of blast, we risk the cave collapsing completely.'

'Water,' Tomoyo said suddenly. All eyes fell on her, surprised she had spoken. 'Water destroys rock.'

'Of course,' Hermione's head jerked up quickly, realization dawning on her. 'We have to freeze it!'

Hermione shared a knowing look with Ron and Harry. Thrusting their wands forward, the three hollered out in unison, _'Immobulus!'_

Onix stopped moving instantly, its jaw locked in place as it remained hovering in mid air like an ominous sculpture. Seemingly to act out of unspoken command, Syaoran brought out his sword and a slip of enchanted yellow paper.

_'Suiryuu Shourai!'_

A funnel of water whipped up towards the Onix, forming a whirlpool around it. The combined effect of the Freezing Charm and Water Element caused the beast to be encapsulated in sleet. Loud crackling could be heard before finally it broke apart, crumpling into gigantic blocks of rocks and ice. Its parts flew outwards like a hailstorm causing the various fighters to falter backwards and duck for cover.

'NO!' Gary exclaimed heatedly. 'Are you crazy? You destroyed a good Pokémon!' His cheerleaders nodded in agreement. Team Rocket stared in a disbelieving stupor at the spot where Onix had been.

'Are _you_ crazy?' cried Meiling. 'That thing was going to kill us!'

'I'm not sure why you're even speaking, lady,' Gary said, folding his arms importantly, 'You've clearly been _beyond_ useless over there.'

Meiling looked irate and disappointed. 'H-How rude! I can't believe I thought you were cute.'

Everyone turned to stare at her. Draco's eye twitched slightly, as Meiling folded her arms defiantly.

Their attention was swiftly drawn back to Digmon, which had at last collapsed, its large body heaving with ragged breaths as its once shiny drill horn was tarnished. Sakura withdrew the Wood spirit.

'Great,' Hikari said with relief. 'We can return it to the Digital World, and Digmon will be healed.'

Suddenly an opening in space, like fragmented data, appeared before Hikari, the other Digidestined and their Digimon partners. From where they were standing, Syaoran could make out a semblance of cogs and spires, rotating slowly in a chaotic pattern, shimmering in blue and purple. Hikari politely dipped her head at Harry, then Syaoran.

'Thanks for the help, everyone. Maybe we'll meet again.'

The opening grew large and bright, engulfing Digmon and the Digidestined. The opening shut abruptly like a window being snapped closed.

'Hopefully not too soon,' Harry muttered, to which Trunks grinned weakly.

They noted with relief that Team Rocket had managed to slink away during the onslaught.

Bits of rock were tumbling down from the ceiling and from the sides. Their entire surroundings were quaking, and it was clear by this point that the cave would collapse.

'Wait,' Syaoran said suddenly, feeling a sudden coolness against his skin. His eyes searched for the source and he detected a crack in the wall obstructed by large boulders. He scrambled towards it. There was a fresh opening, a way out. 'Somebody, give me a hand.'

Trunks, Harry and Ron hobbled over, all digging away at the spot, lifting and tossing aside rocks and debris. After some hesitation Draco, Hermione, Meiling and Chibiusa also assisted. Before them was a vast opening. They stuck their heads out and saw the night sky filled with many stars gleaming down upon them. At long last they had found a way out. They all climbed anxiously from the cave and out into the open air, clambering onto the moist, stone ground beneath their feet. Behind them they could hear the entire cave finally imploding inwards.

'Oh thank goodness,' Gary sighed loudly. 'I thought we'd never get out of there alive.'

Hermione turned sharply on him. 'Oh, shut up, you—you twat! What _exactly_ was your function, anyway?'

Ron rushed over to hold her back, smiling amusedly as she looked ready to clobber Gary. 'Settle down, Herm. After all, he used his Watchyamacallit on the Whatever-It-Was back there.'

Hermione shook off Ron's hold as she crossed her arms. 'You have no bloody idea what it was like being stuck with this imbecile. It was like having _two _Malfoys.'

'What!' spat Draco, pointing a stiff finger at Gary, 'that joke of a bloke is _nothing_ like me!'

Gary yawned as he busied himself with inspecting his fingernail. His female entourage flocked around him, tittering admiringly.

'You're right,' Ron smirked. 'You don't even need a crew of cheerleaders. Meiling obviously has the calibre of six girls in one body.'

Meiling stomped over, her hands in fists as she glowered at Ron. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?'

Ron cowered behind Hermione in mock fright. 'See? _Terrifying!_'

Syaoran sighed, 'Now you two, settle down—' He stopped suddenly. He whirled his head around sharply, sensing a sudden change in aura from behind them. Observing his actions, the other Phoenix Fighters turned to follow the direction of his gaze. Before them was Yugi Muto…or who _used _to be. The innocent-looking boy now looked older, taller and his face looked fierce. His mouth stretched into a sneer. Tomoyo and Chibi Moon leapt back in shock at his sudden change. No one had even noticed or remembered he was still there until then. He frowned, staring hard at Sakura.

'You! You there with the cards!' he commanded, his voice now deeper. Sakura looked terrified as he said it, his index finger pointed at her. 'I demand we duel!'

Sakura gaped at Yugi, turning to the others for input. Syaoran rushed to her side defensively while Ron and Draco gave each other withering looks.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?'

'How about a Bat-Bogie Curse this time?'

However, they need not bother. Just in time, with a loud pop, a large portal opened up. Without further thought, Gary turned and entered into it, waving his hand lazily at them. His entourage tailed behind him with excited cheers ('Gary! Gary! He's so cool; he doesn't even have to duel!'). Yugi gave a thoughtful glance at the portal before turning back to look at them, a lingering gaze on Sakura.

'Maybe… another time.' He smirked before turning once more and leaping into the vortex.

The vortex spun violently until the popping sound came again, and it vanished.

'Another time,' Harry muttered. 'What does he mean by that? For having been completely useless, they're all pretty keen on seeing us again.'

'Bloody oath,' Ron groused, looking tired.

Meiling stepped forward with hands on her hips. 'Ahem. Let's never speak of this again.'

'I don't understand. Was that one a villain or a hero?' Hermione said, ignoring her as she turned to a still slightly shaken Sakura. By now everyone was ogling Sakura who looked faint. She swayed slightly as she stood, until Syaoran caught her firmly by the shoulders and held her steady.

'We'll have to ask those questions later,' he murmured, 'Sakura's had the Sleep Card in effect for hours now. We have to cross the water soon.'

They averted their eyes outward and noticed the stretch of water before them, and in the distance the ferry dock and the school buses which were as still and as silent as they had left them.

'But the cave is demolished,' said Harry. 'How can we leave it like this?'

Sakura looked at Syaoran sleepily, lightly grasping his arm. 'I can use the Illusion Card. They can think there is a cave here.'

'Or we can just repair the cave,' Hermione said briskly. 'You've used quite enough energy for today.'

Using their wands, Hermione and the other magical teenagers carefully weaved a tapestry of repairing and binding charms to reconstruct the cave, so that it would not collapse easily again.

Once they had repaired the cave and hastily swatted the dust and dirt from their hair and clothes, they travelled across the water and re-seated themselves on the bus. Sakura called back the Sleep, and gradually the others rose from their slumber, rubbing their eyes and looking around curiously.

'12 A.M!' bellowed Datsun-sensei, gaping down at her watch. 'It took this long for us to get here?'

Sakura bit her lip as she looked over at her friends.

'Well, it's beyond curfew now,' announced Mitsubishi-sensei, leaning out of his seat to peer out the windshield. 'Do we abandon the tour?'

'Yes, I believe we're left with no choice,' Datsun said, turning to the bus driver. 'We'll have to turn back.'

'Sorry, everyone!' Mitsubishi said to the students.

The engine started and the bus was off. The students groaned and whined miserably, pressing their disappointed faces against the glass and staring out into the dark while the cave became smaller and smaller as they drove away. Nobody could understand how time had passed so quickly but it was no use attempting to figure it out. Soon many of them had begun to fall asleep, with their heads flopping onto each other's shoulders, or reclined against the chair headrest. Only two of the Phoenix Fighters remained awake and sat, conveniently, beside each other.

'That was a most unusual series of events,' Tomoyo whispered, looking over at Harry.

Taken off guard, he spun his head towards her. His neck cracked.

'R-Right,' he croaked back.

Tomoyo smiled, her hands folded neatly in her lap. 'You seem to be thinking about something?'

Harry nodded slightly. 'I'm still wondering about the dimension thing, and wondering who is sending these heroes and why. But more importantly, I can't understand why Voldemort—or whoever— doesn't just face us one-on-one?'

Tomoyo looked attentive but remained silent, uncertain how to respond. Harry noticed this, and managed a small smile.

'I guess it's a lot to think about for now,' Harry sighed wearily, and looked out the window. He felt a soft hand squeeze his gently. He looked at Tomoyo who still had that gentle smile.

'I'm glad you were safe.'

Harry felt a tightness in his chest. 'Me too. How are you feeling?'

'I'm great now. I think I captured some of my most exciting footage yet.'

Harry raised his eyebrows as a grin plastered his face. The girl was truly strange. But he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>The Dark Raven, Lady Karasu, clenched the cool fabric of her robes, her jaw rigid with fury.<p>

'I don't understand,' she said in a low, agitated voice. 'Who is sending them? _Who?_'

She had her back to her minions as they watched her nervously, swept under a veil of silence.

'_Who is it? How are they doing it?'_ she demanded, whirling around to face them, her face made goblin-like by the flickering flames around them.

'I assure you, my Lady,' said a man under his breath, 'Neither the girl or boy have this kind of power. And they know not of a person who likewise has this kind of power. I am certain of it.'

The woman froze in place, her face relaxed slightly, and at long last, she retook her carved seat. Placing a pale hand onto the skull head, she stroked it gently. Its eye sockets glowed green at her touch.

'This obstruction has persisted long enough. I insist we change tactics, my Lord,' she muttered bitterly, reverently running a sharp fingernail along the arch of the skull's cheekbone.

'Soon,' it spoke, the eyes glowing brighter with each inflection, 'soon we will have the answers we seek. Until then, this way is most suitable.'

'Soon, you say,' she whispered back, her thoughts far, 'how much longer must we continue with this plan?'

'We need more time,' the voice responded, the skull's eyes a lurid green, 'until we can get the Dementors.'

The woman sighed wearily, waving her hand once, dismissing the pair that appeared before her. They exited the chambers in a hurry.

'Very well,' she responded dryly, 'It all rests on _her_ for now.'

* * *

><p>On the second day, they set out to Naha City. From early morning, the teachers and students toured several local temples, admiring their deep red ornate roofs and neatly tended gardens. By early afternoon, students were sent out in groups to explore the local shops. Meiling, like a bird taken to the air, keenly led the others to stalls and branded stores littering the streets.<p>

Ambling behind the group, Syaoran thought about the evening's events. Their most recent battle had confirmed for him that they required more training. They had not been prepared during their separation, and even less so with the onslaught of multiple assaults. If it had not been for the 'heroes'...

Hermione fell in stride with him. 'So, I tried doing some reading on the name Karasu,' she said, dark rings under her eyes. She had obviously stayed up all night researching. Syaoran felt endeared to her, as she seemed the only other person in their group to take all of this seriously. 'It is Japanese, but that is all I could find.'

'Whoever it is, it sounded like a "she", with the inference of "witch",' Syaoran replied, idly scratching his nose. 'So we've finally got a name, but no leads.'

Hermione nodded slowly. 'Well I suppose we know that Karasu is someone who is passing orders. How Karasu is connected to You-Know-Who is still a huge mystery. I suppose it eliminates the Pettigrew Theory.'

'It's a pity that Yugi person gave no further information.' He shuddered, recalling the boy with the strange manifest of technicolour hair, who had seemed to age several years and challenged Sakura to a 'duel'.

'Yes, these "heroes" appear a bit flawed,' Hermione noted, tapping a finger to her chin. 'I don't suppose they help much, but rather guide our strategy. For instance, they told us what was destroying the cave although we still had to fight ourselves.'

Syaoran considered that she was probably right yet, something still disturbed him. 'But what was up with that guy? He seemed to be on our side at first but then he had it in for Sakura. Even Gary had no idea why he himself was there. His main priority was capturing pocket monsters.'

Hermione looked thoughtful. 'Even Team Rocket seemed to have been there by free will. If our enemy—Karasu— doesn't have complete control over all her minions, maybe we've given too much credence to these so-called heroes?'

Syaoran nodded in agreement. 'I guess we have to be more careful in trusting them. It only further begs the question—is whoever sending them _really_ our ally?'

'Or maybe the ally doesn't have control over them the same.' Hermione sighed.

'So you suspect that they're _supposed_ _to_ help us, but they don't _have_ to?' Syaoran said wearily, wiping his face with the palm of his hand, 'This is too confusing. Maybe we should just focus on the lead we do have for now.'

Hermione responded with a great sigh, 'You're right. Also we still haven't heard from Chibiusa about her lead. She said she knew somebody who might be able to help.'

Syaoran nodded.

'Unfortunately we can't communicate with Remus while we're here, so that will have to wait until we return home,' she said airily. 'I suppose we should enjoy ourselves until then.'

They exchanged a wry smile. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing; that they could at least savour the few days they had left on the island. They were suddenly distracted by a shrill squeak from Meiling, who had set her eyes on an expectantly red dress in a shop window. There was no doubt in Syaoran's mind that all the others – excluding Meiling – would be made to carry his cousin's spoils.

* * *

><p><em>Chibiusa looked about her. She was suspended in a cloud of mist, glistening with various hues of the rainbow. She was dreaming. She turned slowly to see her friend, Setsuna – Sailor Pluto, floating several feet before her, her dark green hair levitating like a frond behind her lithe form, her sailor uniform black and white, accented with deep red.<em>

_'Setsuna,' Chibiusa said, smiling, 'how are you? Have you brought word?'_

_Sailor Pluto nodded her graceful head, her white teeth contrasted by her tanned skin as she smiled back. 'Yes, Small Lady ... I have encountered an individual. They appeared to me, but did not attempt to pass through the Gates of Time. They had no need, as I could sense that they had the ability to travel through Space of their own accord – as like none from our realm. They did not give me their name, I only saw that they appeared female.'_

_Sailor Pluto__ opened her palm and above her fingers appeared the projection of a small figure cloaked in robes of red and black. The face was obscured by a heavy hood, but Chibiusa could make out a red-lipped smirk set against a pale face._

_'Did you get their destination?'_

_'No,' __Sailor Pluto__ replied, looking apologetic, 'our encounter was brief. However, I can assure you that they were not malicious. I sensed no darkness in them. They however provided a message for me to deliver.'_

_Chibiusa gasped, fanning her hands. 'Please, what did they say?'_

_Sailor Pluto__ closed her eyes and whispered, 'They said ... 'follow the trail of black feathers and you will discover how the heart itself became blackened.' Her form started to become translucent, immaterial. Chibiusa could feel her slipping away._

_'But what does that mean?' Chibiusa asked desperately as she moved towards her friend slowly, clumsily, as though pushing against a strong tide. 'I don't understand.'_

_Setsuna shook her head gently, her voice echoing as she faded completely. 'I apologise, Small Lady. I do not know. You must speak with your companions.'_

Chibiusa gasped audibly into an open space as she raised her upper body, startling Trunks who sat beside her beneath a tree. She looked about her sleepily, squinting her eyes against the speckled sunlight glittering between the leaves above them. 'Wh-Wha?'

'You fell asleep,' Trunks explained, grinning in amusement. 'All that shopping tired you out.'

Chibiusa, made alert as the realization of his presence sunk in, cringed suddenly.

'Wait—why were you—' she stared at him guardedly then averted her gaze, 'Never mind.'

She would have questioned why she was sitting alone with him under a tree, but then recalled briefly that they had all been under the tree. She _must _have fallen asleep, Trunks remaining beside her, perhaps to watch her. That thought made her nervous, in a positive and non-positive way. But she needed to move quickly before she forgot her original intention. 'I need to tell the others,' she blurted, stumbling to her feet.

'About what?' he asked, also standing, holding out a cautious hand as she swayed slightly.

'There's someone helping us,' she yawned, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes. 'Someone _is _sending those "heroes" to aid us. Someone with the same power as the enemy_._'

Trunks' face grew serious. 'The others are at the beach.'

They walked briskly to the beach, where they found the others sitting under a large umbrella. They all turned in surprise when Chibiusa and Trunks approached. Chibiusa planted herself beside Hermione and explained her exchange with Sailor Pluto. Hermione's brown eyes widened considerably as she turned to regard the others.

'Another clue!' she gasped, looking over Ron's shoulder at Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded stiffly and he and Chibiusa glanced at each other briefly. Chibiusa coughed and looked away. Trunks noticed this. His eyes narrowed.

Harry looked over curiously. Hermione had shared with them all her discussion with Syaoran. He was glad to know they too were considering all that had occurred. Caught up in the foray, he had overlooked Team Rocket's comment about a 'Karasu' until the two had mentioned it. He scolded himself for not being more observant. Furthermore, it left him more confused and agitated knowing he was now facing not only Voldemort, but some other mysterious and powerful accomplice.

'That clue isn't very helpful at all,' Harry finally groused, allowing grains of sand to trickle through his fingers as he grasped at it idly, 'Follow black feathers? Something about a heart?'

Ron nodded, frowning as well, 'That's right! If they're going to give us a clue at least make it a logical one.'

'Just because it's not obvious, doesn't mean it's not logical,' Hermione began, looking matter-of-factly towards Ron.

'Well it doesn't make a lick of sense,' Harry responded testily on Ron's behalf. 'What about Voldemort? What does this have to do with _him_?'

'Hey, wait,' Sakura said slowly, attentions turning to her, '_Karasu_…' she grabbed a stick and drew several strokes into the sand, forming kanji.

Tomoyo and Chibiusa stared hard at it. And then it hit them. 'That's the kanji for raven,'

'A raven has black feathers!'

Harry looked up at them, his thoughts whirling, 'So if we follow Karasu … we will figure out all the answers?'

Hermione looked thoughtful, 'Perhaps it means we're on the right track.'

Meiling watched on, her eyes wide and attentive. She glanced at Draco. He stared at the others blankly, looking very much like he had stopped breathing. She reached for his hand. It felt warm and clammy.

'Are you okay?'

Draco jumped suddenly, startled. 'I'm…fine,' He jerked his arm away, letting go of her hand as he brought himself to his feet, mumbling, 'I need to use the toilet.'

Meiling stared after him, feeling confused. At that moment, a loud whistle blew. The teachers were calling them back for their scheduled dinner.

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner, the teachers and students all sat around a large bonfire, roasting marshmallows and exchanging scary stories. The evening belonged to Naoko, who was immersed deeply in her own narrative as she described a frightening story, standing over flames, her lenses glowing eerily.<p>

'And so, she haunts these grounds in search of her lost love, attracting those resembling him into her cold embrace, until finally delivering the sweet, cool kiss of death, drawing them down into a deep, watery grave ...'

Sakura, who shared a blanket with Syaoran, shivered visibly. Tomoyo giggled, videotaping the scene as Meiling, Draco and Chibiusa busily ate half-burnt marshmallows, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Trunks looked rapt in the story.

'It's true,' Takashi piped up, his mouth twisted in a dark smile as he stood to stare down at the others.

'Oh, this'll be good,' Fondu quipped, nudging Sumi who laughed.

'This camp was established on the grave of Lady Mun,' Takashi continued, 'a noblewoman who was of great beauty, but believed to have practised the dark arts. As a result, men fled from her, including one stud, named Taiyo. As a result, she died alone and miserable. Due to being a witch, her restless spirit returned and to this day swears vengeance on Taiyo, the man who betrayed her.'

With the exception of Chibiusa, who rolled her eyes at the reference to 'moon', the others did not respond.

Naoko cleared her throat, glaring crossly from behind her wire-frame glasses. 'Takashi, you ruined the vibe of my story!'

Takashi looked dejected and folded his arms, retaking his place near the fire. 'Must be something wrong with the air on this island,' he muttered to Sumi, who shrugged.

* * *

><p>On their third day, the teachers and students visited the Historical Museum, a modern building coated in white with large display rooms, which covered Okinawa's rich history with dedicated displays to geography, folklore, crafts and archaeology. Students were required to choose a topic of history and compile them into a short report at the end of their trip, for which only Hermione seemed to be pleased.<p>

As Sakura and Tomoyo paired off to look at traditional period garments, Sakura stopped to regard a glass display cabinet containing headdresses. Her eye dropped immediately to a silver headpiece on the middle shelf encrusted with aquamarine gems. It looked strikingly similar to the one that Sanrio had given Tomoyo for her birthday.

Sakura pointed limply at the headpiece, and Tomoyo audibly gasped, looking alarmed.

'Doesn't this look exactly like the one from Kamenosuke? It really must be worth a lot but… how did he find it?'

Tomoyo flushed uncomfortably.

Suddenly Sanrio appeared behind them, making Tomoyo step back in fright.

'Well, my dear Daidouji-sama's friend,' he tittered in a nasal voice, 'I solemnly gallivanted within the ostentatious district of Tomoeda, when I stumbled upon an antiquated trading facility brimming with mysterious treasures, almost as prepossessing as thy visage.' He peered glowingly at Tomoyo. 'When suddenly, I gravitated towards my destiny: a crown to bequeath the graceful brow of my queen. Utilising my unparalleled negotiating power, exchanged rudimentary words with the simple store clerk, I surreptitiously bartered the treasure value to a student's annual financial contribution from their parentages.'

A stretch of silence befell them for moment, until finally they understood. Tomoyo blanched as Sakura gaped.

'Kamenosuke! A _year's _allowance?'

Sanrio nodded his head, much like a bobble head dog on a car dashboard, and went to grasp Tomoyo's hands. However, she swiftly stepped out of his way, grasped Sakura's arm and rushed into the next display room, where they found Harry and Trunks puzzling over a tapestry. Tomoyo instinctively went to stand beside Harry. It had a similar effect to insect repellent for Sanrio, who upon seeing them, spun 180 degrees on his foot and went soldiering in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>After their excursion they returned to the camp for a rest before fishing activities by the lake, which would serve as the teachers' and students' dinner. Sakura and Tomoyo were changing into casual clothes when Sakura opened her book-bag, from which Tomoyo's headpiece toppled onto her bed, the afternoon light catching on its green jewel.<p>

'Sakura,' Tomoyo said cautiously, half-way through braiding her hair, 'what is that doing here? That thing must really be cursed.'

'Oh, um, well I packed it,' Sakura said, lifting it so that its green jewel cast speckles over their room. 'We've just been so busy, I haven't had time to show it to Syaoran...'

'Show me what?'

Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look towards the source of the comment. Syaoran had come peeking in through the doorway. He edged his way in; behind him Ron, followed by Harry.

Sakura smiled, holding the crown in her hands. They boys stared at it.

'Blimey!' Ron marvelled, 'is _that_ what's been keeping you two? '

Sakura looked at him wryly. 'We weren't taking that long to get ready, were we?'

'You certainly were,' muttered Syaoran joining Ron in inspecting the headpiece. Sakura had let Ron take hold of it.

'Where are the others?' asked Tomoyo, now finished with her hair and searching around for her fishing pole.

'Eh, they're already by the water,' muttered Ron suddenly looking as though he remembered something, 'I better go find Hermione. She's probably waiting outside.'

He casually tossed the crown back into Sakura's hands as he turned and headed out the door. Harry looked after him awkwardly as though wondering whether to follow him.

Syaoran's eyes were still set on the headpiece. He frowned. 'Sakura…where did you say you got this?'

'Kamenosuke bought it from a thrift store in Tomoeda,' she answered, meeting his eyes, 'as a gift for ...'

Suddenly the green jewel flashed brightly.

Tomoyo yelped, 'Sakura!'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>The usual gang had assembled together, fishing rods in tow and awaiting instructions from the trip leaders. The girls, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Meiling and Chibiusa were engaging in girlish and gossipy chatter. The boys, Takashi, Fondu and Sumi exchanged jokes together as Trunks stood and looked on in isolation, sighing and staring vacantly into space. Takashi noticed Trunks alone and toddled over to h.<p>

'Hey, how's it going? You look down.'

Trunks looked over at him indolently, sighing again. 'Well, she doesn't hate me anymore.'

Takashi stared for a moment before turning to catch a glimpse of Chibiusa, and then returning to regard Trunks again.

'Well, that's progress, right?' Takashi said raising an index finger to the air. 'You've broken the first barrier! So now…'

Trunks nodded slowly, but didn't listen on. Indeed, it appeared she wasn't glaring at him any longer. She wasn't even deliberately avoiding him. It seemed since the incident in the cave, the time they shared in seclusion together _somehow_ made them closer. He wasn't sure what it was exactly. He recalled their second day, when she had fallen asleep under the tree. He hadn't intended to remain with her, but something about that peaceful, sleeping face left him staring. When he finally caught himself, he looked around and everyone else had gone. He was left alone with her. He didn't mind, although, he worried she'd awake and declare him a pervert again. She didn't. It was at that moment that he thought maybe she was starting to finally trust him. Yet, at the same time he could swear that that day at the beach, he noticed something strange between her and Syaoran. Syaoran who already had a girlfriend. Syaoran, who had been his first enemy in the house…

By this point, Sumi and Fondu grew bored with their own conversation and came over to join them.

'What's good over in these parts?' Fondu asked, his fishing pole strewn over his shoulder.

'Ugh, I don't even like fish,' Sumi could be heard mumbling, continuing the remnants of their prior discussion, 'couldn't we eat _anything_ but fish?'

'What's wrong with you?' Fondu retorted, grimacing over at Sumi, 'Don't like fish? Are you really Japanese?'

Sumi folded his arms and stuck his tongue out.

Takashi grinned broadly, 'You know what they say about the legacy of fish —'

Before Takashi could continue, a crowd of students could be heard laughing and chatting excitedly. In the centre of them was Daffodil. She turned her head and caught the eye of the boys. Her gaze seemed to fall steadily on Trunks. She winked before turning her head again, and returning her attention to her friends and fellow classmates.

Trunks blushed slightly, baffled, as the other boys looked at him in awe. Fondu gave a low whistle.

'Whoa! Did you see that?'

Trunks rolled his eyes, waving his hands dismissively. 'See what?'

'Are you kidding? She looked right at you! And winked!' Fondu continued, looking impressed, amazed and slightly envious.

Takashi stroked his chin thoughtfully, 'Well, you do have that effect on some people don't you?'

Trunks flustered.

'Hey,' Sumi said, looking at Trunks hopefully, 'did you ever call her?'

Trunks looked back at him thickly. 'I really wasn't planning to.'

'What?' Fondu exclaimed, 'But she's hot! Do you know who her mother is? Her mother is a famous model from Italy!'

Sumi looked confused, 'Italy? I heard it was Sweden.'

Takashi shook his head slowly, 'That's odd. I always thought it was Ireland.'

Trunks shrugged, his hands buried in his pockets as he looked about him, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

'I can see why she would like a guy like you,' Sumi sighed dolefully, 'It's a shame for her you're not into women.'

Trunks blinked, suddenly very alert at his words, _'What?'_ Takashi looked like he was trying to hold back a wave of hysteric laughter.

'Well you know, with the purple –' Sumi began, pointing a finger at Trunks' head.

'It's lavender!' Trunks snapped agitatedly. He wondered how many times he would have to defend his hair.

'It's okay, Briefs,' Sumi grinned broadly, folding his arms, 'it's nothing to be ashamed of.'

Trunks gaped back at him at a total loss for words. His mouth lulled open as Takashi had finally given into a maniacal giggling fit.

Sumi placed a finger over his own lip, making a 'hushing' gesture, 'I'd _totally_ date you.'

'Wait—no—I'm not—' Trunks' whole face by now had gone beet red as Sumi turned and skipped away towards the mass of students. Fondu shrugged, a smirk on his face, as he followed after him.

Just as the pair left, the girls walked over to them. Trunks noticed Chibiusa and flinched again, caught off-guard by her sudden presence. She looked at him strangely while Takashi hunched over and gripped his sides.

'You two,' said Chiharu, giving a suspicious glance at her boyfriend, 'we're supposed to head to the docks in a few minutes. Do you know where Sakura and the others are?'

Suddenly made aware, Trunks looked around noticing, indeed, a good set of their team was missing. At that moment Ron and Hermione came strolling towards them.

* * *

><p>Air suddenly rushed all around them, whipping Sakura from all sides. A hollow pit formed in her stomach as though they were in a descending elevator. When the whooshing stopped, Sakura opened her eyes to a dark cavernous environment, her body waist-deep in water, the air silent. Iridescent orbs of light trickled upwards in lazy processions. Sakura reached out to touch one, which glided over her fingers and broke away into smaller glowing orbs, like water. Her hearing suddenly returned. She whipped around to see Tomoyo, Syaoran and Harry standing behind her, looking dazed.<p>

She heard a velvety laugh. She spun around again, her eyes widening.

Suspended in the air above them, an ethereal woman levitated. She appeared as a great blooming flower, her slim form draped in colourful floating silks, black looped braids on the sides of her head, and her head crowned with Tomoyo's headpiece. Her beautiful pale face was set in a piercing glare. Her velvety voice dripped with poison as it echoed all around them, a slender finger pointed at Sakura.

'Ally of Clow, you will be destroyed.'


	5. The Wavering, Watery Witch

**Chapter 5: The Wavering, Watery Witch**

'I will have my revenge on Clow,' the woman uttered, her robes swirling out like the wings of a crane as she raised her arms.

She had brought them into a dark, watery dimension. It felt like a lonely place, like a prison.

Sakura stumbled forward. 'Cl-Clow? No, wait! He —'

Three jets of water erupted violently from the tepid water and dashed towards her. She swiftly summoned the Sealing Staff and cast The Shield. The water glanced off Shield like sunbeams off glass and sprayed in an arc about her. However, a secondary watery assault caught her unprepared, shattering Shield and submerging her into the dark waters. Sakura's ears were ringing as she broke the surface. Bile rose in her throat as she spluttered against the sour waters. She recognized the bitter tang of tears. _They were swimming in this woman's tears!_

'Those are not Clow Cards,' the woman whispered dangerously, her eyes flaring. 'Where is CLOW?'

As she pushed herself heavily to her feet, her clothes clinging like a second skin, Sakura watched thickly as Harry and Syaoran sent a succession of attack spells towards the woman. The woman skilfully alternated between dodging and blocking their attacks with sheets of water. However, one of Harry's spells shot straight and true into the woman's regal head. A flame flickered to life in one of her twisted hair coils, making the green jewel in her headpiece glow. It was however extinguished with a directed spout of water.

The woman was enraged. 'YOU DARE?'

Sakura summoned Shield again and cast it over Tomoyo who stood several feet back, her pale dress pooled around her as she looked on, terrified. Sakura then summoned Fly, which manifested as two gold wings from the smalls of her back and lifted her into the air.

'PLEASE STOP!' She attempted to garner the woman's attention, waving her arms frantically as she flew closer. 'CLOW IS LONG DEAD!'

However, the woman did not appear to hear her shrill cries as she gave Sakura an oblique glare and sent a torrent of water in Sakura's direction. Sakura clumsily dodged the attack, spinning ineptly with curled wings before returning to the water with a clumsy splash. The wings faded from her back and she turned to Syaoran desperately.

'She can't hear me!'

'She was obviously sent by the enemy. There's no reasoning with her!' Syaoran exclaimed, now pacing over the surface of the water, a dim light rippling out beneath his shoes as he raised his wand above his head. 'We need to destroy her, now!'

'No, Syaoran, don't! We need to —'

Syaoran withdrew a yellow slip of paper and summoned thunder. A streak of white hot lightning tore through the levitating woman. She wavered like a dying leaf on a branch, her form crackling with blue electricity. She recovered quickly, casting away the electricity with a wave of her arms and shrieking in fury.

Syaoran and Harry were swiftly wrenched into the air, now encased in large spheres, their surfaces shimmering rainbows like soap bubbles. Sakura could see vaguely through the shimmering surfaces as Syaoran and Harry attempted to shatter their encasements with magical attacks, which only served to deflect off the inside and return to them in painful strikes. The bubbles were as impenetrable as a diamond.

'Syaoran! Harry!' she yelled. They appeared to reply, but she could not hear them.

The woman regarded them expressionlessly for a moment, and then turned to glower at Sakura.

'Since you will not tell me, you will lose your love as you continue to conceal mine.'

Sakura's heart flipped. The tears ... a lost love … it all made sense! Sakura had to reach her somehow!

The woman raised her arm and cast a sheet of water towards Tomoyo. Sakura rotated her body jerkily as the water shattered Shield and enveloped Tomoyo, cutting her off mid-scream. Tomoyo was suddenly thrust into the centre of a large water funnel, which was clear enough for Sakura to see her friend clutching at her throat. However, her arms started to go limp as her eyes fluttered shut.

'TOMOYO!' Sakura screamed.

* * *

><p>'Sakura? Well, I left them back at the cabin,' Ron said glibly, Hermione's hand in his as they stood among the crowd.<p>

Chiharu exchanged a glance with Naoko. 'They'll meet up with us later then, I suppose?'

The group turned towards the lake, deciding to get set up. Takashi began to tell an elaborate tale about fish the size of men being a rare sight in the lake, and a wish being granted to the one who could capture it. Fondu and Sumi had capitalized on their own spot, and were busily setting bait onto their fishing rod hooks. Trunks took his own spot beside Takashi, then joined by Ron. Hermione, Meiling and Chibiusa, who weren't too keen on fishing themselves instead, busied themselves with chatter until it was time to officially begin the afternoon's activities.

'I hope they'll arrive soon,' Hermione sighed, looking concerned.

'What are you all worried about?' muttered Ron, as he stared dumbly at his own fishing rod. 'I'm sure they'll be here soon enough.'

'Sakura and Syaoran, eh?' muttered Fondu, a sly grin on his face. 'Maybe they just wanted "alone time", if you know what I mean.'

Chibiusa blanched; Sumi and Ron snickered.

'Well, I know Harry and Tomo—' Ron stopped short once he caught the alarmingly sharp stare from Hermione.

She sighed wearily, looking over to Meiling for a response. Meiling looked anxious as she stared about her, her lips pressed into a thin line.

'Meiling, what's wrong?'

Meiling turned to her slowly, blinking and looking mildly surprised, as though stunned by her presence.

'Oh. Not sure where Draco is.'

'That's right,' Hermione began, frowning. 'He's missing too, isn't he?'

Chibiusa folded her arms, peering wryly at Meiling through half-lidded eyes. 'I'm sure he just needed a break from you.'

Meiling glowered at her. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, come on. You're always clinging onto him. Don't you think he'd find that annoying?'

Unsettling, negative waves of energy seemed to pass between them. Hermione watched on uncomfortably.

'Excuse me, _Miss Moon_. Who asked you? I don't know what makes you an expert on anything. Granted, I'm sure you'd know _annoying_ with all your _annoying _loud snoring and _annoying_ babbling about unicorns in your sleep.'

Chibiusa's eyes flared. _'What?'_

Suddenly the piercing sound of a whistle rang out, as two of the Trip Leaders, Setou-sensei and Mitsubishi-sensei appeared, marching towards them all. Mitsubishi had an ear pressed against a cellular phone, immersed in what seemed to be an important conversation.

'It's time to get into the boats, everyone!' Sentou announced, having made a miraculous recovery from his bad cold from the first day, his face ruddy and beaded with the sweat of determination.

'Err, Sentou,' Mitsubishi interrupted carefully, clicking his phone once before shoving it into his pocket, 'there appears to be a problem with the boats.'

'Yes?' Sentou said gruffly. 'What now?'

'The boats appear to have developed leaks in the last half-hour...'

Sentou growled as his face went a purplish colour; his hairy biceps pulsed with rage. He started to stomp towards the centre of the camp, students staring after him.

'Well, kids, hold up a bit. We'll be speaking to the camp coordinator to see if they have spare boats in storage,' Mitsubishi said apologetically. 'In the mean time, discuss the methods of...fishing?'

The teachers turned on their heels muttering audibly as they left.

'Holes in the boats! Ridiculous!' Sentou snarled.

'Well, we certainly can't use the motorboats either. I just got word that one of them _exploded_ spontaneously,' Mitsubishi grumbled back.

The students stood feebly in their spots.

'This place must be cursed. First, the cave tour gets cancelled, now fishing,' Fondu muttered to Sumi, his fishing rod drooping with disappointment.

'Holes in all the boats? That doesn't sound normal,' Chibiusa whispered.

'Pfft. Sounds like something the Rat would have concocted,' Ron snorted. 'He's been itching to use an Exploding Charm all week.'

'Either way, I suppose that gives Sakura and the others enough time to join us?' Hermione queried, turning to Ron and the others. 'Although, I'm starting to wonder if something happened.'

Trunks nodded silently, looking contemplative.

'It's fine,' Ron drawled, his hands placed behind his head, pushing the back of his red hair up into an odd mane. 'They're probably better off not coming. This Muggle way of fishing sounds like quite a bore.'

'But we get to eat whatever we catch, so you'd better be interested,' Meiling said with a sidelong glance. 'Or you'll be eating zilch.'

Ron shrugged his shoulders, but didn't argue. This seemed to both surprise and impress Hermione, who smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>'<em>NO<em>!' Harry roared in desperation, banging his fists hard on the spherical wall he was trapped in, making his knuckles flare with pain.

His heart thudding in his ears. He watched as Sakura summoned Thunder, an electrical beast which hurtled towards the woman and sent her careening further into the air. This did not seem to affect the water torrent that entrapped Tomoyo. However, Sakura then summoned Windy, a woman cloaked in white, who plunged straight into the water torrent, releasing and sending Tomoyo falling towards the water below.

'TOMOYO!' Harry yelled.

Sakura summoned Float to catch Tomoyo. The unconscious girl now lay like a broken porcelain doll on a glowing buoyant balloon. Harry groaned loudly, feeling angry and useless. He needed to get to her.

A thunderous peel, like the clang of a bronze church bell, sounded and reverberated deafeningly in his ears, through his brain, through his entire form.

The bubble around him suddenly shattered like glass, sending him crashing into the water. He broke the dark surface loudly and squinted his stinging eyes. Without a second thought, he pushed through the waist-deep water and made it to Tomoyo's side. Her head inclined to the right against the floating balloon, her face expressionless as long strands of hair clung to her neck. He brought her gently into a sitting position, his mind reeling as he recalled his nightmares of months past ... her body sprawled on the ground, lifeless ...

'Please, please,' he whispered, gripping her shoulders tightly. 'Please be well.'

Harry felt a rush of joy when he saw the subtle rise and fall of her chest. She was alive! He raised his head slowly to see that Syaoran was standing near them, staring behind. He craned his head round and through his water-flecked glasses regarded two tall figures haloed by a dim light, standing on top of the water as though it were solid. One was a tall man with long dark hair and square wire-rim glasses, cloaked in midnight blue robes. The other was a woman with deep red hair, dressed in a brown suit, holding a strange bronze crescent bell, adorned with colourful ribbons. He realised that this strange instrument had in fact made that deafening sound and had released them from the bubbles. Harry recognised them as the Animagus and DADA teachers from his fourth year at Hogwarts.

'Madoushi,' the man, Eriol Hiiragizawa, spoke clearly, his deep voice cutting through the watery din.

* * *

><p>After strapping on their life-jackets, the students gathered into groups of five. Due to a slight confusion over holes within the first set of boats, they were left with fewer boats than expected. Therefore, each group of students was forced to take turns boarding one of six shallow paddle-boats before setting out into the waters themselves. They were ranked at random by lottery, and thus had to wait in queue for their turn.<p>

Hermione, Ron, Trunks, Meiling and Chibiusa, their own group, stood helplessly in line, watching on as Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and two other students boarded their boat. The girls looked disappointed as they had hoped for at least the company of Sakura and Tomoyo. Fondu, Sumi and Takashi were off in the distance, deciding they would fish off the coast.

Draco had appeared sometime after groups were chosen, looking sleepy and disinterested. He seemed unmindful to Meiling's scowling in his direction. As the last to arrive, he was forced to join with Sanrio and several others. None of them seemed willing to engage in conversation with him. He seemed to feel the same way about them, though he was even more frustrated by not knowing how to use a fishing rod. Of course, no one was going to help him, not even Sanrio who would frequently peer owlishly at him from behind his thick spectacles. He then would flinch when Draco looked his way, and turn his head sharply as though Draco himself were a basilisk.

Meanwhile, Chibiusa and Meiling—feelings towards each other still sour since their earlier row—were in fierce competition to see who was the 'best fisherwoman'. So far, Meiling appeared to be the victor, having caught one small and three medium-sized fish, their grey scales glistening like medals in the sun, while Chibiusa had simply lost five pieces of bait and had mussed her hair in frustration.

Although Trunks had started off well, able to put the bait onto the hook and cast the rod expertly into the water, the smell of fish appeared to get to him. He leaned back into the boat's wooden rim, his skin taken on a green pallor. Ron spoke animatedly to Hermione as he cast his own line into the water, having just gotten the hang of handling one.

Suddenly Trunks' body tensed. Eyes narrowed and sombre-faced, he cast a sharp gaze back towards the shore.

'Something the matter?' Meiling asked, looking away from her rod.

Trunks nodded, straightening his back. 'I thought I just sensed something ... coming from the cabins.'

'Oh dear, it must be bad,' Hermione said, bringing her rod onto the deck.

'Do you think we can steal ourselves back without others noticing?' Trunks asked, looking, above all things, relieved that they might get away from the fishy smell.

'I don't think there's a spell for that,' Hermione said, appearing to flick through the many-paged lexicon within her mind.

'Someone can fake an allergic reaction,' Ron suggested helpfully, producing his wand. Hermione looked pleased by his innovative thought.

'You seem to enjoy causing maladies,' Chibiusa quipped, slapping her rod onto the deck, looking deflated. Meiling shot her a smug grin.

'Volunteers?' Ron asked. No one responded. He sighed. 'Okay, well, let's play for it. Rock-Paper-Scissors, then?'

The others begrudgingly joined in the game, until at last the loser, Meiling, slumped her shoulders.

'_Fine_,' she snapped, her brow set with deep crinkles. 'Make the non-magic person do it.'

Ron pointed his wand at her face. 'This may sting a little!'

He promptly cast a Stinging Jinx on Meiling's face. Her face swelled and reddened, bumps rising in odd places until her face resembled a misshapen tomato framed by a mop of thick black hair. She squeaked in shock, raising her shaking hands to her blistered skin. 'Wha –'

Chibiusa let out a whoop of laughter, causing the boat to rock slightly. Trunks and Ron seemed to contain themselves well, ashen-faced and quiet.

Meiling glared through the small openings for eyes left from over her protruding cheeks. 'S'not funny!' she spluttered through puffy lips.

'That's enough!' Hermione snapped at Chibiusa. 'Sentou-sensei!' She waved her arms towards the boat carrying their escorting teachers. 'Mitsubishi-sensei! Our classmate is having an allergic reaction.'

As Trunks grabbed the oars and used his strong arms to speed them towards the shore, Meiling moaned thickly, 'Just don't let Draco see me.'

* * *

><p>The floating woman — Madoushi — glided down to meet them, her floating robes resembling a water lily as she narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing. Her whispered question echoed about them like dripping water.<p>

'Clow?'

'No,' Eriol replied, his deep voice gentle, almost apologetic, 'the man known as Clow has been deceased for many years.'

The woman's eyes narrowed as she drew her arms at her sides indignantly. She seemed unconvinced.

'That cannot be — deceased? When you so clearly possess Clow's aura! You are lying to me!'

Sakura and the others watched from a distance, stunned to silence.

'I am his reincarnation,' Eriol continued, his expression calm. 'I possess his memories, but I am not him.'

Madoushi fell silent. After what seemed like an eternity, she clasped her hands before her, looking contemplative. 'You look so like him,' she sighed, now sounding human, the echoing quality of her voice gone as her shoulders drooped.

He stepped closer to her, his palms open and placating. 'However, the man you knew, the man you love, will never walk this earth again.'

Madoushi regarded him for a long moment. She then closed her eyes as tears floated in glowing droplets about her, appearing as morning dew lit by the rising sun. 'I never told him ...'

'He knew,' Eriol said quietly.

Madoushi chuckled tearfully. She asked in a soft tone, 'Who sent you?'

'The one you call your rival.'

Her eyes widened briefly, and she smirked. 'The witch who controls dimensions ... _of course_.'

No further words were exchanged as she lowered her regal head. Her form became iridescent, shimmering and breaking away into bubbles until she was gone, only her jewelled headpiece remaining in midair. Eriol took the headpiece into his outspread hands. He looked sad as the headpiece slowly crumbled into sand, which sifted between his fingers until it was no more.

'Harry?'

Harry turned to gaze at Tomoyo, now conscious. He helped her sit up properly. She feebly pushed damp tendrils of hair from her face, smiling shyly.

'Oh, my. I must have missed an epic battle.'

Harry smiled back, relief coursing through him. All he could do was make jokes. 'You certainly did. You missed me in my fighting element. I was on fire — not literally, it's soaking in here.'

'I'll be sure to wear a hidden camera next time, water-proof of course,' she joked in kind, her familiar laugh tinkling like bells. 'They make for some great family movie nights.'

They chuckled together.

'Tomoyo!' Sakura exclaimed as she and Syaoran ran over to them.

Before Tomoyo could reply, the environment around them wavered like an unfocussed television screen, and they were suddenly standing in Sakura and Tomoyo's cabin, their wet clothes dribbling water across the dusty wooden floorboards.

'Eriol! Miss Mizuki! How did you get here?' Sakura exclaimed, looking amazed. 'I thought you were in England!'

Eriol smiled calmly and shook his head once. 'I am not the Eriol you know.'

Harry thought that perhaps they were the summoned 'heroes' to aid in their fight against the Madoushi. They had definitely helped.

'My, Sakura,' Kaho said, smiling, 'no matter the dimension, your power and your potential never fail to impress. Clow chose well.'

Sakura blushed slightly. 'Do you know the witch who controls dimensions?'

Eriol nodded, his single ponytail swaying with the movement. He then looked meaningfully from Sakura, and then to Syaoran. 'You have crossed paths.'

Sakura's eyes widened.

A sudden expansion of light flashed behind them, where the cabin door stood. Eriol and Kaho started towards the portal.

'We must be on our way,' Eriol said, his eyebrows concave in apology. 'I'm sorry, I promised I would not say more. It is not time.'

'Ah — wait!' Sakura called, but the portal had snapped shut behind them, leaving her, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Harry standing and sopping wet.

Just then, the cabin door slammed open, revealing a fearful looking Hermione, her wand poised. Behind her, Harry could see Ron and the remaining members of the Phoenix Fighters.

'Are you alright?' Hermione asked anxiously, lowering her wand. 'Oh, you're soaking! What happened?'

'We'll explain soon,' Harry said. 'We've just got to get dry first.'

'Well, I won't be showering for a while,' Syaoran said, attempting to make a joke but looking exasperated, as Sakura tried to give him an encouraging smile.

* * *

><p>They all stood behind the student cabins, the sun casting a dark shadow over the 10 teenagers as they hid away from general view. Sakura, Syaoran, Harry and Tomoyo collectively explained what had occurred during their absence. After a drawn out silence, Hermione spoke, looking at Tomoyo.<p>

'Sanrio Kamenosuke gave you the headpiece ... but it must have been meant for Sakura.' She then turned to gaze pensively at Sakura. 'The enemy is pursuing other means of reaching us.'

'I did feel drawn to it,' Sakura said, looking guilty. 'I must say though, I didn't feel any aura coming from it.'

'What's obvious to me,' Trunks joined in, rubbing his chin speculatively, 'is that they're now trying to attack us separately, trying to weaken us, like in the cave.'

Syaoran looked a bit surprised by his observation, but nodded in agreement. 'From now on, we need to be more careful.'

'We need to do is tell Dumbledore, that's what we need to do!' Ron exclaimed, his face pale, emphasising his freckles. 'I can't wait for this bloody "holiday" to end.'

'That's not all,' Sakura said, sounding hesitant, but felt encouraged when Tomoyo smiled at her. She rubbed the back of her arm. 'But this Eriol, he wasn't our Eriol. But he said that I had "crossed paths" with the witch that controls dimensions.' She shook her head slowly when they all gave her a questioning look. 'I don't know who that could be. How many people do you encounter in your lifetime, anyway? '

'More helpful hints,' Draco interjected sarcastically.

They all looked at each other, eyes wide and uncertain.

'Well, while you were doing that,' Meiling muttered, folding her arms, looking cocky. 'I caught four fish.' This had the subtle effect of impressing Syaoran and Draco, who both raised their eyebrows. 'A lot more to say than for Miss Moon, here.'

Chibiusa balled her hands into fists. 'Well, your face was the size of a beach ball!'

Meiling snorted. 'At least I'm not vain enough to refuse to help the others get back to shore,' she chided derisively, 'unlike you, _Chibi o-sa_.'

Chibusa stared at her for a moment looking bewildered.

'_What _did you call me?' Chibiusa pondered on Meiling's pun. '_O-sa__?_ What the heck is that supposed to mean?'

'It's means you're a chief—but only an insignificant and little one!' Meiling retorted defiantly, folding her arms.

They glared at each other hard.

Tomoyo directed a thoughtful glance towards Sakura. 'Oh my, Meiling's Japanese has much improved, hasn't it?'

'Um!' Sakura interrupted, pointing and drawing their attentions. 'It's almost time for dinner?'

They all ambled from behind the cabins and headed towards the camp fireplace.

* * *

><p>Meiling proved to be surprisingly good at fishing, and this made Chibiusa furious. She felt the white hot rage burning in her belly, sending her mind into overdrive. If there was anything Chibiusa hated more than anything it was insult. Calling <em>her<em> annoying? Making fun of _her_ name? Showing off with that "big catch" at the lake? Who cared that she didn't catch anything? She was a princess after all, and _princesses didn't fish_. As far as she could tell, it was the least Meiling could do. Chibiusa had had quite enough of the girl. She was irritating and obsessive. Meiling reminded her nauseatingly of her teenaged mother as a hapless Sailor Senshi. At that moment, memories came back to her and she felt feelings of vengeance boil to the surface. She had to get back at Meiling. Ha! If Meiling liked fish so much, how would she like one in her bag to carry home with her?

Chibiusa snickered to herself as she slipped a small dead fish into the pink carry bag adorned with Hello Kitty motifs, which sat among the luggage waiting to be loaded onto their transport home. Feeling dominion had been claimed, Chibiusa retreated to Tomoyo's side, snickering quietly, ignoring the pungent smell of fish left on her hands.

Her mirth was short-lived when they heard the thunderous roar of Sentou-sensei, his stocky body bobbing up and down like a Wack-A-Mole mallet as he trudged towards the group of students, who were waiting for their transport.

'WHO PUT THIS IN MY BAG?' he bellowed, his arm rocketing upwards to reveal a small silver fish pinched between his thumb and forefinger. A vein throbbed dangerously at his temple.

Chibiusa felt her stomach clinch. She was certain she had seen Meiling with the same pink Hello Kitty bag.

Sentou must have had a tracking dog's sense of smell, as he stamped towards her, his nostrils flaring. 'Tsukino-Chiba! You have scales on your fingers! Did you think this would be a fun school prank on a hapless teacher? Well? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'

Chibiusa glanced numbly at her hands. There were tiny glistening scales stuck to the pads of her fingers.

'Sir, I ...'

She turned to the others for reassurance or support. The look Trunks gave her was a mixture between constipation and awe. Takashi, Sumi and Fondu hollered with laughter, and Meiling stood beside them, smirking.

'DETENTION WHEN SCHOOL RESUMES!' Sentou yelled, spittle flying. He rounded on the others. 'If I find anything else living or dead in my belongings, there will be HELL TO PAY!' He stomped off.

Chibiusa gulped thickly, her heart racing. She felt the embarrassment writhe within. There was no way she was going to let Meiling get the better of her. She was nowhere done with her yet.

* * *

><p>Once they had returned home from Okinawa, hesitant and grumbling about having to write the report on their museum excursion, they all retired for the evening. Sakura sat with Kero on her bed, which had baby blue covers dotted with cherry blossoms. She had only gotten halfway through her report, staring distractedly at the pen pressed to the lined paper. It seemed no matter how she tried to maintain focus, she could not stop thinking about the strange Madoushi she had battled, or the words the sorceress shared with Eriol.<p>

'Kero,' she asked uncertainly, frowning as she raised her head. 'Do you know if Clow had any enemies?'

Kero studied her for a moment, a serious look on his face. 'Clow had many friends and foes. Too many to count.'

Sakura groaned, discarded the pen and flopped backwards onto her pillow. She stared at the ceiling impassively. 'When will this end?'

'I couldn't tell ya, kid,' she heard Kero reply dejectedly. 'We've just got to remain vigilant.'

* * *

><p>The day back at school ended as it began, slow and tiresome. Writing their excursion reports at the last minute had been irritating, despite the added assistance of magic quills to translate the scramble of words that dropped from their mouths late into the night.<p>

It felt difficult getting back into the routine especially after having spent nearly a week on what felt like a break—the exception of course being their two eventful battles. The group decided against meeting at the usual spot for their walk home together as many found themselves caught up with after-school activities. Sakura and Syaoran were attending their own track meet, while Meiling and Chibiusa were caught up in introductory training for the cheer team. Tomoyo was busy with choir. Trunks was in his usual football practice sessions while Draco had been assigned cleaning duties for his homeroom. Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their own, and made the trek home together. It was a rare occurrence, and the trio fell into an excited series of conversations that they sustained up until they arrived at Sakura and Tomoyo's large house.

'You haven't a clue about how much responsibility it is,' Hermione continued on tiredly, as they passed through the gates (kindly let in by the butler, Oki). 'Being a Class Representative is incredibly important, you know.'

Ron rolled his eyes, exchanging a cynical glance with Harry. Harry removed his shoes as he entered through the front door, feeling bewildered. 'When did Hermione become a Class Rep?'

'You're lucky you've been spared the details,' Ron muttered, 'Sometimes, I can't tell if she's bragging or complaining. It's like living with Percy again.'

Hermione paid no mind to their whispers as the three collapsed onto the white leather sofa, tossing their book bags to the floor. To their delight, Nanako and Akira noticed their arrival and came forth, greeting them with trays of biscuits and warm, sweet milk tea. Just as the maids turned and exited into the kitchen, something fluffy come tapping against the window. Harry's head jerked up, looking at the source of the disturbance. He and Hermione scrambled to remove the window's glass as Ron remained, too distracted and gleefully eating his sweets to move. Toppling over into the den from the window sill was Errol-Number-Two, looking as haggard and exhausted as ever.

'Ron! It's your owl,' said Hermione. Ron looked up from his plate, finally attentive, and scurried over.

'Number-Two? What's he got there?' The dishevelled owl had dropped its letter on the floor as it lay limply on its back.

'We better go up to one of our rooms,' said Harry, craning his neck to peer over Ron's shoulder towards the kitchen. 'We can't let them see the owl.'

The others nodded in agreement. They gathered their belongings, in addition to the remaining food on a tray and Errol-Number-Two. Once they were comfortably settled in Harry's room, piling onto his bed, they pored over Ron's letter. Ron read the first line silently to himself before looking up at them.

'It's from Ginny,' Ron said quietly, his eyes landing cautiously onto Harry, 'Should I read it aloud?'

Harry looked stone-faced but didn't speak. Hermione nodded for him to continue. Ron began to read:

_'__Hi Ron,_

_Things at Hogwarts have been interesting this year. We finished our second Qudditch match for the season. We completely destroyed Hufflepuff (as expected). They're much weaker this year, especially since Cedric Diggory graduated._

_I met this girl from Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. She's a lovely girl but her father is the nutter who writes for the Quibbler.'_

Ron grinned broadly. 'Ha! That magazine is for lunatics. I suppose that's why she's called Luna.'

Harry and Hermione looked back at him blankly, not getting the 'joke'. Ron sighed dejectedly and returned to reading on.

_'I guess that's where the good news ends. The new DADA teacher – we call him Mad-Eye Moody (he's actually an Auror, and you can see why he's got that name, if you check his Wizard Card) – recently demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse and Killing Curse on a spider! It doesn't seem something that Dumbledore would approve. There's something odd going on around this place. There are rumours that something is going on with the Hogwarts' board. I heard some say that Dumbledore could lose his job. Dad thinks Lucius Malfoy made a formal complaint about abuse of power from Dumbledore.'_

Ron looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting the shocked faces of Hermione and Harry.

'Malfoy!' Harry growled angrily. 'Of course he would! He's been trying to get rid of Dumbledore for years!'

'Do you really think so?' Hermione began thoughtfully. 'You don't suppose it has anything to do with Dumbledore sending his son here? Revenge?'

Harry 's eyes narrowed. 'Could Dumbledore truly have sent him? He came all on his own didn't he? Not with us.'

'I don't believe it.' Ron shook his head, staring intensely at Ginny's letter, 'There's no way they could get rid of Dumbledore. Not with You-Know-Who's friends lurking about the place. They'd be completely mental to do that now, if ever.'

Hermione reclined her head against Harry's bed frame, absently brushing a hand through her waves. 'Oh, but Ron— it's true isn't it? Maybe he did act irresponsibly, after all. Why send students here instead of qualified Aurors? I'm sure _Hogwarts: a History_ would show he's set a precedent.'

'I've wondered it too,' said Harry, wanting to be reassured by Ron though not fully convinced. 'With Malfoy involved I really wonder it…even more now.'

Ron set down the letter to grab the last biscuit. 'I reckon if Malfoy's lot has never been able to get rid of Dumbledore before, they won't be able to now. If anyone oughta worry about losing their job it's _him_. He's the one with the track record of being a Death Eater.'

Harry raised his eyebrows, 'Maybe that's why the Rat was sent to join us? Maybe it's just a cover to make his dad look good to the Ministry while he goes on secretly re-arranging Hogwarts?'

Ron choked on his biscuit. Hermione leaned forward to pat him on the back.

'I think you're onto something, Harry,' Hermione said, watching Ron carefully as she passed him his teacup. 'It might explain why Draco has been so useless so far. Maybe he's not quite all in.'

Harry nodded fervently. 'That's right! In battles all he does is complain or stand around. And he outright _disappeared_ during the fishing trip.'

'So the Rat—is just here—to make his dad look—like he's on our side?' Ron coughed and spluttered between sips. 'That seems like the kind of dirty, underhanded tactic a Malfoy would use!'

There was another tap at the window. Harry leaned forward to extract Pig from the sill, who was too eager to be freed of the small yet weighty parchment, and went twittering madly into the ceiling. Still fired up from their conversation, Harry roughly unfurled the yellow parchment and instantly recognised the graceful loops of the signature at the bottom of the letter. His stomach dropped. The letter was from Ginny.

'What's that, Harry?' Hermione inquired, peering over his shoulder.

Harry turned stiffly. 'From Ginny. Addressed to me.'

'You haven't spoken for a while, nearly six months?' Hermione noted, looking concerned.

'Go on, open it, then!' Ron said encouragingly.

There was a moment of silence. Harry looked down at Ginny's signature once more, and closed his fist around the paper until it scrunched into a satisfying ball. 'I'm not reading it.'

Another moment of quiet followed. Hermione jerkily swivelled to lift up the tray and turning towards the door. 'I-I'll bring these back down to the maids.'

'I'll help!' Ron said through gritted teeth and loped after Hermione, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka and Sonomi were due for a visit, wanting to catch up with their daughters. However, with Sakura and Tomoyo's mounting concerns about having to explain the eight erroneous guests now staying in their home, they opted instead to have dinner out at a local Italian restaurant.<p>

The unwitting guest of this escapade was Syaoran, who had hesitantly tagged along; Sakura had insisted that he meet her father, and her new mother, formally.

They sat at a square table to the centre of the well-lit restaurant, surrounded by the din of conversation and a black piano tinkling gently in the background. Syaoran stared hesitantly as he sat between Sakura and Tomoyo, too distracted to eat his linguini as he sat across from Sonomi, Tomoyo's birth mother. Sonomi had a severe bob, judging brown eyes and a penchant for tailored suits. She did not appear to take Syaoran's presence kindly, glaring at him as her fork remained embedded in her spaghetti. She was almost as frightening as his own mother, Yelan, who possessed a similar air of harsh scrutiny.

Fujitaka, Sakura's father, was quite the opposite. He was a tall man with Sakura's auburn hair, a long face and a gentle smile. He was apparently enthusiastic about his Tortellini. Syaoran wondered how such opposites could have found each other. But then he quickly rebuked that thought, considering his time at Hogwarts and how he had changed.

After Sakura made the introductions, Fujitaka cleared his throat.

'So, Mr. Li,' Fujitaka began. 'I recall seeing you briefly at King's Cross Station, two years ago. But even after all these years, you remain sweethearts.'

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed and lowered their heads. Tomoyo giggled.

'Y-Yes, sir,' Syaoran replied, bobbing his head. 'I care about Sakura a lot.'

He exchanged a quick smile with Sakura.

Sonomi rounded on Fujitaka sharply. 'You never mentioned this guy!' she exclaimed, slamming her fork down on the plate with a clang. 'I don't like the look of him! He looks like a delinquent. What if he is a bad influence on Sakura?'

'Now, Sonomi,' Fujitaka said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder, 'give him a chance. We don't know him yet.'

That word 'yet' hung uncomfortably in the air as they continued to eat in silence. Sonomi resolved to bite into her spaghetti grudgingly, her eyes occasionally piercing into Syaoran's skull. Once they had eaten dinner, they waited for dessert to arrive. Sonomi had calmed down after two glasses of red wine, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks as she spoke adoringly with Tomoyo and Sakura. Syaoran was glad that Sakura had people who looked out for her, but Sonomi was terrifying.

'Mr. Li,' Fujitaka said, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled. He waved a hand towards the door. 'Do you mind if we step out briefly?'

'Yes, sir,' Syaoran stammered, making his seat squeak uncomfortably against the floor as he stood. Several people turned to glance his way. He blushed in embarrassment as he followed Fujitaka outside.

* * *

><p>The remaining occupants of the house were left to their own devices, feeling strangely awkward and lost without the presence of their often 'peace-keeping' home owners or their 'leader', Syaoran, who was also astute at maintaining order.<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to resume normal conversation again, even after the awkwardly timed Owl from Ginny to Harry. Yet, nonetheless, after the news about Hogwarts, they felt themselves plagued by nothing but burning questions about their mission and the new clues they'd been given while in Okinawa. Though their focus was squarely on seeking answers, it seemed as though their fellow fighters had other priorities in mind…

Chibiusa and Meiling never overcame their blatant animosity towards each other, and the fact that they shared a room did not help matters. Scorned by her failed 'fish-gag', Chibiusa tried once more and succeeded in infuriating Meiling by dousing her school lunch with ground sleeping pills. It led to Meiling unwittingly falling asleep in class, missing her Fitness Exam for P.E, and missing a key cheer practice, earning her a scolding from the coach. From then on, it was war.

Knowing the chaos that would continue and escalate between Chibiusa and Meiling, and not wanting to indulge in speculative discussions around Draco, the trio decided it was a prime opportunity to get out the house. Hermione suggested they find a way to purchase magical books, as they had no access to the abundant resources of the Hogwarts Library. With Sakura's advice to travel via Floo Powder, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their Saturday evening in Kotou Takinou, which was Japan's equivalent of Diagon Alley. However, Kotou Takinou was not as narrow or cobblestoned as Diagon Alley. Rather, the walkway was neatly laid out with white-tiled paths, square stores with arched russet roofs in the style of old Japanese architecture and meticulously crafted store displays. It was best visited in the evening, when everything seemed to glow with an ethereal light.

Harry and Ron spent a good deal of time in the Quidditch supplies shop, Hoki Hana, admiring the latest broom models and traditional uniforms of the country's Quidditch teams. However, their original intention was to do research on dimensional magic, and that required scoping the latest books on the subject. Upon returning from their trip, Harry, Ron and Hermione each dropped two armfuls worth of books and scrolls onto the living room floor. It would take some time to get through these, and on top of all that, they had their homework.

* * *

><p>The weather had cooled considerably over the weeks, gusts of breath escaping in fine clouds of mist. Syaoran turned up the collar of his pressed green shirt and shoved his hands into his pockets. Fujitaka brushed strands of hair from his face and grinned down at Syaoran, his glasses reflecting the lamps outside.<p>

'Thank you,' Fujitaka said.

'Um ... sorry, sir, but I don't quite understand?' Syaoran replied, confused.

'For making my daughter smile again,' Fujitaka said emphatically, his grin broadening. 'She seemed withdrawn for a while. But she's her old self again. It's thanks to you.'

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. This man was kind, genuine, much like his daughter. He is a great father, Syaoran thought. That sudden thought triggered yet another, one that had been floundering at the back of his mind for months, but now stood at the forefront, like a treasure wedged between rocks in his mind stream. He plucked for it.

'Sir, um, Mr. Kinomoto ... may I ask you something?'

Fujitaka looked surprised. 'Of course.'

Syaoran swallowed hard. He clenched his fists and stammered, 'I-I know Sakura and I are very young, but ...'

'Oh, right,' Fujitaka interrupted. He adjusted his glasses and grinned toothily. 'Sakura probably didn't mention, but her mother was very young – just sixteen, in fact – when we married. We couldn't wait. It was the best choice we ever made.' He smiled sadly, nostalgia seeming to overcome him for a time. He looked off into the distance. 'She would have been happy to know Sakura found someone.'

Syaoran felt a pang of sadness. 'Sir, I-I also lost a parent ... my father ... when I was young.'

'I'm sorry to hear.' Fujitaka sighed. 'I'm sure he would have been proud.'

'Thank you, sir.'

They stood in silence for a while, listening to the distant rush of traffic in the background.

Fujitaka broke the stillness. 'Mr. Li, you have my blessing.'

Syaoran's heart flip-flopped in his chest. 'Sir – thank you –'

'Please, call me Fujitaka,' he replied, turning to smile at Syaoran, 'and, may I call you Syaoran?'

Syaoran felt the grin tugging at his cheeks. He had never known his father. But the prospect that this man may one day be a father figure, made his heart swell with joy. 'Of course.'

They went back inside and found the others tucking into their tiramisu. They took their seats at the table. Sakura looked up and met Syaoran's eyes, looking curious. He simply winked at her.

'Ah, this looks delightful,' Fujitaka exclaimed, exaggeratedly plunging the spoon into the layered dessert and scooping it into his mouth.

'It's a good thing you returned so soon, or else your dessert would have been gone,' Sonomi said melodically, obviously intoxicated. Syaoran subtly regarded the empty red wine bottle at her side. 'They used a lot of alcohol in this dessert.' She hiccuped, then turned to Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran. 'Be sure not to drink too much. I know how you young people operate.'

Tomoyo giggled at her mother, and Sakura and Syaoran smiled anxiously.

* * *

><p>Over the past two weeks, the other members of the household observed from a safe distance as Meiling and Chibiusa entered a warring exchange of pranks and tricks, some traditional, and some bizarre. As though recalling the fearsome ghoul of a prank long buried (one that haunted Trunks to this day), Meiling had gotten into Chibiusa's undergarments and strewn them across the lower part of the house, some hanging precariously from furniture, others sprawled across the floor. It seemed, contrary to belief, her favourite colour was actually <em>blue<em>. Knowing the potential ramifications of touching the pink-haired girl's undergarments, the boys tip-toed around them like they were landmines.

With Chibiusa, Meiling, Draco and Trunks the only ones home, it was Chibiusa's turn to retaliate. She had opted for the traditional 'feather and tar' gag, but improvised with cooking oil and pillow stuffing. As she perched the bucket on top of the door, she slipped, and tipped the contents onto herself, making her look like a poodle with alopecia. As she stormed down the hallway towards the bathroom, Trunks and Draco laughed as they caught sight of her, and turned to regard each other. Trunks had not spoken with Draco much. Even though he had been an integral part of alienating Trunks at the beginning, he had not made further efforts to antagonize him.

'I'd much prefer the warring occur within the safe confines of a mud bath,' Draco drawled.

'Adds a new meaning to the term "dirty",' Trunks replied, chuckling.

Draco grinned weakly, but not unkindly.

An odd thought came to Trunks. This was probably his one chance to get to know Draco, and get him on his side. 'It's like we're watching our girlfriends fighting ... except, they're ... not our girlfriends?'

Draco shrugged his slim shoulders. 'Labels are too restrictive.'

Trunks nodded thoughtfully for a moment. 'Meiling likes you quite a bit.'

'Of course she does,' Draco replied, smugly.

'How do you do it?' Trunks continued, prompting discussion and pleased with this new-found rapport. 'I kinda have this girl that I'm interested in…'

'Oh?' Draco's nose crinkled as though repulsed by something, a glint of condescension in his eyes.

Trunks quickly shifted his tone. 'I mean, I _know_ how to get girls. But, I, er ... want to expand my methods.' He added a quick smile, folding his arms coolly.

Draco pursed his lips, and then smirked. 'Have you tried playing hard to get?' He spread his fingers in an exaggerated flourish. 'Works wonders.'

Trunks rubbed the back of his head, frowning. 'But Takashi said ...'

'Oh, that "eyes wide shut" creep can shove it,' Draco said abrasively. He turned his palm up, his chest puffed out. 'Take it from me, ignoring them sends them mad. _But they just want you more_.'

Trunks stroked his chin.

Draco looked thrilled, ecstatic that somebody was looking to him for advice. 'That's not all,' he continued, suavely slicking back his silvery hair, 'what really gets them is when you torment them. It's like it excites them, or something.'

Trunks rounded his shoulders. Ignoring Chibiusa had been the one thing he hadn't done to garner her attention. But actually harassing the girl? Back in the cave they seemed to have shared a moment, being quite open, and while she didn't seem quite as disgusted with him as before, she still didn't seem to be keen on friendship either. Nonetheless, now that he thought about it, wasn't it her rage with him that led to them being closer? He had teased her one moment, the next she was crying on his shoulder. There was a fine line between love and hate, he thought, considering his own parents' history. Perhaps Draco was onto something.

'Yeah. I might just give it a go,' Trunks said with a sly grin.

Draco smirked again. 'Good. Let me know how it goes.'


	6. Interlude for Intoxicating Indulgence

**Chapter 6: An Interlude for Intoxicating Indulgence**

'Another witch?' Karasu rasped incredulously, her violet eyes wide and disbelieving as she leaned forward in her throne, 'tell me _more_.'

The Madoushi's noble head rose as she smiled darkly. 'Ah, that … I cannot do.'

Karasu's eyes flashed dangerously. _'What?'_

'I think you misunderstand,' the Madoushi replied coolly, inclining her head. 'I have no interest in anything else but Clow Reed, and you failed to deliver him to me.'

'But the girl—the girl is the new master—'

'I have no interest in the girl or the Cards; I only want Clow Reed.'

'I am unconcerned about what you want, Madoushi,' the Dark Raven hissed, rising to her feet, her deep purple robes rippling at her feet. 'I freed you from the curse, and you were supposed to fulfil your end of the bargain!'

'_MY END_ of the bargain has been fulfilled, Lady Karasu. I told you what you wanted to know.'

'You only told me that the witch controls dimensions, but there's more. Tell me who it is, then! Who is the witch?'

The Madoushi flung her arm aside, robed sleeve billowing. 'You want to know? Ask Clow!'

'Excuse me?' Karasu responded, her words cutting like a knife as she stepped down from the dais onto the cold ground, advancing towards Madoushi. 'What are you on about, you silly wench? Ask Clow? Clow is dead!'

The Madoushi's form never touched the ground, and she was visibly unfazed by Karasu's attempt to intimidate her, a stark contrast to the hordes that shivered fearfully behind them in the shadows. 'Clow is the only one who can tell you. This has everything to do with Clow!'

'But you know—tell me—who is it?'

'My end of the bargain has been fulfilled, Karasu. Good day to you.'

Before Karasu could reach her with twisted, rage-trembling fingers, the Madoushi smirked and her form became transparent as she faded away, her body disintegrating into bubbles and floating upwards. She vanished as though she had never been there at all. Karasu stared feebly, her lithe body shuddering in fury.

From the crudely carved throne arm, the skull emanated a rasping voice_, 'Could it be? There is someone else with your power?'_

Karasu turned to regard the skull with a mad adoration. 'We will find them, My Lord.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fourth Month: November<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Phoenix Fighters had worn themselves out after a usual evening of training. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on a floor mat, chests rising and falling as they panted wearily. Draco took a swig of water from a metal flask before leaving, declaring he was finished for the night, with Meiling following as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Tomoyo reviewed some of her camera footage as she exited as well, tired out from flight practise. Chibiusa opted to stay behind, thinking it best to head to bed only after Meiling had already fallen asleep.<p>

Syaoran noticed Hermione, Ron and Harry muttering seriously and seated himself with them, crossing his legs. 'Hey, what's up?'

Ron cocked his head and also beckoned Sakura over.

'We were talking about Draco,' Hermione said. Trunks and Chibiusa also joined them.

'Rumour has it that Lucius Malfoy is up to his dirty old tricks again at Hogwarts,' Harry muttered, glancing towards the doorway as though expecting Draco to re-emerge from it at any moment. 'We think Draco might be a Trojan horse.'

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged confused looks as Trunks watched on sceptically. Ron explained further the details of Ginny's letter and their suspicions about Draco, his poor attitude and his inactive role in their fights against enemies.

'Of course,' said Syaoran, stroking his chin thoughtfully, 'that would explain a lot.'

Chibiusa knitted her brows as she listened. 'Do you suppose Draco knows what his father is up to?'

Harry scoffed, glimpsing at Ron. 'Of course he'd know. Remember that threat he made about our worst fears happening? He must have meant ruining Hogwarts.'

Ron nodded. 'And don't forget, he's supposedly hiding some massive secret. His badge said _Secrecy_.'

Sakura was visibly upset. 'I don't believe it. He wouldn't betray us like that.'

Syaoran and Harry gaped at her.

Trunks folded his muscled arms loosely. 'I'm with Sakura; I don't buy it, either. Why would Double-door send him all the way here just to have him act as a clever decoy for his father? This is just a _theory_ you're treating as "fact".'

Ron clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. 'D-Dumbledore!' he chortled.

Hermione smiled amusedly. Harry and Syaoran seemed too agitated to find anything funny. Harry's eyes widened in a disbelieving stupor: was Trunks defending Malfoy?

'Whatever.' Trunks rolled his eyes, turning his head slightly in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment.

Syaoran was crestfallen as he stared at Sakura. 'Are you…really going to defend him?'

Sakura blew angrily at a strand of hair near her face, rose to her feet and turned towards the door. 'Believe what you want,' she said, an air of resolve in her tone. 'But I have faith in Draco.' With those final words, she left the Training Room as they stared bemusedly after her.

'She's absolutely mad,' Ron muttered, exchanging a dark look with Harry. 'Then again, she's always seen the "good" in everyone.'

Syaoran groaned, mixed feelings flickering across his features, alternating between anger and sadness. 'Like me, for example?'

Ron wagged his head slowly. 'Well, you turned out to be a good egg, didn't you? This is _different_.'

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully, but didn't say anything.

'We should probably tread cautiously,' Chibiusa said suddenly. She grinned weakly at Syaoran, and his cheeks went their typical red colour whenever their eyes met. She seemed to be considering, like him, that his cousin Meiling was obviously in some sort of relationship with Draco. In spite of not getting on, it was best not to mention anything to her about their discussion of Draco. 'We can be alert, but not alarmed.'

Trunks seemed to notice the secretive mental exchange between them. He cleared his throat gruffly, shooting a dark look towards Syaoran. 'Whatever. I'm done here.' He stepped to his feet and left them behind, stewing in their speculations.

* * *

><p>The boys sat together in their usual spot in the cafeteria, recounting the events of the day up until their lunch period.<p>

Fondu diverted the discussion to an action sci-fi movie he was excited to see, leaving a clueless Ron and disinterested Trunks staring blankly, or poking around distractedly at their bento boxes. In the distance they could see the girls approaching. Chibiusa and Meiling glared at each other, deliberately distancing themselves as they sat down at the far ends of the table. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Hermione took their respective spots beside and across from Syaoran, Harry and Ron.

Takashi, who had been listening to Fondu and Sumi ramble on about the film, passed an eye over Trunks who stared intently at his food as he ate. He hadn't lifted his head once, not even at the sight of Chibiusa. Takashi looked over at her— by contrast she was unfocused, stealing glances at Trunks. Odd, he thought. It was a complete role reversal.

'Well, we hardly have time to watch movies these days,' said Naoko sadly.

'That's right,' Chiharu yawned as she picked at her rice-ball. 'It's mid-November. Won't be long before exams.'

'Don't forget the Cheer Team. Regional competitions will begin soon,' Rika added.

Chibiusa looked pale as she said it. Meiling leered at her, smiling evilly.

Chiharu groaned. 'Ugh. I guess we'll have Daffodil on our backs for the entire week.'

Syaoran's head bolted upwards at the mention of Daffodil. He looked wound-up and annoyed as though he had been only waiting for the topic to arise to speak on it.

'Hana Daffodil! She's the flakiest, _fakest_ girl I have ever met. Starting with her hair!'

Everyone looked at him suddenly, stunned by the malice in his tone.

'But her hair is really like that. She's half-German,' Rika said.

'What? German?' spluttered Chiharu as she set down her drink. 'I thought it was France?'

'You're both wrong,' someone chirped softly from behind them. The girls turned to see, to their surprise, Daffodil standing behind them. Sakura, Chiharu and Naoko recoiled in horror at the sight of her. Syaoran glared.

'H-Hana-chan!' Sakura squeaked nervously. 'What brings you here?'

'Oh, hi, Sakura! Just wanted to issue reminders,' Daffodil responded cheerily, ignoring formalities as she then turned to the others. 'We're sharing the field with the Football club today. Also, don't forget it's our last major practice, girls. So try to make this one.' She glanced idly at Chibiusa who still appeared unusually quiet. 'I know some of us _really_ need the practice.'

She spun on her high heels and walked away, emitting confident clacks as she left. Most of the boys save for Syaoran, watched her well-formed hips sway in her wake.

* * *

><p>It was a crisp autumn afternoon crowned by a grey, overcast sky. Leaves cascaded from trees in the wind, decorating the mottled muddy field like confetti of red, orange and brown.<p>

The football team scattered across the field, practising manoeuvres across the dirty ground. Trunks expertly swivelled into a rolling dive and thrust the football towards a teammate, catapulting him several feet back from the impact.

Sentou's whistle blew faintly through the wind, dropping to dangle around his stump of a neck as he yelled over the gale. 'Briefs! You've got to contain your passes! We don't want to be brought before the board due to causing concussions of the other team!'

Trunks hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. 'Sorry, Coach!'

Several teammates guffawed, while others stared uneasily, understandably not wanting to be on the receiving end of Trunks' passes.

The Cheer Team stood in a vertical line on the far side of the field practising cheers. Their captain and conductor, Daffodil stood at the front with her hair tied in two twisted pigtails.

'And one, and two, and three!' her sweet, clear voice resonated over the group as she waved her pompoms with precision.

Flanked by Sakura and Chiharu, Meiling mimicked the movements with easy grace. One thing she was good at was controlling the movements of her body. It was one ability she seemed to easily lord over Chibiusa, who almost seemed to move out of time and fall on her rear end _on purpose._The pink-haired girl (who was eloquently hailed 'Salmon', following her fishy antics during their camping trip), stood between Naoko and Rika, staring with her mouth agape (much like a fish) at the playing field. Meiling followed her visual direction and saw that she was staring at Trunks, who was practising his footwork, Sentou-sensei yelling behind him.

'C'mon, Briefs! You've got to drop your feet lighter! You're leaving holes in the mud!'

This was in fact true, for with each step, Trunks submerged his leg mid-calve deep into the earth.

_Did she like him?_ Meiling wondered.

Chibiusa's mouth snapped shut and she scoffed. 'He really is a freak.'

As though in defence of his star quarterback, Sentou-sensei stalked the circumference of the field and shot her a glare. Chibiusa gulped.

Meiling felt a surge of anger, feeling burning loyalty for Trunks.

Daffodil called for them to change formation with every second cheerleader taking a step in front, bringing Meiling and Chibiusa standing several feet from each other.

'Chibiusa,' Daffodil said, raising her blonde eyebrows. 'Demonstrate a double-spin pivot and finish with a back flip.'

Chibiusa paled and gulped thickly, raising her shaking pompoms. 'O-Ok ...' She proceeded to raise one leg and turn clumsily, then just as she was about to move into a flip, arched her back with feline flexibility and mashed her forehead into the mud behind her.

Several members of the Cheer Team snorted with laughter. Sakura gasped in alarm, but Meiling couldn't remove the smirk that had tattooed itself onto her face.

Daffodil sighed, her hazel eyes suddenly icy. 'Chibiusa, you are _this _close to being finished. You've got the looks, but you obviously haven't been practising.'

Chibiusa swiped at her mud-caked hair and groaned, staring quickly across the field at Trunks. 'Sorry. Hanna ...'

Meiling noticed this, wondering now if Chibiusa was worried that Trunks would see her in such a state.

Daffodil turned to Meiling. 'Meiling, you missed a major practice session, so prove to me that you're worth it.'

Meiling grinned confidently and swiftly moved into a double-spin pivot and finished with a perfect back flip, landing square and soft on her feet. The Cheer Team clapped wildly, Chiharu whistling between her fingers.

'Now that's how it's done!' Daffodil exclaimed, clearly impressed. 'All right, Rika, your turn.'

Meiling looked derisively at Chibiusa, who, although visibly embarrassed, glowered at her.

After moving through the remaining Cheer Team members, Daffodil turned to them. 'Ok, girls!' she called. 'We're going to practice our pyramid, some of you are rusty. Meiling and Chibiusa, you're on top!'

The Cheer Team rolled into formation, moving together as one body to assemble a pyramid, Meiling and Chibiusa perched on top to form an uneven point.

Chibiusa's arms shook violently as she was supported by a cringing Chiharu and Sakura.

'It's all right, Chibiusa!' Sakura gasped in reassurance, struggling to support Chibiusa's shaky movements.

Chibiusa responded with a high-pitched mew. Meiling caught her sight being redirected towards Trunks, who was running much too fast after a team member who had the football, bumping into him and sending them both tumbling into three more players. Trunks swiftly stopped their tumbling by digging his heels into the mud and sprang up with the football, his face turned towards the Cheer Team.

Chibiusa seemed to gain resolve and locked her elbows, no longer trembling, her eyes narrow with concentration.

'Good, Chibiusa, excellent!' Daffodil yelled with approval, shaking a pompom. 'Now, slowly raise into a standing position.'

Chibiusa expelled a short breath and pushed away from her haunches onto steady feet, arms stretched out on either side. Chiharu and Sakura looked relieved.

Meiling growled and swiftly rose into a stand, glaring at Chibiusa with contempt.

Suddenly a football came hurtling towards their pyramid, spinning aggressively towards Chibiusa's face. She let out a short scream – Trunks soared in front of her and received the football into his arms, spun and landed on confident feet. Out of shock, Chibiusa lost her balance and grabbed for Meiling's stretched arm, bringing them, and their entire pyramid, crashing to the ground with muddy finality.

Trunks turned in surprise, and watched as Chibiusa groaned and lifted herself heavily to her feet, ponytails heavy and sodden with mud. 'Oh, what's up, Pinecone Head? Can't catch a ball?' He chuckled, tossed the football casually in the air and caught it as he returned to his team members, one of them yelling 'Good one, Briefs! I like that nickname better than "Salmon"!', and Sentou swearing in the background.

Chibiusa clung at her dirty ponytails, which resembled thick cords of rope, as she looked flabbergasted and insulted.

Meiling laughed out loud, in spite of her own hair being caked with mud. 'Pinecone Head? That's brilliant.'

Chibiusa turned to her. 'Oh, shut up, you – you – hairstyle copycat!' She turned and stalked away.

Sakura and the other girls started after her, ignoring the fact that they were covered in mud. 'Chibiusa, wait up!'

Meiling watched after her, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa was furious. How dare Meiling do better at cheerleading? How dare she publicly make her into a fool? <em>Not just once, but twice!<em>

While she rinsed her hair in the school bathrooms, her mind rushed with thoughts.

Trunks had been ignoring her for a while, not trying to act like the pseudo-gentleman he had been. But the first thing he said to her when he finally did engage with her was 'Pinecone Head'? What kind of clever name was that? At least 'Salmon' had some context, what with her pink hair and that fish situation during their camping trip.

She unwittingly recalled the time, many years ago, when she had travelled into the past and stayed with the teenage versions of her mother and father. Her father had endearingly called her mother 'Dumpling Head', even after they started dating. It was because of the shape of her bun hairstyle. Then perhaps, Chibusa's own buns were shaped like...pinecones? The similarity to them and this situation made a hollow feeling manifest in her stomach.

She slowly lifted her face and stared in horror at the mirror. No! She refused to let it play out that way. She was not an active participant in this scenario.

She pressed paper towels to crudely dry her wet tresses and braided and coiled them into a knot on her head. She lifted her shoulders to try and convince herself of the resolve she did not feel. Elios had been absent from her dreams recently, as she remained kneeling in the dimly lit catacombs of her mind. She sighed and made her way home.

* * *

><p>Harry skirted past the big building block, which was coated in white paint and haloed with low shrubs, clutching an armful of books. He had just finished a study group in the library. He was still readjusting to the Muggle education system, most of all missing the simple act of dipping a quill into an inkwell and scratching at parchment. Just as he passed a classroom, the large square window, ajar, he heard a lilting voice, like the chords of a harp, carry out into the courtyard, seeming to resonate with the silent hum of the lamp lights littering the school grounds, now that it was dark.<p>

_'The evening sun falls toward the plain_

_Colouring the sky red like a flame  
>The night sky is drawing the stars, one by one'<em>

He pushed his way between the bushes and propped his chin on the window sill. He saw Tomoyo standing with her back to the window, facing a black piano, open to expose white and black keys. She did not need accompanying music; her voice was beautiful. He admired the sleek sheen of her hair as she continued to sing.

'_The words carried_

_Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart  
>"Who are you waiting for?"<br>I'm listening to the voice that I can hear from across the horizon.  
>"Come here."<em>

_The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders, as gently as a sigh.'_

Harry heard a faint rustling from the bush beside him. He peered down and instantly recognised the lamp light refracting off thick glasses and a blue mop of hair. It was Sanrio Kamenosuke! That freak was spying on Tomoyo! Harry lifted his leg and thrust it roughly into the bush beside him. Kamenosuke made an 'oof' sound and sprang to his feet, eyebrows knotted into a concave line.

'How dare your sullied footwear affront my fragile visage!' he yelled in a nasal tone.

Tomoyo's voice continued to ring out over them.

_'I'm gazing at someone  
>walking toward me from across the horizon<br>"Come here."'_

Harry frowned. 'What are you doing spying on Tomoyo?'

'That is _Daidouji-sama_ to you!' Kamenosuke responded churlishly, adjusting his glasses. 'Hark! But is this the duel long awaited?'

'If you want to go, I can oblige,' Harry responded, ready to drop his books, itching for a scuffle.

_'He kicked a single shining stone. "Come here"'_

'Let us duel then, Potter!' Kamenosuke declared, curling his long pale fingers into pathetic fists. 'And at last, we shall determine who will win fair Daidouji-sama's heart.'

'Like you have a chance, stalker!' Harry yelled, dropping his books. 'You just don't take a hint, do you?'

Just as they stepped towards each other, Tomoyo's voiced called out from the window. 'Harry? Kamenosuke?'

Tomoyo's face appeared at the window, looking shocked. 'My, what are you doing in the bushes?'

'J-Just dropped my books!' Harry replied instinctively, feeling the blood rush to his face as he swooped down to retrieve them.

Kamenosuke did not seem quite as embarrassed and made an attempt to reach for Tomoyo's hands. 'Daidouji-sama, the voice of an angel you have!'

'That's enough from you!' Harry snapped, striking a book on the back of the other besotted boy's head. Kamenosuke seemed to understand the blatant gesture and scurried away like an injured dog, his nasal voice carrying on the wind after him.

Tomoyo watched in surprise then emitted a laugh.

Harry must have looked like an idiot. He bowed his head, ears ringing in embarrassment. Quickly changing tactic he did not meet her eyes as he stammered, 'D-Do you have someone to walk home with?'

'No, will you wait for me? Five minutes,' Tomoyo replied.

Harry nodded stiffly, certain a deep impression of the books was embedded in his chest. 'I'll meet you at the door.'

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon and the group was sprawled around the main living room. The room was swept into a deafening silence, the floor littered with stacks of books and papers. Though it was the weekend, they were immersed in homework and studying. As was often the case, the maids, butler and security had been dismissed for the weekend, leaving them to prepare meals and tidy in their absence. This allowed for them to check their Owls for the week, freely use their magic and allow their animals to roam about. Yet at this particular moment, the stresses of study made them long for the presence of the maids, butler and security.<p>

Trunks, Draco and Chibiusa moaned every few moments, starving but too lazy and frustrated to move. The animals, though able to leave the confines of the bedrooms did not dare intrude into their space, fearing the repercussions. Kero, for one, had made the mistake of flying into the room whining about hunger. Sakura, livid and unthinking, snatched him by the tail and threw him, sending him soaring back a couple metres. Chi-Tun had fallen victim to a Silencing Charm from Ron as the hapless puppy came yapping into the room even earlier that day.

Suddenly there was a shrill beeping. They jumped in their seats as they swivelled towards Trunks who seemed just as taken aback. He reached into his pocket to answer his phone.

'Ah, mother,' he said casually, a large grin on his face. 'Yes, yes, thank you. Of course. Yes.'

The others watched on curiously, welcoming the distraction. Trunks finally ended the call and returned the phone to his pocket.

'What was it?' Sakura asked, noticing the glowing look on his face.

Trunks smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he twirled a pencil between his fingers. 'My mom just wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday. I, er, turned 18 today.'

'What?' Syaoran and Meiling exclaimed in unison.

'But you didn't say anything! Why didn't you tell us?' Sakura said.

Trunks grinned importantly. 'Well it's no big deal, really.'

'You're an adult now! It's such a special occasion!' Tomoyo remarked cheerfully. The girls started chatting simultaneously, applauding and congratulating him.

Chibiusa deliberately flipped through the pages of her book, pretending not to care. She glanced up slightly to see if Trunks was looking at her, but his attention was nowhere in her direction. She huffed to herself and looked down again, feeling silly and inexplicably agitated as she scribbled into her notebook, her pen gripped tightly in her hand.

'Yeah. It's too bad you have to spend your birthday doing all this boring school work,' Ron groaned glaring into his textbook. Sighing heavily they returned their attentions to their books. This only lasted for a solid five minutes.

'This is so dull,' Meiling muttered, her head rested on her hand.

'Well, what can we do?' Ron sighed, growing intensely weary of homework and studying.

Hermione set her text book down and fixed a look at them both. 'Well, I for one think we should continue with our studies. I don't know about the rest of you, but Meiling, we have an exam in two days, and the next few weeks will be particularly difficult with the term ending.'

Meiling rolled her eyes and folded her arms in contempt. 'I'm fed up with studying! I need a break. Let's do something else!'

Chibiusa tossed her books aside as well and nodded. 'Me too.'

Syaoran exchanged a glance with Sakura, reading the look in her eyes. 'I don't know. Hermione's right. We have to study. This is important. Especially for Sakura and Tomoyo. They're in their final year.'

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded anxiously. They seemed to have so much more homework than everyone else, and the most pressure.

Ron stood up, and shut his book defiantly. 'Well, I won't do it. It's quite pointless. In the end of it all, none of this Muggle schooling will even matter.'

'It does matter!' Hermione retorted, standing up, but still unable to compare to her boyfriend in stature.

Harry sighed. Everything had to end with a row. 'Hey, no need to quarrel,' Harry reasoned calmly. 'It's not a bad idea. We have been studying for quite a while. A break couldn't hurt.'

'Yes! And like you said, you, Hermione and Meiling have another day to study. So why not? It's 8 pm. It's time for a little break!' Chibiusa agreed.

'What are you suggesting?' Draco murmured, surprising everyone, for he had not spoken in a while.

Chibiusa shrugged and glanced around for ideas.

Syaoran sighed finally, and turned another leaf in his workbook. 'If none of us have ideas, I suggest we—'

'We're not studying!' Ron barked. 'I didn't travel a continent to study!'

'You didn't travel a continent to do a lot of the things you ended up doing,' Hermione muttered, subconsciously sharpening a dulled pencil.

'Okay, I didn't exactly travel a _continent _to study, either – rather, a dimension,' Trunks said calmly, grinning at the sudden attention on him. 'So, we have to find something fun to do. Something… that will totally take our minds off of work for a while.'

Meiling shared a thoughtful glance with the girls, not so certain what he was referring to. Harry and Syaoran did not seem to get it either.

'Come on…' Trunks gave a shrewd look at Draco who then grinned evilly. The two nodded and walked away, nudging Ron as they passed. Ron then snapped his fingers as if remembering something important and went along with them.

'Okay, what are you guys up to?' Meiling demanded, Hermione and Chibiusa also giving a similar persistent gaze.

'Why don't you come find out?' The sly, almost suggestive tone in Draco's voice made Meiling blush.

Without further hesitation, everyone else shrugged and followed the three into the second den.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione let out a long gasp in horror. 'WHAT?' they cried in unison.

Draco, Trunks and Ron, wielded in their hands a case full of cans and bottles of various types and names.

'YOU BROUGHT BEER INTO OUR HOUSE?' Sakura shrieked.

'No, not just beer!' Ron said coaxingly, mildly shocked by her reaction. 'But also, sake and—'

'Are you mad?' Hermione yelled, but not as piercingly as Sakura. 'What are you planning to do with a case of liquor?'

'Actually, three cases.'

'WHAT?'

'Well, we can't split a single case among ten of us.'

'Okay, this is ridiculous,' Hermione argued heatedly. 'What do you know about drinking, Ron?'

Ron began apprehensively prodding his fingers together. 'Well …'

'Where did you get access to liquor anyway?' asked Chibiusa, eyeing the boxes with a blank look.

'Vending machines!' Ron, Draco and Trunks exclaimed at once.

'Oh yes, I forgot.' Syaoran smirked. 'You can get everything in a vending machine. Only in Japan.'

'It doesn't matter where you got them!' Sakura exclaimed, approaching the boxes with a dangerous look. 'You guys have to take them back.'

'NO!' Draco snapped, separating Sakura from the boxes as if guarding them with his life. 'Hey, if it bothers you that much, we won't drink in front of you.'

Trunks shrugged, grabbing up the three cases and turning for upstairs.

'Trunks, you don't understand!' Tomoyo yelped, rushing to Sakura's side. 'You can't drink these. You're under-age. We all are!'

Trunks paused and turned his head slowly. Draco and Ron gave her puzzled looks.

'I don't know what it's like in your world or the U.K., but here the legal drinking age is over 20 which, might I add, none of us are.'

Draco shrugged. 'I'm not bound by Muggle rules and laws. I say we take a swig.'

Tomoyo turned and gave the others a fretful look. Harry saw it and shook his head. He did not know what he thought of drinking. He had never considered it actually, though part of him was curious.

'I don't know. Why don't we just watch you do it?' he said.

Ron laughed. 'You don't know what you'll be missing!'

'Guys, this is wrong,' Hermione said sternly. 'You can't do this!'

Trunks smiled convincingly. 'You shouldn't worry so much. I've had beer countless times, and I'm still here. It's about control. And besides, it's my birthday!'

Hermione gave in. With a final worried sigh from Sakura, they all took a seat to watch Trunks, Draco and Ron drink.

* * *

><p>Sanrio was determined, resolute, focused.<p>

He would arrive at Daidouji-sama's abode without the annoying, distracting presence of his bespeckled brethren rival, Harry Potter. He would bring with him a token of bonds: the latest model in digital camera technology. He had been a fool for believing she would appreciate such an old relic of a crown, for she was not vain! But surely, Daidouji-sama's eyes would light up with appreciation and the realisation of true love once she beheld the precious camera that he had purchased for her.

He snorted happily to himself as he boarded the train, bound for the familiar neighbourhood with the row of large houses in the upper cut part of Tomoeda.

* * *

><p>As the others watched Trunks, Ron and Draco drink with reproach, Hermione broke the silence by asking, 'So, how did you afford all these?'<p>

Ron and Draco exchanged a blank look then turned to Trunks for guidance. Trunks looked away distractedly, taking a deep swig of his beer. 'Uh …'

Harry shook his head slowly. 'No…you didn't! _Did you?_'

'You broke the vending machine!' Syaoran exclaimed, looking affronted. Everyone seemed to take on a distant gaze, as though imagining Trunks getting annoyed at a vending machine not dispensing a purchase, and smashing the whole thing in frustration.

Trunks rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, taking another deep swig. 'I never said that I broke it.'

Ron waved an arm dismissively. 'Well, price isn't important. Now if you don't mind, I'm thirsty.' He leaned into one of the cases and produced a random bottle with odd coloured labelling.

Hermione watched him with slight annoyance. 'If you don't know, alcohol does not quench thirst. Alcohol makes you thirstier.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Ron muttered and wrung his fingers in an attempt to open the lid. 'How do I open this?'

Draco peered over his bottle. 'Uncork it. Use your wand.'

'Oh, yeah!' Ron grinned as he withdrew his wand and used its tip like a butter knife to pry open the lid.

'You should try doing that with magic,' Draco supplied helpfully.

'Shut up,' Ron replied and took a deep drink of the now opened bottle.

Trunks rose to his feet and set down his empty can. 'I guess I should get some glasses. Ten, right?'

Syaoran shook his head, arms crossed against his chest. 'Don't kid yourself, Briefs. None of us are drinking.'

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded solemnly in agreement.

Meiling shot an arm up. 'Get me one!'

'Meiling!' Syaoran and Sakura cried in unison.

Trunks left for the kitchen. They could hear faint clinking of glasses in the cupboard about the sink.

'What? I want to try the ...' Meiling reached for a random bottle and read the label, 'gin?'

Chibiusa seemed curious, leaning over her knees to inspect the rest of the case's contents. 'What's gin?'

Meiling shook her head, setting the bottle down. 'I don't know.'

Trunks returned with four glasses and set them on the table. 'Hey, pass me a can of beer …'

'You sure like beer,' Draco said as he handed Trunks another can.

Trunks shrugged, broke the seal and poured the amber liquid into a glass.

Meiling retrieved the bottle of gin and gingerly poured some into her own glass. She set it to her lips and grimaced. 'It's bitter!'

'Meiling,' Syaoran said with a warning tone.

Meiling stuck her tongue out and took a deliberately deeper drink. 'Ugh, it burns!'

'Hey, I want some,' Chibiusa said as she snatched the glass from Meiling and threw her head back with a gulp. She pursed her lips in apparent distaste as she returned the emptied glass to a scowling Meiling.

'Not you too, Chibiusa!' Sakura cried.

Chibiusa sighed and looked into the case. 'It wasn't too bad. But is there something sweeter?'

'Yeah, I'm game,' Meiling responded, a glint of competition in her eyes.

'There's peach infused beer,' Draco said helpfully, passing Chibiusa and Meiling each an orange and pink can.

Chibiusa opened the can and took a sip. 'This, I can do.'

'Hey, what's sake anyway?' Ron asked, staring at a small green bottle.

Sakura perked up at the mention. 'Oh! Pass me some.' Ron passed her the bottle, nonplussed. Sakura took a sip then made a face. 'THIS HAS ALCOHOL IN IT!'

Ron laughed as Draco exclaimed, 'Well, of course!'

Sakura pushed it aside, her face scrunched. 'I thought this was the non-alcoholic kind: amazake …'

Draco snorted and took another drink. 'Well, what's the point of non-alcoholic liquor?'

'WHOA!'

They all turned to Ron, who was gawping at a brown bottle in his hands.

'What?' Harry asked.

'RUM!' Ron cried and showed them the bottle with shaky hands. 'Dad won't let me near the stuff.'

'If you're going to act like that, I'm not surprised,' Draco said.

'Oh, that's meant to be good,' Harry said, leaning forward slightly. 'I might have a glass.'

'Just a tipple,' Ron teased him as he stood and went to the kitchen to grab more glasses.

* * *

><p>No one knew how long it had been, how many minutes had passed or how many cans or bottles had been discarded and scattered on the floor, much like the fallen leaves on the grounds outside. <em>Whether<em> they knew mattered very little, for in that moment they were sitting about without a care, laughter venerating throughout the large household. Draco and Trunks sat closely on a tatami mat like two sardines in a can. Draco slung a hand over his shoulder, hiccuping. Trunks glanced over at him, smirking as he patted his back.

'Hey,' Draco slurred as he leaned forward, whispering a little too loudly in Trunks' ear, 'you know, that Chibiusa girl is going crazy for you.'

Trunks jerked his ear away slightly, coughing and clearing his throat. 'Nah, that can't be right.'

Draco continued loudly, 'You didn't say, but she's the one you like, right? Seems my advice is working. Have you seen the way she stares?'

Trunks responded with a short chuckle before taking another slurp from his can. 'No, you said not to pay her much attention.'

Draco emitted a polite burp before responding. 'And it's working.'

Trunks' eyes darted towards Chibiusa. She sat alone, perched against the window sill, gazing out towards the night sky. In her hand was a wine glass half-filled with pink liquid. _Where did she get such a fancy glass from?_ Just as the thought had swept his mind, she turned her head and their eyes met. She stared at him expressionlessly and he felt his face flush. She didn't look away. Trunks blinked several times, his mouth pulling into a small grin.

Draco nudged him in the shoulder and Trunks turned to regard him.

'Hey, check this one out!' Draco said, handing him another can. 'Sapporo!'

Trunks nodded fervently as they broke into peals of laughter, and snapped the cans open.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa watched as Draco and Trunks downed their drinks in a synchronized fashion.<p>

'Briefs … Trunks,' she muttered to herself.

It seemed like everything he did, he did with great energy and purpose. He had super-human strength and a large ego to match. Chibiusa loathed the way he seemed so constantly care-free in spite of everything crumbling. So confident, while she sat frustrated and worried by their mission that she had reluctantly taken on. Yet he was so bold in spite of being alone in this strange world and so different from the others. Only a few months before he had been made a fool of by the same people he now laughed with. She found the underpants gag amusing then, but now she had met her match in Meiling. It seemed like even with Trunks and she in similar situations, his attitude superseded hers and he weathered it better.

Chibiusa raised her glass to her lips, sipping the raspberry cocktail she had prepared for herself. She turned to gaze out the window and up at the round, pearlescent moon. Her home was out there somewhere; beyond the horizon, beyond space and time. She wondered how everyone else was continuing their daily lives without her. Were they happy? Did they even think about her at all? Did they miss her?

Wild, rambunctious waves of laughter tugged her from her thoughts.

Ron, Harry and Draco had stacked shot glasses along the low table, taking turns at sake shots.

'To the birthday boy with the best, _bestest_ birthday ever!' Harry sputtered loudly.

'Hear, Hear!' the boys cheered loudly as they raised their glasses and downed the contents. They then exchanged awkward, poorly aimed high fives. Trunks shook the sake bottle and refilled their glasses.

Chibiusa stared at him intently. Smooth, lavender strands fell into his eyes as he looked downwards. His face broke into the widest grin, a small dimple dotting his left cheek as he spoke to them, setting the rules of their latest drinking game.

Draco immediately snatched up a glass, chugged, then gagged slightly. Trunks and Ron hooted.

Chibiusa could hear Trunks' laugh distinctly. Something about it had a lively, manly tinge, unlike the teenagers around him. He then spoke enthusiastically, his mischievous eyes glinting. Then those eyes looked up, alert as though sensing something, and looked at her …

She felt her heart lurch as she stared back, not wanting to look away. She knew he was strange. But had he always been _this handsome?_ After they held eye contact again for the slightest moment, he looked away before turning his back fully to her. She sighed to herself and looked down, staring into her glass.

'Why did you call me Pinecone Head?' she murmured. 'Why did you make fun of me like the others?'

She must have been losing her mind. Once she'd have found him staring at her, now she was staring at him. It seemed the longer she remained in this house, the further she was from Elios and common sense. Groaning, she stood up with a slight sway and turned to find another can or bottle of anything she could to further drown her frustrations. She couldn't wait to be done with her mission, done with Tomoeda, and back in Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Three of the girls were seated in a circle in the back garden sharing a bottle of apple-flavoured sake. In spite of the cool night breeze, the liquid warmed them and dulled their senses.<p>

'This is so nice,' Meiling chirped, waving her arms in the wind.

'All this drinking is so bad, guys,' Hermione said, as she sighed. 'But we needed a break from studying, didn't we? School is so stressful.'

Tomoyo nodded. 'And these taste quite good.' She made the sake bottle do a little dance on the lawn before her folded legs. They giggled at this.

'Draco was right,' Meiling laughed, her cheeks tinged a bright red.

Hermione took another sip as she recalled the boys inside. She looked suggestively at Meiling who looked back at her blankly.

'Draco?' Hermione tittered. 'Why do you like Draco, anyway? He's a bit off, isn't he?'

Meiling shook her head insistently. 'No way! Draco is great!'

Hermione and Tomoyo gazed eagerly at her as though she had suddenly become a master story-teller.

'He's stylish and such a great kisser,' she continued glowingly, 'and you know, Draco doesn't really hate Syaoran.'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Oh?'

Meiling nodded enthusiastically, like a bobble-head doll. 'He's just upset about what happened way back.'

Tomoyo smiled, staring dazedly. 'That's very good to hear.'

'Deep down, he's really sensitive,' Meiling said softly. She sighed wistfully, clasping her hands together and staring at them seriously. 'I think he might be the one.'

Hermione's wrenched her head downward, snorting into her sake bottle as she took a deep swig.

'The one?' Tomoyo mumbled to herself and stumbled to her feet excitedly. 'I'm going to find Harry!'

Meiling raised her bottle in the air, her other hand making a clear 'V' sign. 'Yah! You go girl!'

Hermione fell onto her back, giving way to laughter as she rolled around, giggling to herself.

* * *

><p>'Yummy!'<p>

She placed the last of the lychee-flavoured sake onto the floor before leaning back comfortably onto the plush sofa. She felt a light touch on her head, and fingers stroked through her hair. She leaned in, snuggling against Syaoran.

'Did you do something new with your hair?' he asked excitedly, still running his hands through her fringe and pulling playfully at its strands.

Sakura giggled, and pushed him away gently. 'No, silly. Same as always.'

Syaoran leaned in, sniffing her head. 'It smells good! Just like cherry blossoms.' He then brushed a hand against her face, his breath warm on her cheek as he whispered, 'Sakura. You're really pretty.'

Sakura's face, already pink from the sake, deepened in tone. 'I'd hope you find me pretty. We're dating, after all.'

Syaoran grinned as he pulled her face towards him, his hands cupping her face. 'Sak-u-ra,' he enunciated light-heartedly. 'Sakura's the most beautiful girl in the world.'

He then drew her into a kiss, his arms wrapping bodily around her. The kiss was deep and heady. Her entire body prickled with warmth and longing. She had never felt such a burning desire for him, for Syaoran…

She felt disappointed when he pulled away from her. She looked at him in confusion as he gripped her shoulders to lift her to unsteady bare feet.

'Where are we going?' she murmured, slightly dizzy from standing so suddenly. She then paused as she heard her heart as though it beat between her ears.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows slyly as he pulled her forward. He was leading her down the hall and towards the staircase. Sakura felt her chest tighten. He grinned at her, his almond eyes unwavering and alluring. She imagined for a brief moment she had seen the eyes of a famished wolf, regarding their prey with a steady gaze.

She felt a rush of nerves. These nerves however were overcome by intrigue and warmth that bloomed in her chest as they reached the landing and came to her bedroom door. She smiled shyly as together they quietly opened and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo flung open the front doors. She smiled to herself as she danced into the house, tip-toeing by Trunks and Draco and turning a corner. She giggled as she spied Chibiusa staring longingly at Trunks. Tomoyo was elated. She had only had a bit to drink after all, and wasn't as drunk as the rest. She loved observing their conversations and interactions.<p>

'This would make interesting film.' she whispered to herself wistfully. 'Should I get my camera?'

As she preceded onwards, her bare toes padding against the cool wooden floors, she heard voices. She jolted to a stop and spun around to duck behind a large ornamental plant. She peeked through its branches to see the backs of Harry and Ron's heads as they sat on the floor, legs splayed about them like baby deer.

'Harry,' she murmured softly, her face aglow.

They talked loudly and animatedly, too intoxicated to notice her presence.

'Be honest, Harry,' Ron said, an empty bottle held loosely in his hand as he regarded him. 'Did you really not read that Owl from Ginny?'

Tomoyo's heart sank at the mention of the name. Ginny? Ron's sister? She was also Harry's ex-girlfriend. Were they really still talking to each other? Tomoyo decided she didn't want to wait to hear more. Suddenly feeling a bout of nausea take hold, she turned and made a break for the staircase. She didn't understand the pain she felt, but it was awfully similar to envy, an emotion that she did not often feel. What she was certain of was that she was done for the night. She was going to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry stretched his arms out and rolled his eyes at Ron. He was enjoying himself far too much to think about Ginny. When did he last see her anyway? Wasn't that such a long time ago?<p>

'You know Ron, no offence to your sister, but I'm really over her,' said Harry with a wide yawn.

'No offence taken, buddy.' Ron replied. 'I guess my best mate dating my little sister was a bad stereotype.'

Harry looked at him seriously. 'You're right, you know.'

'Right about wha?' Ron asked absently as he lay on his back.

'How I fancy Tomoyo. I mean, I _really am rather fond _of her. She's so cool.' Harry gave a depressed sigh. 'But she would never go for me.'

'Why not, Harry? You're like a hero!' Ron sat up suddenly. 'You're like this really cool guy. _So cool_...' He then let out a crass belch.

Harry shook his head dismissively, his messy black hair waving. 'Nah! Tomoyo's so rich and pretty, and I'm just weird and ugly and all I own are Dudley's old clothes.' As he spoke he pulled at the hems of his button-down shirt which hung loosely from his frame. As usual, it fit him two sizes too big.

Ron shook his head as he swatted Harry on the shoulder.

'No, no! Harry, listen! You're way cooler than me. Way richer than me. Way better looking. And Dudley's old clothes are still better than Bill and Charlie's hand-me-downs.'

'Second-hand clothes for a second-rate wizard!' a voice drawled, words slurred and uneven. Draco stood in the doorway, his hand on his hip as he smirked at them, his eyes bloodshot.

'Hey, Malfoy!' Ron barked, standing up suddenly, body teetering. Harry scrambled upwards as well, helping Ron to maintain balance as he himself wobbled at his knees.

'Hey, Weasel!' Draco retorted back idiotically, as though naming each other were itself some odd game.

'You! I've had enough of you!' Ron hollered thickly. 'You and your old git of a father can suck it!' Ron proceeded to cross his arms and gesture crudely towards his crotch.

Draco frowned deeply, his red eyes bulging and his teeth bared as he reached into his pocket.

'The _fuck_ did you just say to me?' Draco demanded. He pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at Ron. 'Take it back, you freckly-arsed twat!'

By that moment, Harry had also pulled out his wand and poised it at Draco. The two glared at each other bitterly, wavering as they stood but nonetheless rigid in their determinant stances. Ron pulled out his wand as well, pointing it at Draco. Except, as he squinted, he noticed _two Dracos_… _then three _…

_'Avagasueoepoa!'_ Ron garbled incomprehensibly at one of the Dracos. Bright white energy poured from his wand and bounced off the wall. Draco stumbled forward and by instinct reacted with his own spell, which flew over Harry's head. Before long, the boys were trumping through the house, directing hexes and jinxes at each other but missing. They hit furniture, knocked over paintings, and sent appliances, lamps and décor flying, floating, falling and exploding in all directions.

Chi-Tun, who had been slurping at his food bowl, whined as he skidded away and hid under a table, desperately trying to escape the ruckus.

Draco clumsily grabbed at the doorknob of the main entrance and flung the door to let himself out, trying to evade the others. Ron dashed after him, cussing and shouting maniacally. Passing a broom left unattended from cleaning, Harry snatched it up.

'I'm gonna get you, Malfoy!' He threw his legs over the broom and bolted onward, following Ron and Draco through the open door.

'Whooo!' Draco pranced about, kicking his legs high into the air and stripping off bits of his clothes as he ran. 'It's hot! It's too hot!' He looked over his shoulder as Ron tailed after him.

'You ruddy, dirty wanker! Where are you wanking off to — _you wanker_!' Before Ron could continue his diatribe, hands reached forth and tugged him forcefully back. His feet lost contact with the ground as he tumbled over onto the grass, landing on his backside.

'Wha?—Hermy—_isssyouuu!_' he cried excitedly as Hermione helped him to his feet. She had been the one to pull him back.

'Hey what are you running around like a loon for?' she asked bemusedly. 'Come join us!'

Ron scuttled off with Hermione as Harry flew in jagged circles around the exterior of the house. He looked down, searching the grounds below for Draco. Then is when he saw it; a pale person, round glasses and something blue. Before Harry knew it, he felt something smack his face, cutting at his skin and tearing at his clothes. His glasses flew off his face as his body tumbled forward into the thick limbs of the cherry blossom tree. He fell through the leaves, his body hitting branches as he plummeted downwards onto the ground below.

* * *

><p>Dark shadows reflected onto the side of the house from the trees and shrubs surrounding it. Hermione and Ron, still holding hands, ambled along singing a garish medley of '99 Bottles of Butterbeer on the Wall'. As they passed a dark corner they noticed someone lurking in the shadows.<p>

'Omigosh, Ron!' Hermione mumbled clutching him roughly, pinching him as she did so. 'Look—there's something there!'

Too drunk to notice the pain, Ron stumbled forward. 'Hey, who's that?'

The person looked up, and the moonlight illuminated Meiling's face. She was squatting, hunched over as she sobbed in the dark corner.

Hermione gasped audibly as she approached and knelt beside her. 'Meiling, what's wrong?'

Meiling's shoulders heaved as she shuddered, her hands in fists as she rubbed angrily at her eyes. When she regarded Hermione, she had rings of mascara around them like a raccoon.

'D-Does Draco really like me?' she snivelled. 'One minute he's affectionate, the next he's so distant! I don't know what to do!'

Hermione leant forward, tenderly bringing Meiling into her arms. 'Shh, it's okay, Meiling!'

Meiling lowered her head, resting it onto her shoulder. 'Why, _why _did I have to fall for him? Why can't I ever find a decent guy? I must not deserve true love.'

Ron edged in as well, wobbling as he knelt down beside them. 'Aww, no, it's not like that. You don't mean that.' He stretched out his long arms and joined in, bringing them into a group hug.

Meiling's snivelling grew more intense and she let out a loud wail, 'I DO!'

Ron hugged them tighter, smiling jovially. 'Nah, you're great! You're pretty and strong, and you're loyal. And besides, I can tell he's mad about you.'

Meiling sniffed once more, wiping her eyes with an open palm. She smiled back and returned their hug. 'Aww, thank you, guys.' Suddenly she felt a yawn creep forth, and her eyelids became heavy. 'I'm sleepy. _Sleepy_.'

As contagious as it was, Hermione yawned as well. 'Yes, let's have a rest.'

Ron stretched his arms once more, the third to yawn as he flopped down onto the grass. 'Good idea...'

The three made themselves comfortable as they lay down, falling into a deep slumber beside each other.

* * *

><p>Trunks returned from the bathroom into the main living room to find the area empty. The boys were no longer around, and Sakura and Syaoran who had been sitting on the couch were gone. Due to his robust Saiyan metabolism, he noticed he was rapidly sobering up compared to the others.<p>

The house was a mess. Feeling restless, he made up his mind to head outside to find them. Once outside he scanned around in the darkness. Hermione, Meiling and Ron were asleep together in a comfortable pile. Draco and Harry were nowhere to be found. He decided it best to get a view from the roof. He levitated upwards and landed to perch on the roof. The lawn's grasses swayed in the wind as he looked down. He noticed, strangely, the leaves rustling in the bushes below. _What was it?_ He craned his neck slightly to see, but before he could think further, something made a metallic sound and whacked him on the side of his head.

'Hey!' he shouted, rounding sharply on the assailant. He teetered slightly, his arms flailing, the surprise nearly throwing him off-balance. Once he steadied himself he saw standing on the ground below Chibiusa, transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. She caught the tiara she had thrown at him in her hand and returned it gracefully to her head. Trunks gawked at her, feeling dumbstruck.

'W-What the hell was that?' he demanded.

'Shut up!' Chibi Moon harped, pointing a white-gloved finger at him. 'In the name of the Moon, I'll—' She stopped short and scratched her head in puzzlement, 'I'll … ugh, _what_ was it again?'

Trunks gaped at her weakly. She was drunk. _Very drunk_. She surprised him by shaking her head violently, decidedly giving up on stating her lines, and scrambling forward, looking ready to scale the walls.

'Never mind! I'm coming up there. You! Don't move!'

Trunks tensed, holding his hands out and waving at her madly. 'No—Wait! Don't—you're going to fall!'

She didn't hear him as she gave up on the walls and ran towards the large cherry blossom tree. She leapt surprisingly high, and grasped at its large trunk. She clambered clumsily up several branches before leaning forward, attempting to jump from the branch to the roof, which was impossible, even in a healthy state.

'Please—Chibi Moon—Stop!'

'Why don't you look at me anymore?' She screamed back at him. 'Why are you ignoring me?

He was blown away, but wasted no time. Sensing her actions he sprung forth just as she jumped, catching her with an 'oomf'. The tiny girl was nestled in his arms as they landed on the ground underneath. He sat her down on the grass, crouched down and focused. He wasn't sure what surprised him more: her actions or her words. When she finally opened her eyes, he saw the tears in them.

'You saved me again,' she mumbled unevenly, the smell of alcohol wafting off her breath, deeply affronting as they came from a beautifully costumed heroine. 'You're always saving me.'

Trunks didn't respond, but he could feel the hairs on his neck standing as familiar feelings of anxiety returned and took hold.

'Why did you do this?' he finally asked, as her watery eyes bore back at him looking gentle, though sad and imploring.

'I don't want you to stop looking at me,' she sniffed, grabbing roughly at his shirt. 'I don't care if you call me Pinecone Head. I'd rather you call me Pinecone Head than pretend I'm not here.'

_What was she saying?_ Trunks' face burned hot as he held her, caught off guard by the situation. Here she was in his arms just like the time at the cave. She wasn't running away. She wasn't yelling at him. She was just gazing back at him, and he back at her, wondering if he was imagining it. _Did she really mean it?_ She gripped at him tighter as they stared at each other.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

As soon as he felt himself tilt forwards, he stopped. He couldn't do it. Not when she was like this. Her face was flushed from the liquor, but she was still as striking up close as she was from afar. He blushed as her pink lips broke into a sweet, captivating smile. Trunks felt his heart flutter once more. _She never smiled at him_. And she never had _that_ look in her eyes …

'If you stare at me like that,' she breathed, her voice high, 'then Elios will … Elios …'

All of a sudden, she froze, looking ill. Trunks panicked as she hunched forward and pressed her head into his chest with her cheeks puffing slightly. Before he could react, she had thrown up generously on his shirt and into his lap. Trunks felt a mixture of disgust and horror as she fell limply forward, completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>'Guraibenu!'<p>

Sanrio felt a surge of panic overcome him, but he could not stop taking photos. He had seen his love nemesis, Harry Potter, fly through the air on a _broom _and crash into a tree. Overcome with excitement, his body trembling with sweat, he took several photos of the unconscious Harry as he slumped down at the base of the tree.

He then whizzed to the front of the house, where he saw Trunks Briefs soar onto the roof, with _no broom, _his muscled form silhouetted by the moon_._ What mythological beast was this? A Kitsune? A vampire?

'I cannot anticipate the inevitable fame that shall become me when these pictures are relinquished to the Tomoeda paper-based publishers!' he gasped to himself as he clumsily scaled the property gate and bolted down the street into the night.

* * *

><p>It was half-past midnight, and the house had finally fallen into silence. Kero floated upwards from his makeshift drawer bed in Sakura's room, passing the sleeping couple as he slid through the crack in the open door. He looked around cautiously. The hallway was dark, yet he could still see the lights on below. Perhaps it was finally safe enough to come out and grab something to eat? As he fluttered down the stairs he noticed the scampering of a slender, silvery-haired creature. He halted in mid-air to watch as Diana scurried by him and around a corner.<p>

'Whoa,' Kero breathed, clutching a paw to his chest. 'That was a close one.'

'What was a close one?' a voice squawked from behind him.

Kero baulked, whirling around in terror to see that Diana had appeared behind him. 'Ack! How—Where did you come from? I thought—' Kero felt the sweat dot his forehead as the feline leered at him.

'That's not very important, now is it?' Diana purred, casually licking at her paw. 'Don't worry, I won't try eating you. _Tonight._'

Kero crossed his arms, attempting to mask his nervousness as he purposely hovered well beyond her reach. 'Who's worried about that? I'm not afraid of you.'

Diana lowered her paw slowly. She regarded Kero nonchalantly before stalking past him, her nose and tail in the air. Her body language said it all, and it finally registered with Kero that she was not the least bit interested in him. So the two entered the den together, finally feeling it safe to mingle among the teens after an otherwise tense day. Yet, once they had crossed the base of the staircase, they were left horror-struck by what they saw.

'Wow! What a disaster! What happened?' Kero exclaimed.

The main den was in ruins, with items knocked over, their books, pens, bags, and a slew of empty drink cans strewn about the floor. They decided to survey the house at length, flying or scampering from room to room. Smoke was wafting from charred holes in the wall and a chandelier that had once hung elegantly from the ceiling of the dining hall was lopsided and sparking dangerously from exposed wires. As they looked around, however, they noticed that no one was around. As they passed the second den, they noticed a shaking and terrified looking Chi-Tun under the table. He crept out slowly and peered at them; though unable to speak, still able to convey much in his large, clear eyes.

Diana sighed heavily, exchanging a glance with Kero who seemed to share the same sinking feeling.

'We're terrible guardians, aren't we?'


	7. Mourning Sickness

**C****hapter 7: Mourning Sickness**

Sakura groaned as she pushed herself from under Syaoran's heavy arms and sat up sluggishly. Her head felt like a block of cement, and her stomach reeled with waves of nausea. Too sore and sick to think of much else, she moved to pat Syaoran on the head and rested her head in the crook of her other arm. 'Syaoran ... wake up.'

Syaoran's eyes opened slowly. He stretched languidly like a cat and propped up against the headboard. His mind seemed to gain focus as he surveyed the room before settling on Sakura. His back stiffened as he regarded her obviously sickly state, and his obviously shirtless state.

'What am I doing in your bed?'

Sakura moaned. 'I don't know. I feel terrible.'

'That's right, we drank,' Syaoran muttered, wincing as he brushed Sakura's head gently. 'But I don't remember a lot ...' He paused, and then stammered, 'D-Did we ...?'

Sakura threw back the covers and scampered to the bathroom. Once she had thrown up and splashed cold water on her face, she limped back into bed beside Syaoran, who was also looking ill.

'Sakura ... you don't think we ... you know?'

She understood that fear, and it grew into an anxious, barbed ball in her chest. She rose into a sitting position. 'But we couldn't have, surely?' She whimpered, feeling tears sting her eyes.

Syaoran brought an arm around her shoulders, his head resting on hers. 'It's probably nothing. I don't remember anything.'

Sakura fought back tears, which seemed to be exacerbated by her throbbing temple. 'But that's just it ... we don't remember. That's not right. I wanted it to be special.'

Syaoran pressed his lips to her forehead. 'Me too.' He cleared his throat, and shuddered suddenly. 'Sakura, you don't think you might be ... Oh no ...'

Sakura pushed away from him, her vision swimming, a lump in her throat as she tried not to cry. But then she realised that the best thing to do would be to find out, to be truly sure. She surprised herself with her own resolve.

'There's a pharmacy two blocks away,' she murmured, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

Kero flitted through the open door. 'Sakura–' Just as he spoke Sakura and Syaoran trampled past him and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter past noon, and even with the chore of tidying up and restoring the house—only possible with the aid of magic—completed, they couldn't shake the terrible hangover and aggravation that overwhelmed them. They had settled for a late breakfast, though many were too upset to eat contentedly. Tomoyo sighed for the fourth time, her face sullen as she poured tea from the pot into several cups. Hermione glanced up as the steaming liquid reached the brim of her cup. It was the only time she had really broken her focus from her stack of books. Once Hermione had swallowed a couple of painkillers (too exhausted from cleaning to seek any magical solutions for her malaise) she was back to studying again, fretting over the time lost in preparation for her looming Language exam.<p>

Ron bore the brunt of her frustration as she occasionally gave him dirty glances from across the table, as though the events of last night had been entirely his fault. He distracted himself from Hermione's rage by focusing intently on the thick sludge of rice porridge in the bowl before him. It was an odd sort of thing that Meiling called 'congee'. Meiling had taken up the reluctant task of preparing breakfast, in spite of being angry that she, alongside Ron and Hermione, had spent the entire night asleep outside on the lawn. It was bad enough that they all felt the same blistering headache, their bodies weak and lethargic, perhaps similar to the feeling of being hit by a round of Japan's famous bullet trains, but they too had to deal with the cool November air nipping at their flesh throughout the night.

'Ah—_Ah_—_Ahchooo_!' Draco sneezed wetly, making the others at the table cringe, fearful of catching what Hermione referred to as 'a death of a cold'.

'Bless you,' Hermione mumbled, eyebrow raised slightly as she noticed Meiling give Draco a particularly sharp glare. Draco responded with a muffled grunt as he took a cautious bite of the congee. It seemed sleeping outdoors affected Draco most. He had awoken stripped down to nothing but his underpants, his face buried in the dirt as though he had fallen asleep serenading it.

Chibiusa descended down the staircase dressed in a thick-knit cardigan and leggings. She trudged past Tomoyo and Meiling, her head down as she took a seat at the table. She was careful not to glance in Trunks' direction in so doing, as just the very sight of him made her face turn bright red like a cherry. She awoke in the living room sofa that morning, dressed in her sailor uniform. The smell of stale vomit sickened her as she looked down and saw the stain down her front. When she sat upright, she noticed sprawled on a tatami mat beside her, a loudly snoring Trunks. He had fallen asleep beside her, _while watching her_, she suspected. Now seated at the table, she wondered what events of the night had led to that point. Ultimately, she didn't remember a thing. Yet, judging from his cautious movements around her that morning, not to mention his predisposition for knocking things over in her presence, she knew something unusual had occurred.

Trunks peered at Chibiusa from behind a carton of milk. He watched as she chewed tensely, purposely paying him no mind. He couldn't help but stare at her. After all, she essentially declared she was in love with him. _Well, of course, she didn't actually say so._ But it was obvious from her flirtatious manner and the way she begged for his attention that night that she must have felt something. Sure, she had been drunk—drunk to the point that she blacked-out and didn't remember a thing— but that must have only meant she truly felt something deep down. _Right?_

Trunks grimaced as he recalled the moment that Chibiusa had thrown up on them both before passing out. He carried her inside and placed her on the couch before going off to change himself. He didn't know what to do in such an awkward situation, but he found a place beside her and gazed up from the floor. He watched her peaceful, sleeping face…and then he too fell asleep. He awoke that morning with the worst pain in his neck, and as he winced, looking around he saw Chibiusa no longer on the sofa; instead he saw the disaster that had become Sakura and Tomoyo's home in the wake of their drunken escapade. That's when reality had hit him. He groaned, dragging a spoon through the congee before scooping it into his mouth and swallowing hard. This was not quite how he expected to feel on the day after his birthday.

'Found it!' a voice announced gruffly.

'Blimey!' breathed Ron, his spoon slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor with a small twang.

Everyone looked up as a dishevelled Harry entered the room like a soldier returned from war. His clothes, torn and smeared with dirt, hung pathetically off his narrow frame. He exhaled deeply as he collapsed into a seat, his messy hair adorned with a crown of twigs and grass. Harry's infamous lightening-bolt scar paled in comparison to the scratches, dry blood crusting like sap, on his face. In his outstretched hand was a mangled bit of metal and plastic: what had become of his spectacles. He looked as though he had spent the better part of the morning blindly searching the grounds for them.

'Goodness, Harry!' Hermione cried. 'You ought to clean yourself up!'

'I know,' he moaned, raking a hand through his hair, making bits of grass fall to the floor. 'Maybe—maybe later. I just need a minute.' He looked as though his entire body ached.

'Here, eat,' Meiling mumbled, shoving a bowl in his face. He muttered a 'thanks' before his eyes searched the room for Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked blankly at him. It was the most unreadable of expressions. The energy between them was different today. Tomoyo lowered her head, her long hair pooling across her face as she turned, prepared to exit to the kitchen, teapot clutched in her hands.

All of a sudden, Sakura's winged guardian, Kero, flew into the room, arms folded as he observed them. Behind him, on all-fours was Chibiusa's cat guardian, Diana.

'Okay, you kids!' Kero said stridently, forcing their attentions on him.

'Another lecture, stuffed animal?' Meiling muttered, her left eye twitching as she finally took her own seat at the table. Kero had flown around the house the entire morning, shaking his head, antagonizing and nagging them as they cleaned. Though he had been gone for the last hour and a half, subdued by Tomoyo feeding him several cartons of pudding, he returned, still with more to say.

'I don't think I have to tell you,' Kero continued, eyes shut as he ignored Meiling, 'that your actions last night were incredibly irresponsible—dangerous even, given what you are currently dealing with.'

Diana nodded, passing an eye over a very embarrassed-looking Chibiusa. 'You have no idea how vulnerable you all would have been should the enemy have presented itself.'

Trunks pushed his seat back, its legs scraping the floor as he stood. He bowed deeply.

'It's my fault!' Trunks uttered sorrowfully. 'Please don't blame them. If anyone is to blame, it's me.'

The others watched him, mouths agape.

'No, that's not right, mate,' Ron cleared his throat as he stood as well. 'It wasn't just you.'

'I suppose I had my role as well,' Draco sniffed, wiping his nose with a handkerchief. He stared off in a daze, looking as though he were just entering the first stages of a bad fever.

'You just _"suppose"_?' Hermione shot Draco a glare before shutting her book abruptly. They jumped in their seats. 'I think we _all _have to take responsibility for what happened here.' She held a steady gaze on Kero and Diana before turning to Tomoyo. 'I'm sorry—_we're_ truly sorry for our actions. I'm sorry for what we've done to your house. And it's true that we let our guard down. We can't—we _mustn't_ let it happen again.'

The others nodded in agreement, the atmosphere heavy and serious. At that moment, they heard the front doors open and close quietly. They saw Sakura and Syaoran, their shadows against the wall, as they passed by and stamped up the stairs.

'Hey,' muttered Ron giving a confused look at the others. 'What's up with those two? I haven't seen them all day.'

Meiling knitted her brows as she stared after where they left, also looking puzzled. 'I didn't even realise they were out. When did they leave?'

Tomoyo sighed, seeming to finally decide it opportune to leave for the kitchen. As she left, they heard the high-pitched 'mew' of the large analogue Hello Kitty clock, signalling yet another hour gone by.

'Oh no!' cried Hermione. She snatched up her books hastily, and then pulled herself away from the dining table. 'It's getting late. We're running out of study time.' Hermione then spun on her heel and darted out of the room, her thick, mass of hair (notably unkempt) fluttering behind her. The others groaned loudly. They proceeded to gorge hurriedly at the remainder of their meal.

Kero peered dolefully at the staircase where Sakura and Syaoran had disappeared, a frown forming on his face, as though he knew everything was about to change.

* * *

><p>Syaoran stood waiting anxiously, almost ironically in the same place that he and Sakura had shared their first kiss many months ago.<p>

What would he do, if he really was a father now? Was he ready? He loved Sakura, he knew he did, but it felt like it was all too much, too soon. Certainly he felt terrified, but how must she be feeling? If she was indeed ... what would they do? Especially when they were facing an imminent battle with an unknown foe. The battles they had endured had intensified in difficulty with each repercussion. How could they possibly bring a new life into the thick of it?

He heard the glass door slide open, struggling slightly against the grit that had accumulated in the groove in the floor. Sakura slipped through the gap, she and her reflection flowing in unison, resembling an amoeba splitting into two.

He felt a rush of relief when he saw the weak smile.

'It's fine, we're all clear,' she said, moving to stand beside him. 'I tried it three times.'

He brought an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. 'Thank goodness!'

He pulled away when she didn't lean into him. He inspected her face, which was set in a serious expression as she stared out over the back garden, a slight breeze playing in her fringe.

'You were terrified,' she whispered, 'more than me.'

Syaoran shrugged, but immediately regretted the gesture when she turned to him with a pained expression. 'We're just really young,' he said robotically, 'and exams are approaching, and it's becoming more dangerous, with the enemy.'

Sakura nodded once, and pulled her cardigan tighter around herself.

'Sakura,' he said quietly. 'Please tell me how you feel.'

Her gaze seemed to harden as she looked up. 'Honestly? If something had happened, I would have taken responsibility. But I am not prepared for such adult responsibilities. I'm angry at myself for letting down my guard ... angry about what we did.'

'What we did? Sakura, I'm sorry neither of us remembers, but I don't regret it.'

'I just wanted to be a kid for a bit longer.' She consciously moved away from him. 'It's something that we can't take back.'

Syaoran shook his head weakly, feeling frustrated. 'Sakura, it's okay!'

'No, it's not,' Sakura exclaimed, pushing hair out of her face. 'You looked horrified – would you have stayed?'

'Don't be stupid. Of course I would!' Syaoran cried. 'Don't just assume!'

'Stupid?' she yelled, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. 'Well I can't help but be "stupid"! I've _seen _the way you look at her!'

Syaoran felt his stomach drop. 'What do you mean?'

Sakura's eyes shone under knitted brows. 'Don't lie! I know. I suppose I'm not as _stupid_ as you think I am?'

'Sakura, please, wait – _don't _do this,' he said, his heart racing. 'It's nothing, please, let's sit down and talk –'

Sakura shook her head. 'I'm done _talking. _If you like staring so much, you can stare at each other – alone.'

'Sakura, no ...'

Sakura sobbed, spun on her toes and sprinted inside.

* * *

><p>Apart from pudding, videogames and naps, Kero occasionally took interest in the peculiar interactions of the human household. For example, he had noticed that Sakura and Syaoran were not talking. This was strange, given their usual predisposition to expounding nauseating proclamations of love. It must have been those mysterious things called teenage hormones, he reasoned. What bothered him the most was that they resorted to communicate through a long chain of people, for example: 'Sakura spoke to Tomoyo, who prompted Ron, who told Hermione to query Meiling, to ask Syaoran to please pass the salt.' Kero had had enough, and sought out Syaoran in the training room one evening after homework.<p>

'Hey, kid,' Kero said, distracting Syaoran who was alone, practising weaving movements with his sword.

Syaoran wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to Kero, who hovered before him mid-flight. 'Oh, Kero ...'

'You and Sakura,' Kero said flatly, folding his arms. 'You're not talking.'

A muscle twitched in Syaoran's jaw. 'Yeah ... we had a fight. We got freaked out about something, and ...' He sighed as Kero twitched an eyebrow, '- I'm working on an apology. I'm not great at those.'

Kero blinked and thought back to the night that he had been woken by Sakura and Syaoran's annoying kiddish giggling. The next morning they had acted strangely and ran out of the house, and when they returned, they had stopped speaking to each other.

'If it has something to do with the other night, I saw everything, so maybe I can help,' Kero said, opening his paws.

Syaoran blanched. _'_Ev_-Everything?'_

'Yeah, you guys were really annoying and _loud_,' Kero groaned, recalling with irritation. For some reason, this made Syaoran cough loudly and grimace. 'You slammed the door and woke me up with your stupid giggling. Then Sakura yelled that she was dizzy and tired and flopped onto the bed, then you complained loudly about it being hot and took off your shirt, then you collapsed beside her. Then you snored a lot, also _loudly_. Yeah, that was the most annoying part.'

Syaoran's brown eyes widened in what looked like revelation. '_That's_ what happened? _That's all?_'

Kero nodded. 'Yeah. So, now I understand. From an objective third-party observer, I can see now that Sakura can't stand your snoring, raised this issue with you, and not being able to handle constructive criticism, you got offended and conversely offended Sakura,' he deduced professionally.

'That's ... totally it,' Syaoran agreed slowly. 'I need to find her.'

Kero grinned. 'Oh, this should be good.'

They moved from the training room into the living room, where Sakura was nestled in a sofa, staring down at a science text book in confusion. She looked up when they entered, and her face rearranged into an expressionless mask.

'Sakura,' Syaoran stammered and kneeled before her, grinning broadly. 'I have something to tell you!'

Sakura shook her head gently, and even as Syaoran muttered 'But – but –' she was up on her feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

Syaoran's shoulders sagged as he kneeled on the floor, his knuckles curling limply. 'She won't even talk to me.'

'I guess you really offended her, huh?' Kero said helpfully, leaning back as he hovered in the air beside Syaoran's head.

'Yeah,' Syaoran sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fifth Month<strong>_

* * *

><p>The wind whistled ominously through the trees, rustling its dwindling foliage, sending leaves through the air and colouring an otherwise bleak, dull sky. It was finally December, coming dangerously close to end of term. Though still some weeks away, the holidays were fast on everyone's minds as they longed for an end to the cacophony of exam stress. It seemed like there was no end to the pressure, no end to the frustration and no end to the study sessions. Student and club activities still kept everyone on their toes, and it seemed the 10 teenagers rarely saw each other, let alone steal a moment to consider their mission against 'Karasu'<p>

It was difficult times indeed, and everyone was on edge. Tomoyo stared absently at the chalkboard as the science teacher, Toyota-sensei, scratched formulas in white chalk. Tomoyo frowned sadly as she observed Sakura who looked sleepily ahead, her head bobbing as though fighting to stay awake. Sakura was particularly burnt out. In her final year, she was forced to make important decisions about which universities to apply to—_if such a decision could even be made_. It really didn't help that Sakura still hadn't decided what she wanted. It certainly wasn't helpful that she had just returned (along with Syaoran) from their last regional track meet of the year, and she was physically exhausted. It especially didn't help that she and Syaoran seemed to have an uncomfortable and strained relationship as of late, for reasons Sakura did not explain. So, Tomoyo supposed, the last thing Sakura needed on top of all that anxiety, was to be the prime target of an evil, un-dead, mass-murdering wizard. Tomoyo jumped slightly as Sakura's drooping head suddenly shot up, catching herself falling asleep. It was frightening, every time she had done this. Tomoyo turned her head away sharply and caught a glimpse of Sanrio from the corner of her eye. It was strange. It seemed for the last two weeks he had been less eccentric than usual. He would be lurking through the halls looking light-headed and cautious. She even noted though he still made his usual glares in Harry's direction, he no longer made an effort to engage either of them.

'And so,' said Toyota, clearing her throat as she turned away from the chalkboard towards the class, 'as we are already aware, the average atomic mass of an element must be interpreted carefully. Who recalls the average atomic mass of carbon?'

The class stared dully, their faces as blank as the winter skyline. The teacher frowned dejectedly, before with clear hesitation, turning to Sanrio. To her amazement, he appeared completely indifferent, his shoulders hunched over, his chin buried in the palm of his hand and gaze averted out the window.

'Er…Kamenosuke?' she called cautiously.

Sanrio crooked his head slowly, an impassive expression etched onto his face. _'What?'_

The entire class turned to stare at him, their jaws on the floor.

'Um,' Toyota sputtered, thoroughly taken aback. 'Perhaps, you know the atomic mass of carbon? Or can explain to the class the relationship between atomic mass and isotopes?'

Sanrio stared coolly behind shining, thick glasses, his face still nestled in his hand. 'I, explain? With all due respect, Sensei, isn't that _your_ job?'

* * *

><p>'You're kidding!' Ron gasped, regarding the others with disbelief. 'He really said that?'<p>

Sakura nodded slowly, a yawn escaping her lips as she exchanged a glance with Tomoyo. Harry was similarly confused, his book bag strewn over his shoulder as he watched Ron, Syaoran and Meiling slide on their shoes for the walk home. He also noticed the weird way Sanrio had been behaving, no longer seeming to make the effort to speak with his usual long-winded jargon or challenge him to one of many 'duels'. Though Harry didn't care to dwell on it much, relishing the change in Sanrio's personality— it unsettled him. He couldn't rid the horrible discomfort he felt within his gut when he thought of it.

'What's gotten into him then?' Meiling asked, now pulling her own bag onto her back.

'I wonder,' Tomoyo said thoughtfully. 'Could the pressure have finally gotten to him?'

'No way.' Syaoran crossed his arms. 'That guy is nuts about school.'

Ron threw Syaoran a sardonic glance as he gave a strident, 'Ha! You know who else is nuts about school: _Hermione_. She's gone bonkers more than a few times. As we speak, she's probably hyperventilating at the library.'

The group continued their conversation as they headed out through the front doors. While they walked on they noticed Draco in the distance, chortling with his usual gang of Muggle acquaintances, the Gochikku-kei. Meiling gave a strangled sigh as she turned her head quickly, pretending not to see.

'That one's got a few bolts loose himself,' Ron muttered to Syaoran who nodded in agreement whilst frowning bitterly in Draco's direction.

* * *

><p>Draco turned in his bed, groaning as the sunlight poured into the room through partially closed curtains. It was finally Sunday morning, the dawn of a single day in which he didn't have to go to school, and as such he loathed the thought of anything forcing him awake before he was willing. It was bad enough he had spent the last two weeks fighting either a horrible a cold, a miserable hangover or a painful round of studying. Even with some of those things behind him, they were the least of his problems. His only moment of solace came when he was asleep: the one time he could have even the slightest chance to flee from his innermost demons or the torturous thoughts about the task bestowed upon him. With eyes shut tightly, Draco pulled the covers over his face and tried to resume his slumber. Yet, it was too no avail. He flung the covers aside and sat upright. Reality was so unforgiving at times. He stared vacantly at the window before he noticed something dark peeking through the curtains. He flinched, mildly surprised. He jumped to his feet approached the window to draw back the curtains.<p>

Finally Draco saw, in its entirety, the eagle-owl and its gaunt figure perched on the window sill as its deep, blood-red eyes peered back at him. Gulping deeply, Draco opened the window and eyed a single roll of parchment. He retrieved it from the owl's steely talons and unravelled it. It was from his mother. He read it carefully, a lump in his throat as he strained to see the writing through a blur of tears.

_We haven't heard much word from you of late…_

_I hope you are well and I send my love..._

_Your father is not pleased, but we have faith you will not disappoint us…_

_You must join her soon…_

Draco re-read the few lines fretfully. They stood out like flaming words seared across the wall. Unconsciously he placed a hand onto his left arm, as the memory flooded back …

_Draco stared impassively at the floor, his pale eyes as empty and forlorn as the vast crevices of Malfoy Manor. He slowly raised his head, his body shuddering in terror. His gaze fell disbelievingly onto his father once more._

_'He's really back?'_

_'The Dark Lord had specifically requested your assistance,' Lucius continued as he stood broodingly, a hand rested idly on the mantle of the great fireplace._

_'But—I-I can't,' Draco started._

_'You will and you must! You will serve Dark Raven with dignity,' Lucius thundered, his robes billowing as he approached his son, standing square in front of him. 'Don't you know what an honour it is? At your age? Such a fine request.'_

_Draco looked down again, his brow furrowed as he glared at the floor. His fingers clenched into tight fists. Lucius placed a firm hand on his shoulder._

_'Don't looks so glum, Draco. Don't you want greatness? Don't you want to finally rid of The-Boy-Who-Lived?'_

Draco wiped away roughly at the tears that had leaked from his eyes. Breathing deeply, he shut his eyes, the letter now crumpled in his grasp and dampened with perspiration. There was a sudden echoing down the hall, and he could hear footsteps approaching. Draco sprang forwards, shoving the piece of parchment under his mattress. He folded his arms rigidly and tried to compose himself as the door creaked open.

'Draco?' Meiling's ruby eyes peered through the crack of the door. Her face lit up into a bright smile as she entered and shut the door softly behind her. 'You're awake!' She bounded forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Draco flinched slightly as he looked down at her.

'Oh. And as are you?'

'Of course, _baka!_' she said. 'Baka' had clearly become her favourite Japanese word. 'Have you eaten yet? It's well past breakfast.'

Draco swallowed hard as he shook his head weakly, awkwardly returning her hug.

'Hey,' she purred. She cocked her head and their eyes locked. 'Since you haven't eaten, want to go out for brunch together? I've heard there are some places in Tokyo.'

Draco's face formed into a serious, thoughtful expression. Finally, he smiled fallaciously before pushing her away.

'Not today. I have plans.'

'What?' Meiling looked offended, her hands on her hips as she glowered at him. 'What plans?'

Draco treaded heavily over to his closet and pulled out a cloak and a winter coat which he hastily threw on. 'I'm going to Harajuku today.'

'Harajuku,' Meiling muttered, remembering the famous Tokyo district. 'You're going shopping? I want to come!'

Draco half-smiled as he adjusted the collar of his coat and pulled at the zip. He drew out a fur-lined aviator hat and rotated it down onto his head like a screw bottle top. 'Are you sure? It's cold out.' He passed her as he approached the door.

Meiling pouted and made to pull him back. 'I don't care. Let's go together!'

Draco turned sharply, seeming to surprise her as he gripped her shoulders. He glared. 'No.'

Meiling's eyes narrowed. It had finally occurred to her.

'You're going with _them_, aren't you?'

Draco smirked. Groaning heavily, Meiling shoved his arms away and flounced past him for the door, mumbling under her breath. _'Stupid Rat.'_

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on balefully as Draco shuffled past them and out the door. They then watched as Meiling came skulking around a corner and peered out the window. She grumbled before whirling around and marching away, her tiny Chihuahua scuttling behind her. Harry scrambled upwards and peeked through the window where Meiling had just looked. He saw just as the taxi pulled off, presumably with Draco inside.<p>

'Wonder where he's off to?' Harry asked, turning back to rejoin the others on the couch.

Ron shrugged, as he finally sealed his letter for delivery and attached it carefully to Pig, who shuffled and chirped excitedly. 'Quit it, will you? _Stay still!_'

Harry looked at the owl thoughtfully as he took his seat beside Ron. He often wondered how Pig was able to make the long journey to and back from The Burrow, particularly with his clear inability to keep focus.

Hermione frowned as she gazed down at a newly arrived copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that she simply placed upon her ever-growing stack of newspapers. Harry regarded it attentively, considering that it had been a while since he had read the _Daily Prophet_ himself.

'I don't know what to do, Harry,' Hermione began miserably, her eyes looking up to meet his. 'I've been so busy I haven't had time to read any of them. They've been piling up for weeks.'

Harry nodded slowly, thinking that it was like she had read his mind. 'We've been so busy. I'm still ploughing though all that mess from the Bookstore about dimensions.'

Having finally secured his Owl Post letter to Pig, Ron opened the window and set him off.

'About that research, eh—haven't found a thing.' Ron sighed as he collapsed onto the coach, leaning back with his arms rested behind his head. 'I reckon we can focus on it again after exams. It's just so much to deal with now.'

Hermione seemed to share the sentiment as she carefully picked up her stack and placed it on the floor, carefully stowing it into a corner where it would be hidden from view from the maids. From a sidelong glance, she noticed Harry looking particularly disgruntled. He had received another Owl from Ginny, and not only did he once more ignore it, he had thrown it in the rubbish bin.

'What's up with you?' Ron said. He too noticed Harry looking upset. 'She couldn't have bothered you that much, could she?'

Harry shot him a glare as he crossed his arms guardedly. 'It's not that! It's …' he paused, his eyes looking sad as the words spilled forth, 'it's Sirius.'

'Ginny is serious?' Ron asked, looking confused.

Harry gave him a blank stare. '_My_ _godfather_.'

_'Oh …'_ Hermione and Ron gave each other a glance before giving Harry a pressing look, urging him to continue.

'I haven't heard from him lately. Everyday I keep looking out for Hedwig—but nothing. I'm wondering if everything's okay. And he's supposed to come out of hiding soon. He's gotten things cleared at the Ministry by now, I'm sure.'

Hermione shook her head slowly, stroking her chin. 'It is peculiar, isn't it? I haven't heard from Lupin, either.'

* * *

><p>Meiling sighed as she ran a comb through Chi-Tun's short, wiry fur. The small dog turned to stare up at her with large, mournful eyes.<p>

A darkness loomed over her. She felt the hairline cracks in her resolve, splintering to expose her weaknesses. A major crack was Draco. It hadn't been the first time he had cast aside the notion of going on a date, or of their being a couple, but it seemed to be that one thing to break her. It wasn't enough to be physically strong, or smart, or pretty. She had no magic running through her veins, a notion which was highly revered by Draco's old wizarding family. She could not offer him anything.

'Why do I even bother?' she asked Chi-Tun. 'I try so hard to be good at something, try to be worthy of _love_, but I never get it.' She lowered the comb and felt a thick knot in her throat. She bent down and clutched Chi-Tun to her chest as he whimpered. 'What is the point?'

She forced back tears and stumbled into the hallway towards Tomoyo's bedroom, Chi-Tun padding at her feet, claws clacking on the wooden floorboards.

Tomoyo was seated at her sewing desk, hair tied back in a crude ponytail as her careful hands guided a blue hem across white cotton.

Meiling knocked against the panel of the open door. Tomoyo looked up and smiled. Meiling traced a finger along the ornate carving of the doorknob. 'Are you free to talk?'

'Of course,' Tomoyo replied, pulling away from the desk and patting the edge of her bed.

Meiling slinked across the room and sank onto the plush covers, Chi-Tun waddling in to sit at her feet, small tail wagging slowly. She drew a deep sigh.

'I'm not feeling great,' she said, her voice wavering. She tried to compose herself, but the tears stung her eyes. 'I'm useless, aren't I? Just a waste of space. I don't help in any battles.'

Tomoyo frowned and wrapped slender fingers around Meiling's. 'That's not true,' Tomoyo said calmly, 'you are a valuable member of our team.'

Meiling looked up at her. 'How can you be so sure?'

Tomoyo squeezed Meiling's hands. 'I have doubted myself in the past, questioned why I was chosen to be part of this along with the others. I still don't quite know what I offer. But what I have come to understand is that I am one piece of a puzzle. It's like what Dumbledore wrote at the beginning: we each have a special power. Without all the pieces in place, the whole thing falls apart. And you, Meiling, you are _valued_; you are _important_.'

The words were like ripples of light in the darkness. Meiling almost didn't want to hear them, feeling so low down about herself, like she didn't deserve them. The heat rose in her face as she scrunched up her eyes.

'But I have no magic!' she whispered loudly.

Tomoyo shepherded Meiling into her arms. Chi-Tun whimpered beneath them. 'Magic doesn't make the person. You – you are a wonderful person.'

Meiling rocked in Tomoyo's arms. 'Thank you, Tomoyo.'

She wondered in the midst of her emotions, how Tomoyo felt about all this? Did she feel the same way about Harry, the way Meiling felt about Draco? She felt it best to remain silent, enjoying the sensation and reminder that she had a dear friend.

* * *

><p>Homework was temporarily aborted as eyes snapped to the front entrance. The door slammed open, announcing the gust of cool air and the odd-looking punk. He wore an elegant long leather trench coat lined with silver buckles and grey trim, paired with knee-high leather boots, black pants, and topped with an explosion of spiked blond hair.<p>

'Is that eyeliner?' Chibiusa intoned as she exchanged a nonplussed look with Hermione.

'Guyliner,' Draco corrected, using his fingers to tweeze sharper points into the hair near his eyes.

'Draco, that's ... an interesting look,' Sakura supplied with a strained smile.

Tomoyo nodded and said nothing. It was a wonder she did not comment, given her skill with designing and creating interesting clothes.

'Yes, I suppose it is. Apparently I look like "Ruki from The Gazette" or something.' Draco smirked and strut into the entrance, not bothering to remove his boots, as was the custom. 'I daresay this is my new look.'

'Are those leggings?' Ron snickered, his eyes darting towards Harry who's face screwed up as though fighting with great effort to contain his laughter.

'Meggings,' Draco corrected him loftily. When they gave him a blank look, he sighed impatiently, '_Men and leggings abbreviated_.'

'My, look at you, being all modern and down with the Muggles,' Hermione said offhandedly, returning to her book.

Draco glared. 'They worship me. I don't see anyone crawling on their knees, writing epithets in praise of how annoyingly bookish you are.'

Hermione stood to her feet and shot him a dark look. 'I haven't seen you studying. Why are you even here?'

'Um – um –' Sakura stuttered, but then looked relieved as Meiling entered the room, carrying a tray of tea.

'What on Earth are you wearing?' she muttered as she set the tray down and stomped over, eyeing Draco's new outfit critically. 'You can't wear that ... you look like a cosplayer.'

'I'll wear what I like!' Draco cried, indignant. 'Besides, my legs look great in these.'

Meiling folded her arms and stared a little too long at his derrière. She did not say anything more, but lifted her nose in the air and left the room.

* * *

><p>Meiling was improving. She could finally create strong ki-blasts that did more than simply fall limply and smoulder on the floor. These ones were almost devastating, burning their training dummies to cinders.<p>

Trunks seemed pretty happy with her training, giving her the appropriate amount of compliments and leaving for lunch. She turned to the magically animated punching bag, which had collected dust since their last confrontation. However, at her attention, the punching bag quivered to life and lifted its rubbery boxing-glove arms in anticipation.

She tightened the muscles in her core, and drew in her energy. Like a leaf drawing light from the sun, she felt rivets of energy pull into her centre, collecting like a water reservoir, until it was brimming at the top. She thrust her arms forwarded and let forth a vocal cry and a wave of brilliant energy. The punching bag realised too late that she did not want to spar, and exploded with a loud bang, like a balloon bursting from too much air, and fell to shreds on the floor.

She was determined to be more than simply 'strong for a human' or 'strong for a Muggle', she wanted to win in battle, and not sit helplessly on the sidelines as her magical counterparts assumed the glory of victory.

She continued with this mantra as she stomped determinedly towards school, alone, for the first time in a long time, awake earlier than the rest of the household.

As she weaved past the school gates, she suddenly noticed a strange boy. He wasn't very tall and she could see that even through the boy's school uniform he was lean but toned. He casually carried a bag over one shoulder, a crown of deep red hair framing dark-rimmed eyes and a pale face. He was not handsome, but something about him had a preternatural beauty, and she had to shut her gaping mouth as he turned to regard her with piercing, pale, bottle-green eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment. His lips moved into an easy smirk and he winked at her before striding towards the main entrance.

She felt her cheeks grow warm, but she quickly suppressed the feeling. She was not going to go weak in the knees simply by seeing a pretty boy. She was done being a pathetic girl fawning over guys.

* * *

><p>As usual the gang sat in the cafeteria for their lunch. The difference was that a considerable amount of their crew was notably absent. Most of the girls had chosen to spend their time on additional study. Meiling found herself sitting at the table with Syaoran, Fondu, Sumi and Trunks.<p>

'Hana poked me in the back five times today!' Syaoran snapped, angrily stabbing his rice ball with his chopsticks and shoving it into his mouth. 'Can a girl be more annoying than her?'

Fondu nodded bemusedly. 'Only five today? It's usually seven!'

Sumi grinned furtively, playfully brushing the fringe from out of his eyes as he leaned in close, shoving his face into Syaoran's. 'Maybe it's 'cause you have such _gorgeous eyes_.'

Syaoran choked suddenly, bits of rice flying from his mouth. Thinking quickly, Trunks swat him vigorously on the back, forcing him to bowl over. Sumi ducked as Syaoran's food shot out of his mouth and spluttered out into bits onto his cousin's face.

'UGH!'

Meiling shot out of her seat angrily, frantically wiping away the mess as though she had been touched by acid. Fondu howled with laughter while Sumi offered sympathetic apologies. Still caught in a coughing fit, Syaoran glowered at Trunks before glancing apologetically at Meiling.

Meiling picked up her belongings and left. She was done with their silly antics. She stormed through the halls until she could find herself a secluded spot in the stairs along the side of a building block. She pulled out a handbook she had taken from the library on strengthening exercises. She was still determined to get stronger at all costs in order to prove her worth. She flipped through some pages, skimming through lengths of text. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as the words seemed to blur together. She couldn't focus.

'Ugh … tired,' she moaned as she threw her head back and gaped up at the ceiling, her ponytails washing behind her back like black ink. 'There must be an easier way.'

'If you're tired, maybe you need a break.'

Meiling jumped suddenly, lowering her head to see standing before her the red-haired boy from earlier that morning. Her back straightened as though icy fingers traced up and down her spine. His eyes were too clear, too green.

'Wh-What …' she trailed off, feeling unable to look away and unable to think.

'Pardon my interruption, Senpai.' He said, his sharp stare unwavering. 'I noticed you seem stressed out about something.'

Meiling blushed furiously, unthinkingly shielding her face behind her handbook. 'N-No. It's—I'm fine.'

His eyes seemed to shift and focus on the book cover, as he read the title. He smiled coyly before crossing his arms. Finally catching her breath, she brought the book down and shoved it into her bag. She quickly scrambled to her feet and smoothed her uniform jacket and skirt as she tried to regain her composure. The boy's eyes seemed to linger.

She felt unsettled and flustered but tried to force a glare. He was only a few inches taller but something about him was still intimidating.

'What do you want? Why do you keep staring at me like that?'

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he blinked and looked down at her. 'Nothing, but … I was just thinking, Senpai, that you are very pretty.'

Meiling's breath hitched as her grip tightened on her bag strap. He smirked once more, then turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>'Who does he think he is?' Draco growled under his breath, glowering after the red-haired boy that had approached Meiling then departed down the hall. The boy had looked like a loser, short, ugly and thin. Why would Meiling even engage with him?<p>

'Oh, he's so cool,' Mitsu tittered, her blue curls swaying as she inclined her head. 'He's got good style! Hachi—it's him, isn't it? He's the one from that band?'

Hachi nodded, his face encapsulated by a broad smile. 'Yes. I've been dying to hear them play again.'

The others muttered in agreement. Draco inhaled sharply through his nostrils and stalked over to Meiling, who seemed to be in a trance as she clutched her bag tightly. When had his leather boots become so constraining and squeaky? He felt uncomfortably hot and chaffed in the body-hugging wear.

'Who's he?' he demanded, his face warm. His spiked hair was suddenly very annoying near his eyes. He pushed his hair back roughly.

Meiling turned to regard him briefly. She blinked, shrugged and walked away with an easy stride.

Draco was nonplussed._ She walked away from him?_ When did she ever do that? She usually clung tightly to his arm, her body pressed close like a fungus as she crooned like a lovesick pelican. Something was off. He turned and felt that he wanted to rip off the boots, the coat, everything.

'What's his name?' he asked Mitsu, flustered as he returned to his darkly clothed posse.

Mitsu was about to open her mouth when suddenly a thundering voice interjected..

'You delinquents!' roared their school principal, Suzuki-sensei, adjusting his glasses as he stomped vexingly towards them. 'What are you doing mulling about out of uniform? Outrageous!'

'Crap! Let's bail!' muttered Kane, quickly turning on his heel.

'I guess it ends early, today.' sighed Edward.

'Hey—come back here! Do you even attend this school?' Suzuki yelled after them.

The group was off, bounding down the hall and out the door, their shoes clacking frantically against linoleum floors as a livid and beet-faced Draco stumbled amongst them.

* * *

><p>After dinner and a brief study session, the Phoenix Fighters sat about in the living room reading their Owls, some sprawled across floor cushions, others curled into lumpy couches, flanked by even lumpier pillows. Meiling was the only one absent, having descended to the training room to practice.<p>

Hermione sighed dramatically as she pushed aside her letters and crawled towards the large pile of newspapers piled on the floor.

'Oh dear, I've finally made a start on those papers,' she said.

'A bit of light reading, eh?' Ron joked as he finished reading an Owl from his father. He shuffled over to pick up a colourful magazine. 'Err, Hermione? Why do we have _The Quibbler_? It's complete garbage.'

'We've got to cover all bases,' Hermione explained, leafing through another paper.

'Like a nice recipe for Plimpy scones?' Ron said, flipping through the pages.

Draco growled from his place on the couch, looking like a plucked cockatoo. His spiked blonde hair fell limply over his eyes, and there were eyeliner smudges beneath his clear narrowed eyes. His growl caused Errol-Number-Two to screech in terror and tumble into Chibiusa's lap.

'I think this bird is about ready to retire,' Chibiusa said, stroking the quivering owl. Tomoyo smiled fondly at the kind gesture.

'All right, Rat?' Ron asked half-jokingly.

Draco glared back.

'You're in a foul mood,' Syaoran remarked to Draco, leaning on his haunches.

'Oh yeah? Well, you're bloody annoying!' Draco replied tartly, jerking to his feet. 'I'm done for the night.' He stomped between a surprised Trunks and Harry and up the stairs.

'He doesn't get much mail, does he?' Chibiusa said observantly, smiling as Errol-Number-Two crooned sleepily in her lap. 'Not surprising, considering how surly he is.'

'He never gets mail,' Harry piped up, holding a small pile of envelopes. 'Does it have to get any more obvious? Any correspondence he does must be kept discreet. He's obviously up to something.'

'No,' Sakura said instantly. 'We've already talked about this. Draco _can_ be trusted.'

'Oh, come on, Sakura!' Syaoran exclaimed, making her head jerk in his direction, looking shocked that he would address her so directly, since the two had not spoken for several days. 'We get that you see the goodness in everyone, but sometimes, no matter how much you reach for it, it just isn't there.'

'No, she's right,' Trunks said, folding his arms defensively. 'He might be a bit stuck-up, but he's not an overall bad guy.'

'You can't say anything! You haven't been going to school with him for _six years!_' Ron jeered.

'Oh? What about Syaoran? Weren't you all a bit judgy towards him at first?' Trunks inquired, having been told by Sakura about their years together at Hogwarts.

The tips of Ron's ears went red. 'Yeah, but …'

Syaoran glared at Trunks. 'You don't know anything about me!'

'Oh? I'm pretty sure you're a self-assured ass!' Trunks replied angrily.

'Well, at least I don't try to convince others that's my real hair colour,' Syaoran snapped.

'Hey, what part of "alien" don't you understand?' Trunks retaliated.

'Guys, could you maybe calm down? I think the owl is about to have an apoplexy,' Chibiusa said nervously. Errol-Number-Two's eyes had grown alarmingly big.

'NO!' Syaoran and Trunks snapped at Chibiusa in unison, sending Errol-Number-Two reeling onto his back, wings splayed as he hooted weakly.

'Honestly! All this fighting isn't getting us anywhere!' Hermione cried, waving the roll of parchment in frustration, her hair bristling. 'I can't read all these papers myself. Can someone please help me? We haven't a clue what's going on back home and Dumbledore's been awfully quiet lately.'

'I'll help,' Sakura volunteered quietly, her face hidden behind a curtain of auburn hair as she crawled over to assist Hermione.

It was silent for a moment as Syaoran and Trunks glared at each other, and the others made to distract themselves with mail.

Harry ripped open a small envelope and paused. It was the fourth letter from her in a short period. 'It's Ginny again.'

The tense atmosphere transitioned into awkward territory, as Harry caught Tomoyo's gaze briefly. Her face could have been a mask: inscrutable, revealing no emotion.

'How long are you going to avoid her? You might as well figure out what she wants,' Ron said as he unrolled a newspaper in a half-hearted attempt to assist Hermione.

'Ron's right,' Hermione said, looking past frizzy wisps of her hair to cast a serious look at Harry. 'You really should see what she says.'

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance and pushed himself to stand. 'I'll finish reading the other letters in my room.'

He did not read that letter, and much like he had done with the previous letters, he scrunched it into a tight ball and tossed it into the bin.

Now, Harry stood alone in his room. His face brightened, noticing he finally got what he wanted: a response from Sirius. However, once he opened the envelope he realised there was no letter, so he stared, his hands gripping a torn page of _The Daily Prophet_. In the top right corner where there was blank space was an etched 'Sorry, Harry'. His hands trembled as he read the article in full.

'_BLACK IS BACK_,' the title read in bold gothic letters, crowning a grainy, animated photo of Sirius as he glared over a black placard bearing his name. Even in the grainy photo Harry could see the grime buried under Sirius' nails as he grasped the placard.

'_The Ministry of Magic is in chaos, as they continue to send Aurors to investigate the mysterious attacks occurring in Tomoeda, Japan. Civilian casualties have grown in the hundreds._

_This latest slew of attacks is undoubtedly tied to the re-emergence of Sirius Black, an extremely dangerous criminal and notorious supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Black is famously known for his shocking escape from Azakaban where he was sentenced for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and numerous Muggles._

_While the Ministry denies it is Black, the public remains suspicious as many believe it is a ruse to avoid responsibility for allowing Black to slip right under their noses years prior to when he had resurfaced at Hogwarts. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is currently under scrutiny for his incompetence in not only capturing Black but more pressingly, his inability to correspond effectively with Japan's own Minister for Magic, Mahou Joto. Indeed, it is speculated by political analysts that Fudge will lose his job in the wake of perceived negligence in Black's escape._

_A possible lead (or prime suspect) in these affairs is Remus Lupin, a former Hogwarts professor who specialised in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He is not only known for his affiliation with Sirius during their time as students at Hogwarts, but also as being a werewolf. As history has demonstrated, werewolves are notoriously untrustworthy. So far, efforts to reach Lupin have been unfruitful.'_

Harry screwed his face up. No wonder Lupin had not been in touch with them. He was most likely avoiding the sordid media. He imagined how much he must have been suffering in the wake of so much scrutiny. Harry felt sick. He let out a deep breath and decided to read on:

_'Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has also not escaped criticism. It is believed by many (as furthered by long-time Ministry insider Lucius Malfoy) that Dumbledore himself allowed much to fall by the wayside. It is duly noted that the hiring of Lupin, as well as the escape of Black, both simultaneously occurred under his watch. As mentioned in past issues of The Daily Prophet, the life of several Hogwarts students, including The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, remain at risk. Under both Dumbledore and Fudge's watch, they have been—in a shocking course of actions—allowed to operate akin to experienced Aurors under the jurisdiction of the Order of the Phoenix. A council has been formed to review Dumbledore's actions and whether he is fit to continue his role as Headmaster at the present time. The possibility of criminal negligence charges may also be on the table.'_

Harry felt faint as he stared at Sirius' photo once more, then lowered the article. He gaped expressionlessly at the wall. He knew that Sirius definitely could not come out of hiding. Not in the foreseeable future. Harry had hoped so much that he would be reunited with Sirius, the one man who came close to being family, a father. _But Dumbledore, too?_ Dumbledore was supposed to be the one in control…Dumbledore who had sent them there…Dumbledore…the one man who his faith and trust was rested on.

The knob of Harry's bedroom door turned and Hermione and Ron appeared in the doorway, their faces ashen as Hermione clutched _The Daily Prophet_. 'Harry! _The Prophet_ — it says —'

'I already know!' Harry snapped suddenly, surprising even himself.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione whispered, shuffling back into Ron, who placed his hands on her shoulders. 'I thought you might ...'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Harry responded flatly, scrunching the article and tossing it on the floor.

'Hey mate, let's calm down,' Ron started reasonably.

'I need to get some air.'

Harry weaved around them, sailed down the stairs and moved towards the front door. He pushed his feet into unlaced trainers and pushed his way outside. The icy evening air bit his cheeks as he bounded down the path, through the gate and out into the wide street. He took a lap down the street, the lamplight glancing off his spectacles as he passed under their pockets of yellow haze. He stumbled on a shoelace and fell forward onto his palms. He pushed himself up slowly and brushed the grit off his hands. He stared at his shoes. His vision blurred, and tears flecked his lenses.

What was the point of all of this? What was the point of fighting, or hoping for something better? He would never live a normal life.

'Harry?' he heard a female voice from behind.

He looked around blearily at Tomoyo, who stood several feet behind him, her hands clasped together.

He suddenly felt embarrassed. He took off his glasses and pressed the hem of his sleeve to his eyes to dry the stray tears. When he looked up at her, she looked concerned. He knew that she was patient, and would not force him to speak. But the words tumbled out easily like a burst valve.

'They think my godfather —'

She nodded gently. 'I heard. I'm so sorry.'

Harry spread his hands out desperately, shaking. 'But he's innocent! He has nothing to do with Voldemort!' He ran a hand through his hair. '_Why does this always happen?_ I was looking forward to … I thought I was finally done with the Dursleys. I thought at last, after three years, maybe this year _finally_ ... but now this …' He clenched his jaw. 'Why can't I just finally have a real family? Why am I so unlucky?'

Tomoyo regarded him gently. 'You're not unlucky, Harry. You're the luckiest boy there is.'

'What makes me so lucky when only bad things happen?'

Tomoyo shook her head. 'Think of all the amazing things you've done.'

'But just when things are finally getting better, something bad always…' His voice broke as a lump formed in his throat. His eyes stung with hot tears.

'But even if bad things happen, good things happen too,' Tomoyo replied gently. 'Sometimes life is not perfect. Think of all you have survived — you're The-Boy-Who-Lived.'

'The-Boy-Who-Lived? Who cares!' He laughed bitterly and choked. More tears welled in his eyes. 'So what that I lived? Here I am without my parents and without anything.' He was silent for a moment, biting his quivering lip. 'Sometimes I wish Voldemort succeeded. Sometimes I wish he'd killed me too.' Like floodgates opening, the tears streamed down his cheeks. He bent his head low, shuddering as he cried quietly, all shame and embarrassment gone.

'Harry …'

Something in her voice, a gentle placating tone, compelled him to look up at her. She smiled softly.

'No matter what, you're not alone. Hermione and Ron are here.'

'No …' he replied tersely, sniffing, '_they_ have _each other_.'

Tomoyo's brows turned upwards as she bit her lip. 'Sakura ...' He didn't reply. She squinted her eyes, as though contemplating something difficult. She then looked at him with shocking resolve. Her mouth formed an 'o'.

'You have me.'

He felt like lightning pulsed through his veins with the racing of his heart. She stepped towards him and enveloped his hands in hers. 'You're not alone, Harry. I'll always be here for you.'

With tears falling, he cocooned her in his arms. He breathed in her scent. He felt her warmth, and the faint beating of her heart. Her body stiffened at the contact, but she gradually leaned into him, her face buried in his shirt. They remained like that for a time, immune to the freezing night air and the pressing darkness.


	8. Sands of Time

**Chapter 8: Sands of Time**

After the household arrived at school (this time chauffeured by a limousine, a rare occasion), Draco extracted himself from the others and idly walked forth, his head bowed, books under his arm and hands lodged deep within his trouser pockets. He didn't bother seeking out the Gochikku-Kei. He simply wanted to wander in his own company. His footsteps echoed down the halls as he made his way to the classroom, figuring he was early enough to sit quietly before class started. It was yet another day since his mother's Owl had shattered what little relief he felt. He couldn't shift the irritation and dread that perched like two bats on his shoulders, claws digging into his flesh.

As Draco passed a staircase and approached a vacant hallway, he heard footsteps clack before him, and felt the weighty gaze of discerning eyes. He jerked his head up suddenly and noticed the peculiar red-haired boy from yesterday, approaching him. The boy's heavily-lined, pastel green eyes, eyes that seemed to lack an eternity of sleep, were targeted on Draco as they passed each other. Draco glowered at him before turning his head, preparing to ignore him. The boy's footsteps fell silent as he called from behind:

_'How's your arm?'_

Draco stopped dead. The bottom of his stomach dropped as he whirled around sharply and faced the boy, seeing only the back of his head as he faced away.

_'__What?__' _Draco rasped.

The boy half turned, a sly demonic grin on his face, showing his canine teeth as he folded his arms.

Draco widened his eyes. _'__Who the hell are you?__'_ he seethed.

The boy's smirk faded and he inclined his head towards the large windows. Draco followed the boy's gaze. Several feet from the windows in the distance, sitting on the old rickety branch of a newly barren tree was the crow. Its beady purple eyes focused on him. Draco felt the air escape his lungs, as his books clattered to the floor. Draco bent over and scrambled for his books before braking into a run, not daring for a second to look back. He sped down the halls, gasping for air. He rounded a corner, clutching a hand to his chest. It was at that moment he heard a familiar voice.

'Draco?' Meiling stared as he met her eyes. 'Are you okay?'

Draco recalled Meiling's interaction with the red-haired boy. The rage erupted from his belly.

Meiling's eyebrows knitted together. 'What happ—'

'Piss off!' he hollered as he pushed past her roughly. He ignored the hurt look on her face as he stalked on, too wound-up to even consider that he would no longer be early for class. He regretted his rudeness to her, but the circumstances were dire, _too _dire to dwell on petty emotions.

* * *

><p>Meiling stared blankly ahead. She turned her body limply as she proceeded down the hall, stumbling out from her classroom. The entire morning had passed in a blur, as the hurt twisted and churned within her like black hole.<p>

'Meiling, where are you going?' Hermione called after her, thumb pointed over her shoulder. 'The lunch room is this way.'

Meiling turned her head slightly, though she didn't meet the other girl's eyes. 'I just need to visit the toilet.'

'Alright.'

Hermione's voice sounded concerned, but Meiling had to get away.

* * *

><p>Meiling washed her hands in the sink. She didn't know how long she had run the hot water over her fingers, but she was shocked out of her trance by the scalding burn and reddened flesh. She hissed in pain before scrambled at the knobs to turn on the cold water. She looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. She observed her watery gaze and her flushed cheeks.<p>

'What are you_ doing?__'_ she muttered to herself. The tears started again, stinging her eyes. She felt and looked terrible. It seemed like no matter what, she still couldn't look past the morning incident with Draco. Really, she couldn't cope with the way he had treated her for the past month and a half. At what point had she allowed herself to become so pathetic? She had always been confident and yet she allowed the actions of one boy to consume and destroy her. She was finally reaching her breaking point.

The door swung open and she heard laughter. Embarrassed by her appearance, she slipped hastily into a stall.

'_Wah! He__'__s so cool!__'_ a girl remarked excitedly_._

'_He__'__s the new exchange student, right?_' asked another.

Meiling peeked through the space in the stall door and glimpsed junior students, a year below her.

_'__Yeah, in Class B,__'_ a third girl said with a husky voice.

'_Oh, but he__'__s a bit scary-looking, isn__'__t he?__'_ the second girl said, reapplying her makeup in the mirror.

_'__It__'__s expected, isn__'__t it? He__'__s a punk singer from Kabukicho,__'_ responded the husky-voiced girl.

'_Kabukicho?__'_ said the first girl, fluffing her hair. _'__He must be tough. I bet he__'__s from a real Yakuza family. How frightening._'

_'__His band is performing at Castle__—__are you going to go, Aoki?__'_

'_No way, that place is__…_'

Meiling didn't hear the rest of the conversation as their voices trailed off, leaving her again in silence. Exhaling deeply, she creaked the stall door open and made her own exit, wondering who they were talking about. She stumbled forward, her feet dragging along the floor as she walked in the direction of the cafeteria. For an instant the thought of Draco and his odd friends entered her mind and she wondered if she should seek him out. Maybe he could explain why he had been acting strangely, why he had been so nasty to her. He was likely outside, and as such she made a dash for the doors. Cool air rushed over her, and she pulled her clothing around her slender frame. As she walked on she could hear a song.

_'__Two weeks away it feels like the whole world should've changed, but I'm home now... And things still look the same__…'_

It was a boy's voice, deep and throaty. Yet it undulated with sorrow, and compelled her to shuffle forward until she saw him.

_'__To a life where I can watch sunset__…__I don't have time__…__I don't have time__…'_

The red-haired boy was sitting under a tree. He gazed into the distance, strumming gently against a guitar, his voice carried on with the twang of every chord. His vocals were harsh, but somehow melodic and soothing.

_'__I've still got sand in my shoes__…__ And I can't shake the thought of you,__'_

His shock of deep red hair wafted in the breeze. Though the song seemed like it could have been light-hearted, his crystal clear eyes looked pained.

'_I should get on, forget you... But why would I want to?__'_

As the words escaped his lips he closed his eyes, fingers gliding along the guitar's strings purposefully and with grace. As Meiling watched him she could almost feel his sadness touch something within her. Something about him was beautiful. She felt like for just a brief moment as though she could almost read his heart.

He stopped playing, and abruptly looked at her. He looked serious for a moment, but then smiled. She took a deep breath and decided to not let the nervousness seize her. She took a step closer to him and dipped her head slightly, allowing her hair to drape over her shoulders.

'I—er—sorry to bother you. I just thought your song was very sweet.'

The boy placed the guitar down beside him. 'Hearing that from you, Senpai...I am glad.'

Meiling blushed slightly. 'That song…it sounded like you lost someone you love.'

He looked thoughtful, as though carefully considering a response. 'Love?'

Meiling nodded slowly.

The boy's expression hardened, but his voice was calm as he continued, 'I try not to focus on that which makes one weak.'

Meiling eyed him suspiciously. 'Weak?'

The boy's lips curled like a Cheshire Cat, his light eyes shining. 'Strength is loving yourself, and living only for yourself.'

Meiling gaped at him, her heart racing. _Love and live only for yourself? _It was like he knew her heart. She wanted more than anything, more than ever to be strong. Strong enough so that her lack of magic did not hold her back; strong, so that even Draco's bitter, two-faced behaviour wouldn't faze her. Suddenly she could feel the sensation of cold air wash over her, reminding her that she was outdoors. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body for warmth.

The boy stood suddenly, quickly whisking off his own jacket and placing it around her shoulders. Meiling stared at him. As though sensing her discomfort, he withdrew his hands quickly. The boy cleared his throat.

'I saw you were reading about becoming stronger. Know that when you live for yourself…that's when you will find your power.'

Meiling felt suddenly unable to look at him. _Was that it?_ Perhaps her weakness was really that she cared too much about Syaoran in the past, and now Draco. Perhaps this _was_ what really held her back. She glanced upwards, this time meeting his gaze. She smiled. 'I want to hear more of your song.'

The boy smirked, folding his arms. 'Ah. Well, my band will be performing in Tokyo soon. Why don't you come watch us play? Are you familiar with Kabukicho district?'

Meiling blanched. She recalled the conversation she overhead in the bathroom. Kabukicho? The singer from the band? _They must have been talking about him_. Though they had remarked that he was scary, possibly even connected to gangsters, she didn't believe it. He had shown himself to be a decent guy and he certainly possessed a good heart. She wanted to see more of him. She wanted to hear him sing.

'I've never been, but I can find it.'

The boy's smirk broadened, and he edged over to the tree where he knelt down to collect his guitar.

'I'm Li Meiling.' She stared at his back, feeling the nervousness return. She was scared to ask but wanted to anyway. 'What's your name?'

He stiffened before slowly raising to a standing position. He turned to face her, a cryptic look in his eyes. 'They call me—'

In that instant, the bell rang. Their break period had ended. Meiling flinched, realising with great trepidation that she had just missed her entire lunch and hadn't eaten a thing. As though on cue, her stomach growled.

'S-Sorry!' she mumbled, feeling embarrassed, she shoved his jacket into his free arm, then turned and ran for the entrance. Cold and hungry, she knew this was sure to be a difficult afternoon.

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks the group ate together at the dining table that evening. The maids were on hand and Akira was busily in and out of the kitchen, tending to a particularly demanding Draco. They were presented with United Kingdom-inspired dishes and he was picky, insisting that everything be just right. Again he paid little mind to the fact that the maids were people and not house elves. Nanako gritted her teeth as she took a saucer of gravy back into the kitchen after Draco complained of its consistency being watery.<p>

'Gravy—extra thick,' muttered Hermione under her breath, 'not unlike his skull of course.'

Draco cut through his steak, pretending as though he hadn't heard her insult, focusing on the fact that the meat was prepared medium-rare instead of well-done as he preferred. The others continued on with their conversations, relieved that exams were only a day away from being finished, and at long last they could enjoy a real holiday before fulling refocusing on their mission. Once they had fallen into a calm silence, enjoying their meal, Meiling took the opportunity to speak.

'Um, why don't we go to Tokyo after exams?'

Some of the others turned to acknowledge her, chewing slowly as though contemplating what she had said.

'Since we haven't been in a bit. Well most of us.' She glanced darkly at Draco, who still chewed on disinterestedly.

'That's a wonderful idea!' Tomoyo said, placing down her utensils and clapping her hands together.

'Oh, we definitely could use the change of atmosphere.' Ron nodded in agreement.

'Not shopping again,' groused Harry.

Meiling shook her head. 'Actually, I was thinking of a nightclub. I heard a Seijou student will be performing there.'

Tomoyo looked at her curiously. 'A nightclub? Someone from our school?'

'Yes. It's called Castle,' she answered, 'located in Kabukicho.'

Sakura's fork fell with a clang on her plate. She exchanged an anxious glance with Tomoyo. The others watched them with surprise. _'__Ka-Ka-b-bukicho?_' she stammered. _'__The red light district?__'_

Meiling gawped at them. 'Is it that bad?'

Tomoyo looked mildly unnerved. 'It's not the greatest area at night, certainly.'

'Maybe we should avoid that kind of place,' Syaoran added suddenly. 'Besides, the guys and I are supposed to join Takashi and the others for a movie. It's the one Fondu was raving on about.'

Meiling sniffed at him, furrowing her brow. The red-haired boy's words echoing in her head: _live only for yourself_.

'Well go to your stupid movie, then! But the girls can go to the show instead, right?' Meiling said insistently, directing a hopeful, bright-eyed glance at Tomoyo and the other girls.

Hermione dabbed her mouth with a napkin before clearing her throat. 'This isn't an ordinary student, right? It's a friend of yours, isn't it?'

Meiling was mildly taken aback, and her cheeks reddened slightly. 'I guess you could say that.'

Tomoyo sighed wearily, searching Sakura's face for a response. Sakura gave a hesitant smile. 'Well, it seems like this person means a lot to you. For you we should go.'

Harry watched as Tomoyo pursed her lips uncomfortably. He knew nothing of Tokyo, but he wondered how strange a place this Castle could be. He was reminded of the time he had used Floo powder at The Burrow, and ended up in the odd Diagon Alley enclave, Knockturn Alley. He shuddered at the thought of that place. Nowhere in the Muggle world could be as frightening, surely?

'I'll come along as well,' Harry said.

Draco regarded the others with half-lidded eyes. 'Sounds foolish to me,' he drawled, setting down his knife and fork. 'You all are really entertaining a trip to this—_place_—just to see some _obnoxious runt _croon like a banshee?'

Meiling cast an icy glare. She had had more than enough of his unwarranted, condescending opinions.

'Scared, Malfoy?' she hissed.

Draco looked at her with wide, confused eyes, taken off-guard by being referred to by his surname. Syaoran and Chibiusa looked similarly baffled. Draco coughed, looking as though he was choking on his food.

At last, he scoffed, 'Never. Of pathetic Muggles? Hmph.'

Meiling gritted her teeth. His words were always thoughtless.

Tomoyo thought aloud and puzzled over whether they should walk with security (they had all mostly forgotten about Sakura and Tomoyo's all-female bodyguards—they were occasionally present and stood around soundlessly like a fixture of the house). Harry suggested it was unnecessary as he felt such blatant escorts would make them stand out more ('We're already a fairly large group,' he insisted). Syaoran and Trunks agreed, adding also that they were well-equipped with their powers to defend themselves from the wrath of touts, hustlers or gangsters.

'Well, I suppose it's settled then,' Sakura murmured, looking uncertain as finally, Nanako and Akira returned to clear the table.

* * *

><p>At last exams were over, and the students of Seijou were ready for relaxation. As planned the group travelled to Tokyo for dinner. They found a bustling ramen shop where they ate heartedly and cheerily, finally able to let go of the stress they had contained for the last month and a half. Once they left the restaurant they let out loud gasps as the sky darkened for the evening, and the streets and trees lit up with the glow of Christmas lights. As they strolled on, they marvelled at the various storefronts and groups of people strolling about, taking photos and exchanging spirited chatter.<p>

'Oh, Ron! Isn't it lovely?' Hermione sighed, holding onto Ron's arm. She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling.

'It's brilliant,' he said in a low tone. 'These Muggles are...' he looked down, catching her round, brown eyes and the way the lights reflected like dancing fireflies in it. He returned her wistful stare as he breathed finally, '…amazing.' It seemed the atmosphere around them had an intoxicatingly romantic charm, and the pair was fully immersed in it.

Tomoyo giggled softly, demurely placing a hand on her lips as Chibiusa smiled to herself. Harry blushed slightly as he regarded Tomoyo from the corner of his eye.

'Ugh…' Draco groaned, rolling his eyes. 'Wasn't _Weasley_ the one who thought that kind of thing was "disgusting"?'

No one bothered to respond. In spite of their good cheer, most of the group were still battling their own internal woes. It seemed as though Hermione and Ron were the only pair that were getting along normally. The group walked on for about 15 minutes, passing unique storefronts. Suddenly, Hermione came to a halt, her eyes reflecting the large paw print designs printed across the glass front of a coffee shop. The rest stopped walking to see what had caught her attention.

'Twenty-Four Hour Cat Café?' Harry read the sign confusedly, scrunching up his face as he then regarded Hermione and the others. _'__What?__'_

Tomoyo smiled as she explained, 'It's simply your ordinary coffee shop but you may also dine in the company of, well…cats. They're quite popular.'

Hermione looked completely enthralled as she latched onto Ron's coat sleeve like a child discovering a candy shop. 'Omigosh, Ron! We must go in! We simply must!'

Harry and Ron's eyes grew wide in horror as they gave each other knowing glances.

Draco let out a sharp guffaw. 'You must be joking! What kind of debauchery is this? _A caf__é__ filled with cats?_ Muggles—_my word!_'

Ron shook his head sickeningly. 'It's mad, is what it is!'

'Don't be ridiculous. I've read much about these in the travel guide on the plane from London. We absolutely have to take a look!'

Ron groaned deeply. He had a sinking feeling as he was reminded quite vividly of Crookshanks, Hermione's half-kneazle pet cat from back home. Besides seeing the beast stalking their dormitories at Hogwarts like it owned the place, Hermione had insisted many times on bringing it with her to the Borrow on the occasions she would spend the holidays. He couldn't stand the creature, recalling its large, fat body nestled on Hermione's shoulder like a grotesque parrot with its squashed, flat face and sharp, soulless eyes that often leered at him with derision and self-importance. Ever since it tried with a vengeance to kill his pet rat Scabbers (though in all fairness, it was really the Animagus, Peter Pettigrew) he _loathed_ it. It really didn't help that every once and a while he would find the thing's fur balls tucked among his belongings like an unsavoury gift. As a result, Ron developed paranoia and an almost maniacal aversion to cat hair. Many nights he would awake in a cold sweat, plucking the cat's countless gingery hairs from his clothes, from his bed, from _everywhere_. He couldn't imagine for a moment being in any kind of enclosed space, let alone a café, with 10, 20, maybe more, Crookshanks'.

'_Merlin__'__s bloody beard_ …do we really have to? You already own a cat!' Ron finally grumbled, trying to sound somewhat rational though crass.

Hermione moped. 'But you know, I really miss him too. I know Mum and Dad are taking good care of him, but…'

Ron looked on uncomfortably as he could see her pout was not put on. She was legitimately distressed over the absence of her pet.

'Er…maybe you should go?' Sakura said, feeling sympathetic for Hermione. 'After all, it isn't an everyday opportunity and while you're here you might as well, right?'

The excitement returned to Hermione's face. 'Really?'

Meiling shrugged. 'You two go on. I'm sure it's been a while since you've had alone time anyway.' She smiled, though, there seemed to be slyness to her demeanour as she added, 'It'll be like a date.'

'You're right!' Hermione exclaimed cheerfully. 'It'll be wonderful!'

Ron glared at Meiling as Hermione squealed excitedly, once again snatching at his arm before turning on her heel, dragging him behind her as she hurried animatedly through the doors.

'Finally rid of those two,' Draco grumbled under his breath. He smiled approvingly at Meiling who simply snorted in response.

Harry shook his head slowly. 'Poor Ron...'

The group continued on. Once they had passed through a crosswalk they noticed a familiar trio waiting at the corner, their lean silhouettes illuminated by the Christmas lights. There was no mistaking that cheesy, closed-eyed grin.

'It's Takashi and the others,' Syaoran muttered, glancing at Sakura. 'I suppose we'll meet you all later?'

Sakura nodded idly, not looking at him.

'We'll be at Castle,' Tomoyo said, offering a response in Sakura's place.

Syaoran looked putout, but nodded and followed Trunks (at a guarded distance) and the other guys.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the remaining teens found themselves standing awkwardly in front of the bar, as it stood out on the desolate street of run-down and boarded-up buildings. It was a sordid looking place, its rustic exterior lined with dusty, copper coloured bricks mottled with grey. Its single iron door appeared rusty and unwelcoming. Projecting from above the door frame was an old weather-worn sign depicting the single word 'Castle', in large, black gothic letters. They could hear the heavy grungy bass of music quaking within.<p>

'Um,' Harry gulped, seeming to give voice to the sentiment the others were only able to convey in their bewildered expressions. 'This…is the place?'

It truly looked like it belonged in Knockturn Alley.

Meiling bobbed her head shakily, her mouth hanging open as she looked all but eager to enter.

'What a hideous, revolting little establishment,' Draco began in a self-righteous tone. 'We're _really_ going in there_?_' He turned sharply and extended his arm outwards, pointing tenaciously at a fancy-looking building on the adjacent street. Its exterior, by contrast, was posh and brightly lit, and smartly dressed men in pinstriped suits stood rigidly like guards at its entrance.

'You see that place over there?' said Draco. 'Now _that_ looks like a place worth going to!'

Tomoyo stroked her chin, a single eyebrow raised as she responded, 'Well, that would be one of the more famous "Hostess Bars" in the area.'

Draco looked unfazed by this disclosure of information as Chibiusa suddenly shuffled away, giving him a disgruntled look. Sakura and Harry simply shook their heads.

Feeling suddenly defiant, Meiling flicked her hair back, stuck her nose in the air and approached the door with poise. 'Well, what are we just standing around for? Let's go in!'

The others followed reluctantly into the building. They were led up a narrow and dark stairway, its black-painted wooden boards creaking as they climbed upwards. Once inside they saw that it was much cleaner and roomier than it initially appeared. Nonetheless, true to its name, it also held an old-fashioned, medieval feel with dim walls, stone pillars and arches. At the centre was a small stage yielding a single microphone. Whatever act that was performing had just left the stage and the venue had given way to playing pre-recorded instrumentals. Chibiusa, Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged awkward glances as they noticed their fellow patrons, who appeared vacant, their eyes dull and bodies reeking of alcohol, stale cigarettes and despair. A fervent few stood close to the stage, costumed similarly to Draco's Muggle entourage at Tomoeda High School, in dark pseudo-Victorian clothing with elaborately painted faces and uniquely coiffed manes of hair.

'Oh, this is going to be a long night,' Chibiusa muttered bitterly as she skulked closer to Harry, wincing and avoiding the stares of some shabbily dressed men and curious teenage onlookers.

The six shuffled through the crowd and found an empty table with fake leather upholstering. They took their seats and tried their best to get comfortable. For a while they sat in an awkward silence, stealing tense glances at each other. Meiling was looking intently towards the stage, waiting with anticipation for a certain red-haired boy. The others simply couldn't wait to get out of there. Draco sat broodingly in his seat, looking cross. He appeared to be looking out for his gothic Muggle associates, but there wasn't a sign of them. His overt misery was rivalled by Chibiusa, who grimaced as she hugged herself defensively. She glared at Meiling.

'Well if no one is going to say it, I will,' Chibiusa exclaimed. 'This place is frightening. This music is terrible. _Why_ are we here?'

Meiling glared at her but before she could respond, Sakura answered on her behalf. 'Meiling's friend. We're here to see her friend.'

Chibiusa didn't take her eyes off Meiling as she responding coolly, 'Oh, yeah? Who's the friend?'

'It's a boy,' Meiling answered sharply, her tone flat. Draco's jaw went slack.

'Of course,' Chibiusa sneered. 'What else could we expect from you? We're forced to endure this nonsense because you're crushing on some loser.'

Meiling's eyes flashed, their colour as vivid as her blushing cheeks. 'That's none of your business!'

'It sure is! You've dragged us _all_ here with you,' Chibiusa retorted, flourishing a hand towards the others. 'Only because—as always—you're desperately throwing yourself at any guy who is the _least_ bit attractive.'

Meiling was absolutely livid, too angry to feel embarrassment. Yet, suddenly, it seemed that the anger inexplicably escaped her, and her expression softened as she appeared calm and collected. She folded her arms.

'Is that so?' Meiling smirked. 'You're sure it's just me? Are you sure there aren't any guys _you_ can't seem to keep your eyes off of?'

Chibiusa balked, balling her fists defensively. _'__What are you talking about?__'_

Sakura's expression grew serious as she watched Chibiusa.

'You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about,' Meiling's smirk grew wider. '_Pinecone Head_.'

The others looked puzzled. Chibiusa was stone-faced. Not hesitating for a moment, she drew back her seat, allowing the chair's legs to scrape at the floor, and then she stood rigidly, clutching at her purse. 'Well, I'm done here,' she declared. 'I'm going home.'

On that note, Chibiusa turned to walk away. Tomoyo flew out her seat, her hands clutched together as she prepared to go after her.

'Wait! Chibiusa! Don't go off on your own!'

Harry and Sakura also stood up, as Meiling simply rolled her eyes. She didn't understand the fuss as she felt it better that Chibiusa left. She didn't need her complaining or judgemental comments anyway. Chibiusa's bright pink hair had all but disappeared through the crowd when suddenly an eruption of vocals emanated from the crowd. Those who had been seated now stood, hands clapping wildly like the flapping wings of a flock of birds. Tomoyo, Sakura, Harry, Draco and Meiling turned towards the stage. A short, thin man stood on stage with a microphone pressed to his lips. 'Now for next act, still underground but very much on the rise— Suna no Sankyōdai!'

The crowd cheered raucously. It was at that moment a lean boy with deep red hair crossed the stage, draped in red robes, followed by two others dressed in black: a girl with dusty blonde hair in pigtails and a more elusive looking male figure with strange face paint.

Meiling noticed the red-haired boy looked much different, much more cool and unfathomable without the school uniform. He took a spot at the centre microphone, his sleek, scarlet electric guitar hanging loosely at his waist from a black woven belt. The others positioned themselves on either side of him like minarets of a castle; the girl sat at her drums and instantly began to tap at the cymbals. The other boy strummed a low chord on his bass guitar. The redhead began to sing.

* * *

><p>Still seated, Draco craned his neck to see over the standing mass. His eyes fell onto the boy with blood-red hair whose pale, deeply ringed eyes searched the crowd. His voice rang out hauntingly, unyieldingly from the stage. Draco felt his heart sink. <em>It was him. <em>Draco thoughts raced. He vaguely recalled Mitsu mentioning something about a student performing at Castle—this particular student. He had been too consumed, too frustrated with his own problems to pay attention. He wondered how he could miss the signs—why he hadn't clued in sooner—Meiling had been gushing about this boy when he had approached her at school. _This_ was the guy. But this guy was trouble... he knew _something_ …_maybe too much_.

Draco turned to regard Meiling, who seemed to be in a stupor. He grabbed her wrist and tugged, shocking her out of her daze. He frowned, petrified as he leaned in close to her. 'We have to get out of here,' he muttered, his lips almost brushing against her earlobe.

'What?' Meiling leaned away from him and frowned. 'You hate it too? Leave with Salmon Girl, then.'

Draco looked tense. 'It's not — that guy — you came here to see _him_, right?'

'Are you serious right now?' Meiling looked annoyed.

'Listen, will you? We don't have time for this,' Draco hissed, gripping her arm tighter. 'This guy is dangerous—_we need to go now!__'_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo, Sakura and Harry turned towards the pair. Harry observed Draco closely. He heard the anxiousness in his tone, but didn't understand, couldn't comprehend what his deal was. He didn't know who this guy on stage was that they seemed to be fussing over, but it gave him an ominous feeling.<p>

Meiling wrestled her arm out of Draco's grasp and drilled her index finger into his chest. 'Don't you _dare _grab me like that again. You don't own me.' She rubbed the wrist he had grabbed. By now, others were looking at them as well. Feeling second-hand embarrassment, she sneered at him. 'I'm trying to enjoy myself. Stop being an inconsiderate _asshole_.'

'So our last song will be the cover from the band Axehammer.'

The red-haired boy had noticed them as well. He smiled, his pastel green eyes meeting Meiling's. She blushed. Sakura and Tomoyo looked surprised. Harry felt chills, thinking his smile looked creepy. He noticed on the corner of the boy's forehead just under a fold of his hair, a tiny Japanese word, but from their distance he couldn't make out what it meant. The boy opened the deep crimson robes to reveal an all black jumpsuit.

'The song is _Sands of Time_.'

* * *

><p>Draco looked desperately at the others, but they were busy speaking loudly over the sound.<p>

Tomoyo gave Sakura a sidelong glance. 'Suna…Sands of Time,' she noted. 'There seems to be a running theme of "sand" here.'

Sakura nodded. 'I was thinking the same. But what's the significance of sand?' Something about the situation made her feel uncomfortable, though she couldn't determine why.

_'__No one ever turns his back on the sands of time__…__They can feel it in the air__…__Their life just doesn't rhyme__…' _he opened, heavy drum rifts accompanying his vocals as he pulled passionately at the strings of his guitar.

Draco was irate, annoyed at Meiling's eager fluster as the boy sang, his vocals harsh.

_'__Is it rhyme or reason __…__ No one knows the truth__…__I'm the only one that knows__…__and I can see it too...__'_

'Meiling,' Draco said insistently. _'__Meiling?__'_

She didn't hear him as she seemed rapt in the song.

_'__Who is it that wakes you when the nightmare appears? I can see the flame if you hold it up in the air__…'_

Finally giving way to frustration, Draco announced he needed some air. Gritting his teeth, he flounced through the crowd.

_'__I can see the eye of the future__…__It says to me to...stop__…__ the sands of time__…'_

Draco stomped down the narrow stairway as the boy's voice, dark and unearthly, continued to grate out like nails on a chalkboard, haunting him. Following him.

_'__Stop__…__ the sands of time__…'_

With a final groan, Draco threw open the door and exited the building.

* * *

><p>As the applause came from every direction, the three performers gave their bows and exited to the left of the stage. Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry looked confused and speechless as at last, their performance had come to a close.<p>

A crowd had formed around them. Meiling peeled away from the others, feeling a burst of exuberance as she rushed towards the side to congratulate him. She waited patiently as excited fans got their photos and autographs before leaving. The two band mates had gone backstage as the last group of fans whittled away finally, and it was just Meiling and the mysterious red-haired boy. She cleared her throat, and he regarded her with a small smile, his eyes gleaming with the residual energy of the performance.

'Senpai — ah, _Li-Senpai_, you made it.'

Meiling beamed, touched that he had remembered her name. 'Of course. I promised.' She blushed slightly, as she observed him carefully now that she saw him up close. She noticed the kanji tattooed on his forehead. It read the word "love".

'Hey...that tattoo...' she started, staring at it. She thought of his opinion on love, something he claimed he didn't believe in.

'I see you brought friends?' he interrupted her, cutting her off as he looked past her shoulder.

Meiling felt slighted, but she looked back quickly, noticing Harry, Sakura and Tomoyo watching them from a distance. Then she noticed that aside from the boy and her friends, the entire venue was empty. Everyone else had gone.

'That one interests me...' the boy continued, his crystal eyes resting on Sakura.

Meiling furrowed her brows, confused.

'The Card Mistress,' he finally said, in a tone that sounded condescending.

'What? How—' Meiling's eyes bulged as she stepped back. Something wasn't right. No sooner than she had spoken did the two others reappear.

'Um…Gaara,' the blonde girl called, a serious, deeply-focused look on her face.

'Your name is Gaara?' Meiling uttered, finally hearing his name for the first time. The name sounded dark, somehow unexpectedly despairing, paralleled only by the look on the faces of his band mates. She didn't understand. Things were happening too quickly and she felt she was a step behind time. A bad feeling was coming over her.

* * *

><p>'Sakura,' Tomoyo whispered, looking at her cautiously. 'What's going on? He's staring right at you.'<p>

Sakura glared at the boy, her fingers wrapping around the key pendant about her neck.

Harry reached under his jacket for his wand.

The red-haired boy, Gaara, leered viciously, gesturing with an open palm to the two others.

'These are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro,' the boy said to Meiling, half-smiling. 'Make yourself acquainted.'

From their place in the distance they watched as the sister, Temari marched forth and grappled with Meiling as she roughly twisted her arms and drew them behind her back. Meiling arched her back and cried out in pain as Temari pressed her forearm against Meiling's neck.

'Meiling!' Sakura shouted. Alarmed, she and Harry stepped forward. However, Gaara held out a hand as his eyes remained on Sakura like a predator. The guitar that was strapped over his shoulder glowed, and when the light faded it was replaced by an enormous gourd, its surface dappled with flecks of colour, like it was made of sand.

'Not to worry, Card Mistress,' he intoned. 'I'm not the least bit interested in her.'

'Let her go!' Sakura shouted, raising her arm, the Sakura Key dangling from her hand as she readied herself to summon her wand. 'If you're here for me then don't hurt her!'

Gaara sniffed, muttering, 'Kindness. The most pathetic of virtues.'

* * *

><p>Draco stood at the foot of the iron door. He glared at the tired rusted stains on its front, recalling the crowd of patrons with disdain as they had shuffled past him and slammed him with the door so many times that he had been tempted to curse them. He didn't care for being left to stand aimlessly outdoors, stranded without purpose in this dilapidated, ramshackle of a neighbourhood. Breathing heavily, Draco grabbed the door handle, when he heard a small cough behind him. He turned, and his eyes met with Chibiusa's. He jumped.<p>

'What — you're still here?'

'Of course I am!' she snapped, glaring and shuddering slightly as a cool breeze blew past. 'You think I'm going to go walk around this weird place by myself?'

Draco regarded her with a raised eyebrow. 'Really? And you were _so_ intent to leave?' He started to feel a bit irritated as he remembered her earlier comment to Meiling about being 'interested in losers'. Notably, a deliberate insult against _him_. He smirked.

'Oh, wait. You sure someone from the Hostess Bar across the street didn't try to claim you?'

He sneered. She must have attempted to go home for real.

Chibiusa looked cross, realising he had called her bluff. Obviously, she wasn't going to dignify him with a response.

'It's cold. I'm going in. Move.' Chibiusa pushed past him and pulled at the handle of the door. It wouldn't budge, but suddenly her body was engulfed in a flash of electricity and she shrieked, reeling back.

'What is it?' asked Draco.

'It's locked!' she responded anxiously, rubbing her arms as the flicker of electricity faded. 'And I think there's some kind of curse on it.'

Draco frowned. He withdrew his wand from his coat pocket and tapped on the handle twice. Nothing happened. He then grabbed at the handles himself, pulling hard before a hot ribbon of pain shot through his arm. He stumbled back. 'What the hell?' he blurted, staring as the door illuminated then faded. He turned to Chibiusa. 'What's going on?'

He heard a strangled scream from within, unhindered by the thick metal door. He pummelled the door violently, hoping desperately that someone would let them in. Before long Chibiusa was thumping on the door as well.

'It was a trap!'

* * *

><p>Meiling bit down into the girl's forearm around her neck, drawing blood. Temari grunted and her grip loosened. Meiling arched her back and twisted her head out of the headlock and thrust her palm into Temari's chest, winding her. As Temari stumbled, Meiling channelled her ki and hurled a burst of energy at her. The attack came suddenly, and clearly taken by surprise, Temari rolled out of the way, barely dodging it as blood flicked from the fresh bite on her arm.<p>

Wasting no time, Sakura summoned her staff and ran towards Meiling. Before she could advance Gaara turned towards her. An undulating wave of white sand emerged from behind him and surged towards her.

_'JUMP!'_ Sakura screamed, and minute wings appeared at the base of her shoes. She leapt swiftly into the air, dodging the pulsing wave of sand that seemed to move like intelligent liquid.

Tomoyo gasped as Harry dived in front of her, shielding her with his body. The hot grains grazed the side of his face, leaving fine cuts, scratching the lens of his glasses until he could barely see. His hair was littered with it. With his wand already out, Harry turned towards Gaara and aimed at him. His mind raced as he thought of spells, but it felt like nothing came to mind. Yet before he could form the words, he felt a rush of wind and something came hurtling towards him. Temari sailed forward, seemingly out of nowhere. The sole of her foot connected with his wrist. Something in his wrist crunched as his wand flew into the air and was lost in a tide of sand. Harry let out loud yelp and Tomoyo screamed as Harry buckled, crouching over.

'Harry!' Tomoyo clutched his back and shoulder, noticing his hand was turned at an odd angle, red and swollen.

'Don't worry about it,' he grunted through clenched teeth. 'You need to get out of here!'

'But Harry—'

'You can fly, can't you?'

'But I can't leave everyone! And you—'

A hot gust of wind and sand swirled around them, granules stinging their eyes. Tomoyo levitated upwards as Harry dive-rolled behind a row of tables.

The tall boy with a painted face, Kankuro, leered at Meiling from a distance. Materializing before them were strange puppet-like creatures with ball joints. Their nightmarish movements were deceptively weak as they shivered and creaked on mechanical limbs. However, when they advanced their attacks were lightning-fast and strong.

Although Meiling was agile and quick as she fought several of them with skill, their attacks became stronger and more forceful. She was getting tired.

Sakura summoned the Fight and Power Cards, and with their aid she was soon side-by-side Meiling, throwing kicks and dodging the attacks of the animated assailants.

'What are they?' Sakura squealed at Meiling. 'We can't keep this up forever!'

'It seems that guy is controlling these things, but how do we stop either of them?' Meiling shouted back, ducking just as yet another puppet-like creature advanced towards her with a flying sidekick.

'So the rumours are true? The Card Mistress holds some of the greatest powers known,' Temari said as she rejoined Gaara who stood still and focused.

He watched on with arms crossed, pale, dark-rimmed eyes narrowing as he responded coolly, 'Such a shame that such great power is so often wasted on the weak.'

* * *

><p>It had been a long while since Syaoran had seen a movie and in truth he had been looking forward to the opportunity. So here he was, free from thoughts of studying, accompanied by Takashi and others, watching a film. Yet as he sat encompassed by the theatre's darkness, lights from the movie screen flickering at him, sound blasting in his ears, he wasn't enjoying himself. He felt frustrated and tense. He half-turned his face and peered over at Trunks who was staring at the screen. The lavender-haired boy was smug as ever, enjoying his second bag of buttered popcorn.<p>

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He really didn't understand that guy.

Syaoran averted his gaze to the movie. He thought of Sakura, and he wondered how long it would be before she forgave him. After all, she had forgiven Draco rather quickly for much worse. She didn't seem to think anything of Trunks lying to them about his identity. So, why? Why was she so quick to close herself off to him? What did he do that was so wrong?

Sakura...

Suddenly a feeling of dread began to wash over him. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, his senses alive and tingling in his bones. He jerked suddenly, turning back towards Trunks. Trunks seemed to be as equally alert, dropping his bag of popcorn to the floor as he turned his head, eyes meeting Syaoran's. The two rocketed out of their seats, surprising Fondu and the others as they shuffled past them and through the audience.

'Hey,' Fondu called in a loud whisper, 'where—'

'Later,' Trunks whispered back, hastily hightailing Syaoran down the stairs and out the door.

When they had at last exited the building, they stood facing each other, momentarily forgetting their awkwardness.

'You sensed it too, right?' Syaoran breathed.

'Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this. Could it be another villain?' Trunks asked thoughtfully.

'It must be...it's the same weird aura as the cave. We have to get to Sakura and the others!'

The two ran towards the source of the disturbance. Before long, they found themselves in front of Castle, and standing at the door a terrified-looking Draco and Chibiusa, who looked slightly singed, as though burnt by a naked flame.

'Where's Sakura?' Syaoran asked.

'They're all inside,' Draco said, running a hand frantically through his hair.

As Syaoran reached for the door handle, Chibiusa pushed him back. 'That doesn't work, you'll just get electrocuted. There's some type of spell on it.'

Syaoran pulled away from her and held his ear close to the door. He didn't hear a thing.

'It's that bastard!' Draco groused angrily. 'I knew he was...' He trailed off as their eyes fell on him accusingly.

Trunks had a go at getting inside, punching at full force, and when he had been electrocuted three times he hurled blasts at the door in frustration. The door glowed and then faded.

'Step aside,' Syaoran said finally, pulling strips of yellow paper from his coat pocket. He threw them swiftly, and the enchanted papers slapped onto the door. The door began to glow before suddenly, with a whirl of wind and energy, it detonated. The door-frame smoked as remnants of the metal door scattered around them. Syaoran darted through followed by Trunks, with Draco and Chibiusa following awkwardly, awed and dumb-stricken by Syaoran's power.

Before they could enter further up the stairs, they pelted headlong into Tomoyo. She grasped Trunks and Syaoran with tears in her eyes, her hair a flurry. 'You have to help them!'

'Another villain?' Chibiusa asked. 'Sakura and Harry are fighting them?'

Tomoyo shook her head. 'Harry isn't...I mean, he can't...but Meiling is—'

'MEILING?' Syaoran, Draco and Chibiusa shouted in unison, shock visible on their faces.

All of a sudden, they heard screams.

The group scrambled up the stairs, their eyes searching through the dim for signs of the others. Sakura was kicking and punching against a tall masked figure, while Meiling fought in a synchronized fashion against a blonde girl. They were clearly struggling to keep up, as their opponents leapt into the air, stealthily landed behind them and threw attacks at them like they'd never before seen. Trunks and Syaoran froze. One thought screamed out at them — _Ninjas!_

Syaoran held his arms out. 'You guys stay back. We'll handle this.'

Tomoyo nodded, while Chibiusa and Draco looked affronted.

'Now wait a minute, Li. Are we supposed to just stand here while you go off and play the hero?' asked Draco.

Syaoran threw him a glare. 'Isn't that what you do best?'

Draco pursed his lips as Syaoran summoned his blade, prepared to fight. Suddenly, footsteps came up the stairs. They spun around and watched as three teens appeared before them: a tall boy with black hair sweeping over dark, cold eyes; a girl with short pink hair and green eyes; and a boy with yellow spiked hair and what looked oddly like cat whiskers on his cheeks. They all wore metallic headbands with a strange swirling insignia.

'Hey!' The whiskered boy shouted. 'Who are _you_ guys?'

'We hardly have time for introductions,' the black-haired boy grunted. 'Cant you see shit is already going down here?'

'Sasuke,' the pink-haired girl began, in a scolding tone, 'why do you have to pick on Naruto? Aren't you being harsh? He's just—'

'No one asked for your opinion,' Sasuke responded, crossing his arms. The girl pouted, looking hurt.

Syaoran groaned, already annoyed with their banter. So much for "heroes".

'If you people are here to help Sakura, then help and stop wasting our time!' Syaoran turned and ran forward.

The trio looked confused, and the pink-haired girl said, 'Wait, how did you know my name?'

She then blanched, noticing Trunks give her a lingering stare before turning and following after Syaoran. As she turned her head slightly with a shy blush, she made eye contact with another pink-haired girl. Her face lit up.

'Oh, wow! Your hair is pink, too!'

'Pale fuchsia,' Chibiusa responded in a flat tone. Instead of deviating into an unrelated conversation about pink hair, Chibiusa simply stared back at her with the most unreadable of expressions before directing a thoughtful gaze at Trunks.


	9. A Wary Christmas

**Chapter 9: A Wary Christmas**

'Is that all?' Gaara stood rigid, arms folded as his stare hardened, looking loathing and merciless.

Sakura gawked fleetingly over her shoulders at him, her breathing shallow and body exhausted, mind at a loss for words.

His eyes shifted to Meiling. 'I warned you, Senpai. Didn't I say live only for yourself?' Gaara's voice hinted at hysteria, as he growled, 'Didn't I tell you love would be your greatest weakness?'

Fatigued from the continuous and unrelenting assault of the puppets, Meiling jumped into the air and turned her head, eyes widening towards him, imploring. She couldn't believe it. Was this really the same boy from school? The one who had sung sadly in the school yard? _Why was he doing this?_

She saw stars as one puppet delivered a solid kick to her chest. Like being hit with the force of a sledgehammer, she was sent reeling mid-air before slamming heavily onto her back. Her insides churned as nausea consumed her. The cacophony of blasts like fireworks exploded across her vision.

It sounded faraway but she could hear an echo of Gaara's voice, cryptic and evil:

'There's not enough_... blood...'_

* * *

><p>Syaoran watched as his cousin collapsed onto the hard wooden floor, the force disturbing small mounds of sand that had accumulated between the floorboards. The muscles in his jaw twitched as he flew forward and began attacking the puppet-like creatures, hacking his blade relentlessly at their stiff bodies. The puppets pivoted and advanced towards him. Trunks joined Syaoran and engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the nightmarish creatures, throwing punches and kicks in rapid succession.<p>

Sakura tried to reach Meiling and dodged a rotating kick. She was suddenly swept up in a tide of sand and twirled violently in the air. _'FLY!'_ Sakura cried and wings sprung from her back and she glided to the ground. She kneeled down and shook Meiling. 'MEILING!'

Furious, Syaoran continued to dice the mechanical fiends, stopping intermittently to toss an element charm. _How were they so strong?_ He then noticed a glimmer of silvery strings suspended above the creatures, taut and glistening. _They were being controlled!_

With his face pulled back into a maniacal grin, Kankuro jerked his arms wildly, and the puppets attacked with a much stronger assault. He regarded Syaoran's sword malevolently as though sensing his intended course of action.

'I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to work. These aren't ordinary strings,' Kankuro chuckled, his painted face nightmarish against the dim and flashes of light.

Syaoran sneered. Gripping the braided hilt firmly between his hands, Syaoran dashed several feet into the air. The sword began to glow as he drew it down and sliced through the strings with a single swipe. The puppets flopped lifelessly to the ground.

'He cut through his chakra!' shouted Temari, glimpsing at Gaara in alarm.

Syaoran smirked. 'And this... is no ordinary sword.'

The threads were slivers of energy rather than actual strings. Nonetheless, Syaoran had found a way to counteract it with his own magical energy.

Kankuro recoiled in horror, as though he himself had been cut by Syaoran's blade. Noticing his distress, Temari rushed to his side. With a swing of her oversized fan, a gust of hot wind propelled towards Trunks and Syaoran.

Syaoran and Trunks leapt swiftly into the air.

His body spinning, Trunks unleashed a crippling blast of energy. But before Trunks' blast could hit Temari, Gaara suddenly moved, and a torrent of sand cascaded down like a blanket before her. Now tense, Gaara brought his arm forward, as though cutting the air with it, and the sand moved and rushed towards Trunks like an avalanche. Trunks back-flipped out of the way into the air, his form wavering with energy.

* * *

><p>Staring furiously through scratched lenses and cradling his aching hand to his chest, Harry slid down a sand dune to land beside Tomoyo, who scrambled to help him up. They were concealed behind the bar, which was littered with shattered glass and wreaked of spilt liquor.<p>

'Oh, Harry!' she whispered, pale as a ghost.

'I lost my wand,' Harry muttered. He felt useless. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't even help the others. He knitted his brows as his eyes fell on Draco and Chibiusa several feet away, watching on silently, motionless. _Why weren't they helping?_ He noticed that past them stood three teenagers, who wore headbands with a swirl pattern like a leaf and sandals.

'Let me guess, the "heroes"?' he mumbled under his breath. Tomoyo nodded weakly.

'You three are done, believe it!' the boy with spiked blond hair shouted, a determined and eager look on his face. His friends nodded and they sprang forward towards Gaara and his siblings. First they threw their weapons, _shuriken_, but Temari had managed to blow them back with her fan. Chibiusa and Draco screamed and ducked as the shuriken landed like darts in the wall behind them. Naruto and Sasuke fought with an assortment of movements, illusions and tricks, _jutsus_, as fast and as cunning as foxes. The blond boy released a dozen fighting clones while the dark-hared boy spat a stream of fire. Temari continued to send torrents of wind towards them, but collectively they were swift and strong, and knocked her back. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Trunks continued to dodge waves of sand that threatened to spill over them like a coffin from Gaara's gourd. At last Trunks had moved just quickly enough, and delivered a powerful blow sending Gaara shooting backwards, his body sliding limply along the floor.

Trunks leapt back, legs bent into a stance with arms up, ready to strike again.

'He did it!' Tomoyo breathed. But Harry wasn't prepared to celebrate just yet. His eyes narrowed.

The pale, red-haired boy slowly regained his footing like a mannequin on strings. After teetering for a moment, they watched in horror as his skin cracked like old pottery, before fully shattering and flaking away into dusty fragments on the floor. As though it were the second skin of a serpent being shed away, a sneering Gaara revealed himself underneath, unscathed.

Trunks flinched. 'W-What in the—'

Gaara growled and twisted his hands in solid strokes. A wall of sand wove around and encased his body. The sand cocoon pulsated as though it were a heartbeat. The solid mass then flowed as though made of clay and expanded, shimmering with twists of gold and black granules as it grew. What manifested was an enormous, twisted creature. It was either reptilian or feline, with a large lumpy body, claws like cut glass, and a round skull with black pointed ears, slit black eyes and a large maw. A thick, scale-sheathed tail swung heavily from behind its solid form.

'Yeugh,' Chibiusa squeaked in the distance. 'She sure knows how to pick 'em.'

* * *

><p>Ears ringing and head pounding, Meiling slowly pushed herself onto her hands. She squinted through a haze of nausea and focused on the scene: a giant clay creature guffawed, sticking out against a backdrop of spinning sand.<p>

'What is that?' Syaoran cried, lifting his blade slowly.

'The demon—Shukaku!' Naruto exclaimed.

'What?' Syaoran looked incredulous.

'It's a long story but,' Naruto explained with his eyes still on Gaara, 'he's been hated by so many for so long that he has this idea of living only for himself.'

'But _why_ do they hate him? Is he that evil?' Sakura asked. She along with Meiling were looking over and listening.

'With the demon inside of him he's never belonged… he's different,' Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his tone. 'He wasn't all evil. Now he won't stop until he kills everyone.'

'Well, whatever he is—he's dead!' Trunks said, rushing towards the beast.

The monstrosity which had been Gaara grinned evilly and raised his hind legs, roaring. Sand swept all around him and shot towards Trunks. Trunks' cry was cut short as he was buried, his entire form lost under a shimmering white blanket. Gaara was trying to suffocate him.

Sakura rose up from her place beside Meiling and took out a card. 'SAND!' she screamed, magic spinning above her head like a chandelier as the Sand spirit flowed towards the sand mound, gently appealing to the grains to lift from Trunks.

'What's that?' Kankuro asked Temari in a hushed, but audible tone.

'Looks like a grievous error to me,' she responded, looking interestedly to see Gaara's next move.

Gaara emitted a throaty laugh and raised his right front paw.

The Sand spirit writhed in pain and rushed towards Gaara, melting into the torrent of white sand.

'Idiot!' snapped Sasuke as he watched on agitatedly. 'You used a _sand_ attack against Gaara?'

Sakura looked confused before realising her mistake. Gaara had assumed control of the Sand Card and he had now amassed its power—_her power_—combined with his own. Yet, the realisation came too late as the torrent of sand spun violently. Sasuke edged forth, looking ready to take over from where the Card Mistress had left off.

'Wait, Sasuke!' the pink-haired Sakura shouted.

'Yeah, wait — you can't do this on your own,' Naruto added, stepping to her side.

'Back off! It's time for a _real_ shinobi to handle this!' Sasuke hissed, his thumbs and forefingers clasped together.

'Argh! Sasuke, you're always showing off!' Naruto whined, flailing his arms angrily.

Sasuke glared back at him. 'Shut up, loser! I'm trying to concentrate!'

But none had the opportunity to make a move. Without warning, the white funnel of sand finally gave way and separated into three spouts. These spouts successively engulfed Naruto, Sasuke and the pink-haired Sakura. And they were silenced.

Sakura desperately went to pull out another card but was swept off her feet and pulled down into the sand with a short scream.

Syaoran raised his sword in the air. He unleashed a streak of gold lightning, which shot into Gaara's hide. It was immediately absorbed like a pebble plinking into a pond.

Before he could respond Syaoran too was swept up and buried.

'Syaoran?' Meiling whispered, shakily rising to her feet. She stumbled. Her cousin was gone. Fury surged through her and she advanced forward, and cried, 'Gaara! I know how you feel!'

The beast turned its round skull on a thick neck, regarding her with empty eyes. The sand that spun around him started to slow, ebbing into a lazy trickle like an hourglass.

'I know what it's like not to belong,' she said, wringing her hands. 'I'm different, too. I was born into a magical family with no magic, and I've always felt like a "freak".' A lump formed in her throat as she continued, her voice wobbling, 'I've always tried to overcome that. When ... when I heard your song, it was so sad ... I felt that, like for the first time, someone understood that feeling ... Now, I understand!'

The beast's eyes narrowed to dark slits and his nostrils flared, but he didn't move.

'But what you said before ... it's not right! Strength doesn't come from just loving only yourself, but from having the willingness to love in spite of the risk of heartbreak...' She clutched her chest, tears pouring down her face, '…and still being able to carry on.'

Suddenly, she recognized her place. It was so clear. The gleam of her badge, _Determination_, blazed in her mind's eye like it was on fire. She persevered in spite of the obstacles, no matter how impossible things seemed. She did not give up.

Gaara stared at her for what seemed like hours. He then emitted a low growl and his clay form melted around him until his human form remained, glassy eyes blazing. The sand which buried her friends too receded, exposing their limp bodies. She was however comforted by the subtle rise and fall of their chests.

Meiling felt her heart hammer in her chest as he stepped towards her, his green stare all-consuming. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for attack. She felt a wave of shock when gentle arms enclosed around her shoulders, drawing her into a firm chest.

'Thank you, Senpai,' he whispered against her ear, making her shiver. 'I never thought anyone could understand.' He brushed his lips gently against her cheek and drew away.

His eyes shone with the green of a sunlit grass blade. Her face grew hot.

'Gaara, what are you doing?' Temari exclaimed, running forward as the teenagers began to regain consciousness. 'What about our pact with Karasu?'

Gaara turned to her with a smug grin. 'Screw the pact.'

Temari and Kankuro smiled in relief and the three walked towards a portal that seemed to appear on command, exposing a lush green forest beyond its barrier.

'Wha — Karasu? A _pact?_' Harry's voice uttered.

Meiling turned to his voice briefly before turning back. Amid the wails of distant sirens and the breaths of reawakening friends, she saw that Gaara, his siblings, the "heroes", and the sand were gone.

* * *

><p>Meiling rolled her eyes as Syaoran and Draco paced in opposite directions like confused reflections. They similarly flung their arms about, shouting, livid. It was made all the more amusing by their ripped clothes and dishevelled hair. Finally, the two boys rounded on her, brown eyes and grey eyes blazing.<p>

'Why didn't you run?' Syaoran snapped, thick eyebrows stabbed downward over his eyes. 'Why didn't you call me?'

'Why did you go looking for trouble when you've got no magic?' Draco joined in.

She pursed her lips and folded her arms. 'I'm still here, aren't I? I can look after myself. I saved _you_, after all.'

'Even so — you're so reckless!' Syaoran roared, flinging his arms in the air and storming off. 'You're going to get yourself killed one day!'

Meiling shook her head slightly and turned to see Draco staring at her seriously.

'We need to talk,' he said quietly, reaching for her hand.

Meiling recoiled from him. 'What's there to talk about?' she asked. 'We're nothing, aren't we?'

Draco's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth shut with a click.

She flung a ponytail over her shoulder and planted her hands on her hips. 'I don't have time for your nagging. It's over.'

He shut his eyes briefly and grimaced, as though swallowing something sharp. He slowly opened his eyes and drew his thin lips back into a sneer. 'Do what you want, then. It's of no consequence to me.'

Meiling couldn't help it. She laughed. 'I don't believe that.'

He looked shocked as Hermione and Ron stepped through the door. One look at Meiling and the others, and they gawped.

'What on Earth? Are you okay?' Hermione gasped, covered in cat hair.

'Oh, bloody hell!' Ron cried, rubbing cat scratch markings along his left cheek. 'I missed a battle, didn't I? Would have much preferred that to being scratched alive by flea-bitten felines.'

* * *

><p>The squat balding man edged slowly towards her, his head bent, his face partially concealed by the weighty hood of his midnight blue cloak. He groped and fumbled with his hands awkwardly as he led to her the quivering pair, their small cat-like creature at their heels. The woman did not face them. Her long, grungy tangle of hair hung limply behind her, reminiscent of a ghoulish water nymph.<p>

'Gaara,' she said suddenly. Startled, the man flinched. Her hand was outstretched with the skull nested firmly in her palm, its hollow eye sockets glowing an eerie green. 'I can't find him or the other Sand Siblings. Isn't that interesting?'

The man stood silently, uncertain whether she was addressing him or simply thinking aloud.

'It seems that …he wasn't fully committed to the mission, Lady Karasu,' the man said, choosing his words carefully. 'Next time will be much better.'

Karasu whipped her head around to face him, her long hair whirling. He flinched again as he lowered his face, avoiding looking into her eyes. She was his new master; not the Dark Lord, but he feared her all the same. And now he had to present to her some unpleasant guests.

'Erm — they —' He croaked, barely audible as his over-sized front teeth chattered anxiously.

Karasu glared, her eyes narrowing to fine slits upon sight of them. _Team Rocket._ Her slender fingers gripped tighter onto the skull, as though she would crush it.

'You! You dare show your faces to me again!'

The three held onto each other for support as they quivered with fright.

'We need you! We _must_ get our hands on their Cerberos, but we can only do it with you. Against them we are…too weak!' Jessie squeaked.

Karasu let out a short guffaw, though nothing was laughable about the tense atmosphere.

'Well, isn't that the truth.' Her eyes passed over the bald man as she continued, 'Peter, see them out. I couldn't care less about what they want.'

James fell to his knees, his head bowed as he pleaded. 'Please — you have to forgive us! We will do anything.'

Karasu folded her arms, eye twitching slightly. 'What use do you idiots have to me?'

Team Rocket did not respond. Suspended in a moment's silence, they gaped at each other. Like a light bulb blinking to life, Meowth's face broke into a hopeful grin as he stepped forward.

'We have information!'

'We do?' Jessie and James stared at him blankly.

Meowth threw them a scathing look before clearing his throat and continued, 'We know something about the girl—the girl with the cards.'

Karasu's demeanour calmed slightly, a glint in her eye.

'Is that so?'

* * *

><p>The teenagers revelled in the holiday spirit as they adorned the ceiling-high Christmas tree with vibrant glass baubles, which were suspended like miniature planets amongst the shimmering galaxy of tinsel and twinkling lights. Atop the tree nested an angel with tumbling black curls and a white dress.<p>

The living room was rich with Christmas smells: roasted chestnuts, cinnamon and pine. They all lazed around drinking piping hot chocolate, and indulging in Syaoran's sugar cookies (to the surprise of the others, he was quite a good cook), of which Ron and Trunks were particularly fond.

As Sakura twined a string of silver tinsel along the base of the tree, she laughed as a procession of the household pets whizzed by the door, Kero and Diana hyped up on sweets and Chi-Tun giving chase as Errol-Number-Two and Pig tittered behind them. In the far corner of the room Tomoyo stood with the camera pressed to her face, the small red light blinking as she filmed the others.

Draco suddenly skulked into the room, and seemed to deliberately avoid Meiling. Meiling, appearing to take notice of this, walked over and proceeded to help Sakura finish applying the tinsel, as though staking her turf. Draco on the other hand remained hovering in the corner like an odd fixture of the house, his disheveled appearance a surprise. He remained there for a moment before decidedly turning around and returning upstairs. Ron and Hermione gave each other curious glances, lowering their cups of steaming hot chocolate.

'Seriously, what is up with those two?' asked a bewildered Ron.

'They're done,' Chibiusa answered, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

'Really?' Hermione's eyebrows shot up and disappeared under her fringe.

Chibiusa looked up, and placed the magazine down as she nodded slowly.

Ron shook his head, frowning as he spoke softly, 'Blimey. I knew Malfoy was a snake, but somehow I didn't see that coming.'

Chibiusa gave a small smile, lowering her voice to a conspiring whisper. 'I guess dropping Malfoy was the smartest thing she's done. But Gaara was _disgusting_. He had_ no eyebrows._ And that was just his _human form_.'

'You're kidding?' Ron gave a wide-eyed stare, recalling earlier recounts given of the battle he and Hermione had missed. 'You're lucky you missed Zarbon. Meiling liked him too, and he was blue and turned into something rather frightening.'

Hermione gave Ron a disgruntled look. 'I thought we pledged not to talk about that again?'

Ron smirked, sticking his tongue out at her teasingly. 'Was that even a serious pledge?'

Sitting by himself on a floor cushion, face resting in his palm was Harry. He stared vacantly at the Christmas tree, his lenses reflecting the sparkling lights. He let out a long sigh. Trunks who had helped himself to a few more cookies noticed this and came over.

'Hey. You look down,' He said thickly, chewing the cookies loudly as he sat.

Syaoran scowled at Trunks the Cookie Thief from the kitchen door, holding a bag of flour and a wooden spoon, perhaps signaling his disapproval and hinting that (inconveniently) he would have to make more.

Harry didn't look up at Trunks, and responded with another sigh before answering.

'I was useless against Gaara. Even after all that training, I still couldn't do anything.'

Trunks folded his legs as he swallowed the last of the cookie and brushed crumbs off his shirt.

'I know what you mean. Gaara got me too and I'm the strongest one here—' Trunks stopped short realizing what he had blurted out. He gave Harry an awkward glance and cleared his throat. 'Um…well.'

'It's true, you know,' Harry answered despondently. 'Things aren't making sense. I thought we'd be fighting _together_ but it really seems like some of us really can't keep up. I guess I'm worried about who's coming next, to be honest. And what's my purpose, really?'

Trunks followed Harry's gaze to the Christmas tree, its bright decorations and blinking lights an easy distraction. He held his focus there as he thought about what he said. Worry? Fear? Trunks supposed since he had arrived in Tomoeda, he felt frustration or annoyance. He hadn't really understood his purpose as a Phoenix Fighter. He wanted to know that. He wanted to uncover this mystery like the others. But he never thought about their enemies the way Harry was now. He never felt truly _scared_.

'Without my wand…I'm really just a Muggle,' Harry said finally.

Trunks knitted his brows. 'Don't think like that. I think really we all have our place, but… sometimes some of us make up for what some of us lack. That's why we're a team, right?'

'Right.'

Trunks noticed Harry's gaze shift to Tomoyo, who was slowly panning her camera around the room. He could imagine her applying a gauzy filter and corny background music to complete the scene. Tomoyo's lens then rested on them. Trunks turned his head slightly and saw Harry's mouth tug into a weak smile. Trunks then looked back at Tomoyo, and watched as she lowered her camera and smiled back. Now, that was just adorable, he thought slyly and nudged Harry softly in the rib.

'So … when are you going to pounce, lover boy? I think I see mistletoe.'

Harry stared at the skirting board above Tomoyo's head and blanched. There was indeed a sprig of mistletoe suspended from a white ribbon above her head. He coughed abruptly and scrambled to his feet. 'I-I need to check the mail!' he exclaimed and padded out of the room.

Trunks chuckled and moved towards the kitchen as the smell of cookies wafted up his nose.

* * *

><p>Now Christmas Eve, the group (the exception being Draco, who had confined himself to his quarters wrapped in a Snuggy, which was a cross between a blanket and a jacket) headed out into the streets to check out the local festivities, as was common custom for Sakura and Tomoyo that time of year. The streets were lined with stalls bursting with hand-made Christmas decorations, clothing, food and wines. The others got distracted by a toy stall and Syaoran decided to trudge on, hands tucked in his coat pockets.<p>

He slowed his pace as he noticed a young woman and man together. They looked beautiful, the man in a sharp dress suit and the woman in a pale green silk kimono. Her hand in his, she gazed at him adoringly. The man whispered something to her, and she giggled before responding with a shy hug. Syaoran felt his eyes water, but not from the cool air. He wanted them to be him and Sakura. But she wasn't talking to him. Syaoran noticed the same couple turn their heads as a small boy ran to them, holding a stick of cotton candy. Their son? Syaoran couldn't help but feel they looked awfully young to be married, let alone have a child. Syaoran was shocked by his own cynicism and felt even gloomier. He walked faster and something caught his eye. Perched on a branch was a bird with black feathers…

'What the—argh!' Syaoran felt his face smash into a firm, solid mass.

'Hey! Watch where you're going!'

Syaoran rubbed his cheek gingerly, eyes shut as he turned to the person. 'Sorry. It's not like I walked into you on purpose.'

Syaoran looked up at the person. It was a tall man with deep brown hair, slicked and parted to the side. He wore a tailored slate jacket over a black turtleneck, paired with darker grey slacks and tan boots. His dark eyes and scowling face seemed to regard Syaoran with deep resentment, far exceeding the usual chagrin one would impart on a stranger. Syaoran glared back, sensing something threatening about him. The man looked familiar. And something about his ears, the way they stuck out slightly under his hairline…the ears reminded him of someone…

_'_Hmph. Guess we meet again in Tomoeda,_'_ the guy grunted agitatedly, the tone of his voice dripping with venom. '_Brat_.'

It suddenly hit him. It was Sakura's brother. This was the person he met years ago at Hogwarts. Wasn't it Christmas time then, too?

_'You.'_ Syaoran's eyes narrowed while his arms dropped to his side, fingers balled into tight fists.

'Touya!' someone called. He came like a gentle breeze — his bespectacled face aglow like the many lights of Christmas. His hair glistened like freshly fallen snow, and his smile was gentle, framed by the yellow scarf he was wearing. The man's arms held a mountain of snacks, sweets, finger foods and bags of treats. Touya folded his arms as the other man stopped at his side, panting and slightly out of breath.

'Enough food there, Yuki?' Touya muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

'Nope!' the man responded cheerfully, handing him a rustling bag of chips. 'You walk so fast. I was at the stand buying some more takoyaki when you disappeared—' He paused mid-speak as he noticed Syaoran. 'Oh?'

Syaoran froze, unresponsive.

The fair-haired man turned to Touya who accepted the bag lazily. 'Er…a friend of yours, Touya?'

Touya grunted. 'No. More like, Sakura's … _friend_.'

'Sakura?' The man's eyes lit up. He bustled towards Syaoran, juggling the edibles all into one arm as he stretched out his open palm to shake Syaoran's. 'Hi! I'm Tsukishiro Yukito! Pleased to meet you. It's a pleasure to meet Sakura's boyfriend.'

Syaoran had barely heard that last part as his eyes fell onto the pale hand with a fixed, but blurry-eyed stare. It was strange. Like he had never seen a hand before. His body felt numb, growing hot in spite of the winter's cold air nipping at his skin. For a moment, he wondered if he had stopped breathing because he felt himself faint, and then he looked up, meeting the gaze of this stranger—_Yukito_. Yukito's gentle eyes looked at him expectantly, still waiting to receive his hand. His glasses suddenly slid, slightly, down his narrow nose bridge, and Syaoran saw that he had very handsome, hazel eyes. He thought Yukito seemed, maybe, quite attractive…

Wait.

Syaoran's eyes grew round like saucers. _What was he thinking?_ Was he…was he _attracted_ to this guy? No!

_Could he really be?_

'Um...' Yukito slowly withdrew his hand noticing Syaoran still wasn't shaking it. He politely bowed his head and adjusted his glasses before edging closer to Touya.

'Syaoran!' Meiling called from behind as she and the others caught up with him. They all stopped and stared at Touya and Yukito. Sakura and Tomoyo moved towards the front of the group, grinning.

'Touya! Yukito!' Sakura exclaimed as she ran forward to give them each a hug. Tomoyo bowed to them. Sakura sniggered as she managed to reach Touya's head and ruffled his hair. 'What's with the hair, Touya? Are you going for a job interview?'

'Ha-ha, little monster,' Touya muttered and ruffled her hair back.

'Not a monster!' Sakura grunted and pushed him off gently. She then turned to her friends. 'Everyone, this is Touya, my brother, and his partner, Yukito.'

Touya waved feebly as Yukito smiled.

'These are our school friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Trunks, Chibiusa, Meiling and … Syaoran.' She frowned slightly.

Syaoran arranged his face into an expressionless mask, feeling a twinge of hurt.

Yukito smiled at all of them and then his eyes widened when he saw Chibiusa. 'Nice to meet you,' he said quietly, a slight rosy colour blooming across his pale cheeks.

Syaoran watched carefully as Chibiusa's face became a deep red. That was strange. Did she like him, too?

'U-Um, I forgot I need to do that thing I told you guys about — bye!' Chibiusa sputtered, turned on her heeled boots and bolted down the street.

The others watched after her curiously.

'Interesting girl,' Touya muttered, quirking an eyebrow. 'Her hair maintenance must cost a fortune.'

'It's natural,' Trunks said defensively.

Sakura laughed distractedly and turned to Touya, who was now visually scrutinizing Trunks' hair. 'I thought you were away this year.'

'We're staying with your parents for the New Years. We came to the festival to surprise you,' Yukito explained, and offered a pack of candy to Sakura, who took it with a wide smile.

'Yuki's idea,' Touya grunted, folding his arms as he looked away from Trunks.

'Oh, no! It's your birthday!' She stared nervously at Yukito. 'I didn't get you anything!'

'Oh, it's not a problem,' Yukito laughed and winked. 'But you and Tomoyo could make it up to me by coming out for an early supper.'

'You mean "first dinner",' Touya teased, clapping a hand on Yukito's shoulder.

'Sounds lovely,' Tomoyo chimed in.

Sakura turned to the others with an apologetic look. 'Hope you all don't mind, but we haven't seen Touya and Yukito in ages. We can meet you later.'

'Sounds good to us,' Harry said and waved them off.

'Have fun!' Meiling said, her arms swinging with shopping bags.

'It was nice to meet you,' Yukito said, glancing at Syaoran once more. 'Hope to meet you again soon.'

Syaoran blushed and lowered his head as Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito departed.

As the group carried on, Syaoran felt frustrated with himself. He noted that the pull he had felt towards Yukito was similar to his attraction to Chibiusa. What was he doing? First he was feeling attracted Chibiusa, and now he was unwittingly ogling Sakura's brother's partner. Was he becoming a promiscuous freak?

'Hey, I'll meet you guys back at the house. I need to do something,' he said.

'No worries, mate,' Ron said, holding hands with Hermione.

Syaoran nodded at them and walked down the street. He concentrated. Like an unravelling ball of translucent ribbons, he extended his senses around him, searching for a glimpse of Chibiusa's aura. At last his senses snagged on a soft shimmer of pink light ahead. He jogged and found Chibiusa leaning against the side of a building, drinking tea from a Styrofoam cup she had purchased at a vendor. The steam wafted over her flushed features as she took a sip.

'Hey,' Syaoran said as he approached her.

She gulped down hard and grimaced as he moved to lean on the wall beside her. Her face got even redder as she looked up from her cup. 'Do you mind?'

'I'm allowed to be here,' he muttered defensively, running a hand through his hair.

Chibiusa groaned.

* * *

><p>Yukito felt slightly uneasy. He had felt a strong pull, like a magnet, towards Sakura's friend with long pink hair, Chibiusa. He had not quite felt that sensation before. It unnerved him slightly to think that not only was he attracted to a high school student, but that it was a girl. He had always been sure of where he stood.<p>

As Sakura and Tomoyo walked on ahead chatting, Yukito leaned close to Touya. 'This is pretty random, but remember when you told me you had a relationship with a woman?'

Touya gave him a sidelong glance and smiled oddly. 'Yeah, ages ago — before you and I met.' He brought an arm around Yukito's shoulders. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Oh, I was just wondering, perhaps, I could also possibly be attracted to women,' Yukito said, trying to sound casual.

'Well, it's not all straight-forward,' Touya replied, 'so I guess it's possible.'

'Ah, such wise words, Touya.' Yukito said and patted Touya's cheek affectionately.

* * *

><p>She knew that he had deliberately followed her to talk about this, but now he hesitated on the precipice of the truth, and he was clamping up. Chibiusa cringed inwardly. Oh boy, she was going to have to do it. Well, here goes …<p>

'Um, ok.' She took a deep breath and turned to Syaoran with a serious expression. 'Syaoran, we need to talk …about this. What's going on here. _Us. Him._'

Syaoran tilted his head, pretending to be oblivious. 'What's going on? Him who?'

Frustrated, Chibiusa chucked her tea down onto the ground, its contents streaming out and melting a hole into the thin layer of snow. '_That _guy! You feel it too, don't you?' When Syaoran shook his head, she growled and exclaimed, '_You're attracted to him!'_

She hit a nerve, because Syaoran's eyes flashed as he snapped, 'I am not! I have a girlfriend! And besides, I'm obviously — very clearly — for sure not…_you know_.' He flailed his hand limply and looked put out.

Chibiusa nodded slightly, calming down. 'Sure. But you do _feel_ it don't you?'

Syaoran lowered his head and stared blankly at his shoes.

She sighed. 'Look … I have a boyfriend, too. But we can't pretend like nothing is happening. We're attracted to him _and_ each other. We need to talk this out.'

'There's nothing to talk about,' he replied as he pushed himself off the wall and made to walk away.

She hastily grabbed his sleeve and forced him to look at her. Their eyes met, and they both went red. Angry at herself and the involuntary reaction, Chibiusa pushed him off. 'Ugh! We can't avoid this forever! What if… something happens?'

Syaoran shook his head fast. '_Nothing is going to happen!_'

'But—'

'This conversation is over.' Syaoran snapped and stormed off.

Chibiusa watched helplessly after him and leaned back against the wall, her heart beating heavily in her chest. _Elios, what's happening to me? _she wondered.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tomoyo had just returned home with Yukito and Touya. Harry and the others paused in the living room to watch their guests take off their shoes on the landing.<p>

Yukito walked behind Sakura and Syaoran and Chibiusa were sitting far from each other, though both staring at him with beet-red faces. He walked over to Syaoran and kneeled. 'Are you okay?'

Syaoran didn't speak, but stared at him with large glazed eyes.

Touya groaned irritably as Yukito turned to him anxiously. 'Touya, he doesn't look well. Look how flushed he is. Do you think he might be ill?'

Touya held a hand to his face and sighed. 'This has gone on long enough!' He looked seriously at Yukito. 'Why don't you let the _other_ you clear this up already?'

Yukito nodded slowly, closed his eyes and became luminous. Ron swore loudly as two snow white wings sprouted from Yukito's back and cocooned his entire form in soft feathers. When they withdrew, a new figure stood before them: a barefooted man with flowing silver tresses, wearing a cross between robes and a suit, accented with white and blue. Hermione and Meiling sat back on the couch, their mouths gaping open like fish out of water.

'Yue!' Sakura exclaimed, walking forward to embrace him. 'I haven't seen you in years.'

'That is because I have not needed to appear for some time, Mistress,' Yue explained, his slitted pupils dilating as he smiled.

He turned to regard Syaoran and Chibiusa who had walked over to stand before him, looking in a trance, their eyes reflecting Yue's glowing form.

He placed a hand on each of their heads and sighed. 'Children, you don't have to be afraid by what you feel. This is known as magical magnetism. We each harbour the power of the Moon, and so naturally feel an attraction towards each other. It is a natural mechanism that permits us to seek out those similar to us. It is nothing more than this.' He took his hands off their heads and moved away to stand beside Sakura, who was frowning. Behind them Ron muttered 'blimey!'

'It makes sense,' Chibiusa murmured, raising her head to look at Yue and then Syaoran. 'And it's a relief.'

Syaoran nodded. 'I'm sorry, about before,' he said, smiling at Chibiusa sheepishly. 'I didn't really know how to deal with it.'

'That's ok, it was both of us,' Chibiusa agreed and patted his shoulder.

'I don't understand,' Sakura said quietly, looking between them.

'It's just magic,' Syaoran explained and took her hands. 'It's platonic magic.'

Sakura's eyes widened.

'YUE!' Kero screamed as he buzzed in. 'What are you doing, showing off? Pfft, I have an amazing form too! Look!' His pale gold wings grew and enveloped him. When they retracted, a magnificent lion with armour set in red stones appeared. 'AH, BEHOLD MY MAJESTY!' he cried in a deep, thunderous voice, his wings bursting open and knocking over a ceramic lamp and slamming into Ron and Trunks' faces.

'KERO!' Sakura cried, moving forward to press his wings back onto his back. 'You know we only use our indoor bodies.'

Yue folded his arms and sighed. 'Cerberos, you never did get that part right.'

'Kero, give me a big, toothy grin!' Tomoyo exclaimed, camera pressed to her face.

'Don't encourage him, Tomoyo!' Sakura cried.

'You mean, he's not a mouse?' Diana muttered as she jumped to perch on Chibiusa's shoulder. 'My … this changes _everything …_'

'Oh, do you like him, Diana?' Chibiusa teased, poking her feline guardian's face.

Diana scowled, but she could have been blushing. She averted her gaze towards Yue and flinched. 'Whoa! He looks like Dad!'

Chibiusa blinked, staring pensively, recalling Artemis' human form. She whispered back in a surprised tone, 'Oh, wow. _You're right_.'

Draco shuffled past the entrance draped in his grey Snuggy and peered at the scene. As though not wanting to tempt fate, he sniffed and shuffled away.

* * *

><p>Syaoran pulled Sakura into her room and shut the door quietly. The wind was knocked out of him as she hugged him tightly, her face buried in his shirt. For weeks and weeks, this had been all he had wanted.<p>

His heart beat fast as he pulled her close.

'I missed you,' she whispered.

'I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it,' he muttered. 'I was really confused, and questioning my sanity at one point.'

'It's ok,' she said. 'This whole "attraction" thing is strange. At first, I was kind of attracted to Trunks. But it didn't mean anything. You're the only one.'

He chuckled and drew away. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. 'And you know now, and _I _assuredly know now, you're the only one.'

He kissed both of her cheeks and she giggled. 'I'm also sorry about before, you know, about that scare.' Syaoran grimaced. 'Kero told me what happened that night.'

Sakura pulled away, looking horrified. 'Kero was in the room?!'

'No, it's ok,' he said quickly, taking her hands, 'I tried to tell you before, but — well, we didn't do anything. He said we fell asleep.'

Sakura stared at him over her hands. Her face went bright pink as she choked, suppressing a laugh. 'That's all?'

'Oh, and I snored ALOT.'

Syaoran laughed weakly and was taken aback when Sakura kissed him fully on the mouth. Like electricity zapping through him, he kissed her back and held her close. They remained like that for a while.

* * *

><p>The group of teens mulled about the living room, waiting out the final moments until Christmas Eve gave way to Christmas morning. Meiling chatted away excitedly with Sakura and Syaoran, both seeming to be in an exceptionally good mood. Ron watched with mild agitation as Harry simply drifted around aimlessly, looking depressed. He turned to Hermione.<p>

'I don't understand it, Herm,' he muttered, gesturing in Harry's direction. 'He's been so miserable. It's bloody Christmas, isn't it?'

Hermione sighed as she snuggled under Ron's armpit, his hand stroking at her hair and gently caressing the top of her head. 'Well, it's Sirius, I suppose.'

Ron frowned slightly. 'Well he's _clearly_ serious about something.'

Hermione gave him a disparaging side-glance, playfully bonking him on his right cheek.

'No, silly. You know, it's because this time of year he usually gets his mail from Sirius but it's too dangerous for the Owls to pass through now. It's probably got him down.'

'Ah. I reckon that's it.' Ron sighed in agreement, gently pecking Hermione on the forehead. They watched as Tomoyo, who was carrying something in her hand approached Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He nodded as the two pulled on their jackets and slipped out onto the balcony.

There was a buzz at the door. Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling looked up from their respective conversations to exchange confused glances.

'Who would it be this late?' Syaoran asked, scratching at his temple.

The group moved as one body towards the entrance and stared at the CCTV screens.

'Merlin's Beard!' gasped Ron, looking flabbergasted. 'I-I don't believe it!'

'Who is it, Ron?'

A short and slender girl stood before them. Her copper-red hair billowed in the wind as she strained her neck, trying with little success to peer above the gate. She then looked directly into the camera, her freckled nose scrunched up in confusion but nonetheless her expression was stern and defiant.

Sakura and Hermione pressed their faces against the CCTV screens to get a look for themselves. They gasped audibly as they gaped at each other, and then turned to the others.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight, and Tomoyo smiled nervously as she and Harry stepped outside on the balcony. A light sleet fell around them, dusting their shoulders like icing sugar. She took a deep breath. This was it. She was ready. No better time than on Christmas Day! Tomoyo cleared her throat.<p>

'You've seemed down recently,' she said, beginning the conversation.

Harry shook his head feebly, but she gave him a serious look, and he sighed. 'Yeah, I guess I have.'

He looked surprised when she withdrew an envelope from her pocket and held it out to him. 'Merry Christmas, Harry.'

'Oh, yours is inside — hold on …' Harry quickly ran inside and returned with a medium-sized box wrapped in starry paper and a white ribbon. 'You open yours first.'

Tomoyo's heart raced as she gently tore the wrapping to reveal a dark blue beret with a red button at the top. 'Oh, it's lovely,' she whispered and placed it on her head and pushed some of her hair back. 'Thank you!' She smiled excitedly and gestured for him to open his. She felt giddy with anticipation. 'Now, your turn.'

'Oh, what is it?' he said quietly as he picked at the envelope's edges, carefully opening it.

She swallowed against the dryness in her throat and stammered, 'Ha-Harry, I—'

'Harry!' Hermione's anxious voice called from the door.

Harry turned, looking somewhat agitated as he shouted back, 'What is it?'

Hermione emerged through the door, her eyes alarmed. 'We have a guest. I think you should come and see.'

Harry looked frustrated but gestured for him and Tomoyo to follow Hermione inside. They moved into the living room to find the others all standing in a circle, obscuring the visitor.

When Harry approached, the circle opened to reveal a beautiful red-haired girl standing in the centre. At first her expression was stern, but it dissolved into a joyful smile when her eyes landed on Harry.

_'Ginny?'_ Harry uttered

The envelope slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note from Authors: <strong>In case you didn't know, we also do fanart for this story! Check our gallery under Enchanted Revelation at Deviantart!_


	10. There's Something About Ginny

**Chapter 10: There's Something About Ginny**

'Harry!' Ginny exclaimed as she bounded forward and hugged him tightly. 'It's so good to see you.'

Harry's arms were stiff as he brought them around Ginny, who was almost a head shorter than him.

Tomoyo couldn't see his expression, but she watched Ginny's face carefully as they parted. Her smile was warm and affectionate. Ginny's eyes travelled to Tomoyo, and she smiled kindly.

'You must be Tomoyo!' she cried and moved to hug her tightly, knocking Tomoyo's new beret to the floor. 'I've been just dying to meet you! You're such a talented seamstress. I remember I was so jealous of Sakura's Yule Ball gown.'

Tomoyo was in shock as Ginny withdrew, grinning confidently. 'I'll have to commission you.'

'What are you doing here, sis?' Ron asked, looking pleasantly surprised at the prospect of seeing family.

Ginny stared blankly, her light brown eyes blinking twice before she averted her gaze, and offered a small smile. 'Oh, well, it's Christmas, isn't it? I just missed you all, so...'

Ron inched forward, hands on his hips as he leaned in sceptically. 'Really? And Mum approved?'

Ginny craned her neck, as though making a great effort to avoid eye contact with him. 'Mum will be fine with it. Eventually.' She noticed Ron's eyebrow rise higher. 'Well, the Burrow isn't so exciting, anymore. The twins are busy with their business. It's just me, Mum and Dad.'

Hermione shook her head slowly, a grin on her face. 'You've been bored, I see?'

The group continued their chatter as Tomoyo's gaze left Ginny and fell to her feet. She kneeled to retrieve her beret and noticed that Harry had left the half-opened envelope where it had fallen out of his grasp—on the floor. She looked up as the others watched Ginny raptly. Harry seemed to be fixated on her. Ginny reached and grabbed his hand, holding it, laughing at something. The others laughed as well. Harry didn't laugh, but he seemed taken by her, mesmerized. A lump formed in Tomoyo's throat. It felt like everyone was happy, and she was an outlier, forgotten. Forgotten just like Harry's gift. For a moment she felt dizzy, and she looked down again, staring at the envelope. She reached for it and wondered for a moment if she should take it back.

'What do you think, Tomoyo?' A voice called.

_Was that her name?_ The dizziness got worse, and she felt her hand tremble.

'Tomoyo?' The voice called again. Once Tomoyo looked up she noticed it was Sakura speaking to her. Unthinkingly, she stumbled upwards and dropped the envelope onto a nearby table before bringing her arms roughly to her sides.

'Um, y-yes?

'Ginny is going to be staying with us. I was thinking she should stay in your room. Is that okay?'

Tomoyo looked at Sakura before regarding Ginny. Ginny looked at her glowingly, her grin wide and toothy. Tomoyo felt something icy wash over her. She returned her smile with a cold stare.

'Ahem,' Hermione cleared her throat, drawing their attention. 'Actually, there is space in my room. I'm sure, I mean, it would be suitable for Ginny to stay with me.'

'Really?' Ginny giggled, releasing Harry's hand and coming over to hug her. 'Wonderful! It'll be like old times.'

Sakura smiled, clapping her hands together approvingly. 'Great! It's settled then.'

Ron smiled approvingly, slinging his arms around both Ginny and Hermione. 'My two girls together. This'll be a Christmas to remember.'

No sooner than he had spoken did they hear a strange shuffling noise. The group turned their heads and saw the haunting figure at the base of the staircase. Draco's hair was a dishevelled mass of hay on his head. His pale face was set in a grimace, host to bloodshot, sleep-deprived eyes. Still enveloped in his grey Snuggy, he looked as though he had stepped out from a horror film.

'Do you know what time it is?' he grunted agitatedly. He crooked his head, his darkly ringed glare falling accusingly on each of them. Then his eyes bulged, as he noticed the red-headed girl.

'What's _she_ doing here?!' He roared, knitting his eyebrows as he lashed out a draped arm, fingers hidden in its folds as he pointed tenaciously at her.

Ginny scoffed, raising a single eyebrow. 'Wow! Malfoy! You look good.'

Ron and Harry chuckled at her blatant sarcasm.

'Yes, you would think so, wouldn't you?' Draco sniffed.

Ginny frowned. 'Really, though, you look awful. What on Earth are you wearing?'

'Take a picture! _It'll last longer!_' Draco spat. He noticed from the sidelines, Meiling who seemed to be suppressing a small laugh.

'That's right!' Ginny snorted. 'Then I can show Slytherin House what's become of their king.'

Something seemed to flicker across Draco's eyes. He appeared loathing, his eyes narrowed into slits. 'You dare cross me? You know what they call you: "Ginny, the Gryffindor..."' his thin lips pulled into a sneer. But no one heard what he said next as Chi-Tun came yipping down the stairs, followed by Kero and Diana who ploughed through his legs and sent him careening forward, tripping over the ends of his sleeved blanket. Draco tumbled to the ground and landed on his face. Ron and Harry howled with laughter. Sakura and Trunks rushed forth attempting to help him as Meiling bounded over to restrain her puppy.

Ginny remained in place regarding Draco with a bitter expression. 'I know exactly what they call me — and I don't care,' she grumbled under her breath. She turned away only to notice Tomoyo looking at her strangely. She quickly averted her gaze.

'I heard visitors,' Kero chirped defensively as Chibusa gave him a scrutinizing look that she then directed at Diana.

'I wanted to see, too,' Diana mewed.

Syaoran sighed wearily as he watched Sakura rubbing tenderly at Draco's forehead. He turned to Ron who was quieting down, and trying to regain his breath.

'Well, you were right about one thing. It'll be a Christmas to remember.'

With that, everyone scuffled around, noting the late hour and headed to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>The Hello Kitty clock mewed at 1 AM as Tomoyo placed down the filthy duster on the bench and paced to the laundry.<p>

They just _loved _her, Tomoyo thought bitterly, biting her lip as she pulled out a mop and bucket. She needed a distraction. Everything was just so _dirty _with so many rowdy, rude teenagers without a drop of etiquette. She had to make the place clean, shiny and fresh.

'Tomoyo?' Sakura whispered, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 'Everyone's asleep. What are you doing?'

Tomoyo jolted and gave Sakura a disarming smile. 'Oh, I just wanted to help the maids. They've got their work cut out for them, now that there's _another wonderful guest._'

'Oh...' Sakura said, looking confused. 'Well, do you want help?'

'No-no, not at all, _not at all,_' Tomoyo said sweetly, her eyes narrowing as she continued to mop the kitchen tiles with vigour.

'Ok ...I'll be in my room, if you need to talk,' Sakura offered gently and left the room.

Tomoyo snorted derisively when she was gone. 'Help...that's the last thing I need.' She stared at her reflection in the soapy water and recoiled in horror. She looked again, her heart racing. She could have sworn that she had seen another girl looking back at her.

* * *

><p>Daylight broke through the windows, and it poured into the house, flooding the walls with its radiance. It was Christmas morning, and the dawn of the festive season. But Tomoyo didn't feel anything. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed as she stood, and regarded herself in the mirror. The girl she saw reflected back was a stranger. Tomoyo didn't want to see her anymore so she turned away and noticed her camcorder tossed on the floor. She didn't feel like taping anything. Nonetheless, as she bent over and held it between her hands it gave her comfort. Strength. Tomoyo descended down the stairs. As she walked by, she heard the voices.<p>

'You must work out every single day, right?' a girl's voice carried from below.

'Oh, uh, not particularly,' a boy laughed awkwardly.

'Then how did your muscles get so big? They're _huge_.'

Tomoyo peered at Ginny standing in the distance. Trunks was shifting his weight and scratching at his temple uneasily as she interrogated him. Tomoyo decidedly skulked by for the kitchen, camera in tow.

'Tomoyo — Merry Christmas! Good Morning!' Sakura had just excited from the kitchen with Syaoran, Hermione and Ron following behind her. Tomoyo's shoulders slumped. Since when did _they _wake up so early?

'Merry Christmas,' Tomoyo responded softly.

'Tomoyo!' called Ginny, waving at her. 'I didn't see you come. Sit with us!'

'Oh, _well_, I better not,' Tomoyo uttered, clutching her camera. 'I was just—'

But her excuses were meaningless as next thing she knew arms were grabbing at her and dragging her over to the couch in the living room where they all sat, including Trunks who looked relieved. Once the others joined them, he vacated the area insisting he had to make a phone call. The others commenced conversation. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura and directly across from Ginny who happily continued her chatter, eventually directing it more towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo couldn't focus, and felt her mind wander again as she watched the others. Ron and Hermione who sat on either side of her, completely absorbed by her every word, chortled and slapped their knees. Sakura looked cheerful too, as Ginny turned and playfully tugged on the pigtails in her hair. Syaoran seemed to regard them with polite interest.

Harry came forth, out of nowhere.

Tomoyo watched as they turned their heads to regard him. Their mouths moved, but Tomoyo didn't hear the words come; it was like she was merely the observer of a silent film. They beckoned Harry to sit and he sat in an awkward space between Ron and Ginny. Tomoyo watched as he averted his gaze from her slightly, half-smiling as Ginny leaned forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tomoyo felt the dark feelings return, as she stared intently at Ginny's hand rested on Harry's shoulder, and her gaze moved up the other girl's arm, up her neck and then her face. A bright smile was plastered on it. Tomoyo noticed as Ginny flicked back her long red hair revealing her long slender neck. Tomoyo imagined for a second her hands reaching out, wrapping around that neck and squeezing tightly. She wondered how much torque it would require before that beautiful neck would finally …

Tomoyo felt a cold rush in her stomach. _What was she thinking?_

'Hey Tomoyo, can you make _me_ a dress?' Ginny said suddenly.

Tomoyo jerked out of her trance. 'Oh, um—er…'

Ginny grinned at her. 'I have a galleon—I'd love a pretty one like you made Sakura, but in blue (that's my favourite colour)—what do you think, Harry?' She turned to him. 'You remember the Yule Ball, right?'

Harry stared back at her briefly before turning his head, looking embarrassed. _Was that a hint of redness in his cheeks?_

Tomoyo felt a tightness in her chest. She stood quickly, a tight grip on her camera. 'I've got to go. Sorry,' she whispered as she dashed away.

* * *

><p>Syaoran watched as Tomoyo disappeared around the corner. She'd been acting strange. He returned his focus to Ginny, who didn't seem to miss a beat as she began a new conversation with Sakura. She was an interesting girl. He didn't know her very well, but he recalled the few meetings he had with her years ago at Hogwarts. She was the slight young girl who would stand glued to Harry's side ogling the bespeckled boy, and ogling <em>Syaoran<em>. He noted she was no longer doing this, as she spoke with some refinement and greater confidence since that time. Something about her reminded him very much of Meiling. She was clearly bright, much like Meiling, but something about her was also very brash and honest. He realized that she was also a lot like Ron.

Ginny noticed Syaoran's gaze and grinned at him. Syaoran responded by nodding politely.

'I find it so inspiring how you and Sakura overcame everything. You two haven't a clue how much of an impact it made at Hogwarts,' she continued, biting into one of Syaoran's biscuits.

'Ginny, isn't it too early to be eating sweets?' Hermione chided teasingly.

'Oh, sorry _mum_,' she joked back.

'Thanks,' Syaoran responded, feeling a bit embarrassed but recovered when Sakura gave his hand a squeeze. However, when he returned to glance at Ginny, she still fixated on him with an intent expression. Giving way to a wave of awkwardness, Syaoran cleared his throat.

'Err, pardon us.'

He gave Sakura a knowing glance, and the two retreated up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. The bed creaked as they sat down and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

'It's amazing to see Ginny again,' she said in a nostalgic tone. 'Even with Harry and the others around, I haven't thought much of Hogwarts.'

'You were there longer, so I suppose it was more like home to you than to me,' Syaoran replied as he stroked her arm.

'No. It wasn't home any more when you left.' She stared at him sidelong. 'It's just a strange, familiar feeling, like I'd never left.' She frowned slightly. 'I do wonder though, why she arrived so abruptly.'

He nodded. 'I don't think she's being completely honest, but I suppose that's her business.'

Sakura sat up straight and kissed his cheek. 'Hopefully she's alright.'

* * *

><p>Shortly after Sakura and Syaoran left, Ron excused himself to take his morning shower. Ginny watched as he disappeared up the staircase. It was just her and Hermione. She cocked her head, as though making sure the area was clear, before turning to Hermione and giving a mischievous grin.<p>

'What?' Hermione looked at her pressingly. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Syaoran is still cute, isn't he?' said Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Oh, Ginny. I really do hope you're over that little crush by now.'

Ginny nodded, thoroughly dismissing the notion. She then cupped her chin in her hands as she leaned in close. 'It's rather odd.' Her voice dropped to a low whisper.

Hermione leaned in. 'What are you getting at?'

'Didn't you have a thing for Syaoran at one point, as well?' Ginny asked coyly.

Hermione pulled back in surprise. 'Ginny!'

'Well, you're so alike, so serious and a _tiny bit_ bossy. I thought you would have gone for him if Sakura hadn't.'

Hermione looked flushed, brushing strands of hair behind her ears as she responded through baited breath. 'Ginny, please. Don't open that Pandora's Box.'

'Isn't _opening things_ what she's good at?'

Hermione and Ginny swivelled around, noticing that Draco had just descended the stairs and overheard them. He was no longer wearing the Snuggy, but rather, his hair was well groomed and he donned a crisp leather jacket, accented with metal studs along the shoulders.

Ginny cast him a dirty look. Draco suddenly chuckled, as though recalling some unspoken joke.

'I meant the_ Chamber of Secrets_, but now that I think of it, that could mean many things.'

Hermione glared. 'Really, Malfoy? Was that supposed to be funny?' She was still sensitive, as during that dark time at Hogwarts she nearly met her death by Slytherin's monster. That monster had indeed been released by Ginny. It was an unpleasant memory.

Draco was indifferent. He slipped on a pair of similarly studded leather boots and went through the door, shutting it with a slam. Ginny stared blankly ahead, so angry it seemed, her body shook.

'When does he ever stop being such an arse? Honestly — he's lucky Ron didn't hear him!' Hermione was livid. But Ginny simply stood and left the living room without uttering a word, and headed up the stairs to their room, leaving Hermione to watch confusedly after her.

* * *

><p>After dinner they settled in the living room to eat Christmas cake and open presents that had just arrived from the Weasleys. They were surprised to find a wax-sealed yellow envelope addressed to Ginny.<p>

Ginny seemed tense and held her breath as she opened it. The envelope simply flopped onto her lap like any other piece of paper. However, she yelped in surprise as it shot into the air and curved into the shape of an angry mouth. It bellowed in Mrs. Weasley's voice:

'GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW _DARE_ YOU GO TO JAPAN WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE? I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK HOW YOU LEARNED TO APPARATE. YOU SHOULD HAVE SENSE ENOUGH TO KNOW IT'S FAR TOO DANGEROUS TO BE DOING THIS. COME BACK HOME IMMEDIATELY — OR ELSE!'

Ginny's face drained of all colour, save for the light spray of freckles on her nose. She gulped audibly. Everyone stared in shock.

A soft chuckle sounded from the corner. Hermione glanced over to see Tomoyo staring vacantly at Ginny, her mouth a small hole as she giggled like tinkering bells. Hermione suspected it was an impulsive reaction of fear, if unusual, as the Howler was quite loud. Tomoyo's eyes then became alert and snapped to Hermione. Her giggle immediately transitioned into a polite cough as she folded her hands into her lap.

Ron twisted a finger in his ear. 'You heard her! You have to go back — she'll kill you!'

Ginny frowned as she shook her head slowly. 'I can't.'

Ron gawped at his sister and grimaced.

Hermione tilted her head, and peered at Ginny carefully. 'There's something you're not telling us. Ginny…why did you _really_ come?'

The colour returned to Ginny's face as she turned with a stern expression. 'Let's sit down. This will take a while.' She took Harry's hand and led him to the couch. He followed obediently.

Seated in a circle in the den, they gave her their full focus. It took a full forty minutes for Ginny to narrate everything in detail. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away.' she concluded, her head bowed. 'Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. I didn't want to spoil things.'

Harry stared at her, silent.

Sakura leaned forward, speaking softly, 'So that's why we hadn't heard from Dumbledore. He was called to testify before the Ministry of Magic?'

Syaoran leaned back, shaking his head slowly. 'I don't believe it. How could all of this happen?'

'And not just Dumbledore—'Ron spluttered, 'but Fudge too? He's no longer the Minister? Blimey!'

Harry recalled meeting Fudge in his third year when Sirius had escaped Azkaban. He had been a brightly dressed, portly man with a friendly grin. But everything had escalated to displace his position.

'It's a Leave of Absence,' Hermione clarified. 'So he's not permanently dismissed, right? But it's still awful.'

Harry exhaled sharply as he mussed his hair. 'I'm still trying to understand. This Umbridge person — _she's_ the new Headmaster?'

Ginny nodded, tears welling in her eyes.'She's a horrible, disgusting, ugly woman. It's awful, just awful! She's removed Muggle Studies, Care for Magical Creatures and DADA in place of _studying _the Dark Arts. She's put Slytherin students in charge to ensure "order". She basically tortures students in detention – with a quill – that etches into their skin and leaves a scar.' She met Harry's sombre gaze, and looked resolute. The fact that they left scars was significant. 'We made so much progress in uniting Hogwarts in spite of our segregated Houses, but she's slowly eroding things so it's everyone versus Slytherins.'

'So...Mad-Eye Moody is actually Barty Crouch Jr, the Minister's son? And _he's_ a Death Eater?' Ron pressed.

Syaoran interjected, 'You left out the important part of course…that Lucius Malfoy is behind all of it.'

Sakura's face was carefully neutral as she remained silent.

Ginny nodded and leaned forward, whispering, 'You have to be careful with Draco. I don't care what Dumbledore said — how does anyone know that badge is really meant for him anyway? I'm sure even I'd be _way_ more helpful than he could ever be!'

Tomoyo glared silently in her direction.

Meiling stood up suddenly, but sat back down and whispered back, 'I agree! What good is someone who can't even be honest about their feelings anyway?'

'No,' Sakura muttered, surprising the others as they turned to look at her. She folded her arms, looking serious. 'This is isn't about Draco. This is about his father. They're not the same person, so give him the benefit of the doubt.'

Ron groaned as he rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

Hermione leaned forward, gesturing her hands in a placating manner. 'Sakura please…what doubt is there?'

They suddenly heard the front door open and close with a quiet snap. They turned to see Draco stripping off his boots and coat. He turned slowly to stare at them, his face a canvas of blue and purple: imprints of blue lipstick marked his cheeks, and above those blossomed a fresh bruise on his temple, both suggesting a misadventure.

They stared at one another for an excruciating moment before Draco coughed curtly and bandied up the stairs, his bedroom door slamming from above.

* * *

><p>It was half-past two in the morning. Ginny stood alone in the kitchen. She watched the steam waft from the tea pot as she poured, filling her cup to its brim. She couldn't sleep, and she was desperate for something to calm her nerves. With the cup in her hands, she seated herself in a waiting chair. Blowing at the hot liquid, she took a cautious sip. Then she heard footsteps. She jerked her head upwards, wincing slightly as she had nearly spilt her tea. She watched as Draco shuffled into the room, breathing out a strident yawn as he reached for the refrigerator door. He stared into it for a while, its light shining into kitchen, before finally pulling out a can of Cola Pop Fizz. Ginny glared with annoyance as he downed its contents then slammed the empty can onto the counter. He turned his head and gave her an odious frown as if only then realising her presence.<p>

'Are you looking at me again with those filthy eyes?' He muttered in a repulsed tone. 'Disgusting.'

'You know what's _disgusting_, Malfoy? The fact that you think you can walk around here pretending everything's okay.' Ginny rested her cup on the table, eyeing him coolly. 'Why are you here? Everyone knows your lot is up to no good. So how 'bout you? Are you here on _Daddy's_ orders? '

Draco knitted his brows. 'I think you really should mind your own business.'

'Answer the question. Were you sent to spy on them?'

'What part of "_mind your own business_" do you not understand?'

'I'm not afraid of you,' Ginny snapped, drawing back her seat and coming to a standing position.

'Oh,' Draco snarled, his teeth visible as he approached her slowly. 'Well maybe you should be?'

Ginny was unmoved by his attempt to intimidate her. 'You're scum.'

'Ha! You think your insults affect me? Now, how does that rhyme go again? Ah, yes…' Draco's menacing façade broke into a wicked smile. Ginny stared back with a wary gaze.

_'Ginny, Ginny,  
>Quaint and poor<br>Greedy, needy, wanted more,'_

Ginny's eyes flashed. She knew the rhyme all too well. 'Don't you dare,' she started.

_'Hey, Ginny, Ginny_

_What's the score?  
>Who's the guy, tell us more!'<em>

'Shut …up….' She huffed through clenched teeth, her voice wavering.

_'Ginny, Ginny,_

_First it's one and now it's four?  
>She must have love spells galore,'<em>

'No! It isn't true! You know it isn't!' She didn't know what had come over her, but she was losing her calm.

_'Ginny, Ginny  
>She's a Siren with her lore—'<em>

Ginny's hands bawled into tight fists, her lower lip trembled.

_'Cause she's the Whore of Gryffindor!'_

'I SAID TO SHUT UP!' Ginny shrieked. Finally, she had lost all control. Her hand came out like a whip and struck Draco hard on his right cheek. Draco scowled at her, but she wasn't finished. She reached for her teacup intent to splash its piping hot contents at him when suddenly, she felt a firm grip at her arm. She turned, her light brown eyes round with surprise as they met with bright green.

_'Harry...'_

He had walked in on it. He looked between Ginny, who had tears in her eyes, and Draco, whose cheek was tinged red. It didn't help the appearance of the several 'mystery' bruises he already had on his face.

'All the best with that one, Potter,' Draco sneered. He turned on his heel and left the room.

Ginny's body shook with quiet sobs as she turned into his chest. Harry felt a warmth bloom in his chest as his arms encircled her quivering form. He felt the familiar slightness of her waist and the familiar definition of her long arms, toned from Quidditch. He pulled her closer. Just like that, his resolve had melted.

'It's been hard this year,' Ginny whispered into his shoulder. 'The rumours, all of them, they're not true! I would never hurt you like that.'

Harry rubbed the space between her shoulder blades and inhaled the faint smell of daisies in her hair. All too familiar. He realised then that after all these months, he had yearned for this feeling, that scent.

'They've just been tormenting me, calling me a whore – often enough that I almost started to believe it,' she cried, clutching at him as her tears drenched the front of his night shirt. She shook her head, grounding her head into his chest. 'But it's not true!'

'How long has this been going on?' Harry rasped, stunned by the discomfort in his chest.

'It started with Pansy ...since last year.'

'...The year we broke up?'

She nodded and sobbed.

Harry felt a surge of guilt. 'I had no idea ...' He clenched his jaw. 'I'm so sorry, Ginny. Does anyone else know?'

'No, no one,' Ginny whispered, 'not even Hermione.'

All that time she had faced it alone. She had always been brave, and independent. Part of what had drawn him to her. Now she had come back into his life like a shimmering memory, lighting up the dark of his present life. He could not fathom how he could believe she had cheated on him. He had been an idiot. He had missed out on so much. He had failed to be there for her.

'I'm sorry,' he blurted.

'You ignored my Owls,' she sniffed. 'So much has changed. I hate it. I wanted to tell you everything. About Pansy. About Hogwarts and Umbridge. About _us._'

Ginny's sobs ceased and they stood for awhile. When she had stopped crying, she drew away from him and gazed at him openly. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but they were shining. He looked at her brown eyes, her sparsely freckled nose and the rich red of her fringe. _She is beautiful_, he thought.

'Harry...' she murmured and stood on her toes to end the distance between them, lips pressed to his.

She stepped away. 'Harry, please come back with me. Hogwarts needs you ..._I _need you.'

Harry stared at her in a daze. Leave? _Go back, simply abandoning the task Dumbledore had set before him?_ He did miss Hogwarts. He also missed stability. He knew what it was like to be with her. It was comfortable and familiar, so different to his life of late never knowing what was next. Going back? It would be so easy.

* * *

><p>The next morning the group sat at the kitchen table nibbling on fresh fruit, porridge, sausages and an assortment of condiments on toast. Meiling yawned loudly and stretched out her arms, knocking over a disgruntled Chibiusa's coffee mug, the contents sloshing onto the table and into her porridge. She chortled as Chibiusa mopped up the spilt coffee with a napkin and turned to regard the others. Ron pawed at Hermione's shoulder, eyeing her cinnamon toast as she read the morning paper. To the right of Sakura and Syaoran sat Tomoyo, stirring a silver spoon absently into her porridge. Her eyes were downcast, slightly dark around the rim as though she had not slept well.<p>

Meiling tilted her head and looked towards Ginny and Harry. They were chatting quietly to each other, Ginny's hand not visible above the table, but Meiling suspected was rested on his knee. She felt a stab of annoyance – from what she could glean, Harry and Tomoyo were interested in each other. She wasn't sure if they had confessed, but it was bleedingly _obvious. _Yet here Harry was, sitting close and comfortable with his former girlfriend. At first Meiling had been impressed by Ginny, but now she suspected the redheaded girl lavished in the attention.

After breakfast a few of them set out for a walk in the nearby park to admire the snowfall, and Meiling remained behind to query Hermione.

Meiling sat heavily on Hermione's bed, as Hermione placed down her book. 'You know what's happening,' Meiling said angrily, and immediately lowered her voice to avoid others' attention. 'Ginny is trying to wean her way back into Harry's arms. But you know that's not ok!'

'No, really,' Hermione started, smiling slightly. 'They've known each other for years. We're all friends, practically family, and they're on good terms now. She wouldn't...'

'But Tomoyo and Harry _like each other._ You've seen the way they stare longingly after each other, like they're in some kind of romantic manga.' Meiling sighed in frustration and folded her arms. 'Ginny _knows. _She loves the attention.'

'Ginny isn't like that,' Hermione said in a warning tone. 'You don't know her.'

'Maybe I'm not like her dearest friend (though she's tried), but I know how people like her behave. I used to be like that,' she sighed softly, frowning. 'When I first realised that Syaoran had fallen for someone else, I couldn't accept it. I denied it for ages, and I lorded this over Sakura the one and only time I met her. But I was only sabotaging myself. Ginny needs to stop and move on.'

Hermione scoffed as she shook her head, but she looked doubtful. 'I'm not sure it's the same situation. Besides, what business is it of ours? They can sort it out themselves. They're practically adults, actual adults by wizard standards –' She cut off when Meiling gave her a deadpan stare as though to say '_Really?!' _– 'Alright, so hormones are raging.'

Meiling's eyebrows shot up. 'Wow, you're listening to me?'

Hermione tilted her head back and forth, looking defeated. 'There's some truth to all you've said, I suppose. But I don't think Ginny will listen.'

'Then speak to Harry.'

'It shouldn't be our responsibility,' Hermione continued to argue, 'they'll resent us if it doesn't work out.'

'It won't work out either way,' Meiling reasoned, looking concerned. 'It will just hurt everyone.'

'Fine, I'll talk to Ron.'

'No – he's the least tactful person I've ever met,' Meiling snapped.

Hermione waved a hand dismissively. 'It's a boy thing – Harry will probably take Ron's word over mine.'

Meiling folded her arms again. 'Fine ... but it had better work out.'

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, three days since Christmas and since the day Ron's little sister had arrived in Tomoeda. Ginny had been an exciting addition to the household initially, but it seemed as time passed she had worn many down with her exuberance and curiosity. Chibiusa for one had grown weary of the annoying questions Ginny would frequently pose to her ('Are you a Metamorphmagus? Is that why your hair's so weird?') but out of politeness she would endure it. Perhaps it was Chibiusa's innate inability to criticise openly such a seemingly good-natured person, but in the end it seemed the easiest way around the awkwardness was avoidance. Since the training room happened to be one of the few places in the house Ginny did not seek as a hangout spot, she decided that it was the best time to get into shape.<p>

She made her way down the halls, water bottle in hand. She thought of a strategy: she would settle on some light physical training. Sit-ups, perhaps? Aerobics?

Once she opened the door she regarded with frustration that someone was already there. With his back to her, she saw him fully stooped in a squatting position, his hips thrust backward and arms spread out for balance. Then she saw him rise slightly, before returning to squat once more.

She let out a strangled sigh.

* * *

><p>Trunks twisted his head and, hovering in mid-stoop, stared in stunned silence as Chibusa strode stiffly into the room, her nose in the air. She deliberately positioned herself on the farthest end of the room, ignoring him as she grabbed a yoga mat and unrolled it onto the floor. Her head shot up and she glowered at him.<p>

'You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine.'

'Uh…' he muttered, still in mid-squat.

'And don't look at me,' she added as she got into position on the mat, her legs stood apart, face deliberately turned away, her high ponytail dripping down her back like liquid jewels.

Trunks stared blankly, not expecting to see anyone else training this early in the afternoon, least of all Chibiusa. She raised an arm over her head, tilting slightly. Trunks watched as she then tilted in the other direction. He wasn't sure how long he had remained watching, still in mid-squat, when Chibiusa's reproachful eyes met his.

'I said not to look!' she snapped, colour creeping to her cheeks.

Taken by surprise, Trunks fell over and landed on his backside. He sat up gingerly, rubbing his back. 'I wasn't...I was midway through a sneeze,' He pretended to sneeze, but she didn't appear to be listening. Well, she still thought he was an idiot. Trunks groaned internally, picking himself up before turning to pull some weights.

* * *

><p>Hermione pored over stacks of books and newspapers, her frizzy hair pulled back in a chaotic explosion on her head. Ron strolled in with a mouth full of sugar cookies. He leaned against the door-frame and studied her flustered expression and the way her fingers twitched as she turned page after page.<p>

'Are you studying for school?' he queried, swallowing the last of the sugar cookies and brushing the crumbs off his shirt.

'No,' she responded briskly, pushing loose strands of hair from her face. 'I'm looking for information, I've been researching the Crown Institute – you remember where that awful massacre occurred several months ago – unfortunately the patient list is strictly confidential, so that was a dead-end.' She sighed wearily as Ron nodded sympathetically. 'Now…now I'm sourcing local books on Clow Reed and similar wizards from Asia. As you know, Sakura and Syaoran's brand of elemental magic is quite distinct from the European variants.' She stood up and patted her cheeks. 'Sakura has the Time Card, and so it is assumed that Clow too had a similar ability to control aspects of space and time.'

'So that sounds like progress,' Ron offered helpfully.

Hermione looked up at him as if he were insane. 'Not at all! All we know is that the enemy and the "ally" can perform similar spells. But we don't know if the "ally" we know of, or the enemy in fact, are directly connected to Clow. We really don't know anything!' Her voice went high as she laughed thickly, tears springing in her eyes. 'Ron, I'm so frustrated!'

'Aw, love, c'mere,' Ron muttered and pulled her into his arms. She seemed to melt against him, shaking slightly. 'So Malfoy's been quiet lately,' he said conversationally, attempting to distract her. Hermione nodded against his chest. 'So, perhaps he's been scared off by Ginny.'

Hermione made an odd choking sound and pulled her head up to peer at him. 'Ron, you don't suppose that …Ginny still fancies Harry?'

Ron blinked owlishly at her. 'You think?'

Hermione pulled back fully and folded her arms guardedly. 'Well, I was just wondering. They seem close, right? But it's probably nothing.'

Ron was mute for a moment, mulling it over in his head. That couldn't be right, they'd been apart for a long time, neither indicating their interest in each other, least of all to Ron. 'Harry said himself he was over her.'

'Really?'

'To be honest, I was a little confused at first, but I'm glad they're speaking again. It was getting difficult.'

She regarded him glowingly, a cheeky twinkle in her eyes as the bridge of her nose crinkled. 'You've handled it well enough.'

Ron felt a smile tug at his lips, and he felt his heart flip-flop. She was beautiful. 'I reckon the two of them would've sent me mad.'

She brought her arms around his shoulders and he leaned in, admiring the amber sheen rolling off her thick eyelashes. 'We wouldn't want that, would we?'

'Hey, 'Mione, say why don't you take a break from all the reading?' he whispered, his breath blowing wisps of hair away from her face.

'Best idea I've heard all day,' she whispered back and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>After ten sets of sit-ups and four push-ups, Chibiusa flopped down. Lying idly on the mat, she stared tensely at the ceiling. Unthinking she turned her head, lifting her neck slightly to peer at Trunks. She watched as he performed a dead-lift, veins in his muscled arms and calves swelling as the giant dumbbell rested on his shoulders. She lifted an eyebrow.<p>

_Why does he work out anyway?_ She wondered silently to herself. _Isn't he toned enough?_

She noticed sweat dot his brow, his eyes downcast with concentration, his stomach muscles contracting as he grunted, extending his arms fully upwards. Her eyes lowered to his torso, covered by a white t-shirt that was soaked from perspiration, pressed against his chest like a sheet of plastic Saran wrap. She imagined for a moment his muscled chest underneath. She pictured his lean, chiseled abdomen. Like a procession of images in her mind, a memory long suppressed came rushing back to her. All of a sudden, she remembered that moment when she had seen him fully unclothed in the sauna—the moment she saw _everything._

'Why are you smiling?'

Chibiusa let out a short shriek as she noticed a flash of fur and bright red eyes. 'Ack! N-No—I wasn't!' Diana had appeared at her side, casually licking her paw. Chibiusa slowly regained her breath. The cat looked up at her lazily. 'My, you must have had quite the work out. Your face is flushed.'

Chibiusa rubbed at her cheeks, feeling self-conscious as she peeked to see if Trunks had been watching.

He peered back, this time with the usual smirk on his face. 'Oh yeah, your cat walked in. I was going to say something, but…ya' know …you said to not look or something like that.'

Chibusa's eyes narrowed. She wasn't allowing herself to fall victim to another one of his traps.

'Yeah, that's right, Briefs. Don't even _look_.'

'But,' he said, his smirk growing wider, 'If I'm not mistaken, you were in fact staring at _me_.'

Chibiusa recoiled. _He noticed?_

'I mean, I could sense it, you know,' he added matter-of-factly.

Her thoughts were an open book.

'Whatever. No way would I stare at you. In your dreams,' she retorted, and then her hand rose delicately to her forehead as she brushed some of her fringe from her eyes.

'No, no,' Trunks' mimicked her, stroking back his fringe in an exaggerated fashion. His gaze was intense, as though he were looking right through her. 'In _your _dreams.'

Chibiusa felt her stomach lurch, disbelieving as her jaw went slack.

'So _thi_s is where the magic happens?'

'I guess you could say that?'

'No I mean, literally — magic. See, it's a joke!'

Trunks and Chibiusa spun towards the door. An eager Ginny emerged, followed by a tired-looking Meiling.

'Hey, you two are here?' Ginny exclaimed as she approached.

Meiling leered suggestively. 'Ginny was right. I guess there is _some_ kind of magic in the air? Hm?'

Ginny chuckled, swatting Trunks on the back, before quipping amusedly. 'I hope we weren't interrupting anything. I guess there aren't a lot of opportunities for privacy with so many people, eh?'

Trunks cleared his throat uncomfortably, edging away from her and returning to where he had left his dumbbell. Ginny squinted before turning to Chibiusa. 'What's he training for? Isn't he toned well enough already?'

Chibiusa shrugged weakly. She stumbled over to Diana who stopped licking at her hind leg to gape at her. She did not relent.

'What?' Chibiusa croaked, her voice startlingly raspy.

'Oh, nothing,' Diana purred, eyes shining with mirth. 'Couldn't help but notice that he likes you a fair bit. Doesn't seem one-sided either, Small Lady.'

Chibiusa frowned, crossing her arms. '_I _couldn't help noticing that _you_ seem to be pruning more than usual, lately. Who are you trying to impress?'

Diana rolled her eyes, her lips curling strangely as though trying with great effort to hide a smile.

'Wicked! A talking cat!' Ginny exclaimed out of nowhere and pulled a petrified Diana roughly into a hug.

* * *

><p>Trunks gave no regard to the girls' conversations, now giving way to doing some leg stretches. He passed an eye over Meiling who seemed to be bored, perhaps even spacing out. He thought it strange. She and Ginny seemed close in the beginning. It made sense, seeing as though they were similar. With she and Draco no longer on speaking terms it looked as though Ginny had become her companion. In the very least, they seemed to find cracking jokes at Draco's expense to be a suitable pastime. Three days had passed and now, it looked like a different dynamic altogether. They still mingled, but it seemed forced from Meiling's end.<p>

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts, ears piquing as he overheard Ginny harass Chibiusa:

'Yes, but let's just _suppose_ you did get married — what colour do you reckon your kid's hair will be? Like a pink-purple, or something random, like green?'

Trunks felt the heat rise to his face and pretended with great effort as though not to have heard. Through the corner of his eye, he observed Chibiusa excuse herself, her words a jumbled mess, before scuttling through the door, her cat guardian at her heels. Then oddly enough, Ginny followed after her. He glanced at Meiling, perplexed.

'She left?' Trunks asked, trying to sound casual.

'Yeah,' Meiling sighed again. 'Salmon Girl said it's her turn to prepare dinner. So of course Ginny offered to help.'

Trunks chuckled and thought to himself, _A clear lie. She never sets a foot in the kitchen. Don't blame her though._

'You came here to escape Ginny too, didn't you?' Meiling asked.

Trunks gave a weak grin. 'A noble attempt, but alas…I failed it seems.' He cocked an eyebrow. 'You?'

Meiling frowned. 'She was ok at first. But she's quite irritating, isn't she?'

Trunks inclined his head but didn't respond.

She continued, 'Ever since she found out I was a Squib, she's been practically dissecting my entire family tree.'

'Well, yesterday she kept pinching me to see how hard she'd have to go before it would hurt. Ever since she found out I was Saiyajin. I'm just thankful she's never seen me turn _Super_ Saiyajin.'

Meiling laughed, then said thoughtfully, 'Have you noticed her and Harry?'

Trunks nodded. 'Yeah. It's weird. I thought he and Tomoyo…well, I guess it isn't my business.'

Meiling shook her head, looking resolute. 'It isn't right. I'm worried she isn't going back and I fear what'll happen if she sticks around.'

Trunks thought for a moment. She was right. 'I agree.'

Meiling crossed her arms, giving a final nod. 'She has to go.'

* * *

><p>The smell of steak and kidney pie and hot chips wafted from the kitchen as Chibiusa and Ginny clanged about donning aprons. Harry's mouth watered as he passed through the dining room.<p>

Something white and square pulled at the corner of his vision. He turned fully and picked up the envelope from the table. It was half-opened. Realisation dawned on him as he scrambled to open it fully. Two tickets trimmed with gold lay across his palm, with neat black print: 'TOYOHASHI TENGU'.

It was Tomoyo's gift to him.

He had forgotten all about it.

What a great gift! He then remembered, with a heavy ball in his stomach, how they had discussed going to a game together. He stared at the tickets, deeply ashamed. But it wasn't just about the game. It was the day he had rowed with Ron… about Ginny.

'You bloody idiot,' he muttered to himself.

'Harry?' Ginny asked, dressed in a pink apron as she walked towards him. 'Ooh, what are you looking at?'

'Um, nothing!' he stuttered and shoved the tickets into his shirt pocket.

She had seen his movement and went to reach into his pocket. 'Ah, you sneaky!' she pulled the tickets out and stared at them. 'Wow, Harry! Did'ya get these for us?' She beamed. 'The Japanese Quidditch team? That's wonderful!'

'No,' Harry said frantically and snatched them from her hand. 'They were a gift.'

Ginny flashed him a dazzling smile. 'For you to use? Let's go!'

Sakura, Ron and Hermione walked in.

'Oh, Ginny, there you are,' Hermione said as they approached.

Harry stuffed the tickets roughly into his trouser pocket, the corner of the envelope digging into his leg.

'You came all this way, Gin, and you haven't seen much around here,' Ron said, clapping a hand on her shoulder, 'we should take you around before you go.'

'By the way, will you need a lift to the airport?' Sakura asked. 'We can arrange for the limo to take you – you're leaving on New Years, right?'

Ginny shook her head frantically and grinned as she grabbed Harry's arm, making him bend over uncomfortably, his glasses lopsided.

'I'm not leaving.'


	11. New Years Evil

**Chapter 11: New Years Evil**

'You can't be serious,' rasped Ron. His left eye twitched as he gaped at his sister.

Ginny stared defiantly back at him. 'I am,' she retorted. 'I'm not going back to Hogwarts. Not the way it is now.'

'Ginny, please,' began Hermione, her expression disbelieving. 'Don't be daft! How can you stay here? Does that even make sense?'

'Draco Malfoy's here and you're fine with that. Does that make sense?' she spat, her eyes flitting from Ron, Hermione and Sakura. She turned, now looking at Harry. Harry stood speechless, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

'What do you think, Harry?' she asked, now giving him a coaxing stare. 'Do _you_ think I should go?"

Harry looked light-headed and flushed as though feeling the expectant weight of everyone's eyes on him. The words stuck in his throat. 'I, er…well.'

'Who would you rather stay: me or Draco?" she asked.

Hermione looked frantically between them, 'Ginny, that's not even a fair question — you know we haven't a choice—'

'You,' Harry answered.

Ginny gave a satisfied grin and passed an eye over the others. Hermione and Ron looked absolutely bewildered; their mouths agape as they watched her strut away, victorious. 'I think dinner's finished. Wouldn't want it to get cold,' she said coolly as she rounded the corner and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione stared strangely at Harry who seemed himself too surprised to realise what he had just done. Sakura simply stood helpless among them, her eyes shining with the onset of tears.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the others, Harry wrestled with his thoughts and emotions. He knew for certain that Ginny's presence complicated matters and that she had to leave at some point. In addition to this, were his feelings for Tomoyo…<em>what were his feelings for her?<em>

* * *

><p>The New Year's Eve was fast approaching, and the gang spent less time thinking about celebrating and more about the uncomfortable shadow that loomed over them: Ginny was staying. She was the unwanted visitor. Ron and Hermione remained dumbstruck by the fact that Harry had almost encouraged her, realising perhaps that Meiling had made an accurate observation that had been too quickly dismissed. It was clear to most that Tomoyo was behaving oddly and it had everything to do with that same unwanted guest. Most of the household kept quiet, not willing to engage in gossip about the apparent 'love triangle'. Ginny on the other hand moved about confidently, not paying mind to the tension building up around her. Whether she hadn't noticed the tension or simply chose to overlook it was a question unanswered. She kept close to Harry, musing over memories and theorizing about current events in the Wizarding World.<p>

If there was one thing Ginny did come to know, it was that Tomoyo was fiercely jealous of her.

It was early afternoon, and most of the teens were scattered throughout the large house engaged in their own activities. Harry and Ginny had been sitting on a couch while Tomoyo (under what Ginny assumed to be the pretence of reading a newspaper) sat on another across from them. Ginny noticed, unnervingly, that Tomoyo kept staring at Harry and her a bit too long. She turned to regard the dark-haired host. Tomoyo gave her a dark stare.

That was odd.

Then Ginny thought, perhaps Tomoyo liked Harry. It was not hard to believe, he was tall, kind and quite good looking. It also made mathematical sense, as prior to her arrival, there had been five boys and five girls, and she was certain that the oddly-coloured haired Chibiusa and Trunks were paired off, and bizarrely, she felt a chemistry between Meiling and Malfoy. All that was left was Tomoyo.

'Oh, Harry,' Ginny started, standing to pretend to commandeer a broomstick. 'you should have seen the recent match. We murdered the Ravenclaws with Blurting – you know, where you lock broomsticks – we got them in a gridelock!'

Harry laughed as he stood up and joined her, pretending to join her broomstick barricade. 'I love this move! The trick is to form a defensive line and turn slightly this way...'

Ginny stared at Tomoyo from the corner of her eye to witness her reaction. Tomoyo suddenly stood up and rearranged the folds of her dress, smiling stiffly.

Harry watched her with upturned eyebrows. 'Tomoyo, are you alright?'

'I'm just...,' Tomoyo mumbled softly, but with an obvious edge.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow and moved towards her. 'Oh Tomoyo, were you feeling left out? Hey, come join us. We were just talking about Quidditch!'

Tomoyo moved inaudibly like a puppet as Ginny pulled her arm and plopped her beside Harry on the couch. Harry looked visibly uncomfortable.

'So,' Tomoyo said casually, 'I heard you like to play Quidditch.'

Ginny grinned wickedly. _Alright, I'll take the bait_. 'Yup! You know about it, then?'

Tomoyo nodded curtly, her smile set prettily like a porcelain doll. 'Oh, just a little ...Harry was a Seeker?'

'Yep! And I'm a Chaser,' Ginny replied, and counted off her fingers as she continued, 'So there's a Seeker, a Chaser, a Keeper, and a Beater.'

'Yes!' Tomoyo said excitedly, clapping her hands together as she tilted her head. 'I am quite fond of the different roles in the sport.'

Ginny smirked. This was just pathetic. 'Really? If you could play, then what would your position be, do you think?'

Tomoyo giggled softly. Her eyes had a hardness to them. 'Oh. Definitely _Beater_.'

Her soft tone sounded frightening. Ginny stared blankly, having a strange feeling she wasn't talking about Quidditch.

* * *

><p>It was late Wednesday night, New Year's Eve. Just moments from midnight, the group sat around the den chatting, watching television and eating mochi, a sticky rice dumpling, as was New Year's tradition. Though everyone seemed to be in a good mood, Sakura was troubled as she watched the others, her body hunched over and knees drawn close to her chest. She noticed as usual everyone was there—except Draco. She wasn't sure what to make of him. He was distant and though she believed in his sincerity she wondered if maybe she was really wrong about him. After all, no one else in the house, save for Trunks who barely knew him, wanted him there. Though Ginny didn't intend to accuse her directly, she felt that the blame rested squarely on her shoulders. It was as Syaoran had said; she was always inviting in others, imposing on their space, irregardless of everyone's feelings. <em>Maybe she really was selfish after all.<em> Now Ginny had chosen to join them, unwittingly entangling herself into this dangerous web along with the rest.

Sakura turned her head.

She watched Tomoyo sit quietly by herself, her hands folded in her lap, her face expressionless. She wasn't taking pictures. She wasn't gushing about new outfits. Something troubled her too. Sakura didn't know what it was, and yet didn't have the courage to ask.

'Hey,' Syaoran's voice cut across her thoughts. She felt his breath on her neck as he pulled her into an embrace, his chest against her back. 'It'll be any minute now.'

Sakura was brought out of her trance as she looked ahead, her attention drawn to the television. The countdown had begun. The others rose from their spots on chairs and the floor to come to an energized pose. They spun around happily, arms raised, exchanging hugs and high-fives. Sakura heard the temple bells in the distance signalling midnight and felt as Syaoran's lips brushed lightly against her cheek. But it was as though her spirit left her body in that moment, as the vision came to her…

_The woman with amethyst, purple eyes whirled around, her long hair thrashing in the wind as she came to stare at Sakura, a maddening grin on her face and wand hand outstretched._

_'I hope you're prepared to lose it all,' a voice seemed to emanate, not from the woman but from somewhere in the sky above._

_And at the woman's side was Draco, his body slumped, weak and frightening. He gaped wretchedly, pleadingly at her. He looked something inhuman but pitiable like a sickly creature. She wanted to speak, but she was too weak to do so. Then everything…everything faded to black…_

Sakura blinked. She whirled her head around and saw that Syaoran was staring at her strangely. By now, the others were eating the steaming soba noodles that she and Tomoyo had prepared earlier in the evening. The temple bells were no longer ringing.

'Are you okay?' Syaoran asked, clutching her shoulders. 'You look pale.'

Sakura bobbed her head, offering a reassuring smile. 'Yes, I'm fine. Happy New Year, Syaoran.'

He stared seriously for a moment, but then he smiled as well. 'Happy New Year, Sakura.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Sixth Month<strong>_

* * *

><p>The first of January happened to be a clear and bright day, not as frigid as days past, but still cooler than usual for the time of year. The group set out to pay a visit to the Tsukimine shrine, where Sakura and Tomoyo went to gather their fortunes for the New Year. The custom was new to Harry and the others and as such they took pleasure in observing the others, in particular the beautiful kimonos of the many other visitors. Tomoyo seemed to be in a better mood that day as she willingly supplied kimonos for the entire household, including Harry. Although somehow, she 'couldn't find one in Ginny's size'. But with the aid of some magic, Sakura was able to remedy that problem and willingly lent one of her older ones.<p>

'Our old Professor Kaho Mizuki was really the shrine-maiden here?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, and my old math teacher for a short while,' Sakura said. 'She's really an amazing woman.'

Ron rolled his eyes. He had never liked Mizuki as she was quite strict. 'She went to Italy after the last year. I still think Lupin was the best Dark Arts professor we ever had.'

Chibiusa listened on as she walked. She felt at peace, feeling elegant in a red kimono, something she hadn't worn in so long. It all brought her back to her time spent in Tokyo, reminding her of Sailor Mars, known as Rei, who was also a shrine-maiden. She lowered her eyes to a shivering Diana who decidedly came along (once she was aware that Kero was coming too, though he was hidden well in Sakura's purse).

'You're sure it's not too cold for you, Diana?'

'N-Not at all,' Diana mewed between jittering teeth, her paws sinking into a light layer of snow.

Chibiusa shook her head. She felt a rush of wind as Meiling brushed pompously ahead of her, occasionally throwing scathing looks at Draco who—to everyone's surprise— chose to join them. Trunks, perhaps Draco's only friend, was at his side looking bored and distracted. Neither was willing to attempt wearing a kimono, both opting for more casual, though stylish, dress.

'I'd take Mizuki over fake Mad-Eye Moody any day,' muttered Ginny. She walked side-by-side Harry who remained strangely quiet.

Syaoran offered a kind glance at Sakura, her hand in his. 'So did you get a postcard from your father?'

'Yep! And money too,' Sakura said excitedly. 'And Touya and Yukito are still visiting. I wonder if we'll run into them today. What do you think, Tomoyo?' She turned to her right where Tomoyo had been. She noticed that Tomoyo had stopped following them and was at a stall much further back.

'What's Tomoyo doing?' Meiling wondered as the group backtracked.

'It looks like she's gone to get her fortunes,' Chibiusa observed, noting the clearly marked sign in kanji.

Sakura stared vacantly, surprised by her friend's impulsive departure.

'Tomoyo?'

* * *

><p>Tomoyo grimaced inwardly as swaths of attractive couples milled about like humming birds to flowers, tittering happily at booths as the embroidery in their kimonos shone like feathers. She suddenly noticed a stall decked out in a cascade of brightly coloured paper. Curious, she stepped forward and took a closer look. The pieces of paper were fortunes, denoting wishes for peace, prosperity and love. <em>Oh, wouldn't the latter be delightful<em>, she thought bitterly.

An old woman stepped from behind the curtain of fortunes, her eyes protruding and milky with near blindness. 'Ah, dear girl.' The woman spoke in a voice of smoke, thin and lilting. 'You look down.'

Tomoyo stepped back. 'No, ma'am. But thank you for your concern.'

'Ah, but I know those eyes,' the woman continued, furrowing thin white eyebrows. She reached forward, clasped Tomoyo's hands and stared meaningfully into her face. 'Child, I too know the pains of unrequited love.' The woman drew her hands away, and Tomoyo realised that a yellow fortune now lay between her clasped hands. 'This will help,' she said and returned behind the booth.

Tomoyo read the broad strokes of Kanji: '_Shinjitsu no koi_...True love...'

She suddenly felt a jolt of energy, as though her body pulsed with electricity. All of her senses screamed a need, want, _desire_ to be with Harry. Close to Harry. Only Harry.

'Harry,' Tomoyo murmured, dropping the fortune thoughtlessly to the ground.

* * *

><p>Harry turned to Ginny, feeling sick. He had to tell her. 'Ginny,' he started. She turned to him with a bright smile, but as though noticing his own serious expression, her smile turned into a thin line. 'I need to be honest with you. I...I think you should go back to Hogwarts.'<p>

Her mouth fell open, brow furrowed. 'What?! Harry, why?'

He hadn't been prepared for the next part of the conversation. 'Because –'

'Why would you lie?' she cried, irate. 'Does Sakura's _friend _have anything to do with this?'

He gulped thickly and stammered, 'N-No...'

As though comedic timing were a part of his existence, Tomoyo appeared before them, her eyes shining with determination.

'Well,' Ginny said hotly, 'perfect timing.'

'Harry,' Tomoyo said passionately, smiling prettily at him. He felt the heat rise to his face. 'Could you come with me, please? I need to tell you something.'

'Um, no! We were just talking,' Ginny snapped, moving her arm to block the smaller girl. 'You can wait.'

Tomoyo pushed Ginny back forcibly. 'Get lost!'

Ginny gasped angrily, 'Bitch!'

'Ginny!' Harry snapped, feeling a burst of anger. 'Not okay!'

He heard a soft growl emitting from Tomoyo's throat. He looked at her and stumbled back. Her eyes were narrow and blood red.

'HE'S MINE!' she hissed and lurched towards Ginny.

Ginny shrieked and fell backwards.

* * *

><p>Sakura and the others rushed forward, shocked at the scene that had unfolded: Tomoyo hovered several feet in the air, the billow of her kimono sleeves resembling butterfly wings. Her hair was unnaturally long and curled around her face and body like snakes. Her eyes glowed crimson as her mouth resembled an open wound exposing sharp teeth. Beneath her, Harry and Ginny had their wands out, patches of singed earth around their feet. Revellers around them screamed and fled, their flailing kimonos like dashes of paint on a dark canvas.<p>

'Harry!' Sakura cried as she approached them, summoning the Star Wand. 'What happened?'

'Tomoyo's possessed,' he grunted, and she noticed that he was trying hard to hold Ginny back, who bared her teeth at Tomoyo. A stream of bright light flowed from Tomoyo's eyes and zapped them. Harry sent a deflecting spell that protected them briefly. They fell back from the force.

'There's a dark presence nearby!' Kero cried, swooping out of Sakura's purse and staring beadily ahead. Automatically his body glowed and wings expanded as he transformed into Cerberos. He recoiled suddenly, taken off guard by the possessed Tomoyo. 'Whoa!'

Sakura summoned the Shield and cast a translucent yellow shell over the group. The others reluctantly drew out their wands and weapons. Chibiusa transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon and drew out her pink heart wand. 'I recognise this power...quickly everyone, attack now!'

'No! There has to be another way,' Sakura replied, tears welling in her eyes. 'We can't hurt Tomoyo.'

A throaty cackle peeled from Tomoyo as her eyes widened and struck them with a torrent of energy. Cracks began to appear in the Shield, threatening to shatter the magical barrier.

'Sakura, she's right, we have no choice,' Syaoran said, poising his sword. 'She's a danger to everyone around us — Look!'

Still maintaining the Shield, Sakura whipped her head around and stared as people continued to stream around them, screaming, eyes wild with fear. They were right, she needed to fight. She drew out another card just as the Shield shattered. _'SLEEP!'_ She cast a shimmering cloak of slumber over the crowd. People slowed in their footing and gently descended to the ground, asleep. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron cast Repelling Charms around Tomoyo and themselves to seal civilians out of the eminent battle.

Sakura called back Sleep before decidedly, though apprehensively, summoning the Woody. A tangle of vines spiraled around Tomoyo to restrain her. Tomoyo's eyes flashed and Woody's vines snapped and its remnants spun towards the ground. It hadn't worked!

'Small Lady!' Diana instructed. 'Use Moon Healing Escalation!'

Chibi Moon faltered slightly. It was her mother's attack. She never tried it before and wasn't sure she possessed the capability.

'You can heal her?' Hermione cried. 'Please, do it now!'

Brushing away the negative thoughts, Chibi Moon nodded and moved her wand in a complicated pattern as her voice echoed, _'Moon Healing Escalation!'_

A warm pink light burst from the wand and shot towards Tomoyo and surrounded her in a pale pink mist. Tomoyo winced briefly but then gave a guttural laugh as she dispelled the spell as though it were a fishing net. She shot another torrent of energy at them, sending them flying back and smashing into the ground. The group moaned and struggled to regain their foothold. Ginny, Hermione and Ron threw up shield charms, allowing the others to recover.

'It didn't work?' Chibi Moon screamed as she struggled to her feet, clasping her wand. 'This can't be happening...'

'The battery flat or something?' Meiling said bemusedly, rubbing her head.

'Stop right there!' a voice called from behind them.

Sakura and the others turned and stared at a group of five girls, each wearing a different coloured variation of Chibi Moon's sailor uniform: one with long black hair and a red uniform; one with short blue hair and a blue uniform; a brunette with a high ponytail and a green uniform; one with long blonde hair with a red hair bow and an orange uniform; and a more singular figure who was a carbon copy of Sailor Chibi Moon (save for the girl's blonde hair and round rather than pointed buns). The leader stepped forward in knee-high red boots, pointing a gloved hand at the possessed Tomoyo. 'Queen Beryl, stop right there! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!'

Sakura's heart swelled with hope as the five Sailor Senshi ran forward and sent a rainbow of brilliant energy towards Tomoyo, the heat of the magic warming the skin on Sakura's face. Tomoyo weaved chaotically midair, barely avoiding the attacks, her hair writhing like serpents.

'Sailor Moon, you're no match for my Generals,' Tomoyo – Queen Beryl – spat in a throaty voice and cast her palms open. 'Go forth, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite!'

The Generals materialized before them. They were four lean men dressed in grey suits that were swift-footed like deer as they advanced towards the senshi. The two groups engaged in battle, streams and blasts of energy jittering Sakura's teeth and making her senses burn like fire.

* * *

><p>Chibi Moon couldn't believe it. Her mother – the younger, <em>stupider<em> version – was here! But where had they come from? As far as Chibiusa could tell, this Tomoeda was located in a dimension different to her own. The Tokyo of this world was different, a far cry from her home, Crystal Tokyo. Yet the past had come to her in a cataclysm of confusion. Queen Beryl had been an enemy long before Chibiusa was born – dating all the way back to the end of the Silver Millennium, and resurrected a thousand years later to meet a final demise during the youth of her parents. _What was she doing here, now?_

Chibi Moon watched, dumbfounded as Sailor Moon and the other Senshi collided with Queen Beryl's minions. As she watched them fight, her stomach churned. Even in their early Senshi forms, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were powerful – more powerful than she. Even with all her training, she did not begin to compare to them. She was mortified. What use was she, if she could not even perform a simple healing incantation? She glanced at Tomoyo – Queen Beryl – who seemed amused as she watched the fight. She was so rapt in the battle that she seemed to have forgotten Sailor Chibi Moon and the others. Chibi Moon realised then that she _could _be useful!

'She's distracted,' Chibi Moon said quietly to Hermione, who nodded and flourished her wand with a complicated flick.

Tomoyo's body contorted grossly and her limbs snapped close to her body. She hurtled to the ground and landed heavily, her kimono draped over her lithe form.

'Body-Bind! Brilliant!' Ron breathed.

'Sakura almost had the right idea,' Hermione said dismissively, at which Sakura smiled weakly.

Suddenly a misty being shot out of Tomoyo's unconscious body and materialized into a regal woman with streaming blood red hair, green stone earrings and necklace and a revealing purple dress. _Queen Beryl's physical form!_

Wind whistled through Chibi Moon's hair as Harry bounded past her and dropped down to crouch over Tomoyo, his wand poised towards Queen Beryl.

'Harry!' Ginny uttered beside Ron, shocked.

'She's exposed!' yelled Sailor Mars.

'Ah! It seems you have exposed me. But no matter!' She raised her palms and an orb of black light flickered between them. 'Do you understand the pain of loving someone and watching that person love someone els – _ACK!_' Something small and red smacked into her face, and then exploded. _Was that a red rose?_ The telltale petals flitted to the ground like confetti. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' shrieked Beryl.

'It's going to be one of _those _battles, isn't it?' Ron asked Syaoran, who knitted his eyebrows together.

'Shh! What did we say about bringing it up again?' Hermione snapped.

Everyone turned in the direction from where the rose had been thrown. There stood a tall young man wearing an impressive top hat, white mask and black tuxedo and cape. Chibi Moon felt her heart leap. _Tuxedo Kamen!_

'Tuxedo Kamen!' Sailor Moon cried gleefully, as though sharing Chibi Moon's thoughts.

Meiling gaped at the suited man, as though smitten.

Queen Beryl was livid, her hair streaming like fire behind her. 'Are you joking?! What, too cheap for a proper bouquet?!'

'I'm Tuxedo Kamen! Prepare to be vanquished!' he called in a commanding voice that echoed in the vicinity.

Queen Beryl snorted with laughter. 'I can't wait to see what else –'

She was cut off as Tuxedo Kamen struck her in the face with a polished black cane. Queen Beryl jerked back, recovered and blasted him with an energy ball, sending him hurtling back, his cape wavering behind him.

'FATHER!' Chibi Moon heard herself scream.

Sailor Moon and the other Senshi gave her a stupefied glance.

'What? "Father"?' Meiling exclaimed, sounding both confused and disappointed. Syaoran gave her a withering look.

Chibi Moon shook her head furiously. She needed to help! Pegasus could help! She frantically threw her right fist into the air, summoning her bell. She swung the magical item heavily and called,_ 'Twinkle Yell!'_

She waited. Seconds passed. Then another. And another.

No familiar whinny of her dearest friend. No explosion of light and wings and golden horn. _Where was Pegasus?_

* * *

><p>Sakura regarded Chibi Moon with sad eyes, realizing what had happened — her attack failed. She knew the feeling all too well.<p>

'Sakura,' muttered Cerberos giving her a pressing look. 'Aren't you going use your cards?'

Sakura shook her head once, staring ahead with her focus on Chibi Moon. 'Somehow, I think…maybe it's not my place just yet,'

Cerberos was stunned. '_Sakura?_'

'You!' Queen Beryl rounded on Chibi Moon. 'I sense…can it be? The Silver Crystal? GIVE IT TO ME!'

Chibi Moon backed away, clasping the bell.

'Hold on, Silver Crystal?' Sailor Moon said quizzically, turning to stare at Chibi Moon. 'You…why do you look like me?'

The rest of the Phoenix Fighters watched with trepidation as the drama unfolded before them, uncertain whether to act or not.

'_Oh_, so you're their daughter…' Queen Beryl sneered, glancing between Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. 'You are the moon spawn…you represent everything I hate. What is love, but weakness? Exactly what you are – you can't even _heal_! It's pathetic!'

* * *

><p>Of all the absurdity, Chibi Moon knew Queen Beryl was right. She felt hopeless. She was completely useless. Her eyes fell to the ground.<p>

'CHIBI MOON, WATCH OUT!' Diana's strangled scream could be heard in the distance, but someone got to the young heroine first.

'STAY AWAY!' Trunks' voice roared.

Chibi Moon looked up and watched as Trunks jumped before her and was hit by a steady beam of Queen Beryl's dark energy. He cried out – her chest tightened – but he maintained his foothold and crossed his arms, cutting the beam down the middle like paper, which carved shallow arks in the earth on either side of them.

Queen Beryl smirked. 'Oh? Protecting the spawn? You'll regret it!'

'Trunks!' Chibi Moon cried as another jet of energy propelled towards him.

Trunks lifted his fists and caught the energy. The veins in his forearms bulged. The energy grew like a snowball rolling downhill, perpetually growing until it shimmered with suppressed energy, anticipating release. He hurtled it back at Queen Beryl, who shrieked and toppled backwards. His breathing ragged, Trunks turned to Chibi Moon and gave her a thumbs-up. She felt tears well in her eyes. The front of his jacket was singed, the shredded remnants falling away to expose his burnt chest and upper arms.

'HA HA HA!'

They turned and saw Queen Beryl had recovered. Now she floated at the centre of a large, wavering dark mass, like a doll dropped into a puddle of ink. 'ENERGY!' a deep voice boomed from an invisible mouth, driving Queen Beryl's body forward. Suddenly the ground quaked as cracks appeared beneath their feet.

Chibi Moon felt muscular arms encase her as the earth split open and darkness devoured them.

* * *

><p>'Hey…Princess…wake up.'<p>

Chibi Moon groaned as she forced her eyes open and stared up into Trunks' face, which was covered with grime. He still struggled to breathe, but he lifted her into a sitting position.

'Why?' she whispered, wincing as she stared at the raw skin glowing in patches on his chest. 'You always save me.'

Trunks rolled his eyes and smirked. 'Just call me a knight, sans the armour.'

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She quickly suppressed the urge and muttered 'thanks' before looking around. The Phoenix Fighters, Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were strewn across the ground, disheveled and injured. The four Generals were gone. The new environment that they were in could only be described as an apocalyptic scene. She was briefly reminded of their time lost in the caves, where it was dark and damp. The earth was a dull grey, littered with stones that reflected a dim light that seemed to emanate from nowhere, because when she twisted her head towards the sky, there was a vast nothingness. It was not black, it was a gaping hole into oblivion. And it terrified her. This mission had become extremely dangerous. This was serious.

This was real.

'This can't be…the Dark Kingdom…can it?' she whispered, turning to query Sailor Moon, who kneeled before an unconscious Tuxedo Kamen. The other Senshi, several feet behind her, began to rise to their feet.

Sailor Moon looked at her despairingly. 'I'm afraid so. But …the light of the Silver Crystal is dimmed.'

Chibi Moon looked down at her own locket. It often felt like a warmth against her chest. She felt nothing.

'Small Lady, we need to be prepared,' Diana mewed calmly, appearing beside them. 'This place is designed to absorb strong energy outputs. Your physical training may be needed.'

Chibi Moon gulped and slowly stood on her heeled boots.

Trunks breathed sharply through his teeth as he also stood. 'Hold on – I think I have this.' He clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Great tongues of gold energy lapped his form. His hair stood erect and changed from lavender to white-gold. When he opened his eyes, they glowed like sunlit grass. The air around him seemed to waver like steam. Chibi Moon hitched a breath, in awe. She had seen him like this once before, the day she first landed in Tomoeda. He took a step forward and immediately descended on his knees, yelling in pain as gold energy pulled up into a funnel, as though vacuumed from his body. His hair returned to lavender as he collapsed onto his front.

He didn't move.

'What—?' Chibi Moon panicked, shocked and confused.

Chibi Moon heard a scream from behind. She whipped around and saw that Sakura clasped her Star Wand as her energy was also pulled up in a funnel of pink. She watched with horror as her friends and the Senshi were each pulled by a vacuum, feeling their energies ripped out of them. Terror welled in her as she heard the girls and the boys scream. It felt like ice freezing her insides. She was brought back to the time she had travelled back to 20th Century Tokyo, when she had been a little girl, with no way of helping anyone. It was happening again. She couldn't help them. She shut her eyes tightly and cried out.

She felt the tiara on her forehead burn hot. A searing heat blasted from her forehead, and her tiara shattered as she continued to scream. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see a solid line of light shooting from her forehead. Her crescent moon symbol. She looked into the sky and saw something shift over them. She squinted. A massive, formless dark creature with yellow slit eyes and an 'x' gash, like a cross, glowing between its eyes. Queen Beryl had been absorbed by –

'Queen Metalia!' she gasped.

'THIS ENERGY…GIVE IT TO ME!' Queen Metalia boomed, a harbinger of smoke as she loomed forward to reach for Chibi Moon.

Chibi Moon screamed, and a fresh burst of light shot from her crescent moon symbol and struck the cross symbol on Metalia's face. Metalia withdrew with a deep snarl, and then advanced once more. Chibi Moon pivoted out of the way and threw all her concentration into sending energy out of her crescent moon. Metalia moved sluggishly out of the way, but the corner of the light brushed the cross, making her shriek echo around them. _The cross was her weak spot! _The key was to target it, but Chibiusa couldn't do it on her own. She turned tensely on the others. They were weakened but together maybe…maybe it would work.

'Sakura! Sailor Moon! Everyone!' Chibi Moon yelled, running over to them, roughly pulling Sailor Moon to her feet. The other Senshi stood up, shaking. 'Concentrate on targeting the 'x' on her face! I think it's the weak spot!'

Chibi Moon looked over at Harry and the others, who stared at her intently. 'Put as much power as you have into attacking the 'x'! It might be the only chance we have.'

She ran over to Sakura, who was being supported by Syaoran. 'Sakura, she's a mass of darkness!'

Sakura gave a weak nod but she knew exactly what to do.

Sakura drew out a card, raising her wand. _'LIGHT!'_

Chibi Moon turned back towards Metalia. 'Everyone! NOW!'

Sakura shot a beam of pure white light towards Metalia's head. The Senshi and Sailor Moon focused their respective attacks. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco cast a storm of attack spells. Syaoran summoned lightning. All wove together to create a brilliant force of energy that rocketed straight into the centre of Metallia's cross symbol. Metallia's shriek emanated all around them, shaking the earth, quivering in their bones. Her shapeless form began to recede. Chibi Moon once more focused all her will into her crescent moon, at last sending a brilliant pulse of light into the massive energy assault.

Time seemed to pass painfully slow, like mercury crawling up a thermometer. But at last, when Chibi Moon felt she had almost drained her entire life force, Metalia gave a final inhuman wail and dissipated in an explosion of black smoke.

* * *

><p>They were returned to the temple grounds. The earth no longer broken but level, and the stalls quiet, free of revelers. They had done it.<p>

Sailor Moon approached Sailor Chibi Moon, and set down on her knees. She looked up to meet her gaze. It all felt surreal. Sailor Moon placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Are you really my daughter?'

Chibi Moon stared, uncertain how to respond.

'I'm not really sure who you are but we possess a similar power.' Sailor Moon lowered her eyes, noticing Diana. 'I believe you can do it.'

Chibi Moon felt a twinge of joy. Her mother still encouraged her in this form. 'Thank you,' she said genuinely, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and rose up to her full height. She looked around as several of the others lay unconscious on the ground, being supported in the laps of the few still awake, though beaten and bloodied.

She took a deep breath and raised her pink heart wand above her head. _'Moon Healing Escalation!'_

The magic seemed to answer more swiftly, more ardently than before as it poured from her form and cloaked the others in a shimmering pink cascade, like glitter. She watched with pure adulation as the others started to groan, regaining consciousness. She stepped quietly over to regard Trunks. The skin on his chest knitted back together to form new, even skin. His eyes slowly opened, and he sat up.

She smiled gently. It was over.

But as she watched the others lift themselves up, cheering and laughing, she couldn't shake the dark ball of discomfort welling in her chest.

Pegasus ..._Elios_ wasn't responding to her anymore.


	12. The Setting Sun

**Chapter 12: The Setting Sun**

Sakura, Syaoran, Hermione, Meiling and Ron gathered around Tomoyo. They watched tensely as she sat upright, Harry's hand placed gently on her back as he watched her intently. She appeared dazed.

'Tomoyo, are you alright?' asked Sakura, holding her dear friend's hand. She knew what it felt like to have one's body possessed by another, that feeling of losing complete control. Ginny knew the feeling as well, and it appeared the thought also crossed her mind as just in that instant she strolled over to join them, kneeling beside Ron. Her expression appeared to show genuine concern. 'Tomoyo?' Sakura repeated.

Tomoyo turned her head dizzily, and her pale face broke into a frail smile. Her lips parted to speak.

'I'm …' she began weakly, 'I'm…' The others leaned in anxiously. Tomoyo then brought her hands together, averting her gaze to the Senshi that stood gaping in the distance. 'I'M JUST DYING TO HAVE SAILOR V'S AUTOGRAPH!' Her eyes sparkled.

The other Senshi regarded Tomoyo curiously. Sailor Venus hastened forward as Tomoyo pulled out a paper and a pen from the inner folds of her pale blue kimono and handed it to her, clasping her own face in awe. Sailor Venus signed eagerly, looking delighted at having a fan.

'Seriously?' Ron muttered, exchanging a wry glance with Hermione.

Hermione stroked her chin thoughtfully. 'Well, I wasn't expecting that at all.'

Meiling nodded weakly, 'Me neither. I thought if anything, Sailor Mars was much more impressive with her feisty attitude and fiery attacks.'

Hermione gave her an oblique gaze. 'But Sailor Mercury proved to be quite intelligent. Clearly the most fascinating of the group.'

'I'm rather fond of Jupiter,' Ginny interjected. 'Her spirit and that tough-girl vibe—what an inspiration!'

Draco strutted up seemingly from nowhere. 'How about that Sailor Moon, though?'

Meiling glared. 'Yeah, I'm not a fan. Why does her hair look so much like mine? Can't people be original anymore?'

In the distance, Sailor Moon was fussing over the now conscious Tuxedo Kamen, who had finally recovered from being struck by Beryl. She lifted him to his feet. Once steadied, he took her by her gloved hand, and kissed it softly.

'We shall meet again, Sailor Moon,' he uttered before swishing his cape, leaping into the air and dashing over a fence. Sailor Moon gazed wistfully after him as he disappeared into the moonlight. The remaining Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter mulled about idly.

Draco seemed to catch Ron staring, and thinking they had the same thought in mind he nudged his shoulder. They traded shrewd glances, grinning, chuckling and nodding in the direction of the provocatively-dressed Sailor Senshi. Chibi Moon pretended not to notice, rolling her eyes with disgust. She turned her head when something caught her eye. She saw Trunks alone and sitting on the ground, his hand touching the place on his chest where Queen Beryl had burnt him. Diana was off to the side, ogling peculiarly at Cerberos.

'Diana,' Chibi Moon called, still staring, 'it seems as though Metalia affected him the most. Why do you suppose that is?'

'Hmm?' The cat turned to her absently. She considered Trunks for a moment then answered affirmably. 'It appears that his power source stems from raw energy rather than magic. Against a being like Metalia that feeds on energy, his attacks are simply absorbed and cannot counteract the dark forces.'

'I see,' Chibi Moon sighed. If she hadn't found her own power, things could have ended badly. He had helped her in a really big way this time. She owed him. At last finding the resolve to thank him properly, she began to approach when suddenly she felt someone tug at her hair. She whirled around to see Sailor Jupiter and Mars staring at her quizzically.

'Hey—Sailor "_Chibi_ " Moon?'

'What's that all about? Who _exactly_ are you?'

Sailor Chibi Moon stared blankly, her eyes searching for Sailor Moon, hopeful for her assistance. However, Sailor Moon was still in a dream-like state, her mouth hanging open, gazing at nothing. Chibi Moon returned her attention to the Senshi, but she noticed that they weren't staring at her anymore but beyond her. She turned to see what had caught their attention. She groaned.

'Oh wow! He's cute!' Sailor Mars cried, suddenly bee-lining for Trunks who had finally stood, straddling shakily on two feet. He looked started as she pelted into him, hugging him tightly around the neck, near setting him off balance and cutting off his oxygen. 'Are you single?'

Suddenly another set of arms snatched him from around the waist. Sailor Venus had abandoned a fawning Tomoyo to join in.

'No fair, Rei,' Sailor Venus whined. 'I noticed him first!'

'Hey!' Sailor Moon suddenly seemed to snap out of her trance in hearing the commotion. Seeing Sailor Mars and Venus all over Trunks, she dashed over. 'I want to hug him too!'

'Buzz off, Usagi—you have "Mamo-chan"!' Sailor Mars groused.

'I just want to _hug_ him!' Sailor Moon retorted defensively, her face as red as a tomato.

Chibi Moon stared disbelieving before letting out an embarrassed sigh. She buried her face in her palm. 'Mother was so stupid.'

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury on the other hand gave glowing looks at the other boys, whispering among themselves then giggling bashfully.

While the others were distracted, Sakura was vigilant. She looked away from them and gazed into the sky, sensing a sudden presence. Cerberos and Syaoran looked as well. Not a moment too soon, someone glided majestically towards them, his long white hair billowing in the breeze, sweeping gently against his back as he landed.

'Yue!' Sakura cried with amazement.

'It's about damned time, Yue!' Cerberos roared, his tone sharply contrasting Sakura's.

Yue folded his arms and regarded the scene with thinly-veiled surprise. 'Touya and Yukito were in the area and I sensed a disturbance.'

'Well, aren't you just a _bit_ late?' Cerberos sniffed, giving him a cynical glare.

'Kero!' Sakura glowered at him for his rudeness before returning to Yue. 'Touya was with you, Yue?'

Yue responded indifferently, passing a dismissive ice-blue gaze over Cerberos. 'Sakura used Sleep and I had to find a safe place for Touya. I tried to come over as soon as possible….but ah, well, it seems everything's resolved itself.'

The Senshi froze, slowly pulling away from Trunks and prepared to tackle the newly arrived, handsome male specimen. Chibi Moon had had more than enough. As if on cue, a great portal appeared in the distance. She pointed tenaciously at it, her hand quivering.

'YOUR PORTAL! GET IN IT!' she hollered.

Finally grasping reality, the Senshi became alert on command, turning frantically on their heels and scurrying into the portal. As the last Senshi entered, it spun violently, shrinking until it vanished with a "pop".

The Phoenix Fighters remained standing, oddly silent, none seeming to know what to say after what had just taken place. Trunks seemed to still be struggling to regain his breath, his hands clutching at his neck.

The first to speak was Draco who directed a furtive look at Chibiusa, a large grin on his face. 'You know what I was thinking? Your mother is quite fit.'

Chibi Moon stared in overt shock and disgust. She needn't speak as Meiling cleared her throat, glaring at him before sneering through clenched teeth. 'Let's never speak about this again?'

Ron snickered. 'Are you kidding? Why not? I want to talk about this for _years_ to come!'

He flinched, suddenly blindsided by a blow to the back of his head.

Hermione shot him a glare as he cowered, grimacing. She spoke resolutely. ''Well, I think it's time we get everything back to normal, shall we? Can't let the entire New Year's Day go by and have these festivities go to waste.' Hermione began to wave her wand swiftly, gradually lifting the effects of the Muggle-Repelling Charms. Yue took this as his cue to leave, and Cerberos reverted to his form as Kero, flitting back into Sakura's purse.

'I guess that's over,' Syaoran sighed, calmly folding his arms across his chest.

Suddenly there was a scream. They snapped their heads to see Tomoyo, clasping her cheeks in a fit of hysteria.

'Tomoyo?' Sakura asked, looking worried again. Harry stood by guardedly.

Oh no!' Tomoyo gasped. 'Everything happened so fast; I never even had a chance to film anything.'

Loud sighs emanated throughout the group. Ron rolled his eyes once more. "_Bloody hell_,' he grumbled.

'Tomoyo, you were possessed,' Meiling chided, looking exasperated.

'You're right,' Tomoyo said, nodding, tapping a finger thoughtfully against her chin. 'I wouldn't have been able to obtain the right angles and lighting.'

Sakura giggled uncomfortably as others shook their heads. But they couldn't be annoyed, not when Tomoyo seemed finally back to normal. Well,_her_ normal.

Chibi Moon turned to Trunks, feeling a bit uncomfortable but smiling tensely at him. Her body glowed as she returned to her regular form. She approached him slowly, her hands together and partially hidden in the sleeves of her red kimono.

'Sorry about all that,' she muttered, feeling flustered about the crazy antics of the Sailor Senshi.

* * *

><p>Trunks was surprised to see her approach him. He chuckled slightly, and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. 'Ha, it's fine. I'm used to it.' He blushed; regretting his words, feeling certain he had said something very stupid. But he calmed noticing that she continued to smile gently. He smiled back, and then his eyes lit up as he suddenly recalled something.<p>

'By the way, earlier…you called me "Trunks".' He said slyly noting it was the first time she had called him by his first name.

Chibiusa faltered, her eyes widening. 'No I didn't!'

'I think you did,' Diana added appearing suddenly at her side.

Chibiusa shot at her a scathing, sidelong glare. Giving an indignant huff, she turned sharply and stormed away.

'Does this mean I can call you "Chibiusa" now?' he shouted hopefully after her.

'NO!' she hollered over her shoulder as she rejoined the others.

'What about Pinecone Head?' He yelled, watching mirthfully as she ignored him, steam billowing from her ears. Diana scampered after her, continuing her own teasing banter.

Trunks gave a cool smirk, stowing his hands in his pockets. In spite of the cold air biting at the tips of his ears and nose, he felt something warm manifest in his chest. Even though she denied it, it was clear to him that things were finally humbling between them. Maybe friendship wasn't so far off. Maybe even… _more_? As the rest of the Phoenix Fighters wandered ahead, allowing themselves to laugh and behold with high spirits the arriving revelers, Trunks felt an overwhelming drive within. More than ever he didn't want to give up — not on Tomoeda, not on their mission, and not on her. He trudged along, a laidback swagger in his stride.

* * *

><p>By late afternoon, the group had already returned home, relaxing in front of the television. They had opted to watch a local Variety Show where guests had to complete various outrageous tasks to win large sums of money and title as 'Grand Dare Master'.<p>

'It's rather odd,' Ron said, 'I can think of thousands of ways they could have bypassed that obstacle with magic. It would be so easy.'

'Imagine if they had something like the Whomping Willow to deal with?' added Harry.

'Muggles,' Draco grumbled shaking his head.

Meiling and Syaoran gave him a scrutinizing glance, uncertain why he was suddenly hanging around them again. Seeming to sense the discomfort, Draco gave an abhorrent snort before heading up the stairs and about his business.

As the show came to a commercial break they sat quietly. Sakura looked curiously over at Chibiusa.

'I was wondering, Chibiusa, what exactly is the Silver Crystal? If you don't mind me asking.'

Chibiusa regarded her with an empty expression. It was not a question she ever had to answer. She wondered how to even begin explaining it.

'Well, it's a powerful jewel—it has the power to heal, the power to prolong and save lives—I suppose, its power is potentially limitless?'

The others regarded her with wonder.

'It sounds even more frightening than the Philosopher's Stone.' Hermione noted, exchanging glances with Ron, Sakura and Harry,_ '_Could something that powerful really exist?'

Ron glanced at his sister for a response. Ginny stared impassively. She seemed to only be half-listening to their discussion as she stared pensively into space. He cupped a hand on her shoulder, a curious look in his eyes. 'Hey, you seem down?'

Ginny responded with a mild grunt, turning her head away from him. 'You noticed?'

He raised an eyebrow.

'I was just thinking maybe I should go back home.'

The others looked over, their interest piquing.

Ron released her shoulder, astonished by the announcement. 'Wha? Why the change of tone?'

Ginny stared down at her lap. 'I've realised this mission is bigger than all of us. I shouldn't intrude…I was being selfish.'

Ron looked up, giving a perplexed look at Hermione and Harry. Harry however, wasn't looking at him, but was rather frowning distractedly at his feet.

Sakura shook her head. 'Oh, well, of course that's not true, Ginny!'

Syaoran gave her a wry glance, muttering under her breath. 'It isn't?'

Ginny continued, not hearing Syaoran. 'Watching all of you battle and risk your lives facing Queen Beryl has actually made me realise I should fight, too. Back home we've got our work cut out for us. Why should we let Umbridge ruin our school while Dumbledore is gone?'

Hermione knitted her brows. '"We?"'

'What are you thinking?' Sakura pondered aloud.

Ginny grinned lopsidedly, looking much like her brother, Ron. 'Well… I mean me, Luna, other Gryffindors like Dean, Neville—'

'Neville? That's got to be a joke!' Ron looked at her dryly though half-lidded eyes.

Ginny scowled. 'He's actually quite capable when you give him a chance, you know.'

'So what are you going to do? Start some kind of army or something?' Syaoran asked imagining an elite super-force of wizards and witches poised for battle.

Ginny glowed. 'Right! An army—_Dumbledore's_ Army! I mean sure we don't have a fancy training room or badges like you but I'm sure we can find a way. We _must_. And I'll lead it. I've learned lots from…' Ginny's eyes wandered, landing on Harry who gazed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was asleep on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa opened her eyes to her dream world. A mist swirled around her feet, and she was comforted by the familiar, faint smell of roses that hung in the air as she stepped forward, searching far ahead across a crystal ground. She felt a surge of joy. There he was! Pegasus – Elios – stood several feet away, and she was comforted by the familiar glow of his equine form. 'Elios!' she gasped as she bounded forward, ready to throw her arms around his corded neck. But her arms slammed against an invisible barrier and she was thrown back, crying out in surprise.<p>

'Elios?' she exclaimed, rubbing her arms as she stood. 'Why can't I reach you?'

Elios regarded her with large opulent eyes. They were still beautiful, but she did not see love in them. Her chest constricted painfully.

'I haven't seen you around,' she ventured, smiling slightly. 'I've missed you.'

'Small Lady,' his beautiful voice echoed around her, 'something has transpired ...'

Chibiusa cupped her hands to her chest, her heart racing. 'What...what is it?'

He looked at her, and his ethereal voice sounded sad. 'You are no longer an innocent.'

What did he mean? She searched her thoughts furiously, trying to decipher the meaning of his words. She had seen a lot of evil, and she had fought. But none of those things had changed her, or corrupted her. Had they?

'I'm sorry, I don't understand,' she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. 'Whatever it is I did, I didn't mean to. Please tell me what I can do to fix it. I can't bear the idea of not being with you. I miss you.'

He tapped his front hoof to the ground, his nostrils flaring. 'It cannot be undone.'

She stepped forward and pressed her hands to the barrier. Tears spilled from her eyes as she exclaimed, 'No, _please_ don't say that!'

Elios whinnied softly and threw his head back. 'I'm sorry, Small Lady.' His wings shot out like icicles from his back and he soared into the air.

Chibiusa watched him ascend out of sight, screaming, 'NO! ELIOS! PLEASE!'

_'HEY!'_

Chibiusa opened her eyes. She was in her room. It was night. Meiling stood at the edge of the bed, looking cross.

'Wh-Wha?' Chibiusa stammered.

Meiling leant back, her angry expression softening. 'You were crying in your sleep.'

Chibiusa clenched fistfuls of blanket and wiped at her face. 'S-Sorry.'

Meiling sat on the edge of the bed. She asked gently, 'It was about Elios?'

Chibiusa shook her head frantically and laughed distractedly. 'I just miss home.'

Meiling smiled, folding her arms. 'What is it like, your home?'

Good. Meiling wasn't going to ask again about her dream. 'Think crystal towers. Fireworks. Parties every night.'

'Oh, that sounds amazing,' Meiling sighed wistfully. 'And they sent you away from that, to here?'

Chibiusa stuck out a tongue. 'Well, you guys couldn't do it without me.'

Meiling chuckled and shook her head. 'That was quite a show, earlier today. Where were you hiding it?'

'I dunno,' Chibiusa replied honestly, 'It just sort of happened.'

Meiling smirked and inclined her head. 'Well, I'm glad it happened.'

Chibiusa was awed; Meiling genuinely meant it. 'So, I guess this makes us cautiously friends?' she joked.

Meiling laughed. 'Oh, I wouldn't go that far. You still stole my hairstyle.'

Chibiusa grinned. 'No, you and I stole _my_ _mother's_ hairstyle.'

They both laughed.

Meiling nodded quietly and returned to her bed. Chibiusa rolled over to her side and hugged the pillow to her face as she stared at the wall. Elios said she had lost her innocence. She still didn't know what it meant. But she resented herself for somehow causing Elios to reject her. She must have hurt him deeply. She drew a shuddering breath as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't sleep. His mind swam with the events of the past few days. He pulled his glasses from the side table and held them up to his eyes. The digital alarm clock flashed 1:34AM. He jammed his glasses onto his face and rolled out of bed. While he was up, he might as well eat something. Perhaps Ron hadn't finished off the leftover treacle in the fridge.<p>

After a wary descent down the stairs, he strode past the living room. The television cast an eerie glow into the corridor. Craning his head into the entrance, he regarded Tomoyo as she sat alone on the couch, her eyes round as they reflected the screen, the sound muted. The screen played various clips of Sakura at different ages. Sakura around 10-years-old, summoning one of her Cards. Sakura at 11 waving out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Sakura at 14 staring absent-mindedly out a window as rain paced down the glass.

'Couldn't sleep, either?'

Harry jumped at Tomoyo's voice. She patted the space beside her and he sheepishly sat down, conscious not to touch her. He watched the screen intently and noted that all of the scenes were shot at strategic angles and with good lighting. Tomoyo was genuinely talented and he wondered if she would pursue a career in film. But thinking about the future made his insides squirm.

'I've always captured Sakura's best moments,' Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she held up a remote and pressed a button. The machine beneath the television whirred and a new video started to play.

The image panned across the training room and focused on Sakura sparring with Chibiusa. Sakura summoned Fly and soared towards the ceiling as Chibiusa jumped unnaturally high to meet her with a kick. Tomoyo was not wrong about capturing Sakura's best moments. The sparring session looked as though it was expertly choreographed for an action film. The camera then moved across the room and fell on a duelling Harry and Ron. The view focused on Harry's face, which he was embarrassed by, because his face was blotchy and shining with sweat. The scene changed to the dining room as everyone sat around the table eating, drinking and laughing. The camera angled onto Harry; his shoulders shook with repressed laughter as he held a spoon to his mouth, perhaps a reaction to something Ron had said. The scene changed again, the screen full of only Harry's face as he stared past the camera, shadow making his eyes luminous, the wind lifting his fringe to expose his lightning bolt scar.

He pondered curiously, that the scenes seem to have shifted from focusing on Sakura to himself.

Tomoyo chuckled softly. He turned to her, his heart beating fast.

'I wish I had gotten footage of you on that broomstick that night,' she joked, referring to their drunken evening where Harry had crash-landed into the ground and walked in the next morning completely dishevelled. He laughed at the memory. He was reminded of something.

'Oh, um, those tickets,' he said, shifting in his seat guiltily. 'I forgot to say thanks.'

She inclined her head and smiled sadly. She looked paler than usual with faint bruising beneath her eyes. 'Harry,' she started, 'I need to say something.'

He swung his legs around so he was facing her, his hands clasped over his knees to indicate that he was listening.

She looked directly into his eyes. He saw fear. 'Are you okay?' he asked, alarmed. 'Are you hurt?'

'No, um, it's not that...I really...' She brought her hands to her face, her eyes shut tightly. 'Oh...this is so hard!'

'It's okay,' Harry responded softly.

The words tumbled out. 'I care for you.' She made a strangled sound and stared at him, her eyes now shining with determination. 'I really like you, Harry ...no, I love you.' She laughed, as though surprised by her own confession. 'I think you're the most wonderful, and the most beautiful, person I've ever known.'

Harry's heart raced. _Tomoyo loved him. _All of this time when he had observed her quirks, he had been subject to her kindness, her talent, her beauty ... her wealth. He had admired her. But he had also been intimidated. He wondered how he could dare entertain ideas of being with someone like her. But she felt the same way. It was a dream come true. Yet, there was the niggling feeling, like someone pulling at a tear in a rug and stretching it bigger to rend an ugly hole. What the last week had revealed to him was that he was not entirely over Ginny. He had been unkind and disingenuous to them both. After it was all over, his mind would be less cluttered, and he would be able to see things more clearly.

All the while he had been processing this information, Tomoyo's resolve seemed to break. He looked at her fully now. Tears gently slid down her cheeks as she smiled. 'I don't expect you to return my feelings. But I needed to be honest with myself. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. It is perhaps too awkward.'

She wiped her face on the back of her sleeve and stood to leave.

Harry desperately grasped her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. They fell back onto the couch, and he held her closer still as her tears soaked his bed shirt.

'No, please don't leave,' he muttered, his heart aching as he felt her shoulders shake from crying. 'My mind's a mess. We're at war. Everything's so complicated.' He lifted them into a sitting position and gently mopped her tears with the hem of his sleeve. 'I don't expect you to wait for me. But please know that everything you said, I feel it about you. In spades.'

Tomoyo's eyes widened. 'But you –'

'When this is all over, I promise...I will be by your side. I will always protect you.' He tucked strands of hair behind her ears and leaned his face close. 'Tomoyo?'

She swiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed. 'Harry?'

'I love you, too.'

Tomoyo went a lovely shade of pink. 'I'll wait. I've been this patient,' she joked, half rolling her eyes.

Harry kissed her cheek quickly. 'Let's get this Karasu.'

* * *

><p>Sakura lay awake in bed. She stared at the ceiling as thoughts swirled through her head. She was wound up by the events of the day and couldn't sleep. And now in the still of the night, all she could think about was not those events but rather that sudden divination she had on New Years Eve of the scary woman and that image, that frightening image of Draco. Draco was on the side of — well it seemed to be the enemy. But the look in his eyes; she couldn't shake the way he looked at her. And that voice from far away telling her she was going to lose something...<em>everything<em>. What did it all mean?

'Sakura?' Kero called, peeking from his make-shift bed in Sakura's dresser drawer.

'Oh, Kero,' she mumbled, shifting her head to him. 'You aren't sleeping?'

Kero shook his head once. 'But you aren't either. Something's troubling you.'

Sakura was quiet as she collected her thoughts. She hadn't told anyone. Not the others. _Especially not Syaoran_. But she couldn't keep it to herself forever. She decided it best to tell it all to Kero. 'I had a vision the other day. At least, I think it might have been one.'

Kero gasped. 'Really? It's been a while since you've had one of those. What was it about?'

She bit her lip, thinking suddenly, that maybe it was too painful to talk about after all. Her voice rattled as she spoke, 'I saw something terrible. About someone in the house. I think something is going to happen to them and maybe even me.'

Kero looked alarmed. 'What happened? What _exactly_ did you see?'

Sakura shut her eyes, and tears began to form. 'I'm not really sure. But I can't help but wonder if what I saw was truly real and what it means... I wonder that too.'

Kero folded his small arms, and frowned. He sensed she was holding something back, but he wasn't going to press her. 'Well, you know there is one way to find out for sure. You can use the Dream card. I guess the only question is whether or not you're ready for the answer it may give you.'

She watched him for a moment before turning her head, eyes returning to the ceiling. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

'I don't want to know,' Sakura murmured quietly.

Kero sighed and flitted over to her, then pat her gently on the forehead. 'Sakura, I don't know what's troubling you, but if you know someone…a member of your team is in trouble, does that mean you should give up? The Sakura I know wouldn't turn her back on anyone.'

She glanced at him through misted eyes. 'But what if I'm wrong? What if this person's presence is actually going to destroy …all of us?'

Kero seemed to wonder too, yet he managed a small smile. 'You are powerful and capable. I know you are because after all that has happened you are _our master_, Sakura. So trust yourself and trust your judgment. Remember your special power_: Everything will be alright_.'

Sakura seemed unsure but she returned a similar smile, repeating after him. 'Everything will be alright.'

* * *

><p>The teenagers solemnly lined up outside of the house as they prepared to send Ginny off. She would leave through a chimney at a café down in Kotou Takinou. As it turned out she hadn't learned to apparate after all as Mrs. Weasley presumed, but rather pinched some Floo Powder from the family stash.<p>

As Sakura approached the front door, she turned slightly to regard Draco, who leaned against a wall, his arms folded. She felt a twinge of sadness, because he always distanced himself from the household. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. The action seemed to throw him off balance as he slid away from the wall and stared at her with upturned eyebrows.

She retracted her hand quickly. 'I know you don't get on well all the time,' she said slowly. 'But, Ginny is leaving, and … we may not see her again, for a long time. It would be nice if you came to say goodbye.'

His eyebrows inched down to crown his slanted eyes. His voice had a hint of derision as he said, 'No, _unfortunately_ I have a prior engagement.'

_At least I tried_, Sakura thought as she moved towards the door. 'Oh …okay.' Her hand on the door handle, she turned to glance at him a final time. He seemed busy inspecting his nails, but something made her think he was not doing that at all.

* * *

><p>Ginny stood in front of the fireplace. She shared a long hug with Hermione, Ron and Sakura, and nodded towards Meiling, Trunks and Chibiusa. She managed to steal a hug, albeit an incredibly awkward one, from Syaoran.<p>

'Well, it's been something,' she said, smiling at them all until she stopped on Harry. She felt a twinge of pain, but kept a steady grin on her face. This seemed to reassure him as he returned the smile.

'It was nice to see you again. You'll kill it back at Hogwarts,' he said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

'Thanks! See ya later, Harry,' Ginny muttered and pulled him into a rough hug. She pulled back quickly and turned to Tomoyo, who seemed to hesitate. Ginny rolled her eyes and swooped down to give the shorter girl a tight hug. Tomoyo squeaked. 'No hard feelings,' Ginny whispered into Tomoyo's ear as she drew back.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she promptly pushed a package into Ginny's arms. Ginny wondered where she had been hiding it. 'I ...I made you this,' Tomoyo breathed, her face flushed as she smiled.

'Oh, what could it be?' Hermione asked.

'Open it, sis!' Ron urged.

Ginny inspected the package: a soft object wrapped in dark blue paper marked with gold stars. She opened it and felt tears prick her eyes. It was a beautiful dark pink kimono detailed with colourful flowers and blue swallows. She pulled Tomoyo into another tight hug and exclaimed, 'Thank you so much!'

'You're welcome in our home, anytime,' Tomoyo said, beaming. 'I wish you all the best.'

Ginny nodded and winked at the others. 'Thanks for everything, guys. All the best.'

She pulled out a satchel of green powder and threw one handful into the fireplace. The fire roared as it moved from orange to an emerald green. She looked at them all once more and stepped into the fireplace. She closed her eyes as the flames roared around her, and the familiar rush of wind as she started her journey back to the Burrow, and to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>When the door shut, Draco exhaled slowly and padded up the stairs then into his room. He shut the door quietly and sat at the edge of the bed. From the side cupboard he withdrew the silver badge and imagined the metal object searing his flesh as he clasped it. He stared at the cursive word 'Secrecy' and swore loudly.<p>

'Doddering old fool,' he groused. 'What kind of half-arsed mission is this?'

He flung the badge against the wall, making it clack against the plasterboard and drop to the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and rocked forward, glaring at the badge which seemed to stare judgingly back at him like a silver eye.

Suddenly he felt the familiar surge of pain. He pulled up his sleeve and stared down at his left forearm. The dark image of a skull was etched into his skin. It moved, a serpent lapping from the skull's toothy mouth as though it were a tongue. Connected to it was the open winged arms of a black bird. As Draco ran his fingers along it, it glowed a menacing green. He had felt it burn his arm for too long, but now finally, it was fully apparent.

It beckoned him.

'_They're_ already catching on. How long must I carry on this way?' He grumbled. Draco had been avoiding it for months, but now it was time. He wasn't going to avoid it any more. Draco stared definitively, roughly pulling down his sleeve. 'It's obvious that I'm the member that never was.'

He stood on strong legs and slid into a leather jacket. He marched down the stairs, his head held high with purpose, then out the door. As he stepped onto the pavement, his shoes crunching in the snow, it felt he had walked for miles before finally he saw it. A crow, like a blot of black ink on parchment, stood out against the snow, its purple eyes glittering as it regarded him. He edged closer and shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

'Okay. I'll...tell you everything you want to know.'


	13. Behind the Scenes: Takashi's Advice

**Behind the Scenes: Takashi's Dating Advice**

* * *

><p><em>The conversation between Takashi and Trunks which really could amount to being the worst dating advice ever.<em>

* * *

><p>Finally they had settled down, and brought out their neatly packed lunches. Trunks dropped his bags onto the bench and his textbooks onto the table.<p>

'So, how was your day, buddy?' Takashi asked cheerfully.

Trunks shrugged. 'The football club want me as quarterback.'

'NO WAY!' Takashi exclaimed, pounding his hand on the table.

'Yeah,' Trunks said, mildly surprised by his reaction, 'I haven't a clue how to play.'

'Neither,' Takashi huffed, subconsciously tapping the table with his fingers, 'Never played.'

'Is it really that good a sport if _you've_ never played?' Trunks asked, now suddenly uncertain if this was all a fortune or a curse.

'No, no!' Takashi said, no longer tapping the table, although his tone was strained. 'It's great. I mean, the guys on that team are pretty "popular" because you have to be relatively tough, and willing to sustain unnecessary and pointless pain. Of course, everyone knows they're usually idiots. Anyway, American football just isn't my forte. I'm a soccer kind of guy.'

Trunks sulked at this. 'But I'm not an idiot….'

'Well, you're an exception,' Takashi quickly rebuffed himself. 'Don't worry. You'll do well. I heard it's fun. After our ISC (International Sports Club) petitioned it, it's been relatively popular. Besides, everyone remembers the quarterback!'

Trunks sighed. 'It's cool, I guess. The coach, Sentou, is a real sore ass. He's making us train really hard. Keeps mention something about the "Rice Bowl" and so I have to be there after school nearly every day for practice. I didn't want to have to hang around here for longer than I needed.'

Takashi gave him a weird look. 'I dunno what you do in Osaka, but everywhere else in Japan, _everyone_ stays after school to do some extracurricular.'

Trunks shrugged it off and began to start on his lunch. 'So what was so important that you had to talk to me in private?'

'Well, actually — hey! Chiharu!'

Suddenly, Takashi noticed a brunette with pigtails from way across the cafeteria and he dashed up to greet her.

Trunks sat by himself as he watched Takashi go. Chiharu was there and he snuck up behind her and shouted 'BOO'. She jumped in surprise and scolded at him at first, but then they engaged in a short, loving hug. Trunks' eyes wandered and then he noticed Chibiusa chatting with Sakura and another girl. He sighed. He had already gotten over the memory of that morning, admiring the graceful curl of her long ponytail. By now, Takashi had returned and he noticed Trunks still in a daze.

He sat down and for the first time in a long time, Takashi opened his dark brown eyes and stared openly at Trunks. Snapping out of his trance, Trunks stared back at him in slight confusion with a raised eyebrow. After a while, Takashi said, '… You like her, don't you?'

'Like who?' Trunks asked uncertainly, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Takashi grinned. He was pleased he was able have such an effect on such a strong-willed character. He immediately knew Trunks' weakness. 'Mini Bunny.'

'Chibiusa? N-No …' Trunks stammered and blushed. 'That's stupid … what makes you think I like _her_?' he pretended to retort, waving it off, trying to make it seem casual but he was trembling. 'You've got to be joking. She's bratty and a show off. Not my type at all.'

Takashi tsked, shaking his head. He knew Trunks couldn't deny it to himself.

'Do you even have a girlfriend?' he asked curiously, picking at his meat bun.

Trunks paused for a moment and looked away. 'Uh … well, I —'

Takashi sighed, 'You've never had one, _have you?_'

Before allowing Trunks to respond Takashi continued, 'You know, if you want, I can get Chiharu to ask her out for you. I have connections.'

Trunks stared at him in a stupor. 'Wha? No! I don't _like_ her! And besides, I did date someone but…a long time ago.' Trunks looked disconcerted as he said it.

'Didn't end well, did it?' Takashi winked. 'And now there's a new girl that's entered the picture, and you're crazy about her,' Takashi continued, allowing Trunks to blush.

'All right. Fine. I guess I do-er- _like_ her – a bit,' Trunks admitted, looking away from Takashi.

He liked her quite a lot, in fact. It wasn't simply the fact that she was beautiful. He had seen the way she spoke genuinely and kindly to Sakura and the others, and the gentle look in her eyes when she regarded Pegasus. There was a tenderness within her that he wanted to see, wanted to get to know. Yet she addressed him coldly and considered him a pervert, and it seemed all because of their ill-timed meeting at the ice skating rink. He didn't know how to shake that perception of himself, and when she was rude, he reacted impulsively by being rude in kind. It was an endless loop that he could not shake without an intervention.

'She's easy on the eye, I guess,' Trunks finished.

Takashi smirked. 'Why don't you tell her, Boxer Boy?'

'I would, but she's different somehow. I don't understand her. '

It was true. Trunks was a natural at talking to anyone really and he never had a problem with attracting girls. In fact, it was so easy, he never felt like dating at all. Yet something about Chibiusa drew him in spite of her intimidating, dismissive attitude.

'Well, let me tell you,' Takashi began. 'You're going about it all wrong. You can't simply impress her by flexing those biceps of yours …' He flexed a skinny arm and snickered.

Trunks' knitted his brow, 'Hey! I don't flex—'

'—Chibiusa is obviously disgusted by that.' He held out his right hand and wiggled his index finger. 'She's simply going to think you're one of those chauvinists that think girls are helpless … she doesn't need a warrior, she needs a prince.'

'What do you mean?' Trunks asked hastily as he stuffed some teriyaki fried rice and shrimps into his mouth. He glared over Takashi's shoulder at the group of admiring girls and boys surrounding a humble-looking Chibiusa. She was becoming quite popular, particularly among the guys. This irritated Trunks.

Takashi continued, 'She needs someone to be affectionate and always be there. And besides, if you eat like that...' he frowned at Trunks's bad eating habits, 'she'll definitely reject you.'

Trunks stopped eating, set down his chopsticks and groaned, 'Oh _please! _How would you know any of this?'

Takashi raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 'Look carefully, Osaka. You see my girlfriend, Chiharu over there?' He pointed over at her. She stood among the crowd that surrounded the pink-haired beauty. 'She and I used to fight _all _the time. But now we get along. You know why we never got along?'

'Umm … because you never open your eyes?'

'Um … NO!'

Trunks narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. 'Well I figured that was why. I mean, your eyes are _always_ closed … it bothers people sometimes, Yamazaki.'

'I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!' Takashi yelled impatiently.

Trunks stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. 'Ok … Um … I dunno … why?'

Takashi sighed wearily and massaged his temples. He moaned and leaned his chin in the backs of his palms with his elbows rested on the table.

'Because I told lies, my friend, lies, which is the worst thing you can do to the girl of your affection. You lie to them and they're ready to bite your head off. And they begin losing faith in you … and trust. The basis of all relationships, even minor ones.'

Trunks stroked his chin with a hand and stared down at his left over lunch thoughtfully. 'I see.'

Trunks never really thought of himself as a liar, but he did lie about his identity. And he was always bluffing and bragging, especially to Goten.

'But now we get along well,' Takashi said promptly, 'because she never catches me lying and I never lie to her.'

Trunks nodded his head slowly. He raised his eyes from the table and looked at Takashi sceptically. 'Yeah, but you lie all the time. At least when you're with us … like how the moon was actually the source of all cheese and how there's a rabbit in it–'

'That's BESIDES the point!' Takashi yelled in exasperation, 'I'm helping _you_ here!'

Trunks looked away sheepishly. His eyes wandered over to Chibiusa. 'Sorry …'

Takashi snapped his fingers and startled Trunks. 'Now, first we need to start with your personality.'

Trunks snapped his eyes back at Takashi. '_What's wrong with my personality_?'

'Well for starters, you're rude, arrogant, bossy, and you have a really obnoxious laugh.' He took this as an opportunity to imitate Trunks' 'obnoxious laugh'.

'It sort of goes like this … Ahem! … _Haw-haw-harr_!'

Trunks went red and glared at Takashi. He definitely did _not_ sound like that!

'HEY!' he protested.

'Well, it's true,' Takashi said calmly, he raised a hand and pointed at Trunks' head. '…And of course…your hair is purple.'

'Lavender!' Trunks said angrily.

'Whatever,' Takashi shrugged.

'Purple and lavender are _completely _different! And what's so bad about it?' Trunks exclaimed, combing a hand consciously through his precious lavender locks. He started to whine. 'I inherited it from my grandfather and not once has anyone laughed at me about it!' He pouted, as Takashi remained unmoved.

'Yeah, yeah, anyway, back to the point.'

Trunks removed his hand from his head and moaned, 'Which is?'

'Be an honest gentleman!.' Takashi exclaimed.

Trunks became impassive, staring right through Takashi.

Takashi suddenly looked puzzled.

_'Why?' _Trunks finally said.

Takashi took a sip of his tea and looked into his cup as he swirled the tealeaves. 'Women like that.'

'Ok … fine … what do I do?'

Takashi opened his left eye and peered at the food in front of Trunks. 'Well, improve your eating habits, for starters.'

'Okay … so how?'

Takashi looked like he would pound Trunks' head in and hissed slowly, 'Don't—chew—with—your—mouth—open—like—a—_cow_—and—don't—talk—while—you—eat!'

Trunks chuckled with embarrassment and pushed his food aside.

'And, hmm … be likeable, kind, passive, humble …' Takashi smiled broadly. 'Sensitivity. That's what girls really notice. A good body is nice, but a bad attitude is a turn off. Try to be romantic and turn on the good ol' Trunks' charm.' He clapped his hands together the way Tomoyo often did.

Trunks clutched his head with his hands. 'Okay, that's just stupid. I can't do all _that _without looking ridiculous!'

'Sure you can … just talk about mushy stuff … have you ever seen a chick flick?' said Takashi suggestively, snapping his fingers.

'No, I usually fall asleep during those things,' Trunks sighed and gestured for him to stop snapping his fingers. 'Mom loves them.'

But Takashi didn't stop, and snapped louder to purposely annoy him. 'Well, try Love Letter. Or maybe even Gone With The Wind, or Titanic. Those are good examples, even though they're Western.'

Finally Takashi stopped and Trunks was relieved. He felt the electric pulses in his brain run quicker.

'Okay …' Trunks sighed. He thought furiously, _what does a guy have to do just to get a girl to like him?_

'Let me see,' Takashi tapped a finger on his nose. 'You can't look at other girls, you have to smile and willingly do stuff for her if she asks—' he paused abruptly then stroked his chin in thought, 'Hmm…for a girl like her…maybe you should watch _Sassy Girl_?'

'So … I can offer to carry her stuff? No problem!' Trunks raised his shoulders broadly.

'Don't _ever_ offer to carry her stuff! If it backfires, she might think it's your way of questioning female independence. You never want to question their ability to do things for themselves.'

Trunks slumped down, his eyes wide and incomprehensible. '… Right …'

'An important thing to remember if you ever decide to "do it".'

'Do…?' Trunks gasped, sweating heavily and pushing his chair gruffly away from the table. He wiped the perspiration off the back of his neck and rubbed it on the front of his shirt. This was getting too much. He thought back to awkward conversations with his mother.

'Never, ever suggest doing it just because you want to.'

Trunks sunk down into his chair, looking revolted, 'That's – I wouldn't – I mean I haven't—'

'And when a girl says no, she means no. No matter what the circumstance. And don't kiss on the first date, unless she suggests it first.'

At this point, Trunks was trembling in terror. 'D-Date?' he squeaked.

'Are you writing this down?' asked Takashi pointedly.

Trunks shook his head. 'No …'

'Well, you'd better start!' Takashi said loudly. Trunks groaned as he took out a piece of paper and a pen. 'Now for several, simple rules … women are mysterious beings. Push the wrong buttons, cut the wrong wires, and prepare for an explosion.'

'Er … ok …' Trunks continued to scribble down notes. Takashi sounded like he was describing bomb detonation.

'Now, always respect her and never question her loyalty to you. She might think you don't trust her. Remember what "trust" is the basis of.'

'Right …'

'Never suggest "hanging out with the guys" over spending time with her … and when a girl says yes, she means no.'

'What?' Trunks squeaked.

'Also, if she asks you if she looks bad in something, your answer should always be no..'

'But isn't that dishonesty, and in a way the opposite of what you just said before?' Trunks asked seriously.

'Do you want help or not?'

'Sorry …' Trunks muttered and wrote everything down in messy scrawls.

'Another thing. Never fall in love with anyone, especially her best friend.'

'All right …' Trunks thought that that would be easy enough because he was quite sure that she didn't have any friends, save for Sakura and the others.

'And most important of all …' Takashi lowered his eyebrows as he snatched a magazine that Trunks had been hiding under his notes and glimpsing at when Takashi paused. He studied it and looked revolted. On the cover was a half-naked woman in a suggestive pose.

He sneered. 'Stay away, and I mean never even observe or utter the word hentai!'

Trunks gasped in horror, staring hopelessly at his lost _Playdude_ magazine. '… No … are you SERIOUS?'

Takashi nodded defiantly and ripped the magazine in half right in front of Trunks' face. He dropped the shreds into his school bag and crossed his arms. 'One-hundred-and-ten percent.'

Trunks gaped at the shards in despair. 'You ripped it!'

Takashi rolled his eyes, 'Duh.'

'But-but … Do you know how _hard_ it was for Goten and I to try to steal that from Roshi? The amount of days it took scheming the perfect plan…' Trunks retched his hands and hollered, 'THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! YOU _RIPPED_ IT!'

Muten Roshi was an elderly man, with a long white beard and boney knees. He was at once a strong warrior, but in his old age had become quite perverted. At the tender age of 10, Trunks and Goten had been curious of what those magazines were and formulated a plan to take one while he was asleep. At first he was disgusted but, now a teenager, it never really hurt to take a glimpse once in a while, right?

'Look, it sounds bad, but it's rewarding in the end. At least you'd have a real girl, right?' Takashi said matter-of-factly, unfazed by Trunks' whining and complaints.

'Yeah … I suppose you're right …' Trunks sighed with defeat. But he really did find an interesting article in that magazine which he wanted to finish reading.

'So, anyway … what else about you do we have to improve?' Takashi asked inquiringly. Trunks shrugged. Takashi half-opened his eyes and stared at Trunks for a while. 'Your hair is purple …'

'STOP TALKING ABOUT MY HAIR!'

Yamazaki snickered. '… Chill.' He continued, 'Now, you have muscles, girls like that. It suggests strength. Are you smart?'

Trunks was certain he was bright, considering that his mother was a rocket scientist, that he got 102 in the Math entrance exam, and that he _was_ the future CEO of the Capsule Corporation. Surely someone who was smart would be chosen for the job. Trunks rolled his eyes and said, 'Absolutely.'

Takashi nodded his head thoughtfully and went on, 'Well … hmm … do you have a good sense of humour?'

This was something Trunks wasn't sure of. He didn't always get jokes, they made very little sense to him, and if he did understand them, they weren't always funny or worth laughing at. But he always pulled jokes on _other_ people. It was his gift. Goten thought it was funny.

'Umm …'

'Well, we'll work on that. Do you like to listen?'

'Listen?' Trunks asked confusedly.

Takashi waved a hand and said airily, 'Girls like to talk. You don't listen, and they'll strangle you!'

'Oh, I see …' Trunks said and gulped thickly.

'And you've got to like shopping.'

'Aw…_ shopping_? Yamazaki … I just want her to like me. It's not like I'm getting married.'

'Well, you do want a long-term relationship, don't you?' Takashi raised an eyebrow.

'… I don't know ,' Trunks muttered, prodding his fingers together.

'Well, if you really liked her, wouldn't you at least consider that if you were to get together, it could last a while, and maybe even for years? Then, it could possibly result in marriage?'

'That's mad!' Trunks exclaimed, blushing furiously. 'I've only known her for a short time. Why would I consider that?'

'Well, this changes everything.' Takashi sounded like he was ready to give up and close the case. 'You're just having an _infatuation._'

'But it's more than that! I think about her all day!' Trunks said indignantly.

Takashi tilted his head, his mouth twisted in a contemplative way. 'Maybe you just think she's sexy.'

'Well, I do … but I still like her a lot …'

'Because you think she's sexy…'

Trunks blushed a cherry red. 'SHUT UP!'

Takashi waved his hands cautiously. 'Ok, ok! But I'm trying to make a point!' he said reasonably. 'Just thinking about it … are you really keen on this girl? If not … you have no real reason to change who you are for her to notice you.'

'Well, how would I know if I really like her?' Trunks asked quietly.

'Think about it. Are you willing to make a sacrifice in order for her to be happy? Are you willing to accept her choices no matter whether it affects yours or not? Do you respect her?'

Trunks didn't respond. Takashi started at him. Trunks sighed and muttered, 'All right then … I'm willing to accept the challenge …'

'Welcome aboard, buddy!' Takashi said happily, and held out his hand to the lavender-haired boy.

Trunks muttered incoherently and accepted his hand and they shook firmly. The bell rang just then, as if affirming their pact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Wait-is anyone reading? Leave a comment! They are super encouraging to us. Otherwise, stay tuned for the final instalment to our series We Met Again 3: Revelation to see how it all ends and what other crazy villains or heroes get tossed their way. ;)**


End file.
